Rewind and Replay
by Blade-Claven
Summary: Harry is on the verge of ending the war against Voldemort,but he lost so much to achieve the end. Then something strange happened as Harry found himself not standing over a defeated Voldemort,but instead his 17 year old mind was back in his 11 year old...
1. Battle of Hogwarts

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters in it, they belong to J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books or Bloomsbury Publishing or Warner Bros or whoever owns the rights at this time, but I do not nor do I claim any rights.

**Summary:** Harry is on the verge of ending the war against Voldemort, but he lost so much to achieve the end. Then something strange happened as Harry found himself not standing over a defeated Voldemort, but instead his 17 year old mind was back in his 11 year old boy. He doesn't know how or why but finds that there might be a lot more to it than a simple case of time traveling.

**A/N:** I have rated it M because there will be violence, adult themes, and strong language. This story will be AU and I probably will screw things up like I naturally do, so you are forewarned that it will no doubt happen. I will not get into ships for the story, but I will just ask you sit back and enjoy the hell that I intend to inflect on Harry. Also though I do like the Weasleys to a certain extent I will not guarantee that there won't be some bashing on them at some point. Those that like Snape, well I promise that there will be bashing on him, so if you don't like that well maybe this isn't a good story for you. I can't say how other things will turn out, but it should be interesting to see how each character evolves throughout this story. Again I would like to point out this will not be completely canon, because there are things in canon I do not agree with. The main one being Tonks with Remus, no offense to Lupin, but that's just wrong.

**WARNING**: Though I have changed aspects of this story because either a.) I didn't like the canon way or b.) I just didn't want to make sure it was all canon based (come on ppl I can be lazy too at times) either way there are still some facts that are in here that could spoil Deathly Hallows for anyone who hasn't read it yet, by the way if you haven't read DH by now shame on you.

**A/A/N**: I wasn't planning on writing another story while I worked on **The Magi Order**, but then this one happened. I tried to put off writing this one, but it kept plaguing my mind and I couldn't work on my other story. So I gave in and sat down to write this story and I must say that the flow of it came out like none have for a long while. I wrote the first five chapters within about six hours of starting to write, which I did nonstop. The next day the story still bugged me, and as a result I wrote another ten chapters before I could finally get back to **The Magi Order**. Hope you enjoy, it might be a tad slow to start but I hope within a few chapters things will get you excited as I was to write it.

**Chapter One: Battle of Hogwarts**

Harry and his friends had survived their quest to destroy all of Voldemort's horcruxes expect for one. They still needed to kill Nagini, that was his last horcrux and the only one they were certain not to kill until the final battle.

"We need to kill that snake" Hermione said as she paced in front of what was left of Order of the Phoenix.

"I know" Harry said as he looked around "no doubt Voldemort has her right by him though."

"We will figure it out" Tonks said from her seat, she was one of the Order members that were still alive.

The order wasn't quite the same after their beloved friend and leader, Albus Dumbledore, was killed by someone he deemed a friend. Severus Snape had been a pain to Harry since the first day they met and he was on top of his list of Death Eaters to be killed on sight.

Minerva McGonagall had not only taken over as Headmistress of Hogwarts, but she also took over the role of leader of light. Of course she didn't want to be the leader as she believed that was Harry's place. She thought that he should lead the Order as they prepared for the coming battle, but he declined.

So much had happened in the Wizarding world and it had changed so much over the years that Harry had been in it. he made some friends and lost a lot of them as well, but he knew he was needed. He was prepared to die for what he believed in, but he didn't like the idea of his friends dying with him.

McGonagall sat at the head of the table as she looked at those that were still there. "We know the battle is coming and the final fight will be soon as well. The Dark Lord has taken control of the Ministry and I doubt we would much help elsewhere, so we are on our own."

"We do still have some good Aurors ready to help us" Kingsley said as he looked at McGonagall.

"I suppose we do" she said as she looked at him and smiled slightly "I just hope it will be enough in the coming battle."

"Don't worry" Remus Lupin said as he stood up "things look bad now, but we shall prevail we have to for the sake of our world and the muggle world."

Ron Weasley came bolting into the Great Hall were the others were gathering "its begun Death Eaters have attack the village."

"Every to your positions" Harry said as he stood up "Voldemort is mine, so no one attempt to take him on."

Everyone knew what they were to do as the battle plan had been decided earlier in the week. They knew this battle was coming and were prepared as best as they could have been in that situation.

Harry didn't like letting others fight the battle for him, but he knew his priority was Voldemort. Sure he would gladly take out any Death Eater that got in his way if he had to, but there only a few that he clearly wanted to kill.

Neville was about to head out with his group to take their position when Harry pulled him aside for a brief chat.

"Neville you heard us talking about Voldemort's snake right" Harry asked ignoring the fact that the statement sounded badly when said aloud.

"Yeah" Neville said as he looked at Harry "what does that have to do with me?"

"Hermione and Ron are already going to looking out for it, but I want you to as well" Harry said and then paused briefly "just in case they are busy and can't do it."

"You want me to kill the snake?"

"Yes if you get a chance to then take it, no matter what happens this day that snake must die at all costs" Harry said before he started out of the hall.

"Kill the snake" Neville said as he followed behind Harry "got ya I will kill the snake if given the chance."

Death Eaters attacked by the dozens and it was painfully clear that the light was massively out numbered, added to the fact that Voldemort had dementors which posed a problem in itself.

Different colors filled the sky as each side sent curses at one another. The light side mainly using disarming spells and stunners while the dark side was using pain curses and those that would kill. Large chunks of the ground had been ripped up from where it once sat because of spells that were deflected at it.

Harry raced out of the school desperate to find Voldemort and put an end to him once and for all. As he got out though he saw Fred Weasley heading toward a group of death Eaters, but then there was an explosion. The explosion killed Fred Weasley and though Harry felt a pang of guilt he knew that he had to push on, so all those that died didn't die in vain.

Remus Lupin was fighting against Antonin Dolohov and the duel was intense to say the least. Remus seemed unstoppable as he got hit by a cutting curse only to have the wound heal. As a werewolf Remus was able to heal rather quickly and not much could really kill him expect for silver. Though he wasn't sure if the killing curse would kill him or not so when that was sent at him he dodged as if his life depended on it.

"Getting tired mutt" Dolohov said as he fired another killing curse at the werewolf.

"I will get you" Lupin said as he dodge once more and fired a banishing hex at the Death Eater.

"I tire of this game" Dolohov said as he looked at Remus "**Acidica Mentala**!" A stream of acid left the Death Eaters wand and headed right for Remus at a surprising speed.

Remus knew that wounds caused by acid wouldn't heal well, and he could possibly die if hit in the chest with it. He went to dodge the spell but didn't clear it entirely as he had planned. The acid hit his leg and effectively burned its way through his leg amputating it on the spot. Blood was gushing from where the section of leg had been as he fell to the ground in agony.

Dolohov walked over to Remus as he lay on the ground in incredible pain. "I should left you suffer, but I am in a hurry…** Silverous Spearis!**"

A pure silver spear like object flew out of Dolohov's wand and impacted with Remus' chest. The silver spear had impaled his heart thus killing him sooner than he would have from just merely bleeding out.

Harry didn't see Remus go down but he didn't need to as he knew a lot of people would die. He had hoped Remus would have survived since he was a werewolf, but to be honest he figured he would die fighting the good fight. As he was crossing the grounds he heard a squeaky voice that could only belong to one rat faced traitor.

"Potter" Wormtail said as he aimed his wand at Harry "surrender and no one else will have to die today."

"Don't think so rat face" Harry said with a sneer that would have impressed even Snape. Harry fired a few curses at the rat bastard, but none hit as Wormtail managed to change into a rat and dodge them. Harry was prepared for that and was determined not to allow him to escape like before. He fired a reductor curse at Wormtail, but he aimed a bit in front of him so it hit the ground stunning the rat momentarily, with the rat stunned briefly Harry sent a stunner at it making sure it was well stunned. He then walked over to the rat "you got my parents killed you rat bastard" he then stomped down as hard as he could killing the rat by smashing its head. Brain matter escaped from the broken skull as well as blood letting Harry know that Wormtail was no more.

Nott and some newly recruited Death Eaters were making their way along the forest line in the hope that they could sneak into the castle unnoticed. It would have seemed possible since there was mass fighting and confusion all around them, however they didn't plan on the DA being ready for an onslaught.

Luna Lovegood had a group of DA members with her as they watched the battles unfold. They were making their way from the school to aid in the battle when they came upon Nott and his cronies.

"Duck into the wood line" Luna said softly to those with her and they did as they were told. During the normal course of school people laughed and made fun of her, but when she took command of a portion of the newly reformed DA no one laughed and all listened to her.

As Nott and his goons made their way up along the wood line, Luna and her group waited patiently until the exact moment then all of them said in unison "**Stupefy!"** Nott and his men had no idea what happened as all of them were taken by surprise and stunned. Luna and her team quickly pulled the stunned Death Eaters into the wood line and bond them up properly and also broke their wands they had. They left them there knowing that in the end Aurors would take them into custody and if the light lost well then it didn't matter what happened to them in the end.

Harry made his way toward another DA group which Ron Weasley seemed to be leading, he found that Hermione was also there as he continued to stalk forward to where no doubt Voldemort was.

Harry had a wave of mixed emotions as Hermione stood in front of him, she had rushed over to him leaving her position with Ron's group. One impulse was to grab her kiss her, another was to make her leave before she got killed, and a lot more.

Ron for his part looked jealous as Hermione left his side to head to Harry, and that would prove to be his downfall. As he was pissy about Hermione and Harry he was distracted by the fact that a group of Death Eaters were baring down on to them.

"Harry" Hermione said out of breath "why are you in the open?"

"I am going for Voldemort" Harry said firmly which Hermione knew he would at some point but she thought he would hold off a bit.

As Hermione went to hug Harry and wish him luck Ron's group was assaulted. Ron in a fit of jealousy didn't know what hit him when the streak of green light nailed him in the back.

Harry saw Ron fall and knew why he didn't make it, he knew the git was jealous and he knew in the end that was going to get him killed and it did. Harry hugged Hermione as she fell to her knees over the lose.

"Harry no" Hermione said as Harry went to charge forward to kill the Death Eater that killed their mate.

"Don't worry Herms" Harry said as he paused.

"Don't leave me I don't wanna lose you too" Hermione cried out as she saw Harry continue on.

"I swear Herms I will not fail you" Harry said as he went forward sending hexes at the Death Eaters and watching them drop as the rest of Ron's group also attack them.

The problem with swearing to not fail someone was that there was so many was one could fail a person. In the end Harry did fail Hermione because as he had rushed off to help with the Death Eaters that were pinning down Ron's group he didn't notice another shifty Death Eater moving toward Hermione.

"This will be fun" Bellatrix said in her insane tone "**Crucio!**"

Hermione had watched Harry and didn't have time to react as she was struck with the curse. She screamed out in agony, which was barely audible over the rest of the noises of battle. Bellatrix held the curse on Hermione for a long while before she spoke "I wont kill you mudblood, but you'll wish for death."

By the time Bellatrix released Hermione the damage was done she had went insane just as the Longbottoms had many years before. Harry turned when he heard the excited glee of Bellatrix and rushed toward her.

It did no good though as Bellatrix went after another victim before Harry could hit her with any curses. He stopped and dropped down to Hermione "I am sorry" he cried "herms I never told you how much I loved you, you are my best friend." He held on to Hermione for a minute, but he knew he couldn't help her now. He kissed her forehead and laid her peacefully on the ground.

In the sky Ginny Weasley and her group, comprised of member from the three house Quidditch teams as Slytherins had all left from the school, were flying in formation above the battle. They flew over top of a large group of Death Eaters pelting down balloon like containing which contained a highly flammable blend of liquids, which the Weasley twins had came up with.

The Death Eaters started to send up curses that the group so they were forced to dodge, but then one of the members of the group managed to cast Incendio. The ball of fire hit the ground and one of the Death Eaters laughed that the kid missed, but the fact that the ground and the Death Eaters were covered in a flammable liquid never entered the Death Eater's mind until the whole area ignited on fire. The screams were loud as the Death Eaters that were covered in the liquid were engulfed by the flames.

Harry wanted nothing more to find and kill Voldemort, but that wouldn't happen at the time. Instead Voldemort's hissing snake like voice boomed all around so those in Hogsmeade and Hogwarts could hear what he had to say. "Harry Potter it is you I want not those around you. If you willingly surrender to me then all the rest shall go unharmed as I hate to spill pure Wizarding blood. You will have one hour to comply Harry Potter, and if you do not surrender then you will have sentence every last man, woman, and child that protected you to death. All my troops will return to me now, and your hour begins now!"

The fighting all seemed to halt when Voldemort spoke and when he finished all the conscious Death Eaters vanished from the battle as they were summoned back to their master once more. The dementors however didn't listen to Voldemort as they continued toward their next meals. However a group of Patronuses charged at them among them were a hare, a fox, a boar, and a variety of other animals. The dementors ran away in fear and didn't return to the battle one hour later.

Luna showed some of the remaining Aurors were the Death Eaters were that her group found. They took them with them to a secure location so that they wouldn't be able to reenter the battle at any point. The light side also collected their dead, while the dead Death Eaters remained littering the grounds.

Harry was beside himself when he emerged in the Great Hall a short time later. He was furious that he didn't get Voldemort and even more so that good people died because of him. He was determined that there would be no other people killed because of him, he would not allow it to happen.

Tonks came over and grabbed Harry into a hug "I'm so sorry you have to experience all this."

"No I am the one that's sorry" Harry mumbled as he hugged her back "no one should have died because of me."

"Harry it's not your fault" Tonks said as she pulled away to look him in the eyes "you are a great man Harry and I will not stand for you blaming yourself."

All around people were gathered in groups discussing what to do how to regroup and prepare for the next wave of attacks as none of those on the light side wanted Harry to go willingly to his death.

However this wasn't their choice and Harry left Tonks and made his way up on to a platform. "Today a good many of your friends have given their lives in a battle that shouldn't even be happening" Harry said with pain evident in his tone. "I will not willingly stand by and allow more of you to sacrifice yourselves for me. I will go to Voldemort for I am the one that must kill him or be killed by him either way this will end today!"

There was an outcry from the fighters in the hall, though they were worn down from the battle they had fought they were still in it to the end. They didn't want Harry to go to Voldemort and they protested it aloud to him.

Harry dismissed their protests and prepared himself to leave to go outward to find Voldemort. There was a pain in his head which alerted him to the fact that Voldemort was trying to connect to it. then in a flash Harry saw where he was to meet Voldemort as he stood waiting for the boy in the shrieking shack.

Tonks went to stop him as he was about to leave "I wont allow you to leave alone" she said as she stood defiantly in front of him.

"Tonks move" Harry said calmly but she didn't move an inch "I don't have time for this Tonks now move please."

"No" Tonks said firmly still blocking the way though she knew if Harry wanted to get by her he could with ease.

"Tonks you are a nice, funny, and beautiful lady" Harry said and caught a momentary flash of a blush before Tonks could conceal it with her gift "but I will move you if I have to so I will ask one last time please move out of my way."

"You think I'm beautiful" Tonks asked in disbelief as she stood her ground and also she thought she might delay him or even make him see reason.

"Yes" Harry said as he looked into her now purple eyes "any man that didn't see you for you, your true beauty would be a fool."

Tonks grabbed on to Harry as tears escaped her eyes, she had boyfriends before but all turned out to only want her for her ability, not form her. Here stood one of the most noble men she knew and he was six years younger than her. At his young at he was still more mature than every man she dated throughout her life.

Harry hugged her back not seeing what the big deal was, sure Tonks was good looking, so why wouldn't he tell her. He also knew how it felt to be wanted for a reason other than true love, so he could understand how Tonks felt.

"Promise me you'll come back" Tonks said close to his ear which sent chills of pleasure down his spine.

"I can't" Harry said as he pulled away "I can't make a promise I am unsure I can keep. I will swear to you to try and come back while also protecting you and the rest in the school."

Tonks didn't like his answer, but she knew she wouldn't get a better one out of him. There was no chance that he would stay behind; she doubted that even the offer of wild unruly sex wouldn't make him stay. Though any other man would no doubt take the offer, Harry wasn't like that and she knew it. She knew that he had made up his mind and was determined to complete what he was destined to do.

Harry kissed Tonks forehead as he pulled further away from her "you stay here and be protected, keep an eye on those that need your help, and when I come back we will talk again."

Tonks had a bad feeling about it as she felt a wave of magic course over her and then she watched as Harry calmly walked out of the Great Hall "You better come back" Tonks said in a low tone that no one else could hear as she watched him leave.

"He did what" Molly Weasley exclaimed once she heard that Harry left the school "you just left him leave?"

"What could I do" Tonks asked a bit ashamed that she couldn't stop him "he is probably as powerful as Dumbledore was and you expected me to prevent him from leaving here?"

"I suppose not" Molly said though she was still irritated "we need to go after him."

"How we don't even know where he went" Tonks said as she realized that very fact.

While the witches were having their heated discussion the wizard involved Harry Potter had made his way toward the shrieking shack. He was determined to stop this war no matter what happened. He didn't care all that much about himself as he had nothing left, Hermione was dead, Ron while being a jealous git was still his friend but he took was dead, and Lupin had died as well. He didn't care much if he lived or died this day because either way it would end for him.

As he was making his way down the tunnel he could hear the faint sound of Nagini and knew that she would still need to die before Harry could kill Voldemort. He didn't even know if he could kill him since he still had no idea where the final horcrux was, as he knew Nagini wasn't the last if his hunch was correct.

As he drew near he saw Voldemort send Nagini after someone, which turned out to be Severus Snape the man Harry wanted to kill with a passion. "Get him my pet" Voldemort hissed as Nagini chased after Snape who started to run down the tunnel.

Snape came to where Harry was "Potter you arrogant brat why didn't you stay away."

"Snape you should know by now" Harry said with a sneer "I never do what I am told."

"Arrogant son of a" Snape said and then he remembered there was a giant snake chasing him. He turned with his wand out to try and collapse the tunnel on the snake, but he didn't get a chance. The snake managed to bite him and left him for dead as she returned to her master, most likely to inform him that Potter was there.

"Potter" Snape said as he barely clung on to life "you never learned the truth."

"I know the truth you heartless bastard, you killed Dumbledore and now your master betrayed you" Harry said as he kicked Snape in the ribs and upon hearing ribs break he was satisfied. He knew he should care about Snape because he was a human, but he couldn't feel sorry for the greasy git. As Harry walked away Snape died from the snake bite, and wasn't able to tell Harry what he needed to.

In the shack Voldemort waited with Nagini at his side "Potter so good of you to join me."

"Like I had a choice" Harry said as he focused his wand on Voldemort "you will die this day."

"Sorry to disappoint you" Voldemort said with a hiss that sounded like an evil laugh "but you are the one to die. I will give you one thing though Potter you are either the bravest kid I have every known or the stupidest to come here alone."

"You wanted me alone and I came" Harry said as he stared at the monsters before him "I surrender and you leave the rest of them alone."

"That was the deal yes" Voldemort said with a hiss "I will honor that deal unless attack in which case I will defend myself."

Harry didn't like it, but if it meant those in the castle would live than he was prepared to sacrifice his life for the greater good. _'Did I honestly think that' _Harry thought _'I sound like Dumbledore thinking like that."_

"Fine" Harry said as he looked at the monster before him "if it will save those in the castle then I surrender to you."

"Very good" Voldemort hissed "toss your wand over here and don't try anything or Nagini will gladly have you for dinner."

Harry did as instructed and handed his wand over to Voldemort, he knew he should put up a fight, but what was the point? _'Nagini is still alive and there is possibly one more horcrux' _Harry thought sadly _'even if I could match his power he would still win in the end, at least this way I might save lives.'_

"I must say I am a bit shocked" Voldemort hissed "even though you are a pain in the ass, I had expected more out of you than this…** Avada Kedavra!"**

Harry heard the words and then watched the green light jet out of the wand right for him. His first instinct was to dodge it and try to kill Voldemort, but he stood stalk still. The light hit him and in that very instance Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, lived no more, his lifeless body fell to the floor as soon as the curse had done its job.


	2. Death Chat

**A/N: **I must say that I was surprised by the number of reviews this story got within a few hours of its release. Were as The Magi Order chapter released at the same time has gotten no reviews as of this posting. Well anyway I do hope that this means you liked the idea for this story even if it is a bit slow to start. This chapter is another slow part, but kept the faith that I have something coming soon because I do.

**WARNING:** My spoiler warning from the first chapter still applies here as more information from DH is brought to light in this chapter. So again if you haven't read DH (shame on you) then there are things that could be spoilers to you.

**Chapter Two: Death Chat**

Voldemort looked down at the boy's body with a slight grin on his face while he was excited that it was over he also found that he was a bit disappointed in the whole encounter. He shrugged it off and then went back to where his Death Eaters were waiting taking the dead body with him.

"Today is a joyous day" Voldemort said as he dropped the body to the ground "for I have killed Harry Potter."

Harry was shocked when he found himself standing at Kings Cross on platform 9¾. He was even more shocked that there seemed to be no one around, he thought that those who died before him would have been waiting for his arrival. As he walked around the platform however he came to realize that there was someone seated on a bench a little ways from where he stood.

Harry made his way down to the person and paused when he realized who it was "professor?"

There seated on the bench with a smile on his face and the same bright twinkle in his eyes was Albus Dumbledore "Harry seeing as I am dead I think your safe calling me Albus."

"Sir…I mean Albus how is this possible?"

"Ah have a seat, I would offer you a lemon drop, but it would seem they don't have them at this station…I do miss those sourly sweet drops."

Harry grinned as he sat down beside Dumbledore "Albus we have all missed you so much, but I can say justice was achieved today because Snape finally got what he had coming."

"Poor Severus" Dumbledore said as he stared off at the far wall.

"Poor Severus, how can you say that sir when he is the monster that killed you?"

"Harry there is much you do not understand" Dumbledore said as he pinched the bridge of his nose "I had hoped Severus would have filled you in."

"Sir I am lost" Harry said "what don't I understand, he killed you and the proof is you're here that seems pretty plain to me."

"Harry my dear boy" Dumbledore said with a grin "things are not always as they seem. Take for instance me, I appear to be this old grandfather like person that people admire and follow claiming me to be the great leader of light. When in fact I am just a foolish old man that sot out power and paid the price."

"Okay now I am seriously lost."

Dumbledore laughed slightly "I suppose you are, well I will try to clarify it for you. When I found the ring, the one that bore Voldemort's horcrux in it, I didn't know it was in fact a horcrux. The ring symbolized power and it was intoxicating to think that it could hold that power."

"You were the most powerful wizard in the known world, so why go after more power?"

"As I said I was foolish, and I will let you in on a secret I wasn't the most powerful wizard alive."

"You're not saying Voldemort was more powerful are you?"

"Power Harry doesn't always mean your strong, Voldemort had immense power to use, but he lacked the control to focus the power. He would have been virtually unstoppable if he knew how to control his own powers. I on the other hand had control and the focus, but I didn't have the same immense power that he had, but that is what balanced us out in the end."

"But he was afraid of you that's why he ordered Snape to kill you."

"He feared me not because of the power I wielded, but because of the control I had, and also I possessed the Elder Wand."

"The Elder Wand, what's that sir?"

"I will get to that in a minute Harry, but first let me finish the tale I have to tell. You asked me why my hand was blackened and worthless to use. It was because I was foolish and tried to put that cursed ring on my hand. I sot out power I shouldn't have and the price I paid was my very life."

"How so sir when Snape killed you, it isn't like you asked him to right?"

"Well actually I did ask him to."

"What! How could you ask him to kill you, why would you want to die?"

"I was already dying Harry by placing the ring on my hand I was given a death sentence, sure I would have lived maybe another six months or so, but I would have suffered greatly."

"The curse from the ring was killing you?"

"Yes, it started in my hand and would have spread throughout my whole body up till the point that it finally killed me. I did not want to suffer, so I took the cowards way out I suppose, but it was for the greater good I suppose."

Harry laughed slightly "the greater good, I told myself that is why I surrender to Voldemort because it was for the greater good."

"Actually Harry it was my boy" Dumbledore said with a smile "if you could have spoken to Severus you would have learned that we were right. there were seven horcruxes created by Voldemort."

"What, but we only found six, one of which is still alive because I haven't yet killed Nagini."

Dumbledore laughed more to himself than anything "my boy the seventh or sixth horcrux since Nagini is still alive was destroyed when you willingly allowed Voldemort to kill you."

"What" Harry said confusedly "I did it to prevent him from killing more innocent people."

"Your motive is your own, but the fact remains that you would have had to die in order to be able to kill him. That is why he could not be killed while you survived because you would be a living horcrux for him."

"Let me get this straight you had Snape kill you because you were doomed to die, and by me being killed a horcrux was destroyed. Sir what does the Elder Wand have to do with all of this?"

"Harry the Elder Wand is said to be able to escape death itself, and that is why Voldemort wanted it more than anything. With it he believed he would be immortal even if you did manage to destroy all his horcruxes."

"So he has the wand then sir?"

"Yes he does, he stole it from my tomb…I had hoped that by me willingly dying the cursed wand would lose all its power."

"Something happened and it didn't right sir?"

"You are quite smart Harry" Dumbledore said with a grin "that is correct because before I died Draco Malfoy had taken my wand from my unwilling hand, and in doing so he became the true master of the Elder Wand."

"Draco…but I disarmed him in a duel weeks ago."

"Then that would make you the new master of the Elder Wand, but Voldemort didn't know that. He believed that the mastery of the wand changed hands by killing the old owner."

"So by Snape killing you Voldemort believed he was the new master of the wand right?"

"Exactly Harry" Dumbledore lost his grin "a shame really after I had to force Severus into killing me to prevent the wand from being used it was still able to change hands."

"Sir" Harry said quietly "if you agreed to be killed and not be disarmed in a normal duel does the mastery change hands?"

"No Harry it doesn't, which means that Voldemort killed Severus hoping to master the wand, but in the end he didn't get it from him."

"Then that would mean I am still the master of the wand since I willingly allowed Voldemort to kill me right?"

Dumbledore laughed "yes that is right my boy, you are still the master and you have the other two pieces as well."

"Sir?"

"It is said that Death himself made three items for three brothers and they believed he did it because they beat him and defied death. The Elder Wand was created for the eldest of the three brothers and it was said to not be beatable in a duel. The next brother asked for a stone that could bring people back from the dead, it is known as the Resurrection Stone."

Harry looked intrigued and a flash crossed his face.

"No Harry I know what you are thinking and it wont work" Dumbledore said and Harry's expression left his face "Harry the stone only brings them back as a spirit, a clearly defined one, just like the ghosts at Hogwarts, but it will not return the dead back to the status they were at before they died. The third hallow was the cloak of invisibility that you possess."

"My dad's cloak, how can that be?"

"Harry most cloaks like that lose their power over time, but yours it wont because it is said to have been Death's very own cloak at one point before he gave it to Ignotus Peverell."

"But how did my dad get it sir?"

"Potter is part of the Peverell bloodline and so it was only natural for them to come together, and when he died it was rightfully yours to have. It has been passed from father to son for all the generations and it is the easiest of the three to follow the linage of."

"So what happens if you possess all three at the same time?"

"It is said that he who wields the wand, wears the ring, and the cloak at once shall hold mastery over death itself."

"Sir I lost the ring and Voldemort has the wand now, so that means that the three can't be brought together."

"That is correct Harry, and I fear our times is almost up as the train is due in soon."

"Train sir?"

"Yes my boy the train that will take me off to the next grand adventure, oh I do hope they have lemon drops there."

Harry laughed "I hope they do too sir, but what happens to me now?"

"Well since you were killed willingly with the Elder Wand I suppose you have a choice to make young one" Dumbledore said as he stood up and moved toward the now arriving train.

"What do you mean sir?"

"It's simple really Harry, I had thought you figured it out, well anyway you have three choices to pick from. One you can stay here at the station as I have awaiting your arrival, but I wouldn't advise it, it gets rather boring staring at the walls. Your second choice is to get on the train with me and ride into the hereafter and reunite with those you lost or you can walk to the exit over there and return to the land of the living, it is clearly up to you."

"I can go back, I can try and kill Voldemort?"

"Yes you can go back and don't try to do it, just do it kill that monster before he can hurt any more good people."

"I will sir" Harry said as Dumbledore went to get on the train "sir" he said making Dumbledore pause "when you get there tell everyone I miss them and love them for me will ya?"

"Sure Harry I will" Dumbledore said with a smile "I am sure they already know it, but I will tell them anyway."

Harry stood and watched the train roll out of the station and once more he was alone. He watched the train until he couldn't see it any longer and then walked toward the next of the platform "I am coming for you Tom and I am going to kill you this time."

Back in the world of the living Voldemort had taken the lifeless corpse of one Harry Potter and along with his followers returned to Hogwarts. "Warriors of light surrender now for you have lost this war, your mighty hero is dead, your chosen champion is no more for I have kill Harry Potter!"

"No that can't be" Tonks said as she heard the magically enhanced voice of Voldemort "Harry can't be dead he swore he would return to us, to me."

Molly placed her hand on Tonks' shoulder "he may be lying child, but if he isn't then we are all surely doomed."

Tonks pulled away from Molly "**NO!** Harry can't be dead!" Tonks ran out of the great hall with others running closely behind her. She made it to the entrance way where she could now see Voldemort and the corpse that he carried.

"Yes come and see that I speak the truth" Voldemort hissed as he dropped the corpse on the ground.

Though now the corpse wasn't so lifeless as Harry's soul had return to the shell of a body, but he remained still.

"I shall prove it to all of you **Crucio!**" Voldemort cast the pain curse down at the corpse on the ground, but it did not move with pain and agony it remained motionless "see I spoke the truth of your hero, now surrender or die where you stand."

Harry heard the curse and thought his ploy was done he waited for the hellish pain to take over his body and cause him to prove he was back from the dead. However he didn't feel the pain as the curse coursed through his body, because Voldemort had chosen to use the Elder Wand to attack him.

Tonks fell to her knees "no Harry why, why would you go get yourself killed?"

Voldemort laughed "I now master death and fear no man, so you can surrender or you can die it does not matter to me for I am now and forever will be **IMMORTAL!**"


	3. After Shock

**A/N: I must say that I am amazed at how many reviews this story has received even with just two chapters being posted, and for that I must thank all of you that have reviewed. This will be the final DH referenced chapter for a while, so it will be the last you must deal with it.**

**WARNING:** My spoiler warning from the first chapter still applies here as more information from DH is brought to light in this chapter. So again if you haven't read DH (shame on you) then there are things that could be spoilers to you.

**Chapter 3: After Shock**

Voldemort left Harry's body where it laid and had his Death Eaters round everyone up and move them into the Great Hall. He didn't have to worry now that he was immortal, at least he believed that, so he walked with pride and his nose held high toward the Great Hall.

Outside Harry found that no one stayed behind to look after him, seeing as he was believed dead they figured it wouldn't be a problem, but they were in for a rude awakening. Harry stood up glad to once again be alive and he pulled his cloak out of his pocket. He didn't have his wand since it was back at the shrieking shack, but then he remembered he had Draco's wand. He used the wand to enlarge his cloak and disappeared from sight.

Harry slowly made his way toward the Great Hall and was thankful that the doors had not been closed fully. This allowed him to slip inside unnoticed by anyone as he crept along the wall. What he saw however disgusted him to no end though, but he knew he shouldn't have trusted Voldemort of all people. Though in a way he was grateful that he had since it enabled him to destroy the one missing horcrux.

"I am lord and master of all" Voldemort said as he ran his hand down Nagini's body. Each of you warriors of light will come before me and knell, those that don't knell willingly will be forced to. Those that still fight against it will be killed if they are not pureblooded if they are then they will have the Imperus Curse placed on them to make them comply."

A Death Eater walked into the hall as Voldemort was about to start "milord I have recovered the hat as you requested."

"Ah yes the sorting hat of Godric Gryffindor" Voldemort hissed as he motioned for it to be moved to the center in front of him "**Incendio**" Voldemort hissed as a ball of fire left the wand and hit the hat which seemed to burn the hate to a crisp.

Neville stood with the others and as he looked at Nagini he remembered what he told Harry that if he had to he would kill that snake. The problem was how would he kill it now that the battle had already been lost, maybe he shouldn't even bother since Harry was now dead. _'No I promised him and I will do it'_ Neville thought as he looked at Nagini _'just wish I knew how I was going to do it.'_

"Bring forth the first one" Voldemort hissed to Bellatrix.

Bellatrix moved over to grab Luna, but Ginny stood there with wand raised "Don't come any closer" she said as she aimed the wand at Bellatrix.

"Honestly kid you think you scare me" Bellatrix asked as she glared at Ginny.

"Why haven't their wands been taken" Voldemort hissed angrily which made his Death Eater start toward the people.

"**Expelliarmus**!" one of the people shouted at the Death Eaters which caused the other warriors of light to draw their wands and fight as well. Harry may have been dead but they still refused to go down without a fight.

Ginny and Luna started to duel Bellatrix at the same time, which the older woman may been psycho, but she was still a decent duelist. She didn't seem to have too hard of a time though it was taking its toll slowly on her.

All around duels had broken out Professor Flitwick was caught in a two on one duel against Dolohov and Yaxley, but neither seemed quite up to the old professor's standards.

Harry from his position under the cloak was impressed by the display of those fighting for the light. Even with the thought of him being dead they still fought on unwilling to surrender. _'I knew they didn't need me'_ Harry thought as he looked on _'they just believed they needed me, but truth is I needed them more.'_

Bellatrix sent a killing curse at Ginny just barely missing the young girl, which infuriated Molly Weasley. She went up and pushed Ginny and Luna aside "I will fight her protect yourselves."

"First the youngest blood traitor now one of the older ones" Bellatrix said with a laugh "no problem though I will make short work of you and then torture your bitch daughter like I did that bushy haired mudblood."

McGonagall and Professor Sprout were both fighting against Voldemort though it wasn't going to well for the two older woman. Voldemort may not have had a lot of focus, but his power was enough to stop ya if he managed to hit you. He hit Sprout with a banishing hex that sent her hurling into a wall, where she was promptly knocked unconscious. Kingsley and Slughorn moved up by McGonagall and picked up where Professor Sprout had been seconds before.

Neville moved forward still not sure how to kill the bloody snake, but with Voldemort distracted he knew he needed to move quickly. That was when he spotted it, where the sorting hat sat was a glimmer of hope as he saw the hilt of Gryffindor's sword sticking out of the charred hat.

Things all around started to play out in slow motion for Harry as he tried to get to Voldemort without giving away his position and advantage of surprise. Curses sent from the professors and Voldemort seemed to slow but both sides continued to sent them one after another. All around Harry saw small fights breaking out and grinned when Professor Flitwick defeated both Dolohov and Yaxley, though the small man did seem to be wearing out from all the extended dueling.

"What will happen to the kids when I am done killing mommy" Bellatrix jeered as she seemed to be enjoying her little duel with Molly.

"You will never touch my kids again" Molly said as she tried to disarm Bellatrix, but missed.

"Nice try" Bellatrix raved "for an old lady that is."

Harry then watched again like in slow motion as Neville grabbed the Godric Gryffindor's sword and leaped at Nagini. The snake for her part started to bear down to attack Neville but with one fell slice the snake was no more. Nagini's head flew off her body spraying blood all around Nagini was dead, and that was the last of Voldemort's horcruxes he was immortal no more.

Harry then saw Bellatrix prepare to send the killing curse at Molly Weasley and he knew he couldn't allow it. So from out of no where a banishing hex hit Bellatrix unaware launching her into the wall with a thud. Truth was Harry had cast it at her, but he was still protected by the cloak so no one really knew what happened. Molly Weasley looked at the woman in shock and wasn't sure what happened as she believed she was about to die right then and there.

Neville made his way over toward Bellatrix and when he got there he said "**Petrificus Totalus **and** Enervate**."

Bellatrix awoke but found she couldn't move at all, all she could do is look up at the kid who loomed over her body.

"You tortured my parents to insanity and for that you are sentenced to death **Reducto!**"

The curse left Neville's wand and crashed into Bellatrix's chest causing it to explode all over as the curse hit her. Bellatrix torturer and murderer of so many people was no more, parts of her were scattered all over the wall and the hall. Neville fell to his knees as he realized what he had done. He wasn't sorry he did it, but was in shock that he could take her life so willingly.

"**NO**" Voldemort screamed as he saw what happened to his last, best lieutenant and his fury exploded like a bomb detonating. McGonagall, Kingsley, and Slughorn all went flailing through the air as Voldemort turned to aim at Neville. "You will pay" he said as he sent a curse at Neville.

Harry knowing Neville had no time to react did the only thing he could possibly do to save him "**Protego!**"

Harry caused a strong shield to come up between Voldemort's curse and Neville and when the curse hit it the shield it exploded, but Neville was at least alive.

"How the" Voldemort started and then looked in the direction that he heard the spell from.

Harry knew he was caught so he pulled off the cloak and looked at Voldemort "hi ya Tommy miss me?"

"You're dead" Voldemort said as people all around were cheering at the sight of Harry.

"Must be a ghost then eh" Harry said as he stared at Voldemort.

"I killed you" he hissed and then "**Acidica Mentala!**"

A stream of acid left his wand and coursed toward Harry at an alarming rate, but Harry stood fast waiting to move at the right second. However before he could Tonks ran at him and in slow motion he watched as she jumped in front of the stream of acid. It hit her in the stomach and she fell to the floor as the acid ate through her stomach.

"**NO**" Harry said as he looked at Tonks "why would you do that?"

"I love you" was all she could say before she took her last breath and died there on the floor protecting Harry one last time like any good Auror would.

"Ha" Voldemort laughed as he looked at Harry "another worthless blood traitor dies trying to protect the great Harry Potter."

"No more" Harry said his voice echoing all around the hall "this will end now!"

"Who you plan on using as a shield this time Potter" Voldemort hissed as he glared at the boy who seemed not to want to stay dead.

"No one else is to get involved this is between me and you now" Harry said as he glared right back at Voldemort "today Tommy you die."

Voldemort laughed "right, I know you don't believe that, I mean first your mommy shielded you, and then who was that brat that died in your place a few years back?"

"Don't speak of them" Harry said full of rage "no one else will die today except you Tom!"

"The name is Lord Voldemort" he hissed "and I don't plan on dieing this day or any since I am immortal!"

Harry laughed to the surprise of some of those around "you honestly believe that? Do the math snake face all your horcruxes are gone, so it is just you and me now."

"No" Voldemort sneered "no matter, I will still destroy you and live on forever. There is no one here to save you know Potter, and I have the Elder Wand, which means you won't be rising again."

"Honestly do you speak just to hear your own snake like voice" Harry taunted as both men circled each other "you should really pay attention more snake face."

"I don't know how you came back and I don't care Potter, because you have no one to protect you now" Voldemort hissed as she red eyes locked on to Harry's emerald ones.

"I don't need protecting you do" Harry sneered "do you not understand anything Tom?"

"Don't call me that" he hissed "and I know a lot more than some punk kid just out of school."

"I doubt that Tommy" Harry again taunted "I sacrificed myself tonight like my mother did years ago, so that means you can't harm anyone here Tom Riddle."

"Lies" Voldemort hissed as he glared at Harry.

"You really should learn from your mistakes Tom and that way you wouldn't keep making them over and over again. It is like you are stuck in an endless loop of stupidity."

"How dare you" Voldemort hissed, but everyone around him and Harry was in shock.

None of them could believe that Harry was taunting Voldemort with so little care for himself, was he trying to get himself killed again?

"I will do whatever I want Tom" Harry jeered "since everything I have said is true I will say it all I want to."

"I have the Elder Wand" Voldemort hissed proud of what he had done "that means I can not lose Potter."

"No that just proves how stupid you truly are" Harry taunted "I know something you don't snake face wanna hear it?"

Voldemort didn't speak as both opponents circled each other Voldemort looked as if he was ready to kill Harry, but Harry figured he had the snake's attention. "Don't tell me it is love, for Merlin's sake you would think that old goat would have gotten knew material after a hundred odd years."

Harry didn't say anything as he waited knowing that old snake face probably wasn't done ranting.

"Love didn't say the old bastard as he plunged from that tower, love didn't protect your dear ole mommy as I killed her that night, and all love did for you today is cost your friends their lives."

"No not love" Harry spat out as they continued their verbal battle and danced in a circle around each other.

"So Potter if it isn't love that will save you what is it, you must believe you know some magic I don't or maybe you think you got a more powerful weapon to take on the likes of me, so which is it boy?"

"Don't call me BOY" Harry shouted but then took control of his emotions "to answer your question Tom both!"

Voldemort laughed and with the silence in the hall it was enough to send chills down the spines of those watching, even the hardened soldiers from the first war. "You honestly believe you know magic I do not? You think you're better than Lord Voldemort?" He laughed again even louder "you are stupid and foolish if you believe that because I wield power even Dumbledore couldn't match in his wildest dreams."

"Pity really" Harry smirked "one with so much power being so bloody stupid, I would blame it on pureblood inbreeding, but then you're not a pureblood Tommy. Dumbledore had great power that would surpass yours, but he knew that too much power would have turned him into a monster like you and he would die before he allowed that to happen."

"Weak is more like it, if he had any balls he would have known true power, but he was too weak to even try and get it."

"That's where you are wrong Tom" Harry sneered "he was a powerful and clever wizard and a lot better man than you could ever be."

"I brought down Dumbledore which makes me the most powerful now" Voldemort hissed.

This time Harry was the one to laugh as he stared at the thing before him "you believe you killed him?"

"He is dead" Voldemort hissed "I saw his tomb that's where I stole the wand from, and Potter unlike you he will never return to this world."

"Yes Dumbledore is dead, but you didn't bring about his death like you have been boasting"

"I think you hit your head too hard boy" Voldemort sneered at Harry "I had Snape kill that fool of an old man. The old bastard didn't even know what was coming until it was too late."

"Wrong again Tommy, god do you ever get tired of being wrong? Severus wasn't yours you lost him the night you decided to hunt down my mother! Snape didn't kill Dumbledore you idiot, Dumbledore allow himself to die that night on the tower."

There was a collective gasp from all those that were witnessing the verbal match between two very powerful wizards and none could believe what they were hearing.

"Lies" Voldemort hissed "Snape killed him on my command!"

"No you twit Dumbledore knew months before hand that he was dying and he also knew what Snape had been told to do. Since he was dead no matter what he allowed it to appear like Snape did his job, but truth is they played you for the fool you are."

"It doesn't matter Potter, if he was working for me or Dumbledore either way I crushed them both just like I did that mudblood mother of yours."

Rage filled Harry's eyes and anyone who could see it knew that he was pissed, but he held his rage in check as he stared at the monster before him

"Dumbledore tried to make it so Snape would be the true master of the Elder Wand, but he failed at that. He tried to hide it away from me in his tomb and again he failed to do so. I figured all this out before hand Potter, so I killed Snape, thus I became the master of the wand and true destroyer of Death himself!"

"You're right Tom his plan did get screwed up" Harry said as he looked at Voldemort "but you are the one that should be worried."

"I don't fear you Potter!"

"It isn't me you should fear at all Riddle…in fact I would suggest you try and find some remorse for what you did. Maybe then you will have less torment when I send your darkened soul to hell where it belongs."

"You are as big of a fool as Dumbledore" Voldemort hissed determined to win the verbal battle before killing the annoying brat that had caused him so many headaches. "Dumbledore's plan failed and now I have the most powerful wand ever."

"You are thick aren't ya Tom" Harry scoffed "if I didn't know better I would think you haven't listened to a thing I said all night."

"I have, but I haven't heard anything to change the fact that when this is all over I will remain and you Harry Potter will be a mere footnote in history."

Harry laughed "you are an idiot if you believe that and an even bigger one if you think you can defy death." Harry left his statement sink in a bit before he continued "Dumbledore did died that is correct, but he was never defeated ya dumb arse. Snape and Dumbledore planned the whole thing, Dumbledore would die undefeated and the power of the wand would die with him."

"It failed then Potter because he basically handed the wand over to me, I took it from his tomb and since I took it from his dead unwilling body that makes me the owner. Well after I killed Snape the power of ownership was assured and so I am its master no matter how you look at it."

"Just because you have the wand and killed the wrong man doesn't make you the master of the wand. Simply using the wand doesn't make you the owner, the wand chooses the wizard not the other way around you fool."

Voldemort paled a bit more in that moment if it were possible as he looked at the brat circling him. "You admitted his plan failed Potter and your plan to convince me I am wrong is failing too."

"Do you only hear what you want to hear, what are you two years old? Yes his plan did fail not because you got your slimy paws on the wand, but because the Elder Wand had chosen a new master before Dumbledore even died that night on the tower. A master I might add that never touched the wand and one whom didn't even know what he had done and that the most powerful wand ever made had chosen him as its master."

"Impossible" Voldemort hissed though his eyes seemed to dull a bit "Dumbledore couldn't lose his mastery of it since he didn't die until he was on the tower, so I know your full of shit."

"Once again your brilliance is showing, and might I add it is a bit dim."

Harry knew Voldemort was getting pissed he knew the monster wanted nothing more than to kill him right then and there, but it wasn't quite over yet.

"Tom the true master of the wand was Draco Malfoy!"

There was another collective gasp as those that watched on were in shock that Draco some how became the master of a really power wand by taking the mastery from Dumbledore.

"Even if you are right Potter it doesn't matter…I destroyed your wand in the shack" Voldemort reached into his robes and pulled out two pieces of the wand and threw them at his feet "your wand is done and can't help you now."

Harry looked at his wand and felt a pang of hurt near his heart he had loved that wand and now it was destroyed he vowed to himself to make Voldemort pay for what he had done.

"Now we duel on skill alone Potter and when I finish killing you I will deal with Draco Malfoy."

"Tad late for that ole chap" Harry said with a mocking tone "I disarmed Draco weeks ago, and still have his wand today."

"Not a problem I will only need to kill you then."

"It comes down to this Tom, that wand you wield has a lot of power, but does it know who its master truly is? Does it know I disarmed its last master making me its one true master?"

Harry was right it had come down to the last dance of the night, this would be the end all to end all battles. Only one person would survive the duel of the century and as he focused he prayed for the strength from those he lost to bring an end to Voldemort once and for all.

"**Avada Kedavra!**" Voldemort shouted as he aimed the Elder wand at Harry.

Harry held Draco's wand firmly and shouted "**Expelliarmus!**"

The two spells raced at one another at alarming speeds and when they collided there was an explosive shock wave that rocked the whole hall. Everyone in the hall could feel the after shock of the two spells hitting. The Elder wand flew into the air as smoke seemed to billow form the center point where the two spells met.

Voldemort's body fell to the ground, his eyes wide with shock, as he realized what happened. The killing curse didn't go and hit Harry like he had planned, instead the spell backfire killing him instead. This time with no horcruxes to bring him back to life he was truly dead once and for all.

Harry too flew back as his body hit the floor and he saw the smoke, the golden flames, and the Elder Wand coming at him and then in a split instance everything went pitch black.


	4. Rewind

**A/N: Again the reviews were outstanding and so here is the next chapter to the story. I am not sure how people will react to this chapter, but I can't wait to find out.**

**Chapter Four: Rewind**

Harry should have heard cheering and people celebrating the fact that he had just defeated the worst wizard of their time. He should have, but he didn't, what he did hear was something he was uncertain about since it sounded like two people snoring. _'Am I in the hospital wing'_ Harry asked himself but the smelled _'doesn't smell like the hospital wing.'_

When he opened his eyes he should have found himself over top of Voldemort's dead body. He should have held the Elder Wand, even if he didn't want it, in his hand as he saw it coming to him. However when Harry opened his eyes the sight that befell on him almost made him cry out.

He was in a small room with his walrus sized cousin Dudley, well maybe not a walrus yet as he was only about eleven, but he was still big. Harry rubbed his eyes unsure of what he was seeing willing himself to wake from the nightmare he was in, but he didn't wake.

Harry looked around and quickly had a memory of when he first met Hagrid. He had been taken to a small rugged hut on a big rock. It was because Vernon was sick of the owls trying to bring Harry his acceptance letter. Harry looked around and saw a calendar and clock, which told him it was 11:58 pm on July 30, 1991. _'Two minutes until my eleventh birthday, how is that even possible'_ Harry thought glumly as he clearly recalled the past seven years and didn't wish to visit them again.

He sat last in thought for a few minutes and at 12:01 on his birthday it happened. There were bangs against the door loud enough that Dudley mistook them for a canon when he awoke.

Vernon being the great protecting that he was stood his ground once he was up and moving in his hand he held a rifle "go away or I will fire, I am armed here!"

The door rock again on its hinges then the door crash forward as another thunderous boom was heard. Now standing at the door was what some would call a giant man and others would have deemed him a mountain man, but for his large size and appearance he held in his hand a pink umbrella.

"Opps" the giant man said as he picked the door up "not too sturdy these doors." He bent down and pick up the door and then he attempted to put it back where it had been.

"You there" Uncle Vernon bellowed at the man "I demand you leave now, you are trespassing."

"Can it Dursley" the man said as he took the rifle and proceeded to turn it into a pretzel "give it a rest you old prune."

"Hagrid" Harry said attentively remembering how it had been when he first met Hagrid, but that was a long time ago. _'Why is this happening'_ Harry wonder as the memories of his youth kept coming to the surface.

"Aye" Hagrid said as he looked at the boy who spoke his name "Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. Last I saw you ye be a tiny little baby, I am surprised remember me."

Harry moved forward and hugged the giant man "Hagrid how could I forget you? Though I am a bit confused."

"Aye probably about Hogwarts eh?"

"Nah I know all about that place" Harry said without thinking of what he was saying.

All those in the room looked shocked Vernon was the first to comment "how do you know about that when you haven't seen any of those bloody letters?"

"You" Hagrid bellowed at Vernon "never showed him his letter? Be a good thing that I brought one just in case…the nerve of some muggles."

"Hagrid didn't we do this already" Harry asked still confused beyond anything he had ever been before. There were times when he felt lost and was unsure what to do, say, or how to continue, but this went way beyond any point of reasoning.

"Do what" Hagrid asked as he pulled out Harry's letter "ye be feeling well Harry?"

"Not really" Harry said as he sat down "I did all this before I finished all this already…bloody hell I even defeat Voldemort for Merlin's sake."

"Harry don't be sayin' that name aloud" Hagrid said with a huff "how do you know about him? Dumbledore didn't think you would remember since you were a wee baby when it happened."

"I got a headache" Harry said mainly to himself "I got to be dreaming, that's it after the battle I fell and knocked myself unconscious now I am dreaming."

"You're not dreamin" Hagrid said roughly "what battle are you talking about Harry?"

"The Battle of Hogwarts" Harry said on impulse "how could you forget Hagrid you were there along with Professors Sprout, McGonagall, Flitwick, oh yeah and Slughorn was there too."

"How you be knowin them" Hagrid asked in confusion "Slughorn hasn't been seen in years following the downfall of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"Honestly Hagrid you would think a half giant like you wouldn't be afraid of a bloody name. As for how I knew them, I was fighting beside them not even ten minutes ago" Harry paused as he remembered all those that died "so many died when they shouldn't have Ron, Hermione, and especially Tonks."

"How do you know Miss Tonks" Hagrid asked confused "she will only be goin' into her seventh year this term."

"I told ya Hagrid I did all this already I shouldn't be here now" Harry said as he looked around "I was rid of those bloody ingrates." Harry said as he pointed at the Dursleys "now I am back here at the start of it all over again, why Hagrid does fate hate me that much?"

Vernon was about to say something about Harry's comment, but one look from Hagrid made him close his mouth once more. All three Dursleys huddled against a far wall away from the giant intruder.

"Harry you are in worse shape than I thought" Hagrid said calmly "maybe you should come to the infirmary and have Madam Pomfrey check you out,"

"No offense Hagrid, but I have spent enough time there I really don't feel like seeming the Mistress of bad tasting potions just yet."

"That's enough" Vernon said now trying to be a man and not a cowering tub of lard. "I will not have you freaks here any longer, you there big man take that boy and get the hell out of our lives!"

Hagrid just huffed as he looked at Vernon "I told you to shut it or maybe I should be makin' ye into a pretzel like I did your little boom stick eh?"

Harry laughed slightly he would have most likely burst into a full blown fit of laughter over Vernon's reaction, but he was so badly confused at that point that he just snickered. Vernon went from being purple in the face to having no color at all in the matter of milliseconds.

"Harry I don't know what's happen with ye, but I do think ye should be looked over…you don't seem to be eatin' much, thought you be a bit more developed. Ye still look like your dad, but a load skinner and those eyes are certainly your mothers."

Harry didn't say anything as he sat there looking at Hagrid. He didn't know what to say because with every word that came from his mouth he made him seem even crazier than he did the moment before.

"Harry ye should be readin' this" he said and then handed it to Harry.

Harry looked it over and saw it was the exact acceptance letter he got before so he knew what it said, but why was he getting it again when he was all but done with Hogwarts. "Hagrid is this a joke" Harry asked referring to him being back where he was, not about the letter itself.

"Blimey Harry" Hagrid began "surely you knew about where your mum and dad learned since you said you knew about Hogwarts."

"I don't mean the letter" Harry said infuriated as he stood up "I will not be subjected to all this again! I will not spend another seven years living with these retched people."

"Okay Harry I think you need to be talkin' to Dumbledore" Hagrid said as he stood up and made his way to the fireplace and started up the fire. "Damn forgot this hut isn't on the network" he grunted as he looked back at Harry. "No worries though Harry" Hagrid said as he looked at Harry "I just be a moment while I contact him." Hagrid broadened his shoulders and stood tall "Fawkes!"

There was a moment of silence and then a poof of fire as the majestic phoenix known as Fawkes came to be in the hut as well.

"Wh…what…is…that" Dudley stammered as he looked at the flaming bird.

"Do you learn nothing in school Duds" Harry asked "Hagrid how did you call him, I thought only Dumbledore…wait he is alive! If this is 1991 then Dumbledore is still alive and well."

"Sure he is, why wouldn't he be?"

Without thinking Harry spouted off "Snape killed him, or rather he asked him to kill him."

"SNAPE" Hagrid bellowed "killed Dumbledore?"

"Not yet" Harry said as he saw tears welling in Hagrid's eyes "won't happen for years yet."

"I best be reported this" Hagrid said as he calmed himself down "Fawkes could you have Dumbledore come here he is needed."

Fawkes disappeared only to reemerge a short bit latter with a tired old man in strange bed clothes. "Honestly Fawkes you could have at least let me change first" Dumbledore said and then looked around to see everyone looking at him strangely.

Harry again running on impulse charged over to Dumbledore and hugged him as tightly as possible "I have missed you so much."

"Ah" Dumbledore said calmly "no offense, but how do you remember me?"

"That be why I called for ya" Hagrid said as he looked at Dumbledore "Harry been going on and on about living through this already then he said Snape killed you."

"Killed me, Severus would not hurt me" Dumbledore said as he looked at the boy that still clung to his side. "Curious though" he said calmly "Harry why is it that you believe you lived all this already?"

"Because I did sir" Harry said as he pulled away from Dumbledore "I did experience all this before and frankly do not want to do it all again."

"So you believe you know future events" Dumbledore asked out of curiosity.

"Yes because I have done this all already, has no one been listening to what I am saying?"

"I am listening Harry" Dumbledore said calmly "what do you remember?"

"Lets see it was May 2, 1998" Harry said firmly to shocked disbelieving faces on all but Dumbledore who's expression didn't change "Voldemort learned I was hiding out in Hogwarts so he attacked with the full force he commanded. He didn't come himself the first wave which we, warriors of light attacked out on the grounds. No he wouldn't come until after he believed he killed me, then he came looking to claim his spot as ruler of everything."

"I take it by Hagrid's comment that I was dead before this happened" Dumbledore said in a calm even tone.

"Yes sir" Harry said as he looked at the man eye to eye knowing that Dumbledore tell a lie by looking into people eyes. "You had been killed or at least we believed you had been killed two years prior by Severus Snape, but later I found out that it was you who planned it all. You learned you would die, and you wished it to be on your terms, so you willingly allowed Snape to kill you."

"Well at least I know Severus wasn't a traitor by killing me, especially if I was the one to arrange it."

"You don't believe me sir?"

"Oh on the contrary dear boy I do" Dumbledore said calmly "I see no deceit in your eyes so you truly do believe in what you're saying and believe it all to be true."

"It is all true" Harry said heatedly "Voldemort attacked the school with a second wave and was furious when he learned I was not dead like he had hoped. I had survived a second killing curse used by him. We exchange a lot of words for what seemed like an eternity until finally his anger got the better of him and he once again tried to kill me. However this time the Elder Wand" at the mention Dumbledore's expression changed to shock, but then quickly back to his normal expression.

"Continue" Dumbledore said with a smile "this is an interesting tale and do wish to know how it ends."

Harry didn't look amused as he believed Dumbledore was just playing him for a fool, but then Dumbledore always seemed to know things that no one else could have or would have. "I tried to warn him that he wasn't the master of the wand, but the arrogant bastard wouldn't listen to me."

"Language Mr. Potter" Dumbledore said in his headmaster tone.

"Sorry headmaster" Harry said with a grin "anyway he wouldn't listen to reason. I explained that all his horcruxes were destroyed and yet he wouldn't listen to me."

"Horcruxes" Dumbledore said quickly probably meaning it to be only heard by his own ears, but it was loud enough for all to hear.

"Yes sir" Harry said as he continued "he had seven of them, which until the end I didn't know that I was or am…man I confused…I was one of his horcruxes."

"Interesting…oh do continue Harry."

"Anyway Voldemort was too thick to listen" Harry said with a laugh "to bloody full of himself to believe someone knew what he didn't."

"Mr. Potter please watch the language there is a lady and child present" Dumbledore said in a calm headmaster tone.

Harry laughed "horse face" he paused as he realized he said that out loud, well he figured he already stepped in it might as well finish it "she's no lady, a bitch yes, but a lady never."

"How dare" Vernon started, but stopped when Dumbledore raised his hand for silence.

Harry laughed again "Tom asked the same thing, and ya know I dare because I know the truth. Tom Riddle the oh so powerful Voldemort lives no more, his over confidence in his own immortality brought about his death. He tried to kill me with the killing curse by using the Elder Wand. If he had listened then the wand would not have backfired hitting him with the curse instead of me."

"Why would it do that" Hagrid now asked as he been quietly listening to the story.

"Because Voldemort wasn't the true master" Dumbledore said calmly "but even if he wasn't if I died the spell should have died with me."

"Yeah you thought that too before, you believed if you died undefeated than the wand and the curse it held would die with you. Too bad you didn't take into account that Draco Malfoy had taken your wand from your unwilling hand, which meant you were no longer the wand's true master."

"Lucius Malfoy's brat…I mean son took the mastery of the Elder Wand from me?"

"Yep" Harry said with a grin "but then I took it from him a few weeks ago when we dueled and I disarmed him."

"I see" Dumbledore said quietly "so that is why the wand wouldn't kill you and hit Voldemort instead, because it wouldn't turn on its true master."

"Yes sir, I did try to warn snake face that" Harry laughed at Dumbledore's expression "but the git just didn't care to listen and he paid the ultimate price."

"As fascinating as that story was Mr. Potter…I don't see how it would be possible and believe it was all a very vivid dream. One I might add that no one in this hut shall remember I am afraid because no one can hear these things and not be affected by them.

"Sir you can't" Harry said as he realized what Dumbledore meant "this isn't right and you know it sir." On instinct Harry went for his wand, but realized in horror that he didn't have his wand yet, and wouldn't get it until Hagrid took him to get it.

"I'm sorry Harry, it is for your own good" Dumbledore said as he brought his wand out and aimed it at Harry "**Obliviate.**"

Harry got a glazed over look in his eyes as the curse hit him.

"Sir this isn't right" Hagrid said roughly "you can't be doin' this."

"It is for the greater good Hagrid old friend" Dumbledore said and then hit him with the spell as well. Soon he had altered all of their minds so that no one, but him would remember what Harry had said.

When he was done he had Fawkes take him back to his office "I don't know how you managed to time travel Harry, but no one can know their own future that knowledge could cause me more problems than I care to deal with."


	5. Living it Again

**A/N: I must say WOW I couldn't believe the amount of reviews this story got for the last chapter and for that I say thank you. With that said now is the time that I get into what I need to say. First I changed canon as you know since I put Tonks in her 7****th**** year during Harry's first, but I also changed her house as well because I don't like her in yellow (Hufflepuff really???). I know that the last chapter would get some objections to Harry having his memories erased, but that's what happened and so the story goes on. I have written the first fifteen chapters of this story already, so there will be no changes made to them based on reviews, sorry people I love what ya have to say, but what is done is done. You may be disappointed saying this is starting to play out like a lot of time travel fics, and that may be so, but you people should know me by now lol I am never satisfied with doing what has been done. In later chapters there will be shockers I assure you, so all I can do is ask that you continue to ride my rollercoaster to hell and hopefully you'll enjoy the ride.**

**Chapter Five: Living it Again**

Dumbledore was satisfied that his plan to erase any future knowledge from Harry Potter was a success. Sure he did have to remove a rather large chunk of the kid's memories, but he wouldn't need them anyway. He was determined that it was better that Harry didn't know about the future, but what he wasn't too sure of was how taking that many memories from him would affect him in the long run.

Things seemed to be okay for the most part though according to the advisors that were monitoring Harry. It appeared that he was intergraded back into the Dursley household just like Dumbledore intended. On the surface all was well, and Dumbledore was grateful that his plans were not hindered by the minor disturbance.

"How did he know of the Elder Wand" Dumbledore mused one night in August after the experience with Harry. "I have the wand and the cloak, all that I am missing is that bloody stone." Dumbledore mused "if only I would have thought to ask the boy where it was then I would have all three of the hallows and Voldemort wouldn't stand a chance."

August for Harry went like most of his time with the Dursleys though they were a bit madder and meaner with him after they learned he would be attending that dreaded freak school as they called it. The one bright point to it was that they wouldn't have to deal with the little freak for like ten months. Of course that meant no slave during that time, but it would no doubt be worth it to be rid of the freak all together.

September first found Harry in his dorm bed as he thought about the sorting he had gone through and the strangeness of the hat.

"_Potter, Harry" McGonagall called out as she waited for the small messy haired boy to walk over to the stool where she placed the hat upon his head._

'_**Hmm quite peculiar' **__the__hat said as it scanned Harry's mind._

'_Something wrong' Harry asked in his mind hoping the hat would explain its comment._

'_**Your mind seems to have been altered some how'**__ the hat said __**'there are a lot of gaps in it, it almost resembles Swiss Cheese.'**_

'_How could that have happened' Harry asked afraid that all the times Vernon had walloped him might have damaged his brain some how._

'_**It could be from head injuries inflected from fights, but it almost seems like someone erased large portions of you memories. There are faint hints of the memories, but nothing that I can decipher.'**_

'_No idea' Harry said in his mind 'so what house will you be putting me in?'_

'_**That is rather hard to decided, with all those missing memories it is like portions of you are missing as well, so it makes my choice that much harder to decide on.' **__The hat paused as he scanned his mind even further trying to piece together what it needed to select a house for him.__** 'I suppose any of them would do so maybe Slytherin would do well as I think you would fit nicely there.'**_

'_No' Harry thought 'I don't wanna be put there, I would rather Gryffindor if you could please put me there.'_

'_**Hmm well you would do well in there as well' **__the hat said and then said aloud__** "Gryffindor!"**_

The more Harry thought about the missing memories the more furious he became because he wasn't able to figure out what had been stolen from him. He had slight hints of the memories, but each of them were like a foggy dream that he couldn't quite recall.

The days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months as Harry's first year flew by like it had originally in his old timeline, not that he knew this since he still had not retained his memories.

That Christmas Dumbledore gave Harry the invisibility cloak that had belonged to James. Dumbledore would have kept it, but he still had no clue where the Resurrection Stone he needed was, and he thought Harry might benefit from the cloak. That was if his plan was to work out right, since he needed Harry to find the Mirror of Erised before he moved it to its final location. The night that Harry got the cloak though he seemed to have the weirdest dream.

_Harry found himself sitting talking to Dumbledore, but the weird part was that they were at Kings Cross station on the platform._

"_The third hallow was the cloak of invisibility that you possess."_

"_My dad's cloak, how can that be?"_

"_Harry most cloaks like that lose their power over time, but yours it wont because it is said to have been Death's very own cloak at one point before he gave it to Ignotus Peverell."_

"_But how did my dad get it sir?"_

"_Potter is part of the Peverell bloodline and so it was only natural for them to come together, and when he died it was rightfully yours to have. It has been passed from father to son for all the generations and it is the easiest of the three to follow the linage of."_

"_So what happens if you possess all three at the same time?"_

"_It is said that he who wields the wand, wears the ring, and the cloak at once shall hold mastery over death itself."_

It was at that point that Harry woke up, but he wasn't sure what the dream meant, but it seemed so real. It had felt like he had actually experienced the dream first hand, like a memory instead of just a simple dream.

Harry didn't say anything to anyone about the dream as he didn't see the point in it, but there were other strange things, like feelings he got for no apparent reason. Some times, not all the time, but sometimes he would look at Hermione and feel like he was letting her down. Especially the past Halloween when she was nearly killed by the Troll that entered the castle. For days after that experience he kept feeling like he needed to look after her and protect her for some unknown reason.

There was another night not long before the Christmas break that he felt he need to go for a walk, but he wasn't sure why, he just knew that he needed to. So finally after trying to ignore the feeling for twenty or so minutes Harry ventured out of the tower and started to walk through the halls. As he rounded the corner he just managed to catch a glimpse of a young lady, probably in her seventh year, trip over something and fall down. Harry had another of his strange feelings well actually a couple of them. One feeling was that he should have known the girl, but yet he couldn't remember ever seeing her before in his life. The second was that he felt like he disappointed her some how, which was insane since clearly he didn't know who she was. Harry walked over to the girl and offered her a hand as she was picking up her books.

"Thanks" the girl said without really looking at who helped her, but then froze when she saw the messy black hair, emerald green eyes, and then she looked at his well known lightning bolt shaped scar "your…Harry Potter?"

"Yeah" Harry said timidly "do I know you?"

"Doubtful" the girl said "I mean everyone knows you right, but only people who want something from me know me, oh I am Tonks by the way."

"Tonks" Harry said as he felt he should know that name, but he wasn't sure why he knew it "is that you're first or last name?"

"My last, but I despise my first name" Tonks said with a huff "why my mother felt it necessary to call me Nymphadora is beyond me."

"So I take it that is your first name then" Harry said with a slight grin "no worries Tonks I won't call you by it."

"Thank you Harry" Tonks said with a soft smile "well I best be going, nice meeting you."

That encounter with Tonks had left Harry baffled for days because he knew why she knew of him since he was famous, even if he didn't like the fame. What he couldn't figure out was why he believed that he knew her, even though that had to be the first time he actually met her. It was weird though because after that encounter Harry found that he would glance over at the Ravenclaw table and be able to pick her out from all the rest. That could have been since she was the only one there with short spiky pink hair, but still he had never paid attention until after their encounter.

The dream about Albus Dumbledore and the cloak wasn't the only weird one he had. There had been a few that involved Tonks as well, and some that had Hermione in them. He didn't know why he would dream of them two ladies, but in the dreams of them he seemed to let them down. It was like his subconscious was feeling guilty for something, but yet Harry had no bloody clue what he had to feel guilty about.

Harry had sat straight up in his bed one night, well early morning after another strange dream he had, and as he did he shouted "**RON NO!**" the dream had been further baffling since Harry, Ron, and Hermione all seemed older in it, and he wasn't sure who the other group of people were.

_Harry had a wave of mixed emotions as Hermione stood in front of him, she had rushed over to him leaving her position with Ron's group. One impulse was to grab her kiss her, another was to make her leave before she got killed, and a lot more. _

_Ron for his part looked jealous as Hermione left his side to head to Harry, and that would prove to be his downfall. As he was pissy about Hermione and Harry he was distracted from the fact that a group of people in black robes and white masks were baring down on to them._

"_Harry" Hermione said out of breath "why are you in the open?"_

"_I am going for Voldemort" Harry said firmly which Hermione knew he would at some point, but she thought he would hold off a bit._

_As Hermione went to hug Harry and wish him luck Ron's group was assaulted. Ron in a fit of jealousy didn't know what hit him when the streak of green light nailed him in the back._

Thankfully for Harry his dorm mates were sound sleepers, so he didn't wake them when he had shouted. He didn't know what to make of the dream or any of them, and they seemed to come every few weeks, or if something weird happened he could also have one. The dreams themselves were weird, but so was the feeling like they were memories and not simply dreams.

Harry's first year continued on the path it had in the normal timeline, with the exception of his encounters with the mysterious Tonks and the strange dreams he continued to have. When he finished the first year having killed Quirrell he had the weirdest feeling that he had done that before as well. It was like déjà vu when he encountered him, and as weird as it seemed he was dead certain it had happened before, but he didn't have a clue as to why it happened. He thought it might have been because of the encounter he had with Voldemort when he was a baby, but he pushed that away since he didn't remember that night.

Before he left for the summer though Harry decided that he desperately needed to talk to someone about his dreams, but didn't want to go to any of the professors since he feared they would be too busy for his small issues. He wanted to talk to Hermione and or Ron about them, but he thought Hermione would probably over analyze them before telling him to go to Professor Dumbledore and Ron would probably had a good laugh at his expense. Then the answer came to him, he could talk to Tonks, well he could if he knew where to find her that was. He didn't think she would rib him about them or tell him to go to Dumbledore since he knew she would know how it felt to be laughed at for something stupid.

Harry walked around the castle hoping that he could find Tonks at least then he might be able to talk to someone. He was about to give up all hope of finding her when he caught her as she walked out of Ravenclaw tower.

"Tonks" Harry said as he went up to the girl who decided purple was a good color for her hair that day.

"Oh hi Harry" Tonks said as she looked at him "can I help ya with something or you just like stalking seventh year girls around?"

Before Harry even knew what he was saying or why he had, it was like an impulse "only you Tonks no other could compare to you."

Tonks blushed, but quickly hid it with her ability "your sweet and a charmer too, but I doubt you came all this way to flirt with me."

Harry felt his face heat up as he blushed "you're right, I was wondering if you might have a minute to talk to me somewhere a bit more private?"

"Hmm you sure you're not hitting on me Mr. Potter" Tonks said with a grin when she saw the boy before her blush even more "I'm just picking come on there is an empty classroom down the hall."

Harry and Tonks went to the empty room and he started to explain to her all that had been happening to him throughout the year, well the strange parts of the year, not about what happened with Quirrell.

"Then I had this dream one night where you and some other strange people came to my relative's house to escort me somewhere."

"How did you know it was me if I looked older than I am now" Tonks asked out of curiosity. There was something different about Harry, sure he was eleven and didn't really check out girls much she figured, but he was still different than most guys she had to put up with. For one thing during their whole conversation his eyes had never left her eyes, and she knew because she loved the color of his eyes. Most guys even some younger ones would have been at least sneaking glimpse of her breasts, but not Harry he hadn't the whole time.

"That's simple" Harry said with a grin "you're the only witch I know that goes around with short spiky bubblegum pink hair."

Tonks laughed as she changed her purple hair to short spiky bubblegum pink hair "you mean like this?"

Harry glanced up at her hair and then back looking into her purplish eyes "yep, but if you don't mind me asking how do you manage to do that?"

"I'm a Metamorphmagus" Tonks said as she cycled her hair and eye color before going back to the color they had started.

"That's wicked cool" Harry said with a grin "oh thanks for listening Tonks, I just needed to tell someone before I went insane."

"It's not a problem Harry I enjoyed our chat" Tonks said as she smiled a flirty smile at him "though I wonder if I should be concerned that you are dreaming about me."

"I ah…I" Harry started as he never even thought about how weird it might have been for someone you hardly know telling you that they have had weird dreams throughout the year and that you were in some of them.

"I'm joking Harry its cool" Tonks said with another grin "at least I wasn't naked in them."

That comment of course drove Harry to blush like he had done some many times while talking to Tonks. After they talked a bit more and Tonks picked on Harry a tad more the two headed off on their own way to get ready for the last day at Hogwarts. Harry would be getting on the train to return to hell while Tonks would be attending her graduation from Hogwarts.

Harry's second year at Hogwarts had followed the basic path that it did the first time around since he didn't know anything about already experiencing the year once before. He did however have more of his strange dreams which weren't part of the original timeline, but thanks to Dumbledore erasing the memories the year before Harry was having the dreams.

For Dumbledore he couldn't be any more please, well unless of course someone gave him tons of woolly socks, lemon drops to last a lifetime, and all three hallows would have added to his pleasure. It appeared that the memories he had taken from Harry didn't bother the kid, at least he didn't think it did, and it seemed like Harry was well on track to be the perfect weapon, or person to bring down Voldemort.

Harry woke one early morning in his second year after having a strange dream that he was fighting a sixty some foot snake. The snake was huge and deadly from what Harry could remember from the dream, and he had hoped he wouldn't ever see one like that up close. Of course months later his fear came true when he found himself in the Chamber of Secrets fighting Slytherin's basilisk.

After Harry destroyed the diary and saved Ginny he had some more weird unexplainable dreams. One of the dreams had to do with the diary and something called a horcrux, which Harry had no idea what that was at the time. The weird part was that he was bragging to a snake faced man, much like the face he saw the year before on the back of Quirrell's head that he had destroyed all his precious horcruxes. If that wasn't strange enough then he was having dreams about Ginny and how she wanted him to be her boyfriend. In one of them it seemed like they had gotten together, but then he seemed to have broken it off. For some reason though every time he thought about Ginny from that point on was that he couldn't understand why they would get together in his dream at all. He didn't believe that they could ever truly be happy together, since he doubted that he could see her as anything but Ron's baby sister. Then again he was only twelve so what did he know about girls and how to feel about them, what he did know was he didn't feel the same around Ginny as he did when around Hermione or even Tonks for that matter.

The third year of school dawned new challenges for one Harry Potter as he learned of a prisoner that escaped the Wizarding prison of Azkaban. Right from the start of the year things didn't seem right at all. This of course Harry believed was because of the dementors that he was forced to be around, but he wasn't sure. However this year would prove to be a bit different than the original timeline was, because of one crazy girl and her strange behaviors.

"Harry" Luna said in her normal dreamy dazed tone "might you have a minute?"

"Sure" Harry said as he walked down the hall with Luna Lovegood "what's on your mind?"

"More precisely is what isn't in yours" Luna said cryptically which made Harry stop in his tracks.

"What do you know about that" Harry asked a bit worried and confused since he had never spoken about the missing memories to anyone, but the sorting hat.

"I know that you are missing many, but they are not truly gone for good" Luna said as she looked at Harry though he thought she might be looking through him instead of at him.

"How do you know this?"

"I don't know, but I do know that if you want to solve what is wrong with your world and what your dreams mean then you must first learn why you're missing the memories in the first place."

"I can't" Harry said a bit disappointed as he hoped Luna could explain to him what he was experiencing.

"You can if you look inside your self Harry, I have a feeling what you find will baffle and even shock you, but it would be in your best interest to figure it out."

"I will try" Harry said to Luna with a smile "thank you."

"Any time Lord Potter" Luna said without thinking about what she said.

"Luna" Harry said in shock "why did you just call me Lord Potter?"

"So sorry" Luna said shyly "I suppose you haven't learned about that yet."

"About what" Harry asked now even more confused "what didn't I learn about?"

"That you are entitled to the title of Lord since you are the last of the Potter bloodline and heir to the noble house of Potter, making you the lord of it."

"That's a pureblood thing I bet eh?"

"Yes it is, though I thought someone other than me would have told you that, sorry for springing it on you like that."

"It's not a problem Luna, in fact I am glad you did tell me or else I might have never found out about it."

It was do to the encounter with Luna that day that Harry decided to owl the goblins at Gringotts and inquire about his status in his family. For some reason in his old timeline he hadn't had that conversation with Luna, but in this one she decided to talk to him, and in the process left it slip out.

It took a few days for Harry to get a letter back from the goblins at the bank, but a letter did come from them.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We here at Gringotts pride ourselves on our services and when we read your letter about your blood status we were a bit perplexed. This is because of the fact that we had notified your guardian one Albus Dumbledore about your status as Lord of the noble house of Potter when you turned eleven years old. It may have been an oversight on his part not to inform you of this status or maybe he didn't feel an eleven year old could handle that position. It is suggested that if you wish to further inquire about this matter that you contact Albus Dumbledore or come into our office in Diagon Alley to discuss this matter in more depth. _

_Account Manager  
__Griphook_

'_Dumbledore knew'_ Harry thought and then wondered what else the Headmaster knew that he wasn't telling Harry about. If Dumbledore could hide this from him then Harry wasn't sure what other important things he was not fully informed about, but then Harry figured that the headmaster probably had good reasons to keep it to himself.

Harry decided not to confront Dumbledore about the blood status since he did believe he was a bit young to even bother with that, not to mention he had more pressing matters that needed his attention. Like the fact that he was missing memories and also that there was a deranged serial killer out looking for him at that exact moment.

Remus Lupin had been turning into a good friend to Harry and so one evening Harry decided to talk to him about his memory issues and also about a strange dream he had the night before.

"Professor might I have a word" Harry asked as he went to Lupin's office.

"Sure Harry what's troubling you" Lupin asked as one of the last of James friends he felt obligated to help young Harry however possible.

"A couple things sir" Harry said as he looked at his professor "and I am not quite sure where to start."

"Well as a wise old man once told me, it is always best to start at the beginning that way the person you're talking to will know what it is you're talking about."

"Makes sense" Harry said with a grin "well sir, since I started school two years ago I have been having strange dreams and also I have been informed by the sorting hat that I was missing some memories, well a lot of them in fact."

"The hat spoke to you?"

"Yes sir quite clearly I might add, why doesn't it speak to all students when sorting them?"

"As far as I knew only the headmaster could communicate with the sorting hat, but I could be wrong about that. Anyway so it said you were missing a lot of memories and did it say why?"

"It wasn't sure, but it did say it was weird since my mind looked like Swiss Cheese. Then if that wasn't enough of a reason to wonder sir I had a run in with a strange girl the other day."

"Let me guess Luna Lovegood" Remus said with a grin.

"Yes sir" Harry said softly "she had brought up about the memories I was missing even though I haven't told another soul about them until now. She said they were missing, but not truly gone for good. Now I have no clue what she meant and I was wondering if you might have any ideas about it."

"Hmm could be a result of a memory charm" Remus said "I heard you had Lockhart last year he didn't get to use any on you did he?"

"No sir, he tried, but it backfired and he lost his own memories as a result" Harry said with a laugh "why would someone use a memory charm on me?"

"No idea maybe we should talk to the headmaster…"

"No" Harry said cutting Lupin off "I don't know why, but something tells me not to mention it to him. I can't explain it, but I get weird feelings some times that usually serve as a good warning about bad things that could happen."

"Ok I won't report it to him Harry, but I will not lie about it either, if he asks for some reason about it I will have to tell him the truth."

"I understand sir" Harry said as he looked at his feet "no chance of learning what I lost is there?"

"Possibly, but it would be rough, and it isn't even certain you would remember it anyway."

"How sir" Harry asked as he looked up at Lupin with hope in his eyes "how could it possibly be done?"

"There are two forms of mind magic" Lupin said and then paused "both of which are hard to learn, but they are useful in some cases. The one I think you could benefit from if you could learn it would be Occlumency. It is what some use to prevent people from reading their minds, but it can also be great for other things if used properly. Like I said Harry it is rather advanced magic and not something that should be entered into lightly since it deals with your mind."

"I would like to learn" Harry said as he looked into Lupin's eyes "I need to know what I have lost sir no matter how much effort I must put into it."

"I can try to help you, but I am making no promises" Lupin said with a grin "now then you had something else you wanted to discuss with me?"

"Oh yes sir" Harry said as he remember his dream "last night I had a weird dream professor and you were there along with Hermione, Ron's pet rat, and I believe the other man could have been Sirius Black."

Lupin's eyes widened at the mention of Black and a rat in the same sentence, but quickly schooled his expression "tell me about this dream Harry."

"I believe we were in that old shack, what's was it call" Harry said as he paused to think for a moment "oh yes the shrieking shack near Hogsmeade. I believe we were in there sir, well it started out that Black had chased Hermione into the shack and she had Ron's rat with her for some reason. I had chased in after them to try and help Hermione I suppose anyway when I entered Black was standing staring at her."

"_I don't want to hurt you" Sirius said as he looked down at Hermione "all I want is that rat so I can kill the bastard."_

"_Why do you want to kill Ron's rat" Hermione asked still scared that he was going to kill her too._

_Harry charged in and aimed his wand at Black "now I got you, you traitor!"_

"_Harry" Sirius asked a bit shocked "Harry is that really you?"_

"_Surprised to see me Black" Harry said as he held his wand pointed at Sirius "thought you would have heard that your master failed in his attempt to kill me the night you lead him to my parents to be killed!"_

"_Harry I never" Black said as a tear rolled down his cheek "I loved James and Lilly I could never hurt them."_

"_You did though" Harry shouted "it is because of you they are dead!"_

"_No" Black said firmly "it is because of that rat they are dead!"_

"_What does Ron's rat got to do with this" Hermione asked from her position on the bed._

"_Ever stop and wonder how a rat, even a magical one, could live for so many years, I mean he has been hiding with the Weasleys for what twelve or thirteen years now."_

"_I ah" Hermione said and then stopped to think about it "no I didn't, but that doesn't explain what it has to do with anything."_

"_Let me see your wand and I will show you" Black said as he looked at Harry "please just trust me that I am telling you the truth."_

"_Harry put down your wand" Lupin said as he charged into the room._

"_What" Harry said confused "but this is…"_

"_I know who he is now please put down your wand" Lupin said again firmly._

_Harry lowered his wand and then in shock watched as Remus went to Black and hugged him tightly. Harry didn't know what to make of it, but before he could his alarm went off and he woke up._

"Sir" Harry said as he looked at the live Remus Lupin in front of him "do you know Sirius Black?"

"Yes" Lupin said as he looked down "he and I were friends with your dad all through school along with Peter…wait a minute you said something about a rat right?"

"Yes sir why, is there something wrong?"

"I don't know, but please return to your common room there is something I need to look into. I will arrange with you tomorrow to start occlumency lessons if you still want them."

Harry did take Lupin up on the offer for Occlumency lessons and he spent many weeks going over the basics with him. Remus had stressed that it would be hard to learn and even harder to master, but by at least learning the basics he could have a chance to unlock the mystery of his missing memories and possible even his dreams.

Harry worked hard at learning the meditation needed to even start to understand the art of Occlumency. Remus explained that once he had learned to enter into a meditative trance and venture into his own mind then he would be able to start working on his memory warehouse. This would help him over time as he would gain a number of benefits from doing it. The most important of which he hoped for was to learn of his memories, but he knew it would be a while before he did figure it all out.

Harry also got his lessons on performing the Patronus charm as he did in the first timeline; those lessons went along with the new ones that Professor Lupin had agreed to teach him. Lupin was shocked a bit, not too greatly, that Harry was able to pick up on both forms of magic considering they were both quite advanced for a third year to be learning.

Then it happened the night Harry had worried about since the night he had the dream. He found himself chasing after Hermione and a big black dog that had drug her down the tunnel under the Whomping Willow. As he ran he wondered why it was a grim he was following and not Sirius Black. That was of course until he actually made his way all the way to the shack at the end.

"I don't want to hurt you" Sirius said as he looked down at Hermione "all I want is that rat so I can kill the bastard."

"Why do you want to kill Ron's rat" Hermione asked still scared that he was going to kill her too.

Hermione caught sight of Harry as he made his way into the shack "its Black get out of here!"

'_I can't and wont'_ Harry thought as he aimed his wand at Black "now I got you, you traitor!"

"Harry" Sirius asked a bit shocked "Harry is that really you?"

"Surprised to see me Black" Harry said as he held his wand pointed at Sirius "thought you would have heard that your master failed in his attempt to kill me the night you lead him to my parents to be killed!"

"Harry I never" Black said as a tear rolled down his cheek "I loved James and Lilly I could never hurt them."

"You did though" Harry shouted "it is because of you they are dead!"

"No" Black said firmly "it is because of that rat they are dead!"

"What does Ron's rat got to do with this" Hermione asked from her position on the bed.

"Ever stop and wonder how a rat, even a magical one, could live for so many years, I mean he has been hiding with the Weasleys for what twelve or thirteen years now."

"I ah" Hermione said and then stopped to think about it "no I didn't, but that doesn't explain what it has to do with anything."

"Let me see your wand and I will show you" Black said as he looked at Harry "please just trust me that I am telling you the truth."

"Harry put down your wand" Lupin said as he charged into the room.

"What" Harry said confused "but this is…professor"

"Harry just put it down" Lupin said as he looked at Harry.

"I can't professor, remember the dream I told you about months ago?"

"Your what…oh yeah now I remember" Lupin said as his face showed the signs of recognition.

"Don't you see Professor this is how it played out in my dream" Harry said as he kept his wand trained on Black.

"Doesn't seem like it was a dream Harry" Lupin said firmly "now please put down your wand and stand over by Hermione."

"No" Harry again said firmly "I don't know what your playing at, but I wont allow you to help this traitor."

"**Expelliarmus**!" Lupin said as Harry's wand flew out of his hand and into Remus' outstretched hand and then he did what Harry had hoped he wouldn't.

As Harry lost his wand to Lupin his fears were coming true as his dream, no his nightmare now was playing out in front of him. Lupin hugged Black tight and then handed Sirius Harry's wand.

"How can you" Hermione shouted as she watched one of her favorite professors turn on students and sided with a serial killer "how can you stand there and help that murder?"

"He is my friend" Remus said firmly "I didn't stand by his side 12 years ago, but I am here standing there now."

Then before Harry or Hermione said another word both Lupin and Black had wands pointed in their direction and they waited for the torment that they believed was soon to come.


	6. The Letter

**A/N: Well here is the next chapter since this story is getting great reviews I don't mind updating it sooner than usual. I want everyone to bare in mind that I have planned out events chapters ahead of this one, and so even if you wish to hang me by my nads for the chapter doesn't mean you always will feel that way, or maybe you will I don't at any rate here is the next portion of track that is Harry Potter's rollercoaster to hell. Also some are concerned about Harry not changing things, well all I can say is just hold in there and things will be changing soon. **

**Chapter Six: The Letter**

As Harry stared at the two men with wands pointed at Hermione he had the feeling of dread, it was weird since he had the feeling whenever Hermione was in danger and Harry didn't seem to have a way to do anything about it.

Harry had a way this time though, he might not have had his wand, but he would protect Hermione by shielding her. He stepped between Hermione and the two men in front of them "if you want to kill her you will need to kill me first."

"What" Black said in a shocked tone "we aren't looking to harm her."

"It's the rat we want" Lupin said as he looked at Harry "Harry that rat is Peter Pettigrew, also known as Wormtail, and also the one that betrayed Lily and James to the Dark Lord."

"How can that be, it's only a stupid rat" Hermione said before she thought of something "unless it is an Animagus."

"Right in one" Black said as he held Harry's wand and kept it pointed in their direction "now hand him over so I can kill him!"

while Hermione and Sirius talked Harry got the strangest feeling like he should have known Wormtail, but he did know why he should have known it. All he could figure was it had something to do with his missing memories, but he didn't know for sure.

The rat panicked and scratched Hermione slightly just enough to escape her grasp "ouch."

"Get that rat" Black said as he watched it try to escape the shack.

Lupin cast a spell at it just as he tried to fit through a hole, and where the rat once was there was now a short old fat man stuck in the hole he tried to escape through.

The rest of the night went like it had the first time with Snape showing up and screwing the whole show up. Lupin going all wolf on everyone and then the rat bastard managing to escape the clutches of the law once more.

This meant of course that Hermione and Harry would end up using the time turner to go back in time to save Black and Buckbeak from unlawful execution. The experience of time travel for Harry didn't seem too weird for some reason, it was like he had done it before, but wasn't sure why he felt that way.

So the end of another term came and went for Harry Potter and he was thankful in a way that at least he didn't have to fight some form of manifestation of Voldemort that year. Over the summer when he wasn't able to do much but chores Harry worked on perfecting his meditation techniques as Lupin had taught him. He hoped that he would soon be good enough at it that he would be able to solve his greatest mystery, but that day didn't seem to be coming all that fast.

The fourth year for Harry at Hogwarts brought with it its own form of trouble as Harry soon learned that he would have to take part in the Tri-Wizard Tournament even if he didn't want to be part of the bloody thing. He didn't know how his name came to be in the Goblet of Fire, but like the first timeline he went through, no one but Hermione seemed to believe he was telling the truth.

"How can Ron believe I did this" Harry asked Hermione one night before he headed off to bed.

"Don't worry" Hermione assured him "Ron will come to see you are telling the truth, it is merely a matter of time."

As Harry was about to say how jealous Ron seemed, a dream from years before came to mind, a dream where Ron had been killed because he was too jealous to pay attention to things around him. After events he had with other dreams seeming to actually be preambles to future events Harry pondered if that could actually happen to Ron. Could his jealous end up getting him killed, and a single word came to Harry's mind for an answer and it was yes.

"I hope so" Harry said as he looked at Hermione "I have a bad feeling that one day Ron's jealous might end up getting him killed."

"I" Hermione started, but then paused as she actually thought about the statement Harry had made "it might at that, but we are his friends and we will protect him the best that we can to prevent anything from happening to him."

"Yeah we will" Harry said as he looked at Hermione _'just like I will protect you till the end.' _Harry didn't know what made him think that at that moment, but as he looked into her eyes he knew it was true he would protect her with his life if the need arose.

The year continued on moving forward like all years do and Harry had completed the first task, which he couldn't believe they were crazy enough to put into the tournament. How they could expect kids to take on a dragon was beyond him, but he had managed to live through it, not that he wished to ever do that again.

At the beginning of December Harry had another of his strangely familiar dreams, which made him start to wonder about certain things.

_Harry was still in the castle that much he knew, but where exactly in it he was wasn't clear as he seemed to float through the air unaided by any flying device. He realized that he must have been inside a dream and went along wherever the dream chose to take him._

_The weirdest part of the dream was when Harry drifted right through a wall like a ghost of some sort. He then found himself in the library of all places and as he floated around he saw Hermione seated at a table._

_In his mental state in the dream he found himself thinking more about the woman that sat there. The way in which she bit her lower lip as she tried to focus on her work, or the way she would push her hair back behind her ear. In his waking state he found he didn't think about Hermione much in that way, but yet now here in his dream he was strangely drawn to her and had no idea why._

_As he watched he caught site of Victor Krum making his way to the table where Hermione sat. He watched as Krum sat with Hermione and joked a bit with her before finally proposing that she go to the Yule Ball with him. Hermione seemed to think it over and then nodded yes, which shocked Harry to no end and he found that he was a bit jealous of Krum just like Ron had been of him._

Harry awoke from his dream and saw it was barely starting to get light outside. His dream was still vivid in his mind, but he wasn't even sure what the Yule Ball was that was mentioned in the dream.

Later that day Professor Dumbledore made his announcement about the Yule Ball and that how fourth years and above would be allowed to attend the dance on Christmas. This brought back the dream of the night before, and Harry had the overwhelming feeling that no matter what he should ask Hermione to the dance. Even if Ron was jealous about it, because Harry had a strange feeling that otherwise neither him or Hermione would have any fun at the dance. Harry found Hermione alone that evening in the common room, Ron had already stalked off to bed in a jealous fit over something.

"Hermione" Harry said in a low tone "I was wondering…well that is…"

Hermione for her part was a bit shocked that her best friend was having a difficult time talking to her about whatever it was he wished to talk about. "Harry how is it you can face down the most evil dark wizard of our time, a dragon, and a basilisk, but yet you have trouble when it comes to talking to people?"

"I'm not sure…guess it isn't as hard" Harry said and the brought all his courage up as the feeling that he was doing the right thing washed over him "would you care to be my date for the Yule Ball?"

Hermione was a bit shocked at the request and the truth was she had not expected anyone to ask her, well she thought Ron might, but she wasn't even sure he would want to go with her. She looked at Harry and figured he was doing it because of their close friendship "wouldn't you rather take someone like Cho Chang?"

Harry looked a bit shocked "do you mean you don't want to go with me?"

Hermione could see a bit of sadness in his eyes "no, I just didn't think you would want to go with me is all."

"Oh" Harry said as he brightened up "why wouldn't I? You are my best friend Hermione and I know I wouldn't have fun with anyone but you, so would you care to go?"

"Yes" Hermione said with a squeal "I would love to go, but maybe we shouldn't tell Ron or Ginny about this."

"Yeah" Harry said in a low tone "Ron will throw a right fit and Ginny well she will probably hate both of us, but I don't care any more, I just know that this is the right thing for us."

Hermione found that after that night she was drawn a bit more to Harry than she had ever allowed herself to be before. Her minor feelings for Ron were replaced by stronger feelings she gained for Harry after that night.

Of course Harry had changed the timeline unknowingly that night by asking Hermione, but to him he believed it was all as it should have been. He didn't really think too much at first about Hermione other than a good friend, but the more he thought about her the more he realized that he cared a good deal for the bushy haired angel.

By Harry taking Hermione to the ball things had changed all around from the original timeline that Harry had been through. Though do to Dumbledore's interference Harry didn't know about the original timeline or the fact that he was mucking this on up royally.

There were quite a few people not very pleased when they saw Harry walk into the Great Hall for the ball accompanied by Hermione. Victor Krum was a bit irritated that he had agreed to attend the ball with Ginny Weasley after learning Hermione had a date already. He was looking for a new date when Ginny basically demanded that he take her since her man never asked her to the ball and took her brother's girl instead. Victor didn't know what to make of it, but at least he had a date so he didn't care.

Ron was furious as well when he learned that Hermione and Harry were attending together. He had gone to ask Hermione a few days before the ball and was told that she had a date. She wouldn't tell him with whom, but said that he should seek elsewhere for someone to go with. Ron hadn't found anyway to go with so he went alone, and when he saw Harry walk in with Hermione on his arm Ron went ballistic.

"How could you" Ron demanded as he stood in front of Harry.

"I ah" Harry said but didn't get to say much more.

"She was mine" Ron said as he punched Harry in the nose effectively breaking it "you knew she was mine and you still couldn't allow me to have the one thing I wanted could you?"

"Thing" Hermione steamed "you listen here Ronald Weasley I am not thing and I do not belong to you." Hermione was furious and kicked Ron straight in the nuts before turning to check on Harry.

Harry for his part did feel bad for Ron, after all he wouldn't want Hermione's wrath on him, but as he looked at his own blood he knew that things were done.

Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey made their way over to the trio with disappointed looks on their faces. McGonagall looked at Ron "I am ashamed of your behavior Mr. Weasley; you will return to the Gryffindor tower and will not be permitted to attend the ball for what you did. Likewise you will have a week of detentions as well, and minus twenty points from Gryffindor."

Madam Pomfrey waved her wand over Harry and found it to be a minor break, which she fixed rather quickly before she cleared away the blood that had come from his nose. "All better Mr. Potter, but I suspect that it will hurt for a while, unless you care to accompany me to the infirmary to take a pain potion."

"I'll be fine" Harry said as he gingerly touched his nose "I've had worse, thanks ma'am for fixing it."

She nodded and then walked off not even bothering to offer Ron any pain potions as she believed he got what he deserved.

"Now then" McGonagall said as she looked at Harry and Hermione "I believe you both have a dance to attend, oh and Miss Granger I don't approve of how you handled the situation, but I feel no punishment shall be given since you were defending a fellow Gryffindor likewise twenty-five points to Gryffindor for standing up for Mr. Potter like that."

Since Ginny went with Krum to the dance Neville ended up going with Luna Lovegood, which was fine since the two of them seemed to get along rather nicely. Ginny was mad about the way Ron was treated, but also knew he deserved it. _'If you want revenge you need to be sneaky'_ Ginny thought with a grin _'that way you don't get into trouble for it.'_

Dumbledore looked a bit down as he watched the counter between the trio unfold, because it was starting to look like his master plan was unraveling. The plan was simple enough he just had to keep Harry unhappy and under his control until Voldemort was taken care of, then he would give Harry over to the Weasleys so that the Potter bloodline would get a infusion of blood, even if Lily was muggleborn Harry still had pure Potter blood as well. That now looked to be in jeopardy since Harry had taken the muggle born Granger and not Ginny Weasley to the ball. _'First he knows the future which he shouldn't'_ Dumbledore mused as he looked at Harry _'and now he is screwing with my plans, is this boy trying to drive me insane?'_

The difference at the Yule Ball also affected the second task when it came time for it to occur. Instead of Ron, Hermione, Cho, and Gabrielle being in the lake like the first time around, this time it was Hermione, Ginny, Cho, and Gabrielle down there. Ginny had been selected for Krum since she was his date at the Yule Ball that past Christmas. The rest of the second task went as it was meant to, except Harry saved Hermione instead of Ron.

The tension between Ron and Harry escalated greatly over the next few months as Ron was still pissed that Harry was now dating Hermione following the ball. Of course he wasn't the only one pissed about that since Dumbledore and Ginny both were not thrilled about the situation.

At the start of June Harry had another of his dreams and by this point had started to believe that they were in fact more than that, especially after his experience the year before with Professor Lupin.

_Harry and Cedric were both in a strange maze and were both in front of a trophy which Harry assumed was the Tri-Wizard trophy that they had been competing for, which meant the maze he was in, must have been what the third task would involve. _

"_Take it Harry you won" Cedric said unable to move because his leg appeared injured._

"_No we take it together" Harry said as he helped Cedric up "we both got here together and shall win together."_

_There was a small debate, but finally Cedric agreed and both boys grabbed the trophy and disappeared. The location then shifted from the maze to that of a graveyard, one in fact Harry had dreams of earlier in the year._

_Then he saw the one person who he wished to kill more than Voldemort, Peter Pettigrew, and he seemed to have something with him. Harry watched in horror as Wormtail fired the killing curse at Cedric, and before the boy's body hit the ground Harry woke up._

Harry sat up in his bed sweat running down his face, which he was sure wasn't just because of the warmness outside. He wasn't sure of what to make of the dream, but he was sure that he should trust it to a point. He had trusted his instinct when it came to Hermione, and they had been together for the second half of the term, which was great in his opinion.

June twenty-fourth brought with it the third of the Tri-Wizard tasks, which to Harry's horror had turned out to be a giant maze. He had a dreadful feeling about the whole thing as the dream from weeks before resurfaced in his mind. As he fought his way through the maze the dream was never far out of his mind, and then when it came to Cedric and him fighting an Acromantula to survive he knew what had to happen, especially after Cedric's leg was injured in the battle.

"Take it Harry you won" Cedric said unable to move because his leg do to the injury.

"I am sorry Cedric" Harry said as he stunned the boy to ease his pain "I wish we could do this together, but I can't take the chance of you getting killed."

Harry shot red sparks into the air to get help for Cedric as he moved forward and took the trophy, which sent him to the graveyard.

He knew it would happen, but at least this time around Cedric wouldn't die, this time it would be Wormtail who would pay. As soon as Harry saw the rat faced man he fired a stunner at him, but missed.

As they say the rest is history as the events that night unfolded pretty much the way they had in the original timeline, with the noted exception that Cedric would get to remain alive this time around.

Also just like the first time Harry had given the prize to Fred and George Weasley for their joke shop. Even if Harry and Ron were no longer on friendly terms with one another Harry still liked the twins and the Weasley family as a whole. He didn't even truly hate Ron, but he did wish the jealous git would grow the hell up.

Another year came to a close, and Harry had no clue as to all the changes that occurred and how much suffering had been saved. He also didn't know that there were three people plotting to separate him and Hermione either, but time would show the truth as it always did.

Though Harry had to return to the Dursleys' house he was still upbeat because not only had he possibly, since wasn't a hundred percent sure, prevented a student from dying at the school, but he also had a girlfriend that he was grateful to have. He didn't know if he loved Hermione or not since he never truly knew what love was, but he did know that he cared a lot for her and would protect her no matter the cost to his own well being.

So even though Vernon was still a giant arse and Dudley was a miniature version of him Harry didn't care. He believed that nothing could happen to bring him down from the good mood he found himself in, for once he felt that everything was as it should be, and that fate had decided not to be a bitch anymore. Too bad he was wrong about all that, which he came to learn a week after he had been home. An owl showed up with a letter for him which he gratefully took thinking that Hermione had decided to write him.

_Harry,_

_Harry I am writing you this letter because I believe you should hear it from me before anyone else can tell you. Harry we are through effective immediately, I have come to the realization that it wasn't meant to be for us. Harry I love Ron and I know that now, so I am sorry to hurt you like this, but we can't be together any longer._

_Hermione  
__P.S. We could still be friends if you like._


	7. Pink Haired Beauty

**A/N: Some of you are concerned over changes being made to the timeline and also some of you believe the letter to be a fake. Well changes are coming I assure you and as for the letter you will find out in later about that. Thanks for all the reviews it is great to see a chapter get that many reviews.**

**Chapter Seven: Pink Haired Beauty**

"Friends" Harry said as tears rolled down his cheeks after reading the letter he had got from Hermione. "How can she say we can be friends when she just ripped my bloody heart out and stomped on it for good measure."

"Quiet in there" Vernon said sternly from the other side of the door "if I hear another word from you boy you will regret it that I promise you."

Harry collapsed on his bed, his once perfect mood, and grand summer to be was now in shambles and there was no hope of fixing it from what he could tell. How could Hermione be so cold, when she was so excited about them being together at the end of the previous term? That was just one of the many things that Harry couldn't figure out because it just didn't make any sense to him.

His gut reaction was to write back to her and demand that she explain herself better than she had, but he knew that wasn't a good idea. He wanted to write to her and find out what happened to cause her to change her mind so much, but yet he couldn't. How could he, he knew if she had made up her mind then it was final and he would just have to live with it or die trying.

Harry remained in his room for weeks refusing to do anything but what he absolutely had to do to survive his time with the people who owned the house. He didn't call them family, and he didn't even like thinking of them as relatives since he couldn't stand them at all, he barely liked to even think of their existence at all.

No one from the Wizarding world contacted him after the letter he got from Hermione and in a way Harry was glad because in the depressed state he was in he didn't even want to think of those people.

He kept himself locked in his room and moped around and was getting more and more depressed by the day. He refused to go outside even when Vernon threatened to beat him.

"Boy you will go outside and appear to enjoy yourself" Vernon bellowed "people are talking and I don't want them thinking anything happened to you."

"No" Harry said defiantly even though he knew he should never say no to Vernon.

"What was that" Vernon said as his face turned purple.

"I said no" Harry said as he stood his ground.

"Why you little freak I ought to" Vernon started but didn't get to finish.

"Ought to what" Harry said cutting him off "hit me, well go for it, if that is what it takes for you to feel like a real man then pound on me, but don't expect me to continue to do things I don't want to!"

"Get to your room" Vernon said as he was at a loss when it came to Harry since he wasn't sure what to make of the boy's reaction "and don't expect supper either!"

"I wont" Harry said heatedly as he climbed the stairs to his room and then slammed his door shut.

"The nerve of that boy" Vernon said as he looked up the stairs "one of these days I am really going to teach who the boss is around here."

Tension between Harry and the Dursleys was at an all time high over the next few weeks, but no big explosion had happened. There were some minor run ins between them, but for the most part Harry remained in his room away from them.

The day after Harry's birthday an owl arrived for him telling him that he was expected to pack his belongings and prepare to leave first thing the next morning. Harry plainly didn't want anything to do with any of them in the Wizarding world, so he sent a reply stating he would not leave until the first day of school.

Of course Dumbledore had expected something like that would happen, especially after he had helped Ron get with Hermione and dump Harry. As much he had planned for it, and had some of the Order members prepare to go and extract Harry at all costs.

Though because of the breakup with Hermione Harry never left his room much, which meant that Umbridge wasn't able to have dementors attack Harry as planned. She so wanted to hurt the boy, but was not given the opening she needed. Which of course meant Harry never got the letters about being expelled or the need to go to hearings about his schooling.

The next day dawned brightly and Harry wondered what Dumbledore planned to do since he refused to leave his residence. Of course without the dementor attack there was no need for a big group to get Harry out of the house, but Dumbledore still had the feeling that Harry was going to pose a problem in leaving.

"I informed Harry we would be collecting him this day" Dumbledore said to the members of the Order that were present. "The boy blatantly refused and said he would not leave until the start of school."

"What" Molly said infuriated "you can't let him with those people!"

"I know Molly" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes "that is why I am asking for suggestions on the situation."

"I say we drag him out by his hair if we must" Snape said with a sneer "damn boy can stay there for all I bloody care."

"Severus that's enough" Dumbledore said before anyone could start fighting with him. "We will not be pulling him out by his hair, but I agree we can not leave him there either for his own well being."

"I could go get him" Tonks said as she remembered the boy she met back in her seventh year and how nice he had been.

"Right" Severus sneered "you expect us to let you blunder this up?"

"I am an Auror" Tonks said firmly "I do know how to do things ya greasy git."

"Enough" Dumbledore said as he saw Snape go for his wand "honestly can't we do anything without you people fighting each other?"

"He started it" Tonks said as she stuck her tongue out at Snape.

"I said enough" Dumbledore did not seem too happy "Severus please go check and make sure everything is well at the school."

"Yes sir" Snape said knowing that he was being dismissed from the meeting to ensure there was no more fighting.

"Now then" Dumbledore said as soon as Snape left the kitchen "I agree that Miss Tonks is skilled enough to retrieve Mr. Potter. However I would also asked that Kingsley, Moody, and Lupin go as well just to ensure that Harry comes because I don't believe he will come willingly."

"Sir" Tonks started but was stopped by Dumbledore.

"I made my decision Miss Tonks, now please you four go and get Mr. Potter and bring him back here."

The four in question agreed and left the kitchen to go after Harry like they were told to. None of them knew how they would get Harry out of the house, but they figured once they ensure he was going to go they could just side Apparate him to the headquarters.

"Is it necessary to send all of us" Tonks asked Lupin as they walked up toward Number 4 Privet Drive.

"I doubt it" Lupin said with a grin "but I guess Albus is worried Harry or his relatives will give a hard time in removing him."

The four went the rest of the way in silence and made their way up to the door. When Vernon saw the four weird people at his door, the weirdest being Moody he about had a heart attack.

"What do you want" Vernon sneered as he looked at the freaks at his door.

"We have come for Harry Potter" Moody said in his stern tone.

"Take the brat then" Vernon said as he glared at the people "not like the freak listens anyway."

Not the best choice of words to use when talking to people who are like Harry. Moody took an exception to the word freak and shoved Vernon down on the floor as the others and him stepped into the house closing the door behind them.

"Freak aye" Moody said as he looked down at Vernon "how about I show you what kind of freak I can be you fat arse bastard?"

"Moody" Tonks said kindly "do try not to hurt the fat ass, wouldn't wanna have to fill out all the paperwork."

Kingsley tried to hide his grin and laugh, while Lupin didn't even try to mask his at all.

"Tonks" Moody said as he looked at her with his good eye, his magical one still locked on Vernon "go get Potter while we stay with this lump."

Tonks nodded and headed up the stairs "umm which room is his?"

"To the left" Vernon squeaked as he still was worried he might get hurt by the freaks over him.

Tonks looked at the door to the left and what she saw made her blood run cold "Lupin did you know there are five different locks on this door?"

"No I didn't" Remus said as he snarled at Vernon "why are there locks on his door?"

"To keep the little fre…" Vernon started and then paused as he thought it best to not piss off the freaks even more.

Tonks used her wand to unlock all the locks and then opened the door the sight that befell her was anything but what she had expected. Tonks was in shock by the room, she had closets in her flat that were bigger than his room. Harry seemed to have it neat, at least for a kid his age, but overall it was terrible. Then she saw him on his mattress, not even a full bed just an old mattress thrown on the floor.

"Wotcher Harry" Tonks said timidly as she looked at him and could tell he was merely a shell of the boy she thought she knew.

"Hey" Harry said as he glanced up and saw Tonks with her spiky bubblegum pink hair.

She went over and plopped down on the mattress "how about we get out of here before Moody turns your uncle into a puddle of lard?"

Harry grinned slightly "would serve him right….I told Dumbledore I wasn't leaving."

"I know" Tonks said with a grin "but I thought maybe you would come if I came to get you."

As he actually looked at Tonks and took her fully in, a memory had clicked in his mind that he had long forgotten "Tonks do you remember when we talked in my first year?"

"Sure" Tonks said and how could she forget since to date Harry was still the only male to hold a complete conversation with her without once staring at her breasts "how could I forget you Harry?"

"Funny" Harry said thinking she was joking "anyway I told you about a dream I had which involved you."

"Yeah I remember…why have you been having more about me lover boy?"

"That's not what I meant" Harry said with a slight blush "what I meant I was in the dream you and a group of people came to get me. Well in my first year I didn't know anyone in it, but you now though I do because Moody and Lupin were in it. I know you said Moody is down stairs with Vernon, but did Lupin come as well?"

"Yeah" Tonks said "and Kingsley came too, but I don't think you ever met him yet."

"No I haven't" Harry said as he thought about the dream again "it is weird, but all those years ago I dreamt of this moment and still have no idea why."

"Oh and here I thought it was because you liked dreaming of me" Tonks said with a pout "I am crushed Harry Potter."

Harry forgetting his depression grabbed a pillow and threw it at Tonks "you know what I meant Nym…"

"I wouldn't do that" Lupin said from the door "Moody wanted me to check if you two were going to join us or just stay in this room all night."

Together Tonks and Harry both said "stay" which brought a laugh from all of them.

When Remus stopped laughing he finally spoke again "seriously we should get going before Vernon says something we will regret because Moody looks like he is about to make Vernon need a magic eye."

"What if I refuse to leave" Harry said as he looked at Remus and Tonks "what happens then?"

"Well I could make you leave" Tonks said with a grin "but I would probably get into trouble."

"Harry don't try her" Remus said with a grin "she can make you suffer if she must and I wouldn't wanna explain it to Albus."

"I would be more worried about Molly" Tonks said with a laugh "swear that woman is mental."

Harry didn't say anything but he didn't move from his spot on the bed either as he just looked at the two other people in the room.

"Honestly" Remus started "I thought you were more mature than this Harry."

This of course caused Harry to become angry "mature…I don't give a fuck what anyone thinks really…now kindly get the hell out of my room."

Remus was taken aback by Harry's reaction and left as he was told because he didn't want to fight with Harry out of respect for James and Lily's memory.

"That was not called for" Tonks said as she stood up "Remus isn't the enemy here Harry and he loves you…you really hurt him and I would have thought you were better than that."

Harry didn't get to say anything to Tonks as she left the room to go after Remus. Harry didn't know what to say to her anyway because she was right he was rather rude to Remus even though Harry knew he shouldn't have been. He felt a slight pain in his chest as if he had been stabbed as the guilt of how he treated Tonks and Remus finally sunk in. He didn't know why, but disappointing Tonks hurt a lot more than any other pain, except losing Hermione, he had experienced.

Harry gathered his things into his trunk and went down stairs where the others were debating what to do. "Professor" Harry started as he looked at Lupin "I'm sorry I was out of line."

"Harry I am no longer your professor, but thank you.'

"So can we get going this place is starting to make me ill" Moody said as he looked at the rest.

"Go on and head back" Tonks said with a grin "I will bring Harry along shortly."

The three wizards in the room, not including Harry, didn't like the look in Tonks' eyes or the way she said it with a grin, but they decided not to stick around to find out what she was planning. At least that way they could deny everything and not need to explain things later.

Three pops were heard as Moody, Kingsley, and Lupin Apparated from the house to return to the headquarters. Tonks then looked at Harry for a moment "don't think you get off that easily Mr. Potter, you might have apologized to Remus, but you are not out of trouble yet."

Vernon grinned for the first time that night at the idea of Harry being punished "hitting him doesn't work I tried."

Well Vernon found that wasn't something to say about Harry Potter, especially with a fully trained Auror standing there. Tonks turned in a graceful manner as she brought her foot up and kicked Vernon in the side of the head sending the fat bastard down to the floor.

"Boot to the head" Tonks said and then promptly went to fall down herself, but luckily Harry was a bit fast with his reflexes and managed to catch her. She looked up into Harry's eye s and smiled "thanks you're my savior."

"Ha" Harry said as he moved to get her standing straight "nice kick, but bad follow through."

"Go to hell" Tonks said with a grin.

"Damn here I thought I was already there" Harry retorted as he looked Tonks in the eyes.

"Could be" Tonks said and then got a wicked grin "I could take you to my place and show you heaven."

"What we waiting for" Harry said with a grin as he saw Tonks blush as she had not expected him to give her that come back.

"You wait Mr. Potter" Tonks said, but then was cut off by Harry.

"Oh I will Dora" Harry said with a grin "so do I have to go to the burrow?"

"Nope" Tonks said with a grin after she recovered from the shock of Harry flirting with her "you aren't going there."

That was a relief to Harry as he didn't want to see Ron and Hermione all lovey dovey around him. "Where am I going then if not there" Harry asked out of concern.

"Secret" Tonks said as she grabbed him and Apparated form the Dursley house.


	8. Coldness

**A/N: This chapter has been revised do to an error on my part. I had originally had Tonks tell Harry about Number 12, but have now changed it so the charm wouldn't be changed from canon.**

**Chapter Eight: Coldness**

When Harry and Tonks arrived at their destination Harry was not impressed as he looked around. "Tonks" Harry said with a confused look on his face "is this a joke? Why would you bring me to an empty lot?"

"No joke" Tonks said with a grin as she handed a note to Harry that Dumbledore had written. The note told Harry about Number 12 Grimmauld Place and after he read it the house came into existence.

"Oh" Harry said as he looked at the place before "that was wicked cool."

Tonks laughed as she led Harry into the house and the two of them made their way into the kitchen of the house. This of course was the last thing that Harry wanted to see as he saw Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Minerva McGonagall, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody.

"Welcome Mr. Potter" Dumbledore said with a smile and a twinkle in his eyes "glad that you could join us."

"Like I had a choice" Harry snapped "this after I specifically said I didn't want to be bothered by anyone and that I would stay where I was until the start of school. Oh no Albus "the great" Dumbledore couldn't allow that to happen right, I mean if it didn't go with what you planned then it was not going to be allowed to happen!"

"You arrogant" Severus started as he sneered at Harry.

"Shut up Snivellus" Harry said with a sneer "I wasn't talking to you ya greasy haired bastard!"

"Potter" McGonagall said as she looked at Harry "he is a professor and deserves a measure of respect."

"Professor McGonagall I respect you greatly and I understand why you said that, but we are not in school, which means that Snivellus isn't my professor now, and I will never respect a man that hates me just because I look like my dad."

Minerva didn't say anything, but Harry could tell that she was not impressed by his comments, but he also didn't quite care because he wasn't at school and would not be treated like a student.

"Harry" Dumbledore said in a kinder tone "I understand that you didn't wish to come here, but your disrespect for Severus, myself, and also Remus will not be tolerated, so you will apologize now for your behavior."

"Dumbledore" Harry said as he looked at the man "you're right my disrespect was uncalled for and I did apologize to Professor Lupin, but I will again. I know it wasn't your fault, you were merely following orders, and I am sorry."

Remus nodded accepting his apology as Dumbledore spoke again "anything else you wish to say?"

"Yes" Harry said and a grin came to his cold emotionless face "I will **NEVER** apologize to Snivellus for all I said is true about him, and I have lost all respect for you Dumbledore, so both of you can go to hell."

Before anyone could say a word Harry left the kitchen to go look for somewhere to be alone as he thought about what was happening. He knew that it wasn't wise to verbally attack the headmaster, but Harry didn't care at that moment.

Sirius was about to head for the kitchen when he heard what Harry had to say and smiled at the way he stood up for himself. As he realized that Harry was leaving the kitchen he ducked out of sight, and then went after him to speak to him.

Sirius went to the room and knocked at the door, which he then heard Harry from the other side.

"Go away" Harry said in a stern tone.

Sirius didn't listen to Harry and entered the room Harry was about to yell until he saw who it was that walked into the room. Sirius closed the door and placed a sealing and silencing charm on the door.

"Sirius" Harry said on the verge of breaking down.

Sirius walked over and pulled Harry into a hug "its okay, when you're ready to talk about it I will be here for you."

"It wasn't supposed to be like this" Harry sobbed allowing himself a moment of weakness "this summer was suppose to be the best I ever had."

"How about you tell me about it" Sirius said as he held Harry close to comfort him.

"At the Yule Ball this past Christmas" Harry started as he pulled away from Sirius "Hermione and I got together. The second half of the term was great and we were both quite happy or at least I thought we were. I mean we were supposed to get together this summer, as she wanted me to go with her on holiday. Then a week into summer vacation I get a letter from her telling me we were through and that she realized she was in love with Ron Weasley not me."

Sirius could see the pain in Harry's eyes, but he also knew that young love was something that was painful and unfair at times.

"I talked to her about Ron while we were in school, because I didn't want to date her if she was interested at all in Ron. She told me plain and simple that she had no feelings for Ron other than as a friend. She didn't think they would do well together because of their constant bickering."

"I can't say I know what happened to change her mind" Sirius said with a grin "but I will tell you like I told James, it is better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all."

"Why would you tell my dad that" Harry asked a bit confused.

"James asked Lily out probably a hundred times during the school year and each time she would turn him down he would go to the dorm room and brood over it. He would never allow her to see him show that kind of weakness, but I did…I was the one that was there to try and comfort him as well. Though he was stubborn and would continue to do it over and over, until he finally managed to get her to say yes."

"So you're saying I should stop mopping and just look forward to the next time I get my heart broken?"

"Well not in those exact words" Sirius said with a grin "but yes I am. Look it is like riding a broom, you may fall off and it can hurt really bad, but the pain leaves and soon you're ready to get back on that broom and ride again."

Harry laughed at the analogy Sirius used to get his point across "so you think I need to buck up and get back on and ride again eh?"

"Yep that's what James would have done and I know you will be able to do it just like your dad did Harry."

Harry thought for a minute and then smirked "maybe you're right, I mean I could always see if Tonks is interested in going on a date."

"What" Sirius said with a shocked expression on his face "wait I didn't mean…"

"No you're right Padfoot" Harry said with a grin as he was starting to fell a bit better "I think I will go down now and ask her."

"Harry stop" Sirius said as Harry went to move toward the door "I didn't mean to go after my little cousin…Nyms is…"

"Wouldn't let her hear you calling her that" Harry said with a grin "cool down the worried father act Pad, I am not rushing into any dates with anyone. I may one day ride that ride again, but not for a while because the last crash still hurts like a bitch."

Sirius laughed as he put an arm on Harry's shoulder "yeah it will, but I hear ice cream helps sooth the pain."

"Great idea" Harry said as he walked to the door "but I'm a bit hungrier, so maybe I can get something a little more than that at first."

Sirius laughed as Harry and him made their way down into the kitchen where only Remus and Tonks were left out of all the people that had been there.

"Feeling better" Tonks asked with a smirk "did you boys manage to work out Harry's emo tendencies?"

"I am not emo" Harry said as he glared at Tonks.

"Could have fooled me" Tonks said with a smirk "what you think Remus was widdle Harry being emo?"

"I don't know I would say emo" Remus said with a grin "but it was a bit much when it came to putting the professors in their place."

"Ha…ha so where did the professors in question go" Harry asked as he sneered at Tonks for her comments.

"They went back to Hogwarts, Molly went home to check on the kids, and I think Kingsley and Moody went to the ministry" Remus said since Tonks was too busy showing how mature she was by sticking her tongue out at Harry.

The rest of the night was spent making fun of each other as well as some of the other people that had been there when Harry arrived. He didn't know what the new term would hold for him, but he was sure that he wasn't going to like it at all. Harry had made up his mind though that he wasn't going to take shit and if things were too bad he had the choice to leave Hogwarts altogether.

The rest of the summer slowly passed by for Harry, he did have some fun picking on Tonks, Sirius, and even Remus, but the time still seemed to drag on. Finally it was time for school once more and Harry made sure not to be anywhere near where Hermione and Ron were located.

This of course wouldn't be able to last too long since Harry soon found that things had went from bad to worse. His DADA teacher was a toad of a woman and quite frankly she was terrible. Professor Umbridge, if she could be called that, wouldn't allow any practical applications of the defenses they were to learn. Instead she insisted that everyone learn from the book and get to understand the theory of the defensive spells.

It wasn't long before Hermione, though a bit different than she had been the year before, had went to him. This of course led to the creation of the DA and while Harry wasn't on the same level of friendship he had been before with Ron and Hermione he did know that all the students involved would gain from the experience.

The year drug on at the pace it had in the early timeline while the gap between Ron, Hermione, and Harry didn't seem to close any at all, if anything there were points when Harry drifted further away from them.

Harry had been working on his Occlumency with Remus over the summer so when Dumbledore insisted that he work at it with Snape and Harry insisted that he wouldn't take the lessons.

"_Harry I must really insist that you take these lessons with Professor Snape" Dumbledore said as he sat behind his desk._

"_You may really insist headmaster" Harry said from his seat "but I must likewise really decline."_

"_Harry" Dumbledore started, but was cut off by Harry._

"_Sir I do not call you by your first name" Harry said causing Dumbledore to stop his chatting "so you will kindly not use mine, only friends may address me by my first name."_

"_Fine Mr. Potter" Dumbledore said as he corrected himself with a tad bit of rage showing in his eyes. "It was not a request for you to take the lessons I'm telling you that you must take them."_

"_Really" Harry said as he pulled his schedule out for the school year "nope sorry there is no class called __Snape Trashes My Brain__ on this schedule sir, so I'm not required to take it."_

"_Mr. Potter I am not playing games here" Dumbledore said as his rage showed more._

_Harry stood up before Dumbledore could finish "neither am I sir if you wish to continue badgering me about taking the lessons I fear I'll have no choice, but to leave this school for the greater good."_

"_You can't do that" Dumbledore said firmly as he looked at Harry._

"_Why's that headmaster, it isn't like I'm mandated to attend school here."_

"_I said you will and it is for your own good" Dumbledore said in a stern tone._

"_Goodnight headmaster" Harry said as he turned and walked out of the office leaving a shocked Dumbledore there just staring at the door with a look that could kill._

Harry sat in his bed away from everyone as he recalled that night in the headmaster's office. Harry stuck to his guns as well and hadn't yet attended one of his 'mandatory' lessons with Snape.

Finally by time Christmas had come along things were at an all time explosive point, and anyone that knew Harry could tell something bad was about to happen before the holiday break.

"Weasley" Harry said as he stood behind Ron "we need a word."

"What Potter" Ron sneered "come to complain about Hermione dumping you for me?"

"Actually I don't care what she does" Harry said with a sneer "I just wondered how much you had to kiss Dumbledore's ass to get him to agree to get her to be with you."

"How dare you" Ron said as he stepped closer to Harry "she loves me so get over it Potter this time you lost and I won!"

Harry no longer cared about anything as he pulled back and punched Ron in the face breaking his nose "you may have won in your opinion Weasley, but we both know that she was spelled to fall for you because she is too bright of a witch to go out with a jealous slob of a git like you."

Before Ron could say anything Harry walked out of the school and headed through the grounds as he walked towards Hogsmeade to catch the Hogwarts Express. Harry had no plans of returning to Hogwarts after his encounter with Dumbledore.

It was earlier in the day when Harry was called to the headmaster's office to discuss his behavior as of late.

"_Mr. Potter" Dumbledore said as Harry went into the office "I know you and I haven't had the best relations as of late. That is one reason that I have called you in here for and the other reason is that I think we must discuss your private lessons with Professor Snape."_

"_I believe I have already told you Professor that I would not be doing anything with Snape" Harry paused as Dumbledore went to speak "don't even say it, I will attend his classes, but I will not show him any respect beyond that."_

"_Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said trying to sound like the benevolent old man he portrays "I understand that you do not like Professor Snape I truly do get that, but you need to understand that these lessons are for your own good."_

"_Save it" Harry said as he looked at Dumbledore "I don't even want to hear about this is for my own good, because nothing and I do mean nothing can be good about having that psycho grease ball poking around in my head."_

"_If you don't learn this then bad things could happen" Dumbledore said trying to compel Harry into understanding._

"_You mean like having to save a stone from a two faced bastard out to kill me, maybe you mean something like a giant basilisk turning people to stone, and let us not forget a Death Eater sending me to help revive his should be dead master."_

"_I know things haven't been great for you" Dumbledore said trying to show compassion, which was less than convincing._

"_Not being great would be getting a T in defense, no so far I would say that my life has been a royal hell thanks to you." Harry again cut off Dumbledore as he went to speak "I am not done. If you hadn't sent me to those people you call my relatives then I wouldn't have been hated, starved, and abused for most of my life. If you would have even considered remotely what would happen by hiding the Philosopher's Stone in a school of underage wizards, or maybe actually did a background check on some of your defense teachers then things might have not been so bloody bad for me. If you would have kept your old nose out of my life even for one second then maybe, just maybe Hermione and I would still be together, but oh no the great Dumbledore couldn't allow his greatest weapon to be happy."_

"_Now hear here" Dumbledore said as he got to his feet "I may have done things that aren't to your liking, but they have all been for the greater good. Now Harry I really must insist and this will be the last time I ask nicely that you agree to stay here over the holiday and practice Occlumency with Professor Snape."_

"_Look old man maybe you are having a bit of a hearing problem, I will NEVER EVER do that! Face it Dumbledore you have lost control just like you feared you would, and unless you really wish to make me an enemy I would suggest that you stay the hell out of my life!"_

"_An enemy" Dumbledore laughed in an insane manner "don't make me laugh Mr. Potter. It is you who should not wish to make an enemy out of me, because trust me it would be the worst mistake you have ever made in your life."_

_Harry laughed which matched the way Dumbledore had "you're right I wouldn't want you to be an enemy in a duel because I am not quite powerful enough to fight you. However I have learned a few things, from you I might add, like how to manipulate people into doing exactly what you want them to. So go ahead make an enemy out of me and I swear to Merlin you will regret that day for the rest of your pathetic existence."_

"_I really didn't want this to come to this" Dumbledore said as he pulled out his wand "but you have left me with little choice."_

"_What you going to stun me?"_

"_Oh no Mr. Potter I am going to reset you so that you will fall in line like your suppose to. It was bad enough when you kept ranting about knowing the future, but this I must put an end to. I will not have you turning to the dark side, at least not yet anyway, no your job isn't complete yet. So just like before I will erase all memory of these events and have you start fresh."_

"_What" Harry said with a shocked look "when did you erase my memories before?"_

"_Well since you won't remember this anyway I suppose it wouldn't hurt to fill in a few things just to let you know who is in charge. When Hagrid came to get you on your eleventh birthday you were ranting about having done it all before. Later I was called in and you explained how you knew future events and that you had lived them already. I for one don't believe you lived them, but something did happen to allow you access to future information, so I did what needed to be done. I obliviated and then I also altered everyone else's memories that were there so only I would remember what happened that night."_

"_So it was you that took my memories…damn you old man what else have you done to fuck with my life?"_

_Dumbledore laughed "well if you must know I obliviated Miss Granger as well and implanted the suggestion that she loved Ron and not you, so that way while you were depressed and weak I could mold you how I needed…not the best of my plans, but oh well Ron got the slut he wanted, and when I am done I will have my weapon to destroy Voldemort…after which Ginny and you will marry to secure the Potter bloodline."  
_

_Harry went to lunge at Dumbledore and was stunned for it, and after which Dumbledore erased all the memories that Harry shouldn't have and implanted new suggestions to ensure he would work with Snape and quit his rebellious trek he had been on. Dumbledore then instructed Harry to return to the Gryffindor tower where he would remain until all the students that were leaving had left for the holiday. Harry was once again under the control of Albus Dumbledore, right where Dumbledore wanted his perfect little weapon to be._


	9. Escape

**A/N: My first instinct was to come and rant about a few things, but I decided just to simply point out a few things. 1.) I do not force you to read my story and if the errors are too distracting then you don't need to read it. 2.) To the one(s) that mentioned I should read over the chapters before posting or that errors could be found by reading over the chapter I have this to say. I read each chapter 2 times after it is written, when I complete a chapter I leave it sit for two days and then read it again, which I do find errors that I correct. The final reading happens right before I post the chapter and while I may find some errors usually I don't see many. 3.) Some of the errors people have pointed out are because of how I speak and since I am not from England I don't speak like them. I speak American English, which can make things seem wrong. For that I am sorry, but I try my best to pick up on those mistakes, but some one people it sounds right when I read it so I don't see the error. 4.) I know you are tired of Harry seeming to be pounded on a lot and I assure you that things are changing, but it takes time. I have all chapters up to 18 already written, so I know what happens to that point already.  
****Sorry to those that are offended by my comments, but I just wanted to point those things out to everyone.  
Thank you all for reviewing and I don't mind the criticism that isn't my complaint I just want people to see my point of view too.**

**Chapter Nine: Escape**

Now that could have been then end of the story, that could have been the end of Harry's strive at freedom, it could have put Harry back on the path that Dumbledore wished him to be on, but that wasn't the case. Oh no Dumbledore believed that his planned attack on Harry would set everything the way he wanted it to be, but the problem for Dumbledore's plan was that Harry was no dumb slouchier.

Harry had planned weeks before the Christmas holiday to discuss matters with Dumbledore as he wanted to find out what in the hell had been going on. Of course he didn't plan to learn too much and figured it would be a waste of time. On the other hand though he had been working at his Occlumency for a while and had started to piece a few parts of his missing memories together. He knew or at least he believed that his memory loss was no accident and that someone had erased his memories on purpose.

Harry would need some help to pull off his plan, so weeks before the meeting he secretly contacted Gringotts bank to procure some things he would need. Griphook, Harry's account manger, was more than willing to help him out when Harry offered him a hundred Galleons extra for the service. One of the things he needed was a device capable of recording conversations that would work even while inside a magically enriched environment like Hogwarts. He knew muggles had the technology, but that wouldn't help him at the school since it didn't seem to work well within the magical area. He also had then send him a pensive that he could use to secure his important memories just in case something bad happened. Finally Harry went to see Dobby, he knew that if he was going to be in trouble that the elf would help him. Since Dobby was a free elf he had no loyalties to Dumbledore, but he did feel compelled to help Harry.

Harry secured away all his important memories and made a fake copy to keep in his mind, so that he could remember the basics of the memory when he went to confront Dumbledore. Once secured in the pensive Harry had Dobby take the pensive and lock it away in a safe place until Harry would need it again.

Harry also had one more thing made as well for his encounter, and it was a lot like the coin Hermione made for the DA. However this was designed as an alert for Dobby as Harry kept one part with him and Dobby had the other.

"_Dobby" Harry said after handing the elf the small coin like object._

"_Yes Harry Potter sir?"_

"_Dobby if at any point this coin is activated" Harry stated and then pressed a button on his which made Dobby's coin start to vibrate wildly and get warmer than it had been. "If that happens Dobby at any point that means I am in trouble…I hope not to use it Dobby, but I have a bad feeling. Dobby if I use this then that will probably mean I will have no knowledge of these events, which would mean I won't remember asking for your help."_

"_Dobby is glad to help Harry Potter" Dobby said with a smile "Dobby can help more if Harry Potter would like sir."_

"_How's that Dobby" Harry asked since he wasn't sure how the elf had planned to help more than Harry was already asking him to._

"_Dobby can implant a protected memory" Dobby said with a toothy grin "so that when I give Harry Potter a secret phase the memory will activate, then Harry Potter will know Dobby is there to help Harry Potter."_

_Harry didn't know Dobby could do that, but since elven magic was different than wizard magic Harry didn't argue "that would be great Dobby, maybe you could secure the memory of me talking to you now. That way I will remember that I asked for your help and that you have the pensive with my real memories in it."_

_Dobby bounced up and down so happy to be able to help the great wizard Harry Potter in any way that the little elf could. _

Harry had everything in place for his encounter with Dumbledore, but he didn't want to rush the meeting. Instead he decided to wait until the day students left the school for Christmas break. Harry knew if things did go bad that he would need a way to escape, and he knew the confusion of students leaving would work to his advantage.

As Harry stood in the office and had heard all he needed to he pressed the button on the coin then lunged at Dumbledore. He knew that Dumbledore would probably stun him, but since Dobby had already been alerted that didn't matter.

Harry started back to Gryffindor tower as he was instructed and once Dobby knew Harry was clear of the headmaster and any other prying staff he did what he was instructed. He popped in where Harry was walking down an empty corridor Harry was in the process of doing what Dumbledore had told him to.

"Harry Potter sir is in trouble" Dobby said as he stood before a shocked and confused Harry.

"Dobby" Harry said out of shock "what in the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"Harry Potter doesn't remember alerting Dobby to being in trouble" Dobby asked as his ears drooped.

"Of course not" Harry said with a bit of aggravation in his tone "why would I be in trouble Dobby? This isn't another attempt to help me like you did in my second year is it, because I honestly won't put up with it again."

"Harry Potter said he probably wouldn't remember" Dobby said with a sad smile "but Dobby took precautions for this…Harry Potter will believe Dobby!"

Harry didn't know what was happening, but the little elf grabbed him and then said something into the scared boy's ear. Harry's face underwent a transformation of emotions as the events of the day came back into being inside his mind. First he had a look of shock and disbelief on his face, which then turned to a look of understanding, and finally it went to a look of hatred and anger.

"Thank you Dobby" Harry said once he remembered his conversation with Dobby about helping him. "I had hoped not to need to use that Dobby, but I am glad that we planned for it in advance."

"Dobby is happy too Harry Potter sir" Dobby said jumping on the heels of his feet "Dobby always thought the headmaster was a good wizard, but he bad if he treats Harry Potter this way."

"Don't worry Dobby" Harry smirked "Dumbledore will get what he has coming soon enough. Now then Dobby you have the pensive I left with you right, the one with all my real memories?"

"Dobby has it safe sir" Dobby said with a pop and disappeared only to reappear a moment later with the pensive "Harry Potter sir is wanting his memories, so Dobby got them for him."

"Thank you Dobby" Harry said as he took the pensive "I honestly don't know what I would have done without your help."

It appeared that Dobby was blushing from the praise he was given "Dobby is happy to help such a great and powerful wizard like Harry Potter."

After Harry was done with his encounter with Dobby once again gaining his memories and also having the recording he made in Dumbledore's office he quickly slipped off to an empty room to listen to it. As he listened to what Dumbledore had to say he became even more enraged at the gull and vileness of Dumbledore. Harry was never as sure in his life about what needed to be done as he was after he finished listening to the recording.

Harry had planned an escape from Hogwarts since he knew that Dumbledore would never allow his prized weapon to freely walk out the door. So when he had the Goblins obtaining things for him he also had some added things purchased.

Harry wished that he could have been a Metamorphmagus like Tonks, but as that didn't seem the case to him he had other plans for altering his appearance. He might not have been able to change his eye color like Tonks did, but he did find that he could solve two problems with one solution. He had ordered magical contacts that would set to his medical needs so he could see without his glasses, which was good since they would have given him away, and the contacts also changed his eye color from emerald green to sky blue. As for his hair, while he could have easily dyed it, he had instead got a bandanna, which would cover his hair so no one could see the messy black hair he had and it also worked to cover his lightning bolt scar, which would have been a problem for Harry as well.

Harry smiled as he made his way to Hogsmeade to catch the train, Ron had broken his nose at the Yule Ball the year before, and he finally paid the jealous git back for it. Harry was sure that Ron would be off at the nurse and then complaining to Dumbledore soon enough, but he wasn't worried. He would keep his disguise in place and shouldn't have any issues, he would appear like any other student on his way home for the holiday break.

The train pulled out of the station while Harry stayed closed up in a compartment by himself away from prying eyes. He laughed to himself about his perfect escape and that Dumbledore wouldn't know what hit him when Harry was fully prepared. Dumbledore had opted to be Harry's enemy, and while he didn't hate the old fool to the extent that he did Voldemort and Wormtail, Albus Dumbledore had become an enemy nonetheless.

Once Harry arrived at Kings Cross he was a bit concerned about what to do next, but he decided that he would continue with his plan as it was and hope for the best. Harry had gained some muggle currency in exchange for his Wizarding when he had contacted the goblins, so he hailed a cab and prepared for his mission ahead.

Prior to leaving Hogwarts Harry had also sent a message to Tonks via Dobby and could only hope that the young Auror would believe the elf long enough for Harry to pull off his plan, but he didn't know if she would or not.

Harry arrived at a small muggle hotel not too far from Kings Cross and planned to meet up with Tonks there. Harry activated his coin to alert Dobby that he had arrived and had also included the coordinates of where he was. After getting a room all Harry could do was sit and wait to see if the elf could get the Auror to come with him or not. It was only about ten minutes later when Harry heard the familiar pop that Dobby made and smiled when he saw Tonks had came along with him.

"Wotcher Harry" Tonks said with a grin as she looked around "ya know if you wanted to get me alone in a room you could have asked me yourself instead of sending an elf for me."

"Tonks be nice" Harry said with a smirk "Dobby is a friend and it wouldn't be nice to hurt his feelings. You may go now Dobby and remember no one is to know where I am so be sure not to tell anyone at all."

"Dobby knows Harry Potter" Dobby said with a grin "Dobby won't tell anyone where Harry or his Miss Tonks are hiding."

Tonks looked at Harry as Dobby left "your Miss Tonks, Mr. Potter what did that elf mean by that?"

"Calm down" Harry said with a grin "Dobby isn't too well versed Tonks and I'm sure he didn't mean to imply that you belonged to me, because you most certainly do not."

Tonks didn't look too impressed, but smirked at Harry "so Mr. Potter why am I here and why aren't you at Hogwarts where you belong?"

"First off it's Harry" Harry said with a smirk of his own to his friend, which he knew she was playing, or at least he had hoped she was. "Secondly I don't belong at Hogwarts, and as it is Christmas holiday I can be wherever I wish. Finally Tonks I asked for you to join me because I have some rather grave things to discuss and at this point I believe you are one of the only ones I can trust. Well except for Sirius and possibly Lupin, but you are far prettier than both of them so I selected you to join me."

Tonks blushed, but quickly covered it up "so what is so gravely important that you had to have me drug off to some hotel?"

Harry pulled out his recorder and played it for Tonks to hear and as she listened to the conversation between Harry and Dumbledore she lost the look of a professional Auror and took on the appearance of an enraged friend, or so Harry hoped that was what the look meant.

"Is that for real" Tonks asked when she heard all of the recording "that can't be for real."

"It is Tonks" Harry said sadly "I hate to think how much else Dumbledore has done in his twisted views of the greater good."

Tonks was still in disbelief about the recording for five or so minutes, but then she came to accept that what she heard was real, and that the man she admired, respected, and would have done anything for was not at all who he appeared to be.

"Tonks I need your help" Harry said when Tonks finally accepted the truth "I need to get away from that school, but I also still need training."

"I ah" Tonks started, but then stopped she never expected anyone to ask her to help them train and learn, as she just barely made it through Auror training herself without failing or falling flat on her face.

Harry took the bandana off and threw it down on the bed "I can't disguise myself like you can Tonks…I wish I could change my appearance like you do, but I can't so instead I need to find other ways of going unnoticed."

Tonks for her part had a shocked look on her face as Harry looked at her "umm."

"What is it" Harry said not in the mood for games.

"Your hair" Tonks said as a smile formed on her face "your hair just changed colors as you were ranting."

"Tonks I am not in the mood for games."

"Its no game" Tonks said in a serious tone "your hair did change colors and Harry that means you must be a Metamorphmagus like me. Harry do you know how rare and cool this is…I have someone that is like me!"

Before Harry knew it Tonks had tackled him down on to the bed laughing as she hugged him with excitement that he had never seen before in the witch. She was so excited that she hadn't even paid attention to how they landed on the bed or how close they were. Harry however did know how close they were and as he lay under her feeling her excitedly move against me he started to feel an excitement of his own and it wasn't caused by his hair changing colors.


	10. Paradise

**A/N: Here is the next chapter and as before some of you will like what happens while others will want to hang me, but I know this will be the reaction with a lot of the chapters, so I am ready to run and hide.**

**Chapter Ten: Paradise**

As Tonks excitement over the fact that Harry was like her started to die down she slowly realized where she was and what was happening. She looked down to see Harry's eyes looking right back at her and she jumped up as she started to blush. Harry for his part lay still with a small grin forming on his face.

"Mr. Potter" Tonks said as she schooled away her blush "what kind of woman do you take me for…you should at least offer to take me on a date before having thoughts like that."

"Thoughts like what" Harry said as he looked up at the ceiling hoping that Tonks hadn't actually read his mind in the short period of time that she looked into his eyes.,

"You know what exactly what thoughts I mean" Tonks said as she stared at Harry who was trying to play it off as an innocent kid "that is unless you expect me to believe that you have your wand in your pocket."

Harry grinned as an evil idea popped to mind and stood up "actually Tonks" Harry said as he reached in his pocket to remove his wand "I do have it in there."

Tonks was floored, she thought for sure she would have embarrass him, even though she knew it was her fault for being on top of him. What she hadn't expected was that the kid would pull out his wand to prove that he had it and not what she thought. She looked at the floor ashamed, it was her that was embarrassed instead of Harry "sorry…I mean."

"It's okay Tonks" Harry said with a smile as he left out a silent sigh of relief. For once he was glad that he did keep his wand in his pocket since he would have hated to explain that it wasn't his wand that was poking her.

Tonks still couldn't figure it out and then a terrible thought came to mind _'maybe he isn't being polite, maybe he is actually gay.'_ Tonks tried to push that thought down because she doubted Harry would be gay if he dated Hermione, but then again. _'He didn't look at my boobs once when we first met at least when I saw his eyes they were locked on mine. I have never really caught him staring over the summer and now he seemed not to react while I basically threw myself on him and felt him up.'_

"Tonks you okay" Harry asked still looking into her eyes, as Harry found himself thinking that was the best place to look to not piss the Auror off, even if she was a very hot Auror.

"Sure why…wouldn't I be" Tonks said in a tone that sounded a bit disappointed at first to Harry, but then it changed to her professional tone as Harry called it.

"Well I had been talking to you and well you just didn't seem to be there…off molesting other unaware kids in your mind?"

Tonks smacked his shoulder "I do not molest kids thank you very much…so what is it you want Mr. Potter."

"I was joking Tonks" Harry said as he rubbed his shoulder "and why are we back to formal names I thought we were friends enough for you to call me Harry."

Tonks again was ashamed of her actions, Harry was a nice guy and she knew he wouldn't say something mean to hurt her feelings. She should have know it was a joke, but for some reason being around him like this, alone in a hotel room, was throwing her off her game. "I'm sorry…you're right Harry we are friends, so what do you plan to do now if you aren't going back to Hogwarts?"

"Well if you will help train me then I would like to find a place where no one can locate me since I know Dumbledore will be searching once he knows I am not at the school. Once hidden from sight I hope to be able to learn all I need to because like it or not Tonks I will be going into a battle…no more like a war, but Voldemort won't be the only enemy I have to deal with."

Tonks gasp at the use of Voldemort's name as she looked at the determined kid, or man before her. "I will do what I can to help Harry, but I still don't think I'm the best to be training you."

"I have faith in you Tonks" Harry said as he gave her one of his most charming smiles "besides who else could train me in being a Metamorphmagus except for you?"

That was when it clicked that it had been the fact of Harry's special ability that had caused her all the trouble she found herself in. The excitement of Harry being like her returned, but not to the explosive extent it had the first time "that's right I am the best to teach you about that…so yes I will teach you all about that, but the other topics I am not so sure about, but we can try."

"Good enough for me" Harry said with a grin "now the only problem will be Dumbledore, because if you go back to the Order I know he will grill you about me. The man is ruthless and if he is willing to assault a kid and erase his memories then he would have no issues against ripping through your memories to see what you know."

Tonks looked down as Harry was right, Dumbledore would probably work out the location the instant she walked into the headquarters. "What can we do Harry, if I help you then it will be a major security risk, but if I don't help you then you may not be able to learn all you wish to."

Harry thought about it for a moment as he looked at Tonks and since she was focused on looking at the floor he was able to take in the magnificence that was her body, even if it might not have been her natural form. "Run away with me" Harry finally said as he came to the conclusion that it was the best option he could come up with.

"What" Tonks said as she realized what Harry said "I can't just run away from all I know…I have responsibilities."

"I suppose you do" Harry said with a slight hint of disappointment in his voice "I suppose working at the ministry would be more interesting than hanging out on a sun filled beach all day and watching me fail at learning simple things."

"Yep" Tonks said with a grin as she knew what Harry was trying to pull. While being on a beach in the warm sun was quite tempting she knew that she had bills that needed paid and she needed all the money should could make from her job just to cover all that she owed.

"I guess I could train in one location and then jump to another one to avoid being caught at the last one I used then it wouldn't matter what Dumbledore learned" Harry said as he thought about it "but then again it goes without saying that he is a rather smart man and would find some way to manipulate you to find the location even if you didn't know he was doing it."

Tonks showed a hint of disappointment since she knew that Harry was right, but brought back her professional look just as quickly. "I can help you get squared away, but I'm going to need to find some way of forgetting all I know about it."

"Well you could be Obliviated like I was then you wouldn't remember any of it, but the question is how you could get that done since I don't know how to do it."

"Damn it all" Tonks huffed as she looked around the hotel room "there has to be some way of helping you without becoming a liability to you."

"What about Dobby" Harry said with a grin "if he could erase your memories then you wouldn't have to worry about anyone using them to get to me, or better yet he could put your memories in a pensive like he did mine. That way he could use a secret phase to remind you that he had them if you needed them."

"That could work" Tonks said with a smile "then even if Albus looked into my mind he wouldn't find any of the memories about your location or training."

"Exactly" Harry said with a grin "then you could help me set up my training in my hidden location without becoming a liability to me."

So they had a plan and after filling Dobby in on the plan Harry swore Dobby into his service so that the elf would be unable to tell Dumbledore anything if the old goat started to figure things out, which Harry wasn't too sure he wouldn't since he was good at figuring things out.

Meanwhile at Hogwarts Dumbledore received a visit from a rather irate Ron Weasley.

"Professor" Ron shouted "you assured me that Potter would be taken care of."

"Calm down" Dumbledore said as he motioned for Ron to sit down "I have taken care of the boy and he is secured away in the Gryffindor common room as we speak."

Ron laughed "yeah and my nose just happened to break itself right professor?"

"What are you talking about" Dumbledore asked as he looked at Ron's nose which appeared to be fine.

"I just got done having Madam Pomfrey fix my nose after your golden boy decided to punch me in it. He was going on about how I got you to steal Hermione away from him and then he wailed off and punched me."

"Impossible" Dumbledore said as he stood up _'I erased his memories there is no way the boy remembered anything about Hermione Granger.'_

"I am telling you sir that boy is a problem child" Ron sneered "he needs to be put in line for the good of all of us."

"You'll do well to remember your place Mr. Weasley" Dumbledore said losing his good grandfather appearance. "You say Potter punched you, what happened after that?"

"I don't know the asshole walked out of the school, it wasn't like I went after him, hell I had enough to deal with when it came to getting my nose looked at."

"Damn it" Dumbledore said as he went over to one of his instruments "damn it he isn't on the school grounds anymore and he isn't at his relatives either."

"So you have no idea where the golden boy is then?"

"No Mr. Weasley I don't" Dumbledore said with a sneer "now get out and allow me to deal with this situation."

"Fine" Ron said as he stood up "but if he comes near me again I will…"

"You will what, Mr. Weasley fall down crying or perhaps piss yourself out of fear…get out of here your pathetic!"

Ron wasn't happy as he left the office because Dumbledore didn't even feel he was worth anything, but Ron knew that he would one day see the error of his ways.

Tonks helped set Harry up in a small cottage on a small island away from England, which would allow him to practice without fear of being caught. The goblins had discovered that the island belonged to the Potters long time ago and once Harry learned about it he knew he had to go there. He also knew he would have problems with the ministry wards, so he had the goblins protect the island so no one could find him or track his wand activities.

"I must say this is a nice little island Harry" Tonks said as she felt the rays of sun beating down on her, which were a lot nicer than the freezing cold winter she would have to return to when she was done.

"Yep and it is so nice here too…I hate winter, so this place is perfect" Harry said with a smile "I can't wait to go for a swim in the lagoon that is said to be on the island."

An image of Harry in swimming trunks popped into Tonks' mind, but she pushed it to the back of her mind she couldn't deal with that now. "Your own paradise Harry" Tonks said a bit disappointed that she wasn't staying.

"Yep" Harry said a bit sadly "be weird being all alone, but I suppose I will get use to it in time."

Tonks could tell that Harry didn't like the idea of being alone on a paradise island, and she couldn't really blame him. She would have liked to have been able to stay with him, but she knew that she couldn't allow her feelings to cloud the situation at hand.

'_You know you want to stay'_ a voice in her mind said as she was planning to leave. _'Of course'_ she thought _'I do, but I can't stay here with him.'_ Then the voice returned in her mind _'you wont stay because you're afraid of what would happen if the two of you were on this island completely alone.'_ She about laughed out loud, but held it in _'no it is just I know I have things to do in the real world, I didn't work my ass off to become an auror just to throw it away to lounge around in paradise.'_

"Tonks" Harry said a bit shyly "I know you need to return to England, but couldn't you stay just for tonight…to celebrate my freedom from Dumbledore?"

"Huh" Tonks asked as she was brought out of her own musing. _'Say yes' the voice in her mind said 'it's only for one night to celebrate.'_

"So" Harry asked as he gave her his charming smile that could make even the strongest willed witch crumble.

"Fine" Tonks said as Harry seemed to almost jump with joy. "I will stay tonight to celebrate, but then tomorrow I have to return to England."

"I understand" Harry said with excitement evident in his tone. "Dobby" Harry called as he knew the best way to get what he needed was by asking Dobby.

"Harry Potter called Dobby" Dobby asked when he appeared in the kitchen of the cottage "is Miss Tonks ready to leave now?"

"No Dobby" Harry said with a grin "she will be staying here for the evening to celebrate my freedom from Dumbledore. I was wondering if you could go get a bottle of good champagne for the occasion."

"Harry Potter isn't old enough to drink" Dobby said as he looked at Harry "that would be wrong."

"Yeah Harry you shouldn't be drinking" Tonks said in a mock tone that told Harry that she wasn't totally serious about what she said.

"I own the island right Dobby" Harry asked as he looked at the stern looking elf.

"Yes, Harry Potter does own the island" Dobby said after he thought about it for a moment.

"As the owner of the island it is my right to make the laws since it doesn't fall under English rule isn't that correct?"

"Dobby believes that is correct Harry Potter sir" Dobby said as he came to understand what Harry meant "so it wouldn't be against the law to have it here?"

"That is correct" Harry said with a grin "because I make the laws I say it is legal, so if you could get that and some supplies for a nice dinner as well."

Dobby nodded and with a pop was gone from the kitchen to go about the task that he had been asked to do. Though Dobby didn't know how he would get champagne since that was a muggle alcohol, so he had to venture to Gringotts to see if Grip Hook could help him.

"Dobby had a point" Tonks said as she grinned "drinking is wrong at your age."

"It's not like I drink all the time…it will be just tonight to celebrate."

"Don't worry Harry I was joking" Tonks said with a grin "it would be wrong to tell you not to do it when I drank at your age."

Harry and Tonks talked about nothing special for about a half hour. Harry was having fun but he also wanted to check out the island "care to go for a walk?"

"Walk where" Tonks asked as she gave Harry a flirtatious smile.

Harry stood up and helped Tonks to her feet "I thought we could walk around the island a bit to check it out."

"Sounds fun" Tonks said with a grin.

Harry and Tonks went outside to walk around the island and went to the shore of the island. There was a small beach shore that led down to the ocean, and they could hear as the waves crashed on to the beach.

Tonks found herself thinking about how romantic the scenery was and the warm sun shining down added to the good feel of the moment. _'Harry doesn't seem interested in you, you're six years older than him after all' _Tonks thought as she walked closely beside Harry.

Harry didn't have his old memories, so his thoughts didn't reflect what he should have known. _'Get a grip she is a beautiful woman that is six years older than you'_ Harry thought as he glanced at Tonks _'she doesn't want a kid like you.'_

Neither said a word as both were satisfied with just enjoying the time they spent walking along the shore of the island. The as they walked toward the middle of the island they came to the lagoon that Harry had heard about. The magnificence of the crystal blue water was breath taking.

"Wow" was all Tonks could say as she looked out at the lagoon "it's beautiful."

'_So are you'_ Harry thought, but then focused on what was in front of him "yeah it is, and it should be nice to swim in."

"I bet" Tonks said as she continued to stare out at it.

"We should probably head back Dobby should be returning soon" Harry said as he took one last look at the lagoon.

"I can Side Apparate us back to the cottage" Tonks said as she grabbed a hold of Harry and Apparated.

It took Dobby another half hour to return to the cottage and when he arrived Tonks was showing Harry some basic exercises to perform to help him learn to use his morphing ability.

"Dobby did you have any trouble" Harry asked as he lost concentration and his hair returned to normal.

"No problems Harry Potter" Dobby said with a grin "Dobby did however make you the dinner you asked for Dobby hopes that is alright."

"That's fine Dobby" Harry said as he stood up "I would have done it, but it isn't a problem."

Harry invited Dobby to join them in the celebration, but Dobby declined saying that he had to return to the school. Harry thought about arguing with Dobby or ordering him to stay, but he didn't want to do either, so he left him return to the school.

Harry and Tonks had a lovely meal together thanks to Dobby's cooking and they eventually drank the whole bottle of champagne that Dobby got them. Both of them were well buzzed by time they were done and Harry knew he was in bad shape.

"I should go to bed" Harry blurted out as he knew if he stayed up that he didn't know if he could control himself around Tonks.

"Ah" Tonks said as she pouted "really?"

"Yeah I think so" Harry said as he went to stand up and abruptly fall back down on to the couch "maybe I will just sleep here tonight."

"Cool" Tonks said with a grin "I'll join you."

Harry was to the point that all he wanted to do was sleep and Tonks was tired and buzzed enough to fall asleep as well. They both passed out on the couch as Harry draped his arm over Tonks and held her as they went to sleep.


	11. Prophecy

**A/N: This chapter is pretty straight forward, but there are a few points that may disappoint some, but hopefully not enough to start hunting me down. (Not in the mood to hide again, but is ready to.)**

**I know I already put up a chapter today and normally I wouldn't do this, but I want to get it out there today, so I can drop a bomb shell tomorrow.  
****Happy reading one and all, and be prepared for tomorrow's chapter will be killer...**

**Chapter Eleven: Prophecy**

The next day Harry awoke and found that he was still holding Tonks and something about the situation seemed so right. Though he figured that the only reason he found himself in that position was because he had been drunk the night before.

Tonks awoke to the feeling of someone holding her, and at first she couldn't remember who was holding her or where she was for that matter. It didn't long though for the memories of the night before came rushing back and she knew exactly where she was and who was holding her. _'This is perfect'_ Tonks thought to herself _'but now he will never let me here the end of this. He joked when I was on top of him, and this will make for an even bigger ribbing I will take.'_

"Morning" Harry said into Tonks' ear, which sent a shiver down her at the closeness of his lips to her ear.

"Morning" Tonks replied as she went to get up "some night eh?"

"It would seem so" Harry said as he watched her get up and marveled at her amazing form.

"I should get going" Tonks said as she looked at the time "I have to be at work in an hour and I am sure your absence has been noticed by now."

Harry laughed "no doubt Dumbledore knew before we even left the hotel yesterday, but Tonks you can't go yet."

"Why not" Tonks asked as she looked at Harry "didn't get to feel me up enough last night?"

"Ha…ha" Harry said as he got up and as he did he thought about how much he would have liked her to stay now more than he had the day before. "No smarty though I am sure you would like it if I did" Harry said as he grinned at the blush that came to Tonks' face. "You can't go because you still can remember yesterday and where you are today" Harry said with a saddened look "so Dobby will need to take your memories from you."

"Oh yeah" Tonks said a bit disappointed that she wouldn't remember waking up in Harry's arms "I forgot that part, but yeah you're right."

Harry called for Dobby and when the elf came Harry told him that Tonks was ready to return to England. Dobby did as he was told and took all Tonks memories of Harry from her mind and replaced them with fake memories that would show her doing her normal day to day business. He also implanted the secret phase that would allow her to remember what had happened, but that was to only be used when it was sure to be safe or when Harry was in of help from her.

Tonks went back to working at the ministry with no knowledge of what she did, which was good since Dumbledore was on the warpath as predicted. He had called all the Order members in and basically interrogated them all to see if anyone knew where Harry Potter was hidden. This of course yielded him nothing since no one had any information on the boy's location.

Dumbledore spent weeks trying to locate Harry and tried every avenue he could think of to find the boy. He had pressured the Minister of Magic into trying to locate the boy, but even the ministry had no idea where Harry could have been. Dumbledore even went to the goblins at Gringotts to see if Harry had been in to withdraw money, but found nothing there that could help him. This was because only one goblin knew of Harry's activities over the past months, but even he didn't know where Harry was currently. Of course it didn't matter since Dumbledore didn't even speak to Griphook, but instead demanded that he speak to the head manager of the bank.

Three months passed as Harry trained on the island and though Tonks did come by to help with his metamorphic training she never did stay like she had the night he arrived. This depressed Harry, but he knew he couldn't risk anything before he was ready to reveal where he was. If Voldemort found out how Harry felt about Tonks then her life would be in grave danger. Likewise Harry couldn't allow Dumbledore to learn of his location from her either, so it was the price he knew he had to pay.

The pain of being alone was making his once Paradise Island feel more like an island prison. So he drove himself harder and harder to learn all he could to keep his mind off of what he had left behind. He had lost Hermione do to Dumbledore, which would not go unpunished and in a way Dumbledore was also to blame for him not being with Tonks as well. Harry also had a score to settle with Voldemort and Wormtail as well which would require his full attention, so instead of giving in like a whiny brat he pushed himself even harder, he wouldn't allow failure to be an option.

Harry trained in a lot of areas offensive and defensive spells, occlumency, morphing his appearance, and also training on how to Apparate. He told Tonks that since his island meant his laws that it wasn't illegal for him to learn how to Apparate, which Tonks couldn't find any fault with.

By June of the year Harry had learned a great deal and had perfected his Occlumency skills greatly. He had managed to work out how his memory warehouse worked and had managed to gain a better grasp of his knowledge by keeping all of it well organized in his warehouse. With all that he was learning Harry figured he could move on to phase two by his birthday provided all stayed on course.

That was the plan at least, but since fate doesn't like Harry much things didn't happen as he had planned them to. It was the beginning of July when fate showed just how bad things could get. Dobby arrived on the island with some rather disturbing news for Harry.

"Harry Potter sir" Dobby said as he found Harry on the beach trying out some spells "you must be warned the dark lord has started a full on attack of the Wizarding world."

"What" Harry said as he quit his training "why would he start now?"

"It is probably because everyone believes you to be either dead or a coward, either of which Dobby knows is wrong, but the Dark Lord is using that fear to speed up his plans. Bill Weasley and Fleur were to be married next month, but there was an attack at the burrow. Dobby believes the Dark Lord was looking for Harry Potter there, but instead his people only found Weasleys."

"What happened Dobby?"

"Fleur was killed in the attack Harry Potter and so was Molly Weasley from what Dobby has heard. Dumbledore is most upset blaming all this on Harry Potter saying if he wouldn't have run away none of it would have happened."

"Maybe it wouldn't have" Harry said sadly as he did like Fleur and Molly was a nice lady even if she was a pain and mother to the backstabbing traitor Ron. "Maybe I should have stayed then Voldemort wouldn't have attacked like that, maybe it is all my fault."

"Dobby doesn't believe that, Harry Potter is a great wizard and he did what he needed to so he could take down the Dark Lord."

"Yes but what price was paid Dobby, what else has happened?"

"The Dark Lord and his people also attacked the Ministry of Magic, Dobby thinks they went looking for something, but is not sure. Harry Potter sir what should Dobby do, should Dobby bring Harry Potter's Miss Tonks to the island?"

"Dobby she isn't mine" Harry said, but he also knew that if he wanted to know what happened at the ministry she would probably be able to tell him. "Dobby you can go to her and bring back her memories, but like always make sure she is alone. We don't want anyone finding out where I am or things could get worse."

Dobby nodded in understanding and then with a 'POP' the little elf was gone and once again Harry was left alone, only now he was left with disturbing thoughts to keep him company.

It was true Voldemort and his Death Eaters attacked the Ministry of Magic and went into the Department of Mysteries. However unlike the first time around Harry wasn't there to lead a group of kids to prevent them from getting their hands on the prophecy, so when they attacked Voldemort managed to get it. He had the prophecy and got to listen to the whole thing which meant he knew that in order to truly win he needed to kill Harry Potter.

"_Wormtail" Voldemort hissed to his servant "get an attack squad together at once."_

"_Yes milord" Wormtail said as he knelt before his lord "might I know what the target will be?"_

"_Your squad will attack Diagon Alley when it is time" Voldemort hissed "now get moving."_

"_Yes milord" Wormtail said as he kissed the hems of Voldemort's robes before leaving the room that they had been in._

"_Draco" Voldemort hissed "you will also lead a squad as I want you to attack Hogsmeade when the time comes."_

"_Yes milord" Draco said as his face paled a bit, he wasn't a full on Death Eater yet, but if he pulled off this mission then he would no doubt be accepted into the fold without any further delay._

"_Bellatrix" Voldemort hissed "you will have the toughest of all assignments."_

"_Yes milord" Bellatrix said as she knelt down to kiss his robes "I shall do whatever you wish milord."_

"_I want you to assemble the best Death Eaters together and when it is time you will attack the blood traitors…I want Harry Potter found and the best place to look is at that dump the Weasleys call home."_

"_As you wish milord" Bellatrix said as she got to her feet "if the boy is there we will get him for you milord."_

That happened a week before the attack which would in the end cause Molly Weasley and Fleur Delacour to die. The attacks all happened at once so the ministry aurors as well as the Order members were taken by surprise. None of them knew what was happening until it was too late, and in the end Voldemort's attacks claimed many lives. The hardest of all for Harry to deal with though was Fleur and Molly neither of them should have died because of him.

Dobby arrived back on the island an hour after he left Harry and brought Tonks back to the island with him after restoring all the memories that had been in his protection.

Tonks went on to tell Harry all she knew of the attack on the ministry which hadn't been a lot. She did tell him that a number of Aurors and a couple Order members that he didn't know were killed in the attack at the ministry. She however did not know about Voldemort getting away with the prophecy or why Voldemort had been escalating in his attacks as of late.

"I must go back" Harry said as he paced back and fourth "I can't allow more innocent people to die because of me."

"Harry" Tonks said as she looked at the man in front of her and she was shocked at how much he changed, but yet seemed to be the same emotionally. "You are not to blame for this Harry and you know it, but I for one don't think returning would help too much."

"People are dieing because I am hiding away here instead of fighting" Harry said as he stared into Tonks' eyes which were green like his. "If I went back and fought Voldemort then no more innocent lives would pay the price for me being a coward."

"You are no coward, but in the end Harry it is your call and you know I will stand by any decision you make even if I believe it is a foolish one because I am your friend and won't allow you to do this alone."

"I wish I knew what it was Voldemort wanted from the Department of Mysteries, it had to be something important to risk attacking like he did."

"No doubt about that" Tonks said as she thought about how Dumbledore had been acting as of late "even Albus seems to be a bit more frazzled then he was before the attack, it is almost like he knows why they attacked it."

"Then I guess I have no choice, but to see what Dumbledore knows" Harry said as he looked at the ground "but I know he isn't going to willingly tell me."

"No doubt, he wouldn't tell you things before and I doubt very highly he would start now" Tonks said with a grin. "Albus was never one to tell you a lot in the past and he is even more tight lipped than he was before the attack."

Harry and Tonks stayed on the island together that night, which Harry was thrilled to have her around because it was better than being all alone. The cottage had a master bedroom and a guest room in it, so Harry opted to stay in the guest room and allow Tonks to take the master bedroom.

Harry lay on the bed in the guest room and stared at the ceiling _'I have to do this'_ Harry thought as he continued to look at a spot on the ceiling.

A knock came to his door and then Tonks walked into the room "I couldn't sleep…I guess it's because I'm not use to the bed."

"Sorry" Harry said unsure what else to say since it was his bed that she was to sleep in.

"Mind if I sleep with you" Tonks asked shyly, which was a major change from the confident and flamboyant Tonks that Harry knew and loved.

Harry for his part was shocked at the request since he never thought that Tonks would willingly want to sleep in the same bed with him. "Sure" he said grinning to himself as he had hoped they would share a bed, but he was too scared to propose it when he offered her the master bedroom.

Tonks smiled as she transfigured her robes into a long night shirt and then climbed into the bed. She pulled Harry's arm over her for him to hold her "much better."

They went to sleep that night with Harry smiling as he held Tonks close to him, and as before it felt right to him, like that was how it was suppose to be.

The next day Harry went back to London because he needed answers and he knew that Dumbledore would be the only one capable of answering them besides Voldemort himself.

Harry went and got a room in a muggle hotel not far from the Leaky Cauldron, and then went to send an owl to Albus Dumbledore to try and figure out what was happening.

Dumbledore was in his office and he was furious at how badly his year had been going ever since Christmas, which he knew was all because of one person Harry Potter. As he was fuming an owl arrived for him, which he didn't know, but he took the letter nonetheless.

_Albus Dumbledore_

_It has been a long time Dumbledore and I know you are probably furious as all hell right now, but try to put that fury a side for the moment. I know that Voldemort attacked the Department of Mysteries, but what I don't know is why he did it. I know he attacked the burrow killing Molly and Fleur, which I feel terrible about, but again I am at a loss as to why he did it. _

_I don't know how much you know Dumbledore, but if you know anything that could help I wish you would tell me. I won't say where I have been over the last six or so months, but I will say that I'm not the same weak boy you assaulted in your office._

_Now I know you're thinking why you should tell me anything when I declared you an enemy, and honestly you probably shouldn't. Except see I do believe you should tell me about it unless you care for me to go to the Aurors and tell them all about how you attacked me in your office and tried to erase my memories so I would do as you demanded. I am sure you think I am bluffing, but see I have proof of what happened that day and if I turned it over to the aurors or if I left it slip to the newspapers you would be in a world of trouble. _

_So save us both the hassle and just agree to meet me and tell me what in the hell Voldemort is up to. Oh and before you even think about attacking me at this meeting I should warn you that I have some friends that know all about you as well. They will be instructed to deliver the information to the papers and aurors if they don't hear from me at an arranged time, so don't even think about it._

_If you agree to my terms and for your sake you better then send a letter back with the owl that brought this one to you with the time you can meet. Oh also I would like to state that we will meet in public, lets say the Leaky Cauldron, just to ensure nothing bad happens._

_Harry James Potter_

Dumbledore was even more furious than he had been before the letter arrived "the nerve of that arrogant bastard" Dumbledore said as he stared at the letter. Dumbledore didn't know what kind of proof Harry had and didn't even know how the boy had managed to remember anything from that day, but he did know that Harry was going to be trouble unless he agreed to meet him. "Fine I will meet him" Dumbledore said as he wrote down a time and date on a piece of parchment "but that doesn't mean I will have to tell him anything I don't want him to know."

The next day at noon Harry sat at the Leaky Cauldron waiting for Albus Dumbledore since that was when the old man had said to meet him. Harry wasn't stupid though and as he had worked out how to use his morphing ability he was able to change his whole appearance. So though he sat in the Cauldron he didn't look like himself at all so Dumbledore wouldn't know him.

A group of Aurors stormed into the cauldron followed by Dumbledore, but when he didn't see Harry among the people in the bar he was enraged. Kingsley had been one of the aurors that arrived and he walked over to Dumbledore. As they spoke Harry listened in without them knowing that it was him.

"Potter doesn't appear to be here" Kingsley said as he looked around the bar.

"You think" Dumbledore sneered "I can see that he isn't here! What I want to know is why he isn't here like he arranged?"

"What do you want us to do sir" Kingsley asked as he looked at Dumbledore.

"Send half your men into the alley and have them search for Potter if he is there I want him caught. The other half I want to hide around here just in case the boy is running late, I will wait at the bar for him to arrive."

"Yes sir" Kingsley said as he instructed his men as Dumbledore had instructed.

Harry wasn't too shocked at Dumbledore's plan to capture him and that was one reason he came in disguise since he was sure Dumbledore couldn't be trusted at all. He was shocked as Dumbledore sat down beside him at the bar and order a bottle of fire whiskey.

"I thought you quit" the old bartender said as he looked at Dumbledore.

"Not today" Dumbledore said in an old tired tone "today I believe I will need it."

The bartender sat down the bottle along with a glass to drink shots from the bottle in.

Harry for his part contained his laughter as he glanced cautiously toward Dumbledore. "I know you" Harry said in an old voice that could have matched Dumbledore's easily.

"I'm sure you do" Dumbledore said as he downed a drink "but I fear you have me at a disadvantage since I don't seem to know you."

"Albert Dumass" Harry said with a grin "I graduated from Hogwarts back in 56', which was about the time you became headmaster."

"Ah" Dumbledore said as he downed another shot "that feels like another time altogether old timer, I have been around far too long I think."

"Never" Harry said with another grin "I hear you're still the same great man you were way back then."

"Thank you" Dumbledore said "but as I said that was a long time ago."

Harry watched as Dumbledore's attention was averted toward the door and then quickly pulled a vial from his pocket and deposited it in the shot Dumbledore had just poured.

Dumbledore turned back just as Harry stashed the vial away and took the shot he had poured. He downed the shot and then poured another shot without much thought.

Harry looked at Dumbledore and could tell his eyes were clouding over which meant that the Veritaserum he had put in the glass was taking effect. Normally three drops would have been enough to cause any wizard to spill all he knew without being able to lie, but since Harry knew Dumbledore was great at Occlumency and he knew it could prevent it from working, Harry had used six drops hoping that it would overcome even Dumbledore's mental abilities especially when mixed with fire whiskey.

"Albus are you looking for someone" Harry asked as a way to check if his potion was working.

"Yes" Dumbledore said instantly "I am to meet Harry Potter."

"Ah I see and I suppose the aurors with you are here for him as well?"

"Yes I brought them to arrest Harry for acts of treason…that way I will be able to break him down after he has spent a month or so in Azkaban."

"That isn't nice" Harry said as the headmaster's plans came to light "Albus what do you know about the attack on the Department of Mysteries?"

"Voldemort and his Death Eaters attacked the department in search of a prophecy that was told many years ago."

"Did he find it?"

"Yes he did and now he knows the whole prophecy where as before he only learned part of it."

"Do you know the prophecy?"

"Of course Sybil Trelawney foretold it when I went to interview her for the post at Hogwarts."

"Can you tell me what it said?"

"Sure" Dumbledore said his eyes still cloudy "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives."

Harry grinned as he learned what was so important for Voldemort to attack the ministry as he had. He knew Dumbledore wouldn't willingly give him the information and so he had planned an alternate way to get it, which Harry was quite thankful that it had worked as he hoped. Again he had to thank Griphook because without his aid Harry wouldn't have been able to get his hands on a vial of Veritaserum.

"Did you ever care about Harry Potter?"

"Of course I did" Dumbledore said calmly "he is a great kid that has suffered a lot in his life, and I adored his parents immensely."

"Then why treat him the way you have?"

"Because the boy needs to know the path to follow to bring an end to Voldemort, it is important that I be the one to stand by him and guide him so that in the end I can stop him from becoming as dark as Voldemort."

Harry couldn't believe the reasoning behind Dumbledore's manipulation, but he knew the man was telling the truth. What he didn't know was why Dumbledore believed he would turn dark and he didn't get a chance to ask as he saw Kingsley walk toward Dumbledore. Harry slipped off the stool and escaped right before Kingsley got to the headmaster so that he didn't get caught by the auror. Harry ducked into an alley and Apparated back to his hotel room, though he didn't have a license. With all the practice he did with Tonks he had been able to learn how to do it without splinching himself.

When he arrived he shifted forms and went into an adjoining room where Tonks and Dobby were waiting for him.

"Harry Potter has returned" Dobby said as he jumped to his feet excitedly.

"What you think I wouldn't" Harry said with a grin.

"No Dobby knew Harry Potter would, Dobby is just glad that Harry returned safely."

"Yeah well that's thanks to my backup plan" Harry said as he looked at Tonks "did you know Albus planned to have me arrested as a traitor?"

"He what" Tonks said shocked "why in the bloody hell would he try to do something like that?"

"I guess it is his way of trying to control me" Harry said as he plopped down on the couch by Tonks. "My backup plan worked out fine and because of it I was able to get some useful information out of Dumbledore."

"Do tell" Tonks said with a grin "what did the old man have to say?"

Harry went into his story about all that Dumbledore had told him and also all about the prophecy that had been written about him. He explained that was what Voldemort was after when he attacked the ministry and Harry explained that he believed the attacks that followed were to bring Harry out into the open so Voldemort could try to kill him.

"If he is doing it to get at you then that means he really believes the prophecy is true then" Tonks said out of concern for Harry as she looked at the man child before her.

"It is a prophecy Tonks, so yes he believes that it is for real…I mean if it is a real prediction then that means it has to be real right?"

"Might be" Tonks said a bit concerned "I was never one for divination, but I suppose it could be real, but then that means…"

"Yeah I know…either I must kill or be killed" Harry said solemnly "there is nothing to do about that now, the prophecy has been told and therefore it will happen whether I like it or not."

Tonks grabbed Harry and pulled him into a tight hug, which she did to comfort him, to protect him, and to show him that not everyone out there wished for him to be hurt in anyway.

Harry didn't fight as Tonks pulled him into a tight hug and soon found that it felt good to be held that close to her it was almost like he found a missing piece of himself, pretty much like he felt while holding Tonks in bed.


	12. Death Calls

**A/N: This chapter is bond to make people angry, so I have went into hiding to avoid all howlers and any other curses.**

**Chapter Twelve: Death Calls**

Harry didn't know what would happen over the months to come, but he had a feeling that he wouldn't like what it was at all. Harry thought it best not to push the issue of the hug he shared with Tonks. Though it felt right and he felt that it was how it should be he didn't want to risk his friendship. He figured that her reaction was do to the telling of the prophecy and that if she meant more in it then she would let me know.

Dobby once again set up Tonks memories, so she could go back to her position in the ministry. Though Tonks agreed to return since she knew that she needed to she wasn't too sure that she should leave Harry alone with the condition that he was in. She also didn't like leaving for another reason as she found she thought a good deal about Harry and believed she was falling for him. This also brought her a pang of depression as she knew when Dobby took her memories that she wouldn't remember about Harry and the island.

"Harry Potter" Dobby said as he popped into the room "Miss Tonks has been returned to her place and is set to return to work."

"Thank you Dobby" Harry said as he looked at the floor "you may return to your work at the school as well."

"As you wish Harry Potter sir" Dobby said and then there was a pop as Dobby left the room to go back to Hogwarts.

Harry didn't know what he was going to do, but he knew that he had to do something to bring a quick end to Voldemort before the war had a chance to really escalate. Harry knew the second war had started whether or not anyone else wanted to acknowledge that it was underway. Harry was furious when he learned that Death Eaters had destroyed the Brockdale Bridge killing many muggles with the disaster. That is what settled it for Harry that he had to do something to bring an end to Voldemort before more innocent people were killed.

Harry used his ability to change forms to sneak around Knockturn Alley as he tried to find out anything that could help him in his attempt to locate and destroy Voldemort and his followers. It was a couple of weeks into July when Harry got a small break as he saw Nott and another Death Eater in a pub having drinks.

"The dark lord is nuts" the unknown Death Eater said to Nott as they sat there talking.

"Watch your tongue boy" Nott said in a hushed tone "if the master catches wind of your reservations about him he will kill you without thinking twice about it."

"Why attack the ministry again" the Death Eater said as he took a drink "we got lucky the first time and now he wants to do it again."

"Never question the lord" Nott said calmly "he is our master and we do as we are told anyone that doesn't will be killed, so unless you have a death wish I would suggest clamping your mouth shut."

Harry slipped out of the bar to wait for his two 'friends' because he needed to know what was happening and if he planned to get to Voldemort he would need to know the whole plan as it was.

Nott and the other Death Eater walked out of the pub and before they even had a chance to react they had both been stunned by a concealed Harry Potter. "Dobby" Harry called knowing the elf would come to his call as he looked down at the two he stunned.

There was a pop and Dobby appeared before Harry "Harry Potter called for Dobby?"

"Yes Dobby I need you to transport these two back to my island for questioning, be sure to secure them so they can not escape."

"As Harry Potter wishes" Dobby said as he clamped a hand on each of the Death Eaters and then vanished with a pop.

Harry grinned as he too apparated back to his island where he planned to get answers one way or another.

Harry revived Nott and stared into the eyes of the killer "I want to know what Voldemort is planning and I want to know now."

"Go to hell" Nott sneered "I wont betray my lord especially to you…aren't you suppose to be dead or something?"

"I guess I am a ghost then" Harry sneered back as he turned his eyes to a blazing red color "now tell me what he is planning or I will hurt you!"

"Come off it Potter" Nott said as he looked into the red eyes of a man he believed to be dead "you're the good guy you can't do anything that would go against the light."

"Who said I was a good guy" Harry asked with a smirk "whoever told you that lied to you because right now I am no good guy. I am simply a man on a mission and that means I will do what I need too to ensure that I bring an end to Voldemort."

"You…re blu…ffing" Nott stammered as he watched Harry's eyes seem to explode with fire in them.

"Am I now" Harry said as he reached out grabbed Nott's hand and broke one of his fingers by bending it backwards until it broke.

Nott screamed out in pain, but he couldn't move his hand since he was magically tied to a tree. "You're supposed to be good" Nott said through the pain "you can't torture people like this it is against your nature."

"I am not good" Harry said as he broke another of Nott's fingers "the pain will continue until you realize that I am not joking about this!"

"Stop" Nott said as Harry broke a third finger "how can you torture someone like this when you are the good guy?"

"Are you as stupid as your lord, I answered that question for you, but I will say it slowly for you I…am…not…a…good…guy!" Harry looked into Nott's eyes with a stare that could bring a chill down even Dumbledore's spine. "I am a punisher of justice and let's face it Nott you are guilty of far worse things than this now tell me what Voldemort is planning and the suffering will come to an end."

"Go to hell Potter" Nott said and then screamed out in pain once more as Harry broke a fourth finger.

"I will let you suffer with that pain and go talk to your friend maybe he will be a little more forth coming than you were."

Harry walked off leaving Nott to suffer with his broken fingers as he went to the second Death Eater that he had captured. He removed the mask from the man to see his face, but didn't recognize him Harry figured he must have been a newer recruit. "Who are you and why did you become a scum sucking Death Eater?"

"My name" the man started than froze as he heard Nott's screams of pain "what did you do to him?"

"He wouldn't answer my questions so I had to help him see the error of his ways and I will ask you one last time who are, and do not make me ask a third time because I do not like repeating myself."

"Nathan Horner" the man said as he paled at the thought of what the man before him did to make Nott scream out like that, since he was away from Nott enough so he couldn't see anything that happened.

"Good Nathan now we are getting somewhere" Harry said as he sneered at the man "what is Voldemort planning?"

"I don't know" Nathan said which Harry knew was a lie.

Harry grabbed the man's hand and snapped one of his fingers making him scream out in pain like Nott "don't lie to me, I hate when people lie to me…what is Voldemort planning and where can I find him?"

"He was mad that Fudge wouldn't surrender the ministry to him" Nathan said through the pain "don't hurt me no more."

"I won't if you tell me everything, but you lie to me and I will continue to inflict pain unlike anything you felt before…what is Voldemort planning?"

"He planned the attack on the bridge to make Fudge rethink his proposition to turn control over of the ministry to him. Fudge still refused so the master wants to attack the ministry to take out Amelia Bones as she is the head of the Magical Law Enforcement."

Harry thought about it and realized that Amelia was Susan Bones' aunt and while Harry didn't know the Hufflepuff to well he had come to know her a little bit when he created the DA. He also didn't believe that anyone should suffer losing a relative just because Voldemort deemed it okay, even if Harry wouldn't mind Voldemort killing off his own 'relatives'.

"Dobby" Harry called after he had stunned both Death Eaters.

"Yes sir" Dobby said as he popped in front of Harry.

"Can you make a Portkey that will go through any wards the ministry might have?"

"Not a Portkey Harry Potter sir, but Dobby can use elven magic to teleport things through wards and can use Elven Apparation to get through wards."

"That's fine Dobby that will work too…once I write a note I would like you to teleport the two Death Eaters directly into the office of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement so that they appear next to Amelia Bones."

"Dobby can do that Harry Potter sir…would Harry Potter want Dobby to ensure the prisoners stay stunned?"

"No Dobby just release them from the trees you bond them to and bind them with ropes just in case they wake up which I doubt."

When Harry wrote the note he wanted he found that Dobby had decided to bind the two Death Eaters together with the ropes instead of separately which made Harry laugh as the two men were placed on top of one another chest to chest. Harry used a sticking charm to stick the note to the prisoners so it wouldn't fall off during transport. He then had Dobby teleport the two directly to Bones in the hopes that she would heed his warning.

Amelia Bones was at her desk in her office looking over paperwork when there was a loud popping sound and then a loud thud on her floor. As she looked she was shocked to see what appeared to be two men hugging on her floor. This of course changed when she got up and read the note that was stuck to the man on top.

_Madam Bones_

_I hate to have these two Death Eaters just drop in on you unannounced, but they were so eager to see you that I just had to send them straight to you, I do hope that you will understand and forgive the rudeness._

_Now then I also send them with this message Voldemort is planning to attack the Ministry and you are one of the key targets the mad man will be looking to kill. I wont say for you to run away and hide because I know you probably won't, but I will say be on heightened alert for the attack could happen at any time._

_Harry James Potter…warrior for the light and not a traitor to it like some would think._

The note was a bit weird she thought, but then she saw Harry Potter signed it she believed it more than she did when she first started reading it. She immediately called in her best aurors and alerted them to the situation. Being a hardened and dedicated auror Amelia wouldn't run away and hide, but she was determined not to go down without a fight either.

Harry knew that he wouldn't be able to get near the Ministry as long as Dumbledore had him branded a traitor, but he wanted to get to Voldemort. If he risked going to the ministry then he could be arrested on sight, but he could also have a chance to avoid detection long enough to get Voldemort. The other problem was that Harry didn't know when Voldemort would come calling at the ministry, so it was a shot in the dark to catch him.

Before Harry could figure out how to break into the ministry for the attack however the Death Eaters attacked it. They crashed through the defenses with little trouble and made their way into the ministry. They started to kill people at random as they tore a path through the building in search of their target. As Death Eaters continued their assault Aurors and Order members alike started to attack them to prevent as many casualties as possible, but this merely slowed the assault, but didn't stop it.

The battle wasn't a long one as both sides took major hits and the loss of life was high on both sides as well. As the Death Eaters hunted for Amelia and the warriors of light hunted them more people died. Then Voldemort showed his ugly face at the ministry, which was a great chance of fate since Harry decided to go to the ministry after learning from Dobby that the attack was underway. Harry knew from his scar that Voldemort was there and all he had to do was locate the snake face and kill him. However before Harry got to Voldemort's location Voldemort had claimed the life of Emmeline Vance. Harry knew that she was an Order member, but beyond that he didn't know much about her, but that didn't change the fact that he was pissed.

"So Potter" Voldemort hissed "finally decided to come out and play?"

"You die today Tom" Harry shouted as he looked at Voldemort.

"So sure of yourself are you Potter, well guess what I don't plan on dieing this day or any other."

"We shall see about that" Harry said as he fired some low powered bashing charms at Voldemort.

Voldemort had no trouble blocking them as he looked at Harry "is that the best you got? I had thought you would be a bit tougher than that, but then maybe you have gone soft."

Harry didn't comment back instead he fired three Reductos at Voldemort before jumping behind a statue to avoid a curse fired by Voldemort.

The two continued to fire curse after curse at one another, but neither seemed to be able to land a blow to end the fight. Order members started to pour into the area Dumbledore along with Tonks and Lupin were shocked to see Harry fighting with Voldemort.

'_No'_ Dumbledore thought _'it's too soon for them to battle.'_

Tonks not having her memories of all Harry's training didn't know that he had been training for seven months to improve himself. So her auror instincts kicked in and she bolted to where Harry was firing off curses of her own.

"Tonks get out of here" Harry said as he fired more curses at Voldemort.

"Not a chance" Tonks said with a grin.

Both Harry and Tonks soon found themselves pinned down under Voldemort's attacks as Bellatrix arrived and started to battle Lupin and Dumbledore. Dumbledore didn't want to fight her though, he needed to focus on saving Harry or else all would be lost. The boy was the key to everything and without him Voldemort would never be stopped. The problem was every time Dumbledore tried to get to Harry Bellatrix would send another curse that he had no choice but to avoid.

Harry and Tonks were being wore down by Voldemort well at least Tonks seemed a bit tired, Harry wasn't in too bad of shape, but he didn't know how much longer he could take him on.

Bellatrix sent a banishing curse at Lupin and slammed him into a far wall knocking the man unconscious and rendering him out of the battle at that moment. However instead of taking on Dumbledore directly Bellatrix gave an insane laugh and started hurling curses at Tonks.

Dumbledore noticed the distraction and moved to get to Harry, and when he did Harry and Dumbledore both were sending curses at Voldemort. While Tonks had to change targets and defend against her crazy aunt's attacks which were coming a bit close for comfort.

Time slowed down as two killing curses were fired one form Bellatrix at Tonks and the other from Voldemort at Harry. Tonks having been under fire for a while was tiring and as such missed the chunks of rock on the floor which caused her to trip instead of dodge the killing curse. It barely hit her in the leg, but it was enough to bring her life to an end right then and there. Harry was about to dodge the killing curse when he felt a sharp pain in his chest like someone had stabbed him, which slowed his reaction time. In the process Harry was also struck with the killing curse and his body fell to the floor dead.

Dumbledore was shocked to see Harry die and in a fit of rage started to assault Voldemort with every attack that he could think to use. The problem for Bellatrix and Voldemort was that Harry did not stay dead on the ground like they had expected him to.

_When he died he again went to Kings Cross, but instead of meeting with Dumbledore like he had the first time Harry met with Tonks. _

"_Harry" Tonks said as Harry arrived at the train station "what are you doing here?"_

"_It didn't feel right letting you leave like that" Harry said as he looked around "there is so much that was left unsaid."_

"_What" Tonks demanded "you can't be dead who will take out Voldemort then?"_

_Harry was a bit shocked Tonks had said his name "Tonks you said Voldemort's name out loud."_

"_I am dead Harry what worse can happen" Tonks said with a grin "now then mister you shouldn't be here…your place is back on Earth in that battle."_

"_But I want to stay with you" Harry said as he looked at Tonks "I never even got to tell you how beautiful you are or that I love you."_

"_You just did" Tonks said with a smile, but was a bit shocked by his admission of love since she didn't have her memories about their time together. "Harry you need to get back there and make Bellatrix pay for killing me!"_

"_I ah…" Harry started but Tonks stopped him._

"_I don't want to here you will return now Mr. Potter and I had not better see you again until your as old as Dumbledore you hear me?"_

"_Yes ma'am…"_

"_Don't call me ma'am" Tonks said as she hit Harry "now get your arse moving."_

_Harry didn't want to leave Tonks he felt at peace and was with the woman he loved. However she wouldn't allow him to stay so he went to the exit and disappeared back to the land of the living leaving Tonks behind to take the train to the hereafter._

Harry cracked his eye open and saw that Bellatrix was headed for Lupin most likely to deliver the death blow, but Harry wouldn't allow it. He jumped to his feet and fired a banished charm that hit her in the back knocking her down, but it only surprised her, it didn't knock her out.

Harry stood over top of Bellatrix and looked down at her "thought I was dead eh, well guess what death sent me back to bring you to him instead **Crucio!**"

All the rage that Harry felt about Bellatrix killing Tonks, before he could even try to get with her poured out into the curse as Harry willed Bellatrix to suffer the pain and torment that he had to suffer all the time in his life.

Bellatrix normally didn't cry out from the pain curse as Voldemort used it so much that she believed herself numb to its effects. That wasn't the case though as the curse Harry sent at her seemed to hurt a hundred times worse than it did when Voldemort used it.

With Voldemort the pain curse was fueled by his desire for control and through the curse he wanted to dominate his victim. Harry's curse however was fueled by rage, but the source of the rage stemmed from his love for Tonks, which caused it to burn even hotter than any normal rage would. His was a rage of love and that caused his curse to be amplified even more than what Voldemort or any of his Death Eaters could ever get it to.

Bellatrix cracked under the strain of the curse and soon was just like Alice and Frank Longbottom, their revenge was also delivered that day with the same exact curse that did them in all those years before hand.

Voldemort and Dumbledore both stopped their battling as they watched Harry spring back to life as if unaffected by the killing curse. In shock they watched as the boy unleashed a pain curse on Bellatrix that neither older man believed him capable of doing.

"We will meet again" Voldemort said as he activated an emergency Portkey and disappeared from the ministry taking all his living Death Eaters with him, including Bellatrix though not many would consider her to be alive in her condition.

Dumbledore realized the battle was over and that the Death Eaters had ran away, but he still had another issue to deal with. Even if Harry wasn't a traitor to the light, the boy did cast an unforgivable curse, so Dumbledore stunned Harry as the boy was turned checking on Lupin. "Now Mr. Potter your training shall begin a new" Dumbledore said with a smirk "maybe I should let you go to Azkaban still to soften you up. Perhaps another memory alteration can set you on the right path."


	13. Fugitive

**A/N**: Before anyone says anything about it I want to point out something about this chapter. In canon when Harry died his link to Voldemort died with him since it was the piece of Voldemort's soul that connected them. However for the purposes of this story and just because I can in my AU world the link between them did NOT end when Harry died.

**Chapter Thirteen: Fugitive**

Dumbledore was all for throwing Harry into Azkaban without a trail, so that when the time was right he could step in and get the young man out for his own twisted plans. Though his thoughts of memory alteration were also a strong possibility and he knew that would be faster than the Azkaban route. However the Aurors that arrived on scene prevented that from happening and Dumbledore filled them in on what happened. He was tempted not to mention about the unforgivable, but he knew he couldn't since the detector in the ministry would have picked it up anyway.

"Albus Dumbledore" one of the Aurors said as he looked at the old man "you do understand that by admitting to us about Harry Potter's use of an Unforgivable curse we have no choice, but to take him into custody?"

"Yes I do" Dumbledore said as he looked at the boy "but what can I do the law is the law is it not?"

"Yes sir" the auror said "it is the law and it will be upheld."

The auror took Harry from the site he was located and took him back to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement where Amelia Bones remained alive and well thanks to the warning she had been given.

"What is the meaning of this" Madam Bones asked as the auror brought the unconscious body of Harry Potter into her office.

"Ma'am sorry to disturb you, but I do believe you want to hear this."

"Well get on with it Auror Knight" Bones said as she looked at Harry.

"I reported to the scene of one of the many battle that occurred inside the ministry today. When I arrived I found Harry Potter out as he is now, Albus Dumbledore was standing over him and Remus Lupin who also was out cold, and I also found the dead body of Auror Tonks."

Madam Bones didn't do a lot of direct interactions with Tonks, but she didn't like to hear about a fallen auror no matter if she knew them personally or not.

"I went to find out from Albus Dumbledore what occurred there when the old man voluntarily disclosed that Harry Potter had been stunned by him after the boy in question had used the Cruciatus Curse on Bellatrix Lestrange, who escaped when the dark lord did."

"You're telling me that Harry Potter used an Unforgivable on a Death Eater?"

"Yes ma'am it would appear he did it right after Auror Tonks was killed fighting Bellatrix Lestrange."

"I know it is against the law to use an Unforgivable, but why would Albus readily volunteer the information?"

"I am unsure of that ma'am, but when I explained the course of action to Dumbledore that I would have to take he said the law is the law, and didn't seem to mind that Mr. Potter could get life in Azkaban for his actions."

"Something doesn't feel right about this" Madam Bones said as she looked at the boy "did our sensors detect the usage?"

"Ma'am our sensors have been buzzing nonstop do to the fact that so many Death Eaters were here firing off Unforgivable curses."

"So the only proof we have is the word of an old man to go on?'

"At the moment yes ma'am, but we didn't check Mr. Potter's wand for spell use and we didn't check the sensor for Harry Potter within the office for underage wizards."

"Then Auror Knight I believe there is no real proof that Mr. Potter did anything that was wrong given the dire situation that he found himself in."

"Yes ma'am I couldn't agree more" Auror Knight said as he looked at Harry "but what do we do about Dumbledore ma'am he will not be happy if he learns we left Mr. Potter go?"

"That is the part that is confusing me, why Albus Dumbledore would allow Mr. Potter to be taken in" Madam Bones said mainly to herself, but the auror heard her as well "if Dumbledore asks tell him that Harry is being held for questioning pending a trail date for his actions."

"Yes ma'am" Auror Knight said with a grin "I'll tell him that if he happens to ask me, but I will not seek him out to give him the information. There is a lot happening around here ma'am and I should get back to the duty of cleaning up this mess."

"Very well" Madam Bones said and then waited for Auror Knight to leave before reviving Harry. "Mr. Potter I believe we need to have a chat" she said as she looked at Harry awaken from being stunned.

"What the" Harry said as he looked around "what happened?"

"You were stunned Mr. Potter and as I understand it you used an unforgivable curse on Bellatrix Lestrange."

"Did I" Harry asked his mind still trying to piece together what happened before he was stunned. He remembered seeing Tonks die, feeling pain, and then dieing himself. He then remembered speaking to Tonks returning and yep he remembered "I wont lie to you ma'am I did use an unforgivable curse on Bellatrix."

"I expected that you wouldn't lie" Madam Bones said as she looked at Harry "you do know what happens when you are charged with that crime correct?"

"No ma'am" Harry said as he never bothered to really looking into laws "I know it is a crime and therefore punishable, but I don't know the extent of the punishment."

"Well if you went to trial as a first time violator and seeing as whom you are, you could probably get off with six months to a year in Azkaban, but the maximum is life in Azkaban."

"I understand ma'am and am willing to take any punishment you see fit" Harry said thought he knew if he went to Azkaban he wouldn't be able to get Voldemort.

"Well" Madam Bones "I am glad that you would willingly take punishment for what you did, but see I do not believe you did it Mr. Potter out of cruelty because you don't seem like the type to use that curse haphazardly."

"No ma'am, but I do believe my rage over the death of Tonks and my love for her caused me to act the way I did, which is still no excuse for what I did."

"Yes well I am not sending you to Azkaban, but I would like to know why Albus Dumbledore would willingly allow you to be taken in and also why you put about being a traitor on your note to me?"

"Albus Dumbledore isn't the kind old man he wants everyone to believe he is" Harry said flatly deciding that the truth was better than any lie. "He is a manipulative man that wants me to go to Azkaban for any reason he can get so that I will become weak and malleable to his will. Then he wants to swoop in like the great hero and come to my rescue to try and get me to fall back in line with his plans."

"How do you know all this?"

"He told me…well not in those words, but still he told me and I have recording that would prove I am telling the truth."

"Interesting" Madam Bones said with a grin "Mr. Potter I believe you and I need to have a long chat about one Albus Dumbledore."

Harry called for Dobby and had the elf retrieve not only the recording Harry had from Dumbledore's office, but also the one he had from his day in the Leaky Cauldron when Dumbledore confessed to even more about Harry. Once the elf returned Harry played the recordings for Madam Bones and she didn't seem too thrilled with Albus Dumbledore. After she finished Harry had to tell Dobby that Tonks had been killed, which the elf did not take well as he disappeared with tears in his eyes.

"The question is now where do we go from here" Harry asked Madam Bones as he looked at the head auror.

"Well I believe that Albus Dumbledore will be brought up on charges and with the recordings as proof I doubt that he will have much of a defense against it. He will no doubt get time in Azkaban as well he will lose his position as headmaster of Hogwarts."

"He is going to be furious to say the least" Harry said with a grin "ma'am I know that there will be people who will hold me accountable for the downfall of Dumbledore, and as such I probably won't be able to return."

"Mr. Potter I don't believe you need to return" Madam Bones said with a grin "I will arrange for the ministry to test you and if you pass you will get full marks as if you graduated from Hogwarts no questions asked."

"What if I fail the tests?"

"Then you will need to get tutoring to ensure you pass it the next time around, but I don't think that will be a problem do you?"

"Not really except for maybe potions, with Snape breathing down my neck I never really could brew potions."

"Don't worry Snape isn't going to be there so you should do fine, it will take a few weeks to prepare, so maybe you should look over things before they are ready."

"Yes ma'am thank you ma'am for all your help" Harry said with a smile.

"The least I could do Mr. Potter, after all if you hadn't warned me of the attack I might have been killed by them as they planned."

Harry and Madam Bones parted ways as Harry called Dobby once more so that the elf could return him back to his island. Sure Harry could have Apparated, but he didn't think that would have been too bright especially while standing in front of the head auror.

Kingsley caught wind of the plan to bring Dumbledore in on charges and thanks to the vow Dumbledore forced him to take, Kingsley was forced to go warn Albus of the impending arrest.

Dumbledore wasn't happy and didn't plan on spending time in Azkaban so instead he decided to disappear. Thus Albus Dumbledore became a fugitive of justice and was wanted to a multitude of charges. Dumbledore decided that going into hiding for a while would serve the greater good more than him going to Azkaban ever would.

Harry laughed when he learned about Dumbledore running away into hiding it was too good to be true. Sure Dumbledore was once a nice man, but that time was over when he decided that the greater good required him to manipulate people into doing whatever he wanted them to.

Harry was on his island considering what to do next since one of his enemies was on the run from the law while the other was not fearing anything in his quest to gain ultimate power. As he was about to look over some potions that could appear during his testing his scar flared with a rage of pain unlike any Harry had felt in a long time. His occlumency usually helped block out Voldemort, but this time Voldemort's rage was too much and the link was opened. Harry collapsed on the floor as the vision of what pissed Voldemort off so much came to light.

"_I want him found" Voldemort hissed to his gathered Death Eaters "I want both of them found…Dumbledore is to be killed, but I want his wand at all costs…as for Potter I want him brought to me for me to deal with."_

"_Milord" Wormtail said in a shaky voice "we are in no position milord to go after them, our forces have been…"_

"_**Crucio**__" Voldemort hissed and caused Wormtail to fall to the floor in pain "I don't want excuses I want Dumbledore and Potter found!"_

"_We will find them milord" Draco Malfoy said as he knelt before Voldemort "Dumbledore can hide, but I am sure we can locate him…Potter will be a challenge, but we will get him as well."_

"_See that you do" Voldemort said as he left Wormtail up from the curse "I lost a great lieutenant when I had to kill Bellatrix I do not wish to lose anyone else for their foolishness."_

Harry awoke on the floor his scar bleeding and throbbing like crazy as he pulled himself up on to his chair. Harry assumed Voldemort would have killed Bellatrix since she was of no use to him in her condition and the vision proved that he was right about it. He wanted to feel badly for the witch, but he just couldn't bring himself to as he smiled at the thought of her finally getting what she deserved.

What Harry didn't understand was why Voldemort was hell-bent on getting Dumbledore's wand as it made no sense. Why would Dumbledore's wand be that important whenever Voldemort already had a powerful wand, the brother to his own wand in fact?

Harry didn't know why Voldemort wanted what he wanted, but Harry did know one thing for sure and that was that he was going to find and kill Voldemort once and for all. Harry didn't know why he survived when he was killed in the ministry, but he knew that he wasn't going to waste his second chance at killing Voldemort. Harry had failed Tonks before, but he wouldn't do it again. The problem Harry knew was that he couldn't match Voldemort's power there was just no comparing when you broke down their powers.

Voldemort had years of experience and knowledge to back up his power while Harry didn't have that. Harry might have been strong power wise, but Voldemort knew a lot more spells and counter curses than he did at that point.

"If I can't match him magically in power and knowledge" Harry said with a grin as he looked around his empty cottage "then I will simply need to find another means of evening the odds. Muggles manage to kill each other a lot, and I bet that Voldemort would never expect anything like that from a wizard."

Harry changed his appearance to look older and conjured up a fake I.D. since he was sure he would need it at some point. Harry Apparated into Diagon Alley and then quickly went into muggle London to locate exactly what he would. He walked for a short while before he finally found the type of shop he needed.

Harry grinned as he walked into the shop and the man behind the counter looked at him "can I help you sir?"

"Yeah" Harry said as he looked around the shop a bit "I am in need of a hand gun as well as a hunting rifle."

"I see, plan on doing some hunting I take it?"

"Yeah" Harry said aloud _'but not for any animals you would know.'_

Harry had to go through the long process of gaining the guns he wanted and also had to conjure up a gun permit for the pistol, but that didn't matter to him. Soon enough his plans would start to come into play and when they did no Death Eater or Voldemort himself would know what hit them until it was too late.


	14. Preparing for the Hunt

**A/N: Today been hectic so sorry this wasn't out this morning, but here it is now.**

**Chapter Fourteen: Preparing for the Hunt**

The first week in August things were finally getting into place for Harry just as he hoped they would. Harry casts a few charms on his new weapons one of which would make the guns auto refilling, so that neither his pistol nor his rifle would run out of ammunition. He then asked Dobby to help him by making it so Harry could turn each bullet fired into a Portkey of sorts that would teleport the target straight to Amelia Bones' office, and the bullet also had to stun the target right before it activated the Portkey portion of the spell. Dobby didn't like the guns, but Harry explained why he had them and Dobby willingly helped Harry so he could capture enemies safely without getting too close to them. He also had it so that when the time came to face Voldemort he could turn the bullet into an explosive round that didn't teleport the enemy, but exploded like a small bomb when it impacted with the target.

Harry was all set for his hunt to begin all he needed to do was set a nice little trap to kick off the whole thing. He knew that he was wanted by Voldemort and that his Death Eaters wouldn't pass on a chance to get him. He also knew that if he wanted to know what Voldemort was up to he needed a way of spying on him.

So Harry once again went to his contact at Gringotts and asked if there was anything he could use to spy on an enemy without them knowing it. The goblin didn't know of anything, but said he would keep an ear out for any news of something like that.

This disappointed Harry and he knew that if he was to pull off his plans he needed certain things to work out in his favor. What he needed were people that could create things he needed as well as other things that he might have need for later on that he didn't think of at the time.

"Damn it" Harry said as he paced on the beach of his island "I just start to think fate is on my side for once and now I am back at the beginning. Ah if I had known I would need things like this I would have started planning years ago…well no point in crying about it now. I need to find a way to get what I need and as quickly as possible."

Harry was so focused on his musing that he didn't hear Dobby arrive and was startled when the elf spoke "sorry Harry Potter, but Dobby couldn't help but over hear what you had said."

"That's fine Dobby" Harry said as his heart thumped against his chest "just caught me off guard and about gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry Harry Potter sir should Dobby punish himself?"

"No Dobby no punishing yourself, now then what was it you wanted?"

"I had come to bring supplies for Harry Potter, but I also overheard him talking to himself. Dobby would like to help Harry Potter, but is afraid that the only people who could are not sure to help Harry Potter."

"What do you mean Dobby?"

"Dobby hears things when Dobby is around cleaning and such, Dobby doesn't mean to but it happens. Anyway Dobby understands that Fred and George Weasley are great inventors, Hermione Granger and Remus Lupin are also great researchers from what Dobby hears, and Sirius Black seems to be good at planning things as well."

"You're right Dobby they would be great, but I can't trust Hermione at all since Dumbledore messed with her mind. Fred and George may be willing to help, but I don't know if I want to put trust into the Weasleys after what happened with Ron and also Molly's death. As for Remus and Sirius those two I think I could trust, but I don't think they would approve of such plans."

"Dobby supposes Harry Potter is correct after all Harry Potter is a smart and powerful wizard…but Dobby would like permission to suggest something else."

"Go ahead Dobby I told you that you can say what you want to me you are my friend Dobby and I could use all the help I can get."

"Thank you sir" Dobby said as he looked down at his feet "what if Harry Potter wasn't to tell Misters Lupin and Black why he needed the items. If they believed it was to be used as some sort of pranking device they would probably not object as much as they would if they believed it to be a way to spy on an evil wizard."

"Dobby you're a genius" Harry said so excited by the idea "Remus and Sirius would probably help if they believed it was for a prank, but how can I make them believe that?"

"Dobby has thought about that too Harry Potter…if they believed Harry Potter was going to use it to spy on Slytherins to set them up for pranking then they might not object to the use of a spying device. Which of course Harry Potter would have his own plans for using it, but they need not know that right?"

"Exactly Dobby" Harry said shocked at how well the elf had thought things out in that short of time "they might fall for it…that is if I was returning to Hogwarts, but I wasn't planning on going back."

"Dobby would like permission from Harry Potter to approach Fred and George Weasley, Dobby believes they would willingly jump at a chance to make such an invention and they need not know that Harry Potter is in need of them."

"Umm" Harry said and then froze in thought "Dobby again you are smarter than I am, but you won't need to approach them for me Dobby. I will change my appearance and go to them as a buyer and see if they will take the bait. Dobby I will need you to go to Gringotts and get me a couple thousand or so Galleons so that I can try to pull this off…be sure to speak to Griphook he is my contact at the bank and will know you were sent by me if you show him this ring."

Dobby took the ring from Harry and disappeared from sight and about fifteen minutes later Dobby reappeared with a sack of Galleons. "Mr. Griphook says that if Harry Potter is in need of anything else he should not hesitate to get in touch with him."

"Thank you Dobby and now after a quick change I believe it is time for Mr. Wells to pay a visit to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes."

"Dobby doesn't see any Mr. Wells, who is he Harry Potter sir?"

"Today Dobby I am Mr. Wells at least for this meeting with the Weasley twins."

Dobby nodded in understanding and grinned "good luck to you then Mr. Wells happy hunting."

"Thanks Dobby I will call you when I am done to let you know how things went."

Harry Apparated to Diagon Alley and made his way to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes where he knew he would find the twins. He figured in his current disguise they wouldn't know who he was and that way nothing bad should happen if they hated him for what happened to their mother and also his fight with their brother.

"Welcome to" Fred Weasley started as Harry walked into the store.

"Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes" George continued as he looked at Harry not knowing it was him.

"How can we help serve your pranking needs today" the two twins said in unison.

"I am not sure you can" Harry said as he looked at the two twins and felt a pang of hurt that he couldn't just tell them who he truly was.

"We have a lot of things" Fred said with a grin.

"If we don't have it we can try to make it" George continued.

"Yes well if I could talk to you in private gentlemen I am sure I could make it worth your while."

The twins looked at each other and then directed Harry back to their office after telling Lee Jordan to keep an eye on the shop floor.

"I am in need of a device gentlemen that will allow me to spy so I can plan out proper course of actions."

"This wouldn't be used for illegal activities would it" Fred said in a serious tone which was unlike him altogether.

"We wouldn't want anything we make to come back at us" George said in the same serious tone.

"No worries gentlemen" Harry said with a grin "you could say that it would be used to set the path for an even bigger prank as it were. I understand that you two were the best pranksters of your school year is that correct?"

"Yep" the twins said in unison.

"Well just image if you could have spied on the Slytherins in their own common room prior to a prank then you would have known where they would be and what evil tricks they would have been planning."

Both twins looked interested at the idea "sounds intriguing, but why would you want us to help you with this?"

"Either you are the best at this or you're not it is that simple, sure I could have gone to anyone else for it, but I thought I would see if you two would be interested, but if you don't want my money I can find someone that does."

"How much money are we talking about" Fred asked with a glint in his eyes.

"If we were to take this job" George added with the same glint that his brother had.

"I figure that a thousand galleons should be a good start for you to do research and development with, and then if I get a product that works as it should I would be willing to pay an additional thousand galleons for the time you spent working on it. Not to mention that if you did decide to market the product to your other clientele then you could stand to make all the money from that as well with nothing coming to me."

"What's the catch" both twins asked together.

"Thinking ahead I like that" Harry said with a grin "no catch, but I would hope that if this proves profitable and at some later time I was to ask for your help again that you would consider helping me."

"Mister…umm don't think we caught your name" Fred said as he looked at his brother.

"No we didn't oh great brother of mine" George added as both twins looked at Harry.

"Sorry about that I am Mr. Wells" Harry said as he shook both twins hands "so do we have a deal?"

"Mr. Wells" Fred said as he looked at his brother.

"We have a deal" George said with a nod "provided we can actually do this that is."

"I am sure you can, so how long would it take to get a prototype done?"

"Umm.. probably six to eight weeks" Fred said as he looked at his brother.

"Might be sooner or later depending on how things go."

"I really didn't think it would take that long…any chance you could have it in a month?"

Both twins laughed "we doubt it" they said together "might take that long to get the research done for it."

"Oh bother" Harry said with a sigh as he had hoped to get hunting sooner than that "I guess offering an additional thousand galleons wouldn't speed up the process any huh boys?"

Fred and George's eyes lit up like it was Christmas, they had made good money in their business, but three thousand for a simple spying device was more than they could probably make in a year profit wise. "It could help" they both said together "then we might be able to pay for someone to help with researching for it."

"Done…I will give you an additional five hundred now and the other fifteen hundred when you have a working prototype in one month's time. If you don't have it in a month though then you will only get the other five hundred I agreed to without the bonus money."

"No worries Mr. Wells we will have it in one month if not sooner" they said together and then showed Harry out of the office as they said they needed to get started right away on the top secret project.

Harry got back to the island and told Dobby what had happened and then asked him to keep an eye on the twins so that he could tell Harry when they seemed to have the prototype ready. He also told Dobby that it had to be uncover so that the twins didn't know the elf was checking on them, which Dobby agreed to without trouble, stating that they would never even know he was there.

While Harry waited for his spying device to get made he received a folder from Griphook with all the investments his family had made over to last twenty years and also all business and housing deeds were included as well. Harry also found that the goblin had included detailed information about things that could have been invested in, but weren't and thing that should be consider in the near future.

Harry only wanted to know what business connections and assets he had just in case he needed something more that the twins wouldn't be able to obtain. He had not expected to receive all that he had, but he was grateful all the same. Harry was happy that Griphook was turning into a very reliable contact and as such Harry arranged for Griphook's 3% commission on all Potter family assets to be increased to 5% as a showing of how much Harry appreciated all of his hard work and reliability.

Three weeks into the month that Harry had given the twins Dobby reported back that the twins planned on trying to contact Harry with a day or two about the prototype since they had a working model on hand. Since Harry knew an owl wouldn't be able to find him as Mr. Wells he decided to pay the twins a visit.

"Mr. Wells" George said as Harry walked in "what a surprise we were just about to send a letter to you."

"Then all the better I dropped by then gentlemen" Harry said as he followed George and Fred to their office.

"We have worked out all the details" Fred said excitedly.

"We also added a few features not specified, but we believe you will like them all the same" George added.

"Nice so let's see it" Harry said with a grin as he waited for the twins to show him their product.

Fred pulled out a small box and opened the lid to reveal what looked like a little fly.

"Here it is" George said "we call it a bug."

Both twins laughed at the pun since it was in the shape of a fly.

"How does it work" Harry asked interested in what his money had bought him since he was spending a large amount for a simple looking fly.

"Well it has a coordinate locater which will display the coordinates of where the bug is, just in case you wish to go to its location. If the coordinates appear in black then there are no wards protecting the location the bug is at."

The other twin picked up where the last left off "if it is in red then there is an Anti-Apparation ward at the location, if it is in blue then there is an Anti-Portkey ward in place, and if it is in purple then it is warded for both forms of entry."

"Interesting that could be a handy feature" Harry said as he was shocked the twins had thought to add that to it.

"We also have it so it will transmit both audio and video if you wish it to" Fred said with a grin.

"It is also set up so you can use the monitoring controls to move the bug around a location if you want to" George added with a grin like his brother had.

"That way you can plant it on a target and once the target gets to its location you can either go to said location or move the bug around to keep it at the location and off the target you planted it on."

"Very nice gentlemen" Harry said with a grin since it was exactly what he needed and more "I suppose you have tested it?"

"Actually we had made two prototypes" Fred said still grinning like a well fed cat that ate a canary.

"This one here is for you and the test bug we placed on our little brother Ron to test it out."

Fred pulled out a small compact device and then enlarged it to a full screen with panel. "This is the control console you can keep it miniature for travel use or make it full mode for you place of business."

George turned on the bug and the coordinates showed up in purple, which Harry figured was the burrow. "You see even for a place that is suppose to be unplottable we still can have the coordinates displayed."

"That was a tricky bit of spell work to get that working right" Fred added "but it was well worth the effort I assure you."

Harry could tell the bug was still on Ron as he walked around and Harry could see pieces of the house as he walked up steps. Fred then took control of the bug and had it fly off of Ron and just follow behind him at a distance all the while controlling it to keep Ron in sight. "As you can see the flying properties of the bug are great and you can see whatever the bug sees and with the speakers we added you can also get audio."

Fred flew the bug behind Ron as he walked into the room where Hermione was and Harry felt his heart give a mild jerk at the sight of her. Fred flew the bug over to a wall and stuck it there to keep an eye on the whole room that it could see.

"That's enough" Harry said as he saw Ron kiss 'his' Hermione.

"Yeah that's a bit disturbing" George said "Hermione is nice, but I don't want to see them snogging."

"Gotcha" Fred said as he shrunk the control console back down to show that the small mirror like screen would still display even in that mode.

"You gentlemen did a far better job than even I could have hoped for" Harry said with a grin "and since you took the time to make it even better than what I asked for I am going to throw in an additional five hundred galleons for you boys to say thanks for a job well done."

The twins couldn't believe it, but they were happy all the same as they thanked Mr. Wells for his business and told him to come back if he ever needed anything else that they could provide.

Harry left their shop with his bug and was more than happy to spend the high amount of money that he had since the spy device was so well designed. He finally had his last part of the trap and now it was time to go hunting.


	15. The Hunt Begins

**Chapter Fifteen: The Hunt Begins**

Harry had set up the bait for his trap as he left word spread around that Harry Potter would be heading to Diagon Alley on a certain date. All he could do was wait and see if any flies decided to enter into his honey trap and if they did they would be in for it then.

The day arrived and Harry sat on top of a building with a perfect view of the street, so he could see the Apparation point with no trouble. Harry had Dobby on the street invisible to those looking with the spying bug so that he could plant it on the target that Harry had told him to since he hoped to plant the bug on Wormtail, but if the rat bastard didn't show up then Dobby was just to plant it on a Death Eater that he could identify to Harry.

It had been an hour since Harry set the trap and was getting a bit nervous that the Death Eaters didn't take the bait. That was until he saw a squad of six Death Eaters appear at the Apparation point. It wasn't too hard to tell Wormtail as he was the shortest of them all and was the only one of them that had a silver hand.

Harry waited for Dobby to appear beside him on the roof "its done Harry Potter sir."

Harry nodded and took aim with his rifle which he had been practicing a lot with and fired at three Death Eaters in quick succession and grinned as all three disappeared from the alley.

"What's happening" Wormtail demanded "where did those three go?"

"No idea but I would…"

The death eater that was talking never got to finish his statement as Harry shot him and his friend leaving only Wormtail to make a hasty retreat from the alley, which was part of the plan after all how else would Harry have gotten the bug back to the viper's nest?

Madam Bones was doing her paperwork as usual when a body appeared in her office scaring her a bit and then another followed by another appeared. She was cautious at first but soon realized that all three were stunned Death Eaters. Before she collected her thoughts though to get more aurors in her office two more bodies appeared just like the first had. All five were Death Eaters, all five were stunned, and from what Amelia could see all five had a hole in their shoulder's that was bleeding on to her floor.

Harry got back to his island and watched the console as Wormtail appeared at the location where Voldemort had been hiding. Harry watched images shifting as Wormtail walked into the throne chamber where Voldemort sat awaiting good news. Harry used the controls to move the fly slowly so not to be caught and landed it in a position that he could watch Voldemort and all that he did.

"What happen" Voldemort demanded with a hiss "where is Potter?"

"It was a trap" Wormtail whined as he kissed the hem of Voldemort's robes for forgiveness "the other five men disappeared from the alley and I have no idea how it happened at all milord."

"You failed me" Voldemort hissed in a deadly tone "**Crucio!**"

Harry watched and listened as Wormtail suffered under the pain curse hitting him, and Harry grinned as he was thrilled to see Wormtail suffer. Harry had suffered for many years because of him and this was a just punishment for the rat traitor.

"Why would someone attack my people" Voldemort hissed "it has to be Potter he had to set up the trap somehow."

"What can we do milord?"

"I think that we will stay on schedule for now" Voldemort hissed "I will not allow Potter to spoil my plans yet again."

"Yes milord" Wormtail said as he kissed the robes "I will inform Draco that the planned attack at Hogwarts will go as planned."

"You do that and Wormtail I want Dumbledore so make sure our teams out looking for him find him soon. Also thanks to Potter I lost five men today, so I think an attack on Hogsmeade should be just payback for this attack."

"Yes milord I will set it up and we will attack at dawn if you so desire it" Wormtail said as he still graveled on his knees.

"Make it so" Voldemort hissed "oh and Wormtail do not fail me again or you will suffer even greater pain than you have already."

"Yes milord" Wormtail said as he left the room to schedule all the attacks that Voldemort wanted.

Harry quickly wrote a note and sent it to Madam Bones informing her of the pending attack on Hogsmeade so that she could have aurors there waiting to get the Death Eaters.

Harry was disappointed that he didn't know what attack Voldemort had planned for Hogwarts and he didn't really want to return to the school to find out. So instead of going he sent Dobby to the school to find out what Draco was planning so he could report it to Madam Bones as well.

The attack on Hogsmeade the next morning was a great success for the aurors at least as they managed to ambush the squadron of Death Eaters that went there to attack the town. Twenty-six Death Eaters in all were capture on that attack, which was more than the aurors caught in a whole month before hand.

Harry knew that it was merely a small victory since Voldemort would just recruit more to replace those ones, and there wasn't much Harry could do about that unless he went right for the head of the snake. If he could take off the head for good then the body would die out over time as well.

Something didn't feel right though for Harry, sure he could get the drop of Voldemort and possibly kill him, but something just seemed off. It was like the answer was there in his mind, but he just couldn't seem to put the pieces together to form the whole picture. He kept seeing the diary that held the memory of Tom Riddle from his second year, but he couldn't make out what it was trying to tell him. He also couldn't figure out what was so important about Dumbledore's wand.

Harry wished he could speak to Dumbledore and find out what he knew and see what he was missing, but since the old man was on the run he didn't even know where to start looking. Harry couldn't go to Hermione for help since she was under the control of Ron Weasley thanks to Dumbledore's interference. He lost Hermione to Ron and then got Tonks killed all in all he was batting zero when it came to women.

Harry decided he only had one alternative to figure out what was happening and he didn't like it much, but it was the best he could come up with. He called Dobby back from the school since the elf wasn't having any luck there. He then asked Dobby if he could make a cell like room underground on his island, so that there was no way to escape. He wanted the only way in and out of the cell was to be keyed to the wards or else you wouldn't be able to get into or out of the cell.

When Dobby finished which didn't take too long to complete it Harry informed him of who the target was that he wanted in that cell.

"Harry Potter is serious" Dobby asked and felt the need to punish himself for questioning his master.

"Yes I am Dobby I want you to go to Hogwarts and bring back Severus Snape to be my guest in that cell and do be sure to take his wand I would hate to have to hurt him."

"Dobby will do as instructed Harry Potter" Dobby said and then there was a pop as the elf vanished from sight. It was almost an hour later when Dobby returned to find Harry reading a book. "The deed is done Harry Potter" Dobby said as he placed Snape's wand on the table in front of Harry.

"Very good Dobby you may return to the school and thank you for all your help ole friend, I wouldn't have been able to pull any of this off without your assistance."

Dobby blushed with pride at the compliments he was given and then vanished from sight.

Harry took a moment to compose himself and then Apparated down into the cell area where Snape was located. There were bars between Snape and Harry to keep the old potions professor out of arms reach of Harry since he worried Snape would try to kill him with his bare hands since he didn't have his wand.

Harry woke the stunned professor up and stared at him "wake up grease ball nap time is over."

"Potter" Snape said groggily as he became more alert to his surroundings "what have you done, where am I, and why am I here?"

"You are a guest in my prison Snape and unless you wish to remain here until you die I would suggest you answer my questions honestly."

"Why you arrogant" Snape said as he went for his wand.

Harry held up Snape's wand "looking for this? You didn't really think I would go through all the trouble arranging this guest room for you and just allow you to keep your wand to start trouble with?"

"Potter I will see you kissed for this" Snape sneered.

"Sorry greasy but you aren't my type so no kisses" Harry laughed. "Besides at present you are six hundred feet below ground with no way of escaping and no way for anyone to even hear you screaming for help."

"Lies" Snape said with a sneer "there is no way you did this, now let me out of here before I kill you myself."

"Maybe I will let ya sit here and think for a while about the situation you're in" Harry said and then Apparated out of the cell back to his small cottage. Sure Snape wasn't really six hundred feet down more like ten or fifteen, but what did it matter anyway they were on a deserted island where no one could help Snape anyway.

A hour later Harry Apparated back down to the cell, but Snape was just as unrelenting as he had been the hour before if not a bit more unwilling to cooperate. Harry left the cell once more and decided that he needed to use a different approach with Snape. So Harry called Dobby once more to aid him with his problems. This time Harry asked Dobby to create a prison cell inside a larger room that housed a potions lab. Harry didn't think threatening Snape with magic would work, but he wondered if he could scare him with a bit of bad potion making. Once Dobby finished Harry thanked him once more and allowed him to return to the castle where he was still trying to figure out what Draco was up to. Harry meanwhile went to Diagon Alley again in disguise to pick up potion supplies so that his plan could come together.

By time Harry returned to the cell Snape had been down there for three hours, but he seemed just as uncooperative as he had been when he first arrived. Harry stunned the irate man and then brought down the wards to take Snape up to his new cell in the potions lab and once the cell was warded from any possible escape plans Harry revived Snape to full alertness.

"What are you playing at Potter" Snape sneered as he looked around the room.

"I thought since you didn't wish to answer simple questions that I would use you as a guinea pig to test potions on."

"You make potions…now I know you went insane Potter" Snape sneered "I will never drink anything you make."

"Ah but who said you had a choice, I mean I am already charged with using one Unforgivable why not add another to my list."

"You wouldn't dare" Snape sneered.

"We'll see" Harry said as he started to whistle to irritate Snape more. He then started the cauldron to boil "as a potions master I decided to allow you to observe me making the potion then maybe you'll have a slight hint as to what you will be drinking."

Harry walked over and grabbed a contained labeled Adder's Tongue and then another labeled Hornets Stinger. He walked over and put on tongue and one stinger into the cauldron.

"You idiot" Snape shouted "don't you know you can't put those two together?"

"Really" Harry said faking his shock "hmm guess if my potions professor was a real teacher I would have probably learned that in class, but the guy was too busy yelling at me and hating me to bother to teach me."

"That's unfair" Snape said heatedly "I did my best it isn't my fault you couldn't manage to brew a potion right."

Harry didn't reply as he added a pinch of ground up moth wings to the cauldron.

"You are insane" Snape bellowed "are you trying to blow us both up or something?"

"Cool it Snape" Harry said with a grin "I am sure it will be fine after all I have instructions here just like my professor would have given, after all he would write them down and expect everyone to follow them."

"I would never have you mix things together that could be explosive" Snape insisted "I may not have liked how the students did in my class, but I would never try to hurt them by making them put things like that together in a potion."

Harry dropped something into the cauldron that Snape didn't see, but then added Nettle Thorns so that he could see those.

"Potter" Snape started "for the love of Merlin stop this before you kill us both."

"No can do" Harry said in a pompous ass sort of way "not unless you care to answer some questions now."

"What" Snape said "this is all to get me to answer your questions, you're more arrogant than I have ever thought you were."

"Wrong answer" Harry said as he added bat wings to the cauldron.

Snape looked like he was about to piss himself "Potter if you don't add infusion of alabaster now you wont be able to stabilize the potion."

"Not what I asked Snape" Harry said as he put some tiger lilies into the potion.

"Fine you win" Snape sneered "I will answer your question if you add the infusion of alabaster now!"

"Answer first, what is so important about Dumbledore's wand that Voldemort has scouts out hunting for him right now?"

"Are you insane you brought me here to ask me that?"

"Answer the question quickly I think there is only about a minute left before the alabaster will be worthless."

"Albus has the Elder Wand" Snape said in defeat "now add it!"

"What is the importance of the wand?"

"Add the alabaster and then I will tell you."

Harry added the infusion of alabaster to the potion which caused the explosive properties of the potion to naturalize "now tell me or I will add toad eyes and salamander skin to it."

Snape paled a bit at the notion of salamander skin being added to an already high unstable potion. "The Elder Wand is one of three Deathly Hallows each of which was given to a brother by Death as a reward for getting by his trap."

"So why does Voldemort want the wand?"

"Potter you are slow" Snape said as he saw Harry's hand reach for the bottle with the skin in it "wait I will tell you damn it." Harry stopped and Snape continued "the Elder Wand is the most powerful wand ever crafted since it was crafted by Death himself. It is said that the wand is unbeatable in a duel, so whoever controls the wand would be unstoppable in a duel."

"That's why he wants that wand" Harry said as he thought of there being three pieces altogether "what are the other two hallows then?"

"A ring of resurrection said to be able to bring anyone back to life and a cloak of invisibility that is said to never fade that could hide the wearer from Death himself."

Harry thought about the strangeness of his father's cloak since it never seemed to lose its power even though they were said to fade over time then he wondered if that was the cloak that Snape spoke of. _'Nah couldn't be'_ Harry thought _'why would my dad have a deathly hallow'_

"So what happens if someone had all three pieces" Harry asked as he looked at Snape with curiosity in his eyes.

"He who holds all three deathly hallows would have control over death itself, or at least that's how the legend goes…so if you're done with your childish behavior let me out of here."

"Childish" Harry scoffed "I am not being childish I am merely trying to learn what I need to so I can bring an end to Voldemort."

Snape laughed "your ego and arrogance have really hit an all time high if you think you can take on the dark lord."

"Can it Snape" Harry said with a sneer "I know the prophecy that was foretold and that I am the only one who can bring an end to Voldemort once and for all."

"Ah so the old fool filled you in did he" Snape said as he looked at Harry "guess that makes you think you are all powerful and unstoppable now huh?"

"Well I did survive the killing curse not once but twice now Snape can you say the same?"

"Twice" Snape said in disbelief "what do you mean twice there is no way."

"Snape you talk about my arrogance and idiocy, but you are the one in bed with Voldemort yet know even less than a mere child does."

"I dare you to say that when I have my wand Potter" Snape snapped as he glared at Harry.

"How is it you became a professor, Snape, because you don't seem to have a lot of brains, or is it that your hatred for my father blinds you to everything else?"

"You talk big now Potter, but if I wasn't locked in this cage then we would see how big of a man you really were."

"I don't fear you Snape…I have faced Voldemort far too many times, and yes Snape I did survive the killing curse twice, the second was at the ministry when Tonks was killed."

Snape seemed to swallow hard as he thought about that night and how irritated Voldemort had been. He said that Potter cursed Bellatrix into insanity, but Snape didn't believe the boy had it in him, so he didn't believe it. Voldemort never said that Potter came back from the dead though, but if he had seen Tonks die and then returned from the dead maybe he could have done it to Bellatrix.

"You're a bit quiet Snape what's wrong cat got your tongue?"

"Shut up Potter" Snape sneered "if you did survive a second killing curse then you are out of chances and will die if hit by another."

"I doubt it Snape" Harry said with a bit more arrogance than he intended.

"You aren't unbeatable Potter…you only survive cause you were a horcrux!"

"Did you call me a whore Snape?"

"No you dunderhead I called you a horcrux, not a whore…you are so full of yourself just like your old man…I don't even know what Lily saw in James really."

Harry thought he saw a look of loss in Snape's eyes, but pushed it to the back of his mind "what in the hell is a horcrux?"

"Remember the diary that Weasley girl had her first year when she opened the Chamber of Secrets?"

"Sure, after all I was the one that had to go down into it to save her."

"Well that diary was also a horcrux, which meant it contained a portion of the dark lord's soul…when his soul was ripped from his body when you were a baby he turned you into a horcrux without even thinking about it."

"Wait, so that means if there are more of those out there then killing him won't work?"

"Now you're catching on…maybe your not totally hopeless after all. Anyway knowing the dark lord he probably made seven of them, the diary was destroyed leaving six, and when you died as a result of the killing curse that left five remaining. That means there are five more out there somewhere and no doubt Dumbledore knows this too and is searching for them while on the run thanks to you."

"He attacked me and tried to send me to Azkaban it serves him right!"

"Potter you idiot all he has done is try to protect you and all you have done is fight with him making it even harder."

"He hasn't tried to protect me, if he had been he wouldn't have sent me to the Dursleys. If he wanted to protect me he would have been the secret keeper when my parents went into hiding instead of making someone else it."

"He couldn't risk it since the dark lord was looking to take him down."

"You haven't been too much help either over the years."

"What do you mean…I tried to help you with Quirrell when he was making your broom fly out of control. I went after Quirrell the night he left that troll into the castle, but the whole year you kept blaming me. I tried to protect you for Lily's sake even if I didn't like your father!"

"Why protect me for my mother's sake?"

"I" Snape paused "because I loved your mother Potter, she was the only person that was nice to me and liked me no matter what flaws I had…yet she went with James because he was the pureblood, he was the good looking one, and he wasn't a Slytherin."

Harry didn't know what to say Snape had been in love with his mother, but why…"weren't you the one to tell Voldemort about the prophecy?"

"Yes" Snape said with shame in his voice "my anger toward James clouded my judgment and in a fit of jealous rage I told him what I knew. He swore to me that he would spare Lily, that she would be allowed to live and allowed to be mine, but he lied to me. The night he killed your mother I knew how grave of a mistake I had made and I went right to Albus as he was the only one who could have helped me. That night I became a spy for Albus because I didn't want to serve a man who would kill a woman that he promised to spare."

Harry learned more from Snape in that hour and half than what he did in all the years he had him as a professor and he couldn't believe what he heard. He didn't want to believe most of it, but something about it told him that Snape wasn't lying to him. Though the truth about the horcruxes was a disappointing blow since it meant he wouldn't be able to out right kill Voldemort.

After Harry had finished with Snape he stunned him and had Dobby return him to Hogwarts and also had Dobby erase all memories of his capture. It wouldn't do well for Voldemort to find out that Harry had forced information out of Snape.

When Snape came to and the staff found him he wasn't able to explain where he had been for the better part of six hours the last thing he remembered was leaving his class before lunch and that was the last they had seen him until the moment they found him.


	16. Miracles

**A/N: Things will be hopefully picking up as we get closer to the explosive chapter 19, hope ya enjoy.**

**Chapter Sixteen: Miracles **

Harry was at a loss going into October because he was no closer to knowing what the other five horcruxes could have been than he was when he started weeks before. He knew that Tom used his diary as one which made sense, and he unknowingly made one out of Harry, but what would he have used otherwise.

Harry recalled a dream he had long time ago about a giant snake that Voldemort kept, and then he remembered the snake had been in a vision he had too. Harry went to check his bug to see if he could catch a sight of the snake and found that it wasn't too far out of Voldemort's sight. "I bet Nagini is another horcrux" Harry said to himself after seeing how protective Voldemort was of his pet snake.

"That would leave four more" Harry said as he paced around his cottage "Tom is too vain to use just anything, so I bet that means whatever he used would have to be special." Harry slammed his fist down on the table "what am I missing?"

"Harry Potter is aggravated, anything Dobby can do to help" Dobby asked as he popped in with supplies for Harry.

"Not unless you know what Voldemort used to make his horcruxes."

"No sir Dobby has no knowledge of a horcrux…could it be an heirloom from a founder Harry Potter sir?"

"Dobby you did it again" Harry said excitedly "I would bet all my wealth that you are right. Now what heirlooms are there that he could have used though?"

"Dobby has heard that Rowena Ravenclaw had a Diadem, but isn't sure what happened to it after Rowena's daughter Helena stole it from her."

"I must know what happened to Helena" Harry said in a determined tone.

"She became The Grey Lady of Ravenclaw" Dobby said as if it was common knowledge and maybe it had been, but Harry didn't pay attention at some point.

"Dobby you must find out what happened to the diadem for me since I don't dare enter the school."

Dobby nodded and disappeared from sight, and Harry was alone once more. "Maybe I should have read the History of Hogwarts…or if I could only talk to Hermione she would no doubt know what they could be." Harry figured Tom wouldn't have used anything of Gryffindor's since that was the hated house, which meant that there probably was something of Slytherin's and Helga Hufflepuff's that he needed to locate as well. "That only makes six though" Harry said as he counted them out "I am still missing a bloody horcrux!"

Some time later Dobby returned to tell Harry all that he had learned from the ghost. "Helena had stolen the diadem from her mother to become smarter than her mother was and escaped to Albania. While there she was chased by the Bloody Baron and so she hid the diadem so no one would find it. She was then killed by the baron and that was when she returned to be the house ghost for Ravenclaw."

"So if the diadem is in Albania then we need to go there" Harry said as he got to his feet.

"It isn't there now Harry Potter…Tom Riddle charmed Helena into telling him where she had hidden the diadem, so he went searching for it."

"Damn it" Harry said as he again slammed his fist on the table "can nothing be easy for me? If Tom took it then there is no telling where he hid it after he turned it into a horcrux."

"Dobby is sorry that there is no more information" Dobby said sadly.

"It isn't your fault Dobby you did a great job my friend and thank you for all you have done to help me."

When Dobby left Harry knew he had no choice if he wanted answers then he would need to hunt down the one man that might have them Albus Dumbledore. The problem was with Dumbledore being a fugitive there was no telling where the old fool was hiding out. Harry went to Hedwig as she was one of his most trusted friends "girl I have a task for you and you are the only one that can do it."

Hedwig puffed up her chest and hooted with pride.

"Girl I have a note here for Albus Dumbledore and I need you to go find him for me and give it to him."

Hedwig deflated her chest and looked down at the floor.

"Don't tell me you can't even find him, I thought owls could find anyone no matter where they were."

Hedwig shook her head and flew off to her perch to say that she wasn't able to find him, he was too well hidden even for her to track him down.

Harry slumped down in his seat "I suppose that would have been too easy since aurors could have used owls to track him down as well, so wherever he is, he has made sure to protect himself even from them."

Harry had given up hope and could feel the pangs of depression tearing at his soul. He didn't have a clue how to find Dumbledore and without his knowledge of horcruxes Harry would never be able to figure out what they are let alone where they were hidden. As depression sank deeper in Harry knew he was done, without a miracle of fate, there was no way he would be able to kill Voldemort even if he did fight him to the death the monster was for all purposes immortal.

Then the miracle Harry need came to him in a flash of flames as Fawkes appeared before Harry and sang a song to lift Harry's spirit.

"Fawkes" Harry said jumping to his feet his depression pushed away by the phoenix's song of love "you know where Albus is don't you?"

The phoenix nodded his head in reply to Harry's question.

"Have you come to take me to him?"

Again Fawkes nodded in reply to Harry.

"I have no choice I'm afraid it is either this or fail altogether" Harry said as he looked at Fawkes. Harry made sure he had his pistol holstered on his side and also that he had his wand just in case things went bad "okay let's go Fawkes I am ready."

Harry took hold of Fawkes talon and in a flash of flame Harry left his small cottage behind and found himself at the mouth of a cave. Harry didn't know what to make of the location, but slowly followed Fawkes as he led the way into the cavern that he had arrived at.

"Harry my boy" Dumbledore said sounding rather weak "I see Fawkes decided it was time for us to come together once more."

"It would seem so" Harry said as he looked at Dumbledore and could tell he was in bad shape "sir you look terrible come with me to my cottage where you can rest, eat, and warm up some."

"That is kind of you Harry, but I fear the ministry is still searching for me."

"Trust me sir they won't find you at my cottage…sir I am sorry for the trouble I caused, but to be fair you did start it by trying to have me put into Azkaban."

"Harry we both did things we are not proud of and I am sorry as well for all I did" Dumbledore said weakly.

"Fawkes" Harry said as he looked at the Phoenix "take Dumbledore and I to my cottage please I promise he will be safe there and better off than he is here."

Fawkes nodded placed a talon on both Harry and Dumbledore and then vanished in flames only to arrive in the kitchen of Harry's small island cottage. Harry helped Dumbledore into a seat and went to prepare food for him.

"Dobby" Harry called and waited for the elf to appear "Dobby please look after Albus he is in need of our help and get a blanket for him he is probably freezing."

"Yes Harry Potter sir" Dobby said and thought he didn't like how Dumbledore treated Harry he knew not to go against Harry so he did as he was told.

"Thank you for being kind to an old foolish man" Dumbledore said weakly "I don't know how much longer I could have survived out there."

"Probably not much" Harry said as he brought him food "Voldemort has a lot of his Death Eaters out hunting for you to get that wand of yours."

"Ah yes the Elder Wand" Dumbledore said as he placed the wand on the table "the most powerful wand known in the world, but yet not powerful enough to help me see the errors of my ways."

"I doubt any wand could do that sir" Harry said with a grin "but don't worry about that now just eat you need to get your strength back we have a lot to discuss."

"I am sure we do" Dumbledore said as he ate the soup Harry made for him to help warm his bones.

After Dumbledore had finished Harry decided to start asking him questions "you know about Voldemort's horcruxes don't you?"

"Yes my boy I do, but do I dare ask how you learned of them?"

"Probably best you don't" Harry said with a grin "I known that the diary was one, I was one, and so is Nagini. I believe Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem is also one of them, but I don't know what Slytherin and Hufflepuff artifacts Tom could have used, and that is only six when I am sure there should be seven."

"Yes I do believe there are seven Harry and I think I know the last three you are missing. Salazar Slytherin had a locket and Helga Hufflepuff had a special cup which I am sure Tom would have used for his devise purposes, and then the final one you are missing is Marvolo Gaunt's Ring but it is also the Resurrection Stone."

"Resurrection stone, you don't mean it is one of the deathly hallows do you?"

"Ah so you know of them then do you, that's good less I will need to explain I suppose. The Elder wand I hold is one as you no doubt know, as is the stone, but the third you possess Harry because it is your father's cloak."

Harry was shocked though he thought it may have been possible he didn't believe that his father possessed such a powerful artifact.

Dumbledore went on to explain all three hallows much like he did the first time that Harry experienced the timeline, but that time Dumbledore was dead when he explained it to him.

"Albus you erased my memories because I knew the future you said, is there no way to get them back?"

"Ah" Dumbledore said as he hadn't thought about that "I may be able to retrieve them as they may be lost, but never truly forgotten."

That phrase made Harry think of what Luna said to him back in his third year and grinned at the thought that the girl knew more than she might have even known.

Harry allowed Dumbledore access to most of his mind, but not his most secure sections. Though Dumbledore didn't need to go too far as the memories he needed were outside the warehouse Harry had created. After a few minutes Dumbledore pulled himself out of Harry's mind after bringing back the ghosts of the memories so that Harry could once again recall them.

"I know where the horcruxes are professor" Harry said as the memories flooded in "oh no."

"What is it my boy?"

"Marvolo Gaunt's Ring" Harry said as he sadly looked at Dumbledore "you were meant to find it this past summer, but if you had it would have cursed you, and then you would have died."

"Ah yes" Dumbledore said as he remembered his first encounter with Harry "you kept telling me that Snape was going to kill me on the Astrology tower."

"Yes sir he was supposed to" Harry said as he thought about it more "at the end of this school term in fact because Draco Malfoy is planning an attack on the school."

"I suppose this proves that the future isn't set in stone" Dumbledore said with a grin "so maybe young Malfoy won't attack the school this time around."

"No sir he will" Harry said in a matter of fact way "Voldemort already gave the order to do it, well at least I think he did since I didn't know what planned attack he meant when he gave the order."

"I see" Dumbledore said as he looked down "we must do something even if it does lead to my capture."

"Not yet sir" Harry said standing up "there are a few things I need to do first. Dobby make sure Albus doesn't leave while I am gone he needs to rest."

"Harry I am not going to rest while you" Dumbledore started, but then paused as Harry went for the Elder Wand. "No" Dumbledore said as he went for his wand, but Harry was more agile and took it from him against his will.

"Sorry sir, but I am taking your wand so you can't use it while I am gone. I know you wouldn't willingly give it to me, so I figured this way was better. Now Dobby as I said make sure Albus gets some sleep I will be back in an hour or so."

Harry went to the Ministry of Magic as his first stop since he would need to get Madam Bones on board or things would get messy in a hurry. Thankfully Cornelius Fudge had been sacked earlier in the year as minister and Harry hoped the new guy wasn't as bad as or worse than Fudge was.

Harry found Amelia in her office as he thought he would after getting through the security check station. "Madam Bones" Harry said as he entered the office "we need to have a little chat."

"Mr. Potter" Bones said as she looked up "this wouldn't be about some Death Eaters that were delivered right in my office would it?"

"That might come up" Harry said with a grin "but first I want you to drop the charges against Albus Dumbledore."

"What" Madam Bones asked as a look of shock crossed her face "I thought you wanted him to pay for his crimes."

"I did" Harry said calmly "but we are at war and I now understand that I will need the old fools help to bring an end to it."

"Let me get this straight" Madam Bones said as she stood up "you wish for me to forget about the assaults that happened against you and also forget that Albus Dumbledore ran from the law and has been a fugitive ever since?"

"Yes" Harry said with a grin "I know there is a lot that he should answer for and he will in time, but for now he is an old man that probably only has a few years left if he is lucky. If you want him to pay then give him a larger fine or something, but sending him to Azkaban will only hurt us at this time."

"I am assuming you know the location of Albus Dumbledore then?"

"I can neither confirm nor deny that Madam Bones, but just remember who it was that helped you bring thirty-one Death Eaters to justice and where they would be had the person not helped you."

"Mr. Potter in light of all the services you have done for the Wizarding world and also for all that Albus Dumbledore has done I will retract all charges at this time, but do not let me learn of any other miss doings or so help me I will see both of you rot in Azkaban, do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal Madam Bones" Harry said with a smile "and thank you for your help."

Harry left the Department of Magical Law Enforcement with great news for Dumbledore, even if Harry did want the old man to pay he knew now wasn't the time to seek revenge for misdoings. Harry then went to see the new Minister of Magic in the hope that he could pull another trick out of his ass, since he knew he only got lucky that Madam Bones was willing to help him.

"Minister Scrimgeour allow me to thank you for seeing me on such short notice" Harry said as he took a seat in the minister's office.

"Of course Mr. Potter what can I do for you today?"

"Minister I know that Bellatrix Lestrange was a Death Eater and now that she is dead all her assets in Gringotts Bank have been frozen."

"Yes they have Mr. Potter, but what does this have to do with you?"

"I can't explain it sir, but there is an item held within her family vault, a cup that belonged to Helga Hufflepuff herself, and as such said cup should be property of Hogwarts School of Wizardry."

"I suppose you won't tell me how you know this" Rufus paused as it was confirmed by Harry "so I am to just take your word for it that this cup is in fact what you say it is?"

"If it wasn't sir I would not be here trying to obtain it for the school now would I?"

"I suppose not" Rufus Scrimgeour said as he paced behind his desk "if I allow you access to this cup what would you be willing to do in return?"

Harry smirked to himself as he thought about how this guy was acting "what would you like sir?"

"I would want you to show your alliance with the ministry and possibly hold some photo shots as well as some press conferences."

"Is that all" Harry asked, even though he didn't like the idea of joining the ministry like that he didn't have much choice since he needed that cup.

"Yes" the minister said "if you agree to those terms then I will allow you to retrieve the cup and only the cup from the Lestrange vault."

"Fine I agree" Harry said as he stood up.

Rufus Scrimgeour knew there had to be more to it than that if Harry Potter agreed to his terms so willingly, but he wasn't going to risk his alliance to find out. With Harry showing his support Rufus knew he was assured to keep his ministry position and hold it in a better light than Fudge did. Rufus handed Harry a note which was sealed with the official seal to take to Gringotts.

Harry then went to Gringotts and after his meeting with the bank manager and upon showing him the note from the Minister Harry obtained Hufflepuff's cup without much effort. This of course was thanks to the fact that the ministry took control of the vault upon her death so no others in the Black family could get to it to help support the dark lord further. It seemed like a miracle, but everything was falling into place for Harry for once and he dreaded to find out what the price of such luck would be, and he knew at some point there would be a price to pay.


	17. Horcruxes

**Chapter Seventeen: Horcruxes**

Harry may have managed to get his hands on Hufflepuff's cup the problem he found himself with was how to destroy it. You can't just simply beat on it with a hammer and hope it breaks, because curse artifacts like the cup didn't get destroyed easily.

Harry went back to his island, but was outside walking along the shore listening to the waves crashing on to the beach. With his memories now back Harry could remember that the last time Hermione had destroyed the cup using a fang from the basilisk that was still in the Chamber of Secrets. "How in the bloody hell will I destroy this now" Harry muttered aloud as he walked along the beach.

"Destroy what" Dumbledore asked as he walked up behind Harry.

Harry hadn't expected Dumbledore to be out and jumped at his voice "damn you about gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry" Dumbledore said as he looked at the cup in Harry's hand "is that one?"

"Yeah" Harry said as he kicked at the sand "in the future I remember Hermione destroyed it, but thank to…forget it."

"Harry I know I messed up royally" Dumbledore said "but I did have the best of intentions by doing things the way I did."

"The road to hell is paved with good intentions."

"Huh" Dumbledore said a bit confused by what Harry said.

"Never mind" Harry said with a grin "so what are you doing out I thought I ask Dobby have you rest?"

"You and I did rest for a while in the place" Dumbledore said "but I have been hidden away in a cave for so long I just wanted to go out and feel the sun again."

"Oh" Harry said as he didn't even think about the time he spent in the cave, which Harry almost laughed about since he thought that it served as a just punishment for Harry being stuck in a cupboard. Sure it wasn't nearly long enough to compare, but Dumbledore was forced to suffer "about that, I went to Madam Bones and had the charges dropped against you…you're no longer a fugitive."

"Really" Dumbledore said with the first hint of a twinkle in his eyes since Harry found him in the cave. "Great that means we can finish this then, we must go to Hogwarts straight away. If Malfoy is planning to attack the school we must get there and warn everyone about it."

"No" Harry said boldly "I agree we must stop Malfoy, but we can't just charge into the school to get him." Harry then remembered that Ravenclaw's Diadem was at the school "we will need to go there though, just not yet."

"The Order should be notified that way they can help" Dumbledore added as he continued on in his rant.

"Look I didn't get your charges dropped just to have you continue acting like the controlling ass you were. If we do this then we do it right, or would you rather I went back to Madam Bones and tell her not to drop the charges?"

"Fine we will do it your way" Dumbledore said solemnly as he didn't like being told what to do "can I at least have my wand back?"

"Oh…yeah" Harry said as he pulled out the Elder Wand and handed it back to Dumbledore.

"So what we going to do then?"

"The way I see it we have a few different issues that need attending to" Harry said as he started back toward his cottage. "There is the issue of Malfoy attacking at Hogwarts, then there is the issue of destroying the horcruxes, and not to mention finding the remaining ones, which shouldn't be too hard."

"I could get the Order to help with the school that way you could focus on the horcruxes" Dumbledore said still trying to get his own way.

"I have a different task for you" Harry said as he walked into the cottage "one you should have done over the summer, but with things being changed it didn't happen. You're the only one that knows where the Gaunt's family home is…which means you will need to go there and get Marvolo Gaunt's Ring."

"If that's what you want" Dumbledore said calmly "what about the rest of the problems?"

"We will deal with them once you get the ring, so you get the ring and then meet me at the Order headquarters."

"Fine" Dumbledore said as he prepared to leave but he had to wait for Harry to bring down the Anti-Apparation wards he had in place.

Harry Apparated to number 12 and prepared himself for the worse since he hadn't been there in over a year. As he went in he was caught by Sirius and was instantly pulled into a hug by his godfather "I've been so worried about you Harry."

"Sorry" Harry said as he pulled away "I know there is a lot to explain, but we have little time right now."

"What do you mean" Remus asked as he walked out of the kitchen upon hearing Sirius talking to someone.

"Dumbledore went to retrieve an artifact that is cursed" Harry said as he looked at the two men "when he gets here it will need to be destroyed, but it won't be easy."

"Harry, Dumbledore is in hiding how do you know where he is?"

"I found him and had the charges against him dropped" Harry said as he tried to focus his mind on his old memories. "He is no longer a fugitive, but that doesn't matter now, Sirius I need you to get Kreacher to retrieve the locket that Regulus and him went to retrieve the night Regulus was killed."

"How do you know about my brother" Sirius asked as it wasn't commonly known about what happened.

"Lets just say I remember what I didn't before…so can you get the locket please, it is another cursed artifact that needs to be destroyed."

Sirius didn't know what Harry meant about remembering what he didn't before, but he went to have Kreacher get the locket. Since Sirius never died in the new timeline Mundungus Fletcher never stole the items from him, which meant the locket was still at the house and not with Umbridge.

Remus did know what Harry meant or at least he believed he did "so you got your lost memories back?"

"Yeah" Harry said as he waited for Sirius "Dumbledore is the one that erased them, and so he knew how to retrieve them from the ghostly remains in my mind."

"Albus did it" Remus said in shock "why would he do something like that?"

"For the greater good" Dumbledore said as he Apparated into the headquarters.

Harry turned to looked at Dumbledore and instantly realized the grave mistake he had made. Harry believed that Dumbledore could retrieve the ring without any problems, but the problem was he was wrong.

When Dumbledore got the ring he was drawn to put it on by the power it offered, and Harry knew this because Dumbledore's hand was completely black like in his memories of the time he died.

"You didn't" Harry said as he stared at Dumbledore "why would you put that cursed thing on your finger?"

"I don't know" Dumbledore said still wearing the ring "it seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Damn it" Harry said as Sirius came back into the room.

"What did I miss" Sirius asked as he looked at Harry.

"Nothing much, just that this old fool signed his own death sentence" Harry said as he pointed at Dumbledore "you do realize that right Dumbledore?"

"I hadn't" Dumbledore said and then he remember what Harry said about the Astronomy Tower. "I…you're right Harry, I guess fate has ways of making sure certain things happen."

"I could have prevented it" Harry said as he looked down "I should have gotten the location from you and went myself."

"Don't talk like that" Sirius said "Albus knew the risks…as for this locket you wanted."

Harry took it from Sirius "this is cursed too, all these are" Harry said as he placed the necklace and had Dumbledore put the ring into a bag that held the cup.

"Now what" Dumbledore asked as he looked at Harry, which surprised Sirius and Remus.

"Now we go to Hogwarts" Harry said as he looked at the three men there "but first we need to alert Madam Bones and the order about the attack."

"What attack" Remus asked as he didn't know anything about any attack at Hogwarts.

"The one Malfoy is plotting" Harry said firmly "we need to stop him from achieving his goal."

Dumbledore looked like a man out of place since he wasn't the one leading the meeting "how are we going to do that?"

"Albus I need you to get the Order members and prepare for the attack while I go talk to Madam Bones."

Dumbledore nodded and then went to start the collection of the members.

Harry Apparated from the house which shocked Sirius and Remus as neither of them knew that he could Apparate.

Harry went to the Ministry of Magic to meet with Madam Bones about the attack at Hogwarts. After clearing security he made his way to her office all the while his mind was trying to figure out what happened in the old timeline compared to what he messed up and altered in the current one.

"Madam Bones" Harry said after being told to enter the office "we are going to have a situation."

Amelia looked at Harry and for a trained auror she didn't look to certain that she wanted to know what it was "go on."

"I can't explain how I know, but just like I learned of the attack aimed at you, I have also learned that Draco Malfoy is plotting an attack at Hogwarts."

"Really" Madam Bones said as she tried to decide if she believed Harry or not "do you know when the attack will take place?"

"Not exactly" Harry lied since he did know it would happen around the end of the school term, but he couldn't remember the exact date of the attack. That meant there was about a three month window of opportunity before the school year ended.

"Mr. Potter while I believe your information to be true without an exact date I can't every well send a group of Aurors to the school now can I?"

"I suppose not, but I assure that when the attack happens it will not be pretty since Voldemort doesn't care who dies as long as he gets what he wants."

"If you can get me a date then I will send the aurors until then I have no reason to take Mr. Malfoy into custody."

"That's it" Harry said with a grin "if you arrested him on suspicion of being a Death Eater the he wouldn't be able to carry out the attack on the school."

"That might work" Madam Bones said as she looked at Harry "but if he doesn't have the dark mark we can't legally hold him for more than three days."

"Forget it then" Harry said as he stood up "sorry to have wasted your time."

"Mr. Potter I am sorry" Madam Bones said "I wish I could do more."

"I know" Harry said as he went toward the door _'you might not be able to, but I can."_

Harry went outside the ministry and then Apparated back to number 12. Dumbledore had collected some of the Order members that he could, except for the ones at Hogwarts since summoning them would arouse suspicion.

"The aurors are useless if we can't get an exact date" Harry said as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"What did you expect" Remus said calmly "they have too much to do and there isn't enough of them to go around as it is."

"I guess I will just have to get the information" Harry said in a cryptic way "or eliminate the source of the threat."

"Harry you can't go after Mr. Malfoy" Dumbledore said in his normal, I am in charge and you will listen tone.

"Look I don't know what you plan to do, but I doubt that it is any more useful then what the aurors will do since we don't have an exact date." Harry said as he stood up "at least I don't have to worry about that since, well frankly I don't give a rat's ass what anyone says."

Harry Apparated from number 12 and made his way to Hogsmeade where he knew he needed to set up his plan. "Dobby" Harry while standing in a deserted alleyway.

"You be calling Dobby sir" Dobby asked as he popped in front of Harry.

"Yes" Harry said calmly "Dobby this is important Draco Malfoy is planning an attack on the school and must be stopped."

"What can Dobby do sir?"

"I want you to knock out Malfoy like you did Snape and take him to the underground cell."

"Dobby can be doing that sir" Dobby said and then vanished with a pop as he left to go carry out his orders.

Harry with his sack in hand made the long walk up to the school and then used the invisibility cloak sneak through the school unseen. It wouldn't do him any good to run into a professor or prefect, as that would cause him more trouble then he wanted. He made his way to the corridor that he knew the Room of Requirements was on and as he passed by the spot he thought about needing to find Ravenclaw's Diadem. The door appeared and Harry rushed in unseen. He took off his cloak and started to look for the diadem which when he found it, it looked like an old tarnished tiara. Harry grabbed it and shoved it into the bag with the other horcruxes that he had.

He carefully made his way out of the room and then went to moaning Myrtle's bathroom so he could get down into the Chamber of Secrets. Luckily Myrtle wasn't there or was hiding in a toilet pipe, so he didn't have to deal with a run in with her.

Once Harry got through the passage into the main chamber he saw that the basilisk was still there even though he killed it years before. Harry went over and found one of the fangs and hoped that his plan would work.

Harry used the fang to destroy each of the horcruxes, the ring, the cup, the locket, and the diadem had all been destroyed with the fang. This meant that the only one left to eliminate was Nagini and he wasn't sure how to get her. Harry knew though that he would have to kill Nagini first if he wanted to have any hope of killing Voldemort.


	18. Draco Malfoy

**WARNING: This chapter contains the mentioning of rape and suicide, but not in graphic detail as I really didn't want to get into that.**

**Chapter Eighteen: Draco Malfoy**

Dobby was invisible as he stalked Draco Malfoy around the school looking for an opening to grab him. Dobby didn't want to do it while there were people around and since Draco seemed to be flanked all the time by his two goons it wasn't an easy task to pull off. Dobby was determined to get the kid because that is what Harry asked him to do and he wasn't going to let Harry down.

It was late in the evening well after curfew when Dobby saw his chance as he watched Draco slip out of his common room alone. Dobby wasn't sure where the boy intended to go, but he did know where the boy would wind up. After Draco walked into the entrance hall Dobby struck knocking the boy out with an elven version of a stunner and then Dobby teleported Draco into the cell just like he had done when he captured Snape.

"Harry Potter sir" Dobby said as he popped into the kitchen of Harry's cottage "Dobby has done as you asked, sorry about the delay, but the boy never seemed to be alone."

"That's fine Dobby good work" Harry said as he stood up "I will place the wards up and let him sleep through the night."

"As you wish Harry Potter" Dobby said and then once he was sure he wasn't needed any longer he teleported back to Hogwarts.

Harry went down to the cell and put up the wards after which he revived Draco from the stun, but quickly hit him with a sleeping spell before he even had a chance to figure out where he was. With the wards up, Draco asleep and wandless Harry went back up to his cottage to get some sleep himself.

The next day when Harry awoke he decided to check his 'bug' that he left with Voldemort to see what was happening there before he went to talk to Draco. So after he ate he went and enlarged the monitor, so he could check out what his 'bug' was seeing.

"Wormtail" Voldemort hissed "what is the progress at the school?"

Wormtail wasn't eager to relay what he learned as he knelt before his lord "sir our people at the school…"

"Out with it Wormtail" Voldemort hissed "I haven't all day."

"They say that Draco Malfoy has disappeared" Wormtail stammered as he waited for the pain to come.

"That coward" Voldemort hissed in a rage "I knew I shouldn't have trusted him to do a simple task like this!"

"Milord" Wormtail said in hesitation "do you believe the boy ran away?"

"I have no doubt about that" Voldemort hissed in rage "I have been far to nice to the Malfoys."

"What do you command" Wormtail asked thankful that he hadn't been cursed.

"Get Crabbe and Goyle finish what Malfoy started" Voldemort hissed "I want that cabinet finished this week!"

"Yes milord" Wormtail said as went to stand up.

"I am not done yet" Voldemort hissed in irritation.

Wormtail paused and returned to his kneeling position "yes milord?"

"I want Narcissa Malfoy brought to me" Voldemort hissed "she will pay the price for her son's cowardice."

"Yes milord anything else" Wormtail asked hoping that he could leave soon as he didn't like being in front of the boss. Since Bellatrix was killed Wormtail was forced to be Voldemort's bitch and he didn't like it at all.

"No" Voldemort hissed "one more thing…**Crucio**!"

Harry watched Wormtail suffer under the curse for a moment and then watched as Voldemort dismissed him. Harry grinned as he turned off the monitor and put his console in his pocket.

Harry knew that his plan to send Draco back after learning what he was doing wouldn't work. He also knew that his time was limited since Voldemort clearly was speeding up his planned attack. The vanishing cabinet wasn't to be done until near the end of term and now Voldemort wanted it done the third week in April.

Harry Apparated down to the prison cell that housed Draco, and as expected Harry found a very irate Draco trying his best to break free from the cell with no luck.

"Potter" Draco sneered "what have you done?"

"I caught a Death Muncher" Harry said with a grin "and according to Voldemort he is a cowardice one at that."

"Lies" Draco sneered "you have no idea what the dark lord says and he wouldn't call me a coward not with the mission he has me doing."

"Oh you mean the Vanishing Cabinet" Harry asked with mock shock "well mustn't be too hard nor important since he now is having Crabbe and Goyle work on it."

"What" Draco shouted" impossible those two would…wait a point I know your lying now the dark lord wouldn't allow those two near the cabinet."

Harry laughed "believe what you want Draco, but I know that I am telling the truth. In fact right about now he is no doubt torturing your dear old mother for your act of cowardice."

"No" Draco shouted "he wouldn't…you have to be lying!"

"Were you born stupid" Harry asked as he looked at Draco "or did you have to work hard at it? Wake up Malfoy Voldemort only cares about himself and doesn't care what happens to any of you death munchers."

"You're going to get it Potter" Draco sneered.

"Not before your mother does Malfoy" Harry said as he pulled his console out and enlarged it "care to watch she should be there by now." Harry set the console so both Draco and him could watch it at the same time.

"_Narcissa" Voldemort hissed as he looked at the woman before him on her knees. "Do you know why you have been brought before me?"_

"_No milord" Narcissa said from her position on the floor, but she knew whatever the reason it wasn't going to be a good one._

"_Your husband was a failure and your dear son is a coward" Voldemort hissed "I do not like failures or cowards. Now you shall make up for their misdeeds or would you rather I sent my followers out to find your son?"_

"_No milord" Narcissa said knowing she was in trouble "don't do that."_

"_Beg" Voldemort hissed "I want you to beg me to spare that pathetic offspring of yours."_

"_Please milord" Narcissa said as she crawled closer to Voldemort "I beg you spare him and I will do whatever you say."_

"_**Crucio**__" Voldemort said as he sent the pain curse at Narcissa._

"Enough" Draco said "that has to be fake my mother wouldn't…"

"Oh it is real Draco" Harry said as he watched Narcissa shake in agony as she screamed out from the pain. "Voldemort is only just getting started Draco and I could watch this all day, but can you?"

"It isn't real" Draco said determined not to believe that Harry would take enjoyment in watching a helpless woman being tortured by a powerful dark lord.

"Keep telling yourself that Draco, I'm sure in time you'll come to believe it, but I assure you this is totally real."

Draco could hear his mother screaming even though he couldn't bear to look at the picture on the screen. "What do you want Potter…why bring me here?"

"I had brought you to find out what you were planning and when the attack would happen" Harry said as he took one last look at the screen "but now I don't need that information any longer."

"Why keep me if you don't need the information?"

"It's too much fun to pass up" Harry said as he looked at Draco "I will leave you to watch this and I will return later to see how you are doing."

Harry Apparated out of the dungeon area as Draco was left to watch and listen as Voldemort took advantage of his mother right in front of him.

Draco watched in horror as Voldemort used the pain curse a few more times on his mother. Voldemort seemed bored as he cast a vanishing charm that removed all of Narcissa's clothes and left her naked on the cold hard floor.

Harry didn't know what to do with Draco now that his plan was screwed up. It was suppose to be simple, take Draco make him confuse, and then send him back to bait a trap. Now though Voldemort would have him killed on sight and Harry already knew that Voldemort wanted to attack within a week.

"Damn it" Harry said as he paced back and forth "fate has to screw with my plans again."

"Something wrong Harry Potter" Dobby asked as he popped back in "you seem upset."

"That's because I am" Harry said with a huff "if only I had a way to make Voldemort to take Draco back, so I could set the trap."

"Sir why use Malfoy" Dobby asked as his confidence in questioning Harry increased since Harry normally wanted to hear what the elf had to say.

"What else can I do Dobby it isn't like I can ask Voldemort to come join the party."

"Why not" Dobby asked in a lower tone "why not invite him…he does want the Elder Wand after all right sir?"

"Yeah he does" Harry said trying to figure out what Dobby was implying "but I…wait if Dumbledore and I returned to the school then Voldemort might show up. No that wont work we were there the first time and he didn't show up for the battle."

"Dobby doesn't know about a first time sir, but if Malfoy isn't there then it shouldn't be the same as before right?"

"That's true" Harry said as he searched his memories for the first attack "Malfoy won't be there, Bellatrix is dead, so she won't be there. I don't know if that will be enough to cause Voldemort to come though."

"Dobby is sorry he isn't any help" Dobby said sadly giving up in defeat.

"Dobby we haven't lost yet and you are a great help" Harry said as he played the first battle over in his mind. "I got it" Harry said as he jumped up "if we destroy the cabinet then the Death Eaters couldn't get into the castle through it."

"That would prevent the battle, but Dobby thought Harry Potter wanted the battle to happen?"

"I do and if it is played right Voldemort should bring his forces right to the school like he did in my seventh year. I know this is only my sixth, but might as well end it sooner than later."

"What can Dobby do to help" Dobby asked as he bounced on his heels in excitement.

"Go tell Dumbledore that I am going to destroy the one way the Death Eaters have into the castle. Tell him to have Snape report to Voldemort telling him that the attack can't happen and that Dumbledore and I are both at the school prepared to fight him. Make sure Snape plays it up and makes it seem like we believe we have foiled his master plan. That way he will hopefully plan a full frontal attack like I want him to."

"Yes Harry Potter sir" Dobby said as he disappeared with a pop.

"Just hope that it works" Harry said as he walked over to grab a butterbeer from his cooler.

While Dobby was off on his mission Harry decided to check in on Draco since he was sure the kid would be ready to do anything to get the console turned off. Harry shivered inside as he thought about how he was manipulating people and the situation to help him, and he felt a bit sick about doing it. Harry went down to the cell where he left Draco and was shocked with horror.

_Draco sat in his cell as he watched his mother on the screen as she laid there naked. He wanted to help her, but couldn't with the position he was in. _

"_No" Draco bellowed as he saw Voldemort bring in a line of new recruits._

"_I want each of you to make this slut pay" Voldemort hissed "anyone who doesn't will suffer like they have never suffered before._

_Draco watched in horror as one after another raped his mother while she lay crying on the floor. He couldn't take it, it was worse than anything he could have imaged, but he couldn't turn it off. Even when he quit looking he could still hear her crying and Voldemort's insane laugh._

_Finally after hours of the torment Draco snapped he just couldn't deal with it any longer. He removed his robes and twisted them until they were tight and then draped it over the bars before tying it around his own neck._

That was the horror that Harry saw as he Apparated into the dungeon area, Draco Malfoy had hung himself. Harry felt sick as a ball in his stomach seemed to want to explode outward. He wanted to break Draco, but he didn't think that he would take his own life. Harry felt worse in that moment than he ever had before, sure he saw people die because of Voldemort and his followers, but this was different. This time it was Harry's fault as he shouldn't have pushed Draco to the point that he had. Draco may have been an enemy, but he didn't deserve to die that way.

"He chose this" Harry said trying to reassure himself, but it wasn't working because he knew that it was his actions that drove the boy over the edge.

Harry Apparated back up to his cottage and sat at his table "Dobby!"

It was a minute or so before there was a pop and the elf appeared in the kitchen. "You called sir" Dobby asked as he stood by Harry awaiting his instructions.

"Dobby I'm afraid Draco" Harry started and then paused "Draco committed suicide last night in the cell."

"Oh" Dobby said not sure how he should react since Malfoy was an enemy and his family had treated him poorly when he was their house elf. "Does Harry Potter wish for Dobby to take care of the body?"

"I haven't decided yet what to do with him" Harry said as he tried to focus on what was important "how did the meeting with Dumbledore go?"

"Dumbledore said he would inform Snape of the situation, but he wasn't too happy with the fact that you were telling him what he should do."

"That's his problem" Harry said as he took on the cold emotionless warrior form that was preparing to go to war. "Dobby I know the location where Voldemort is currently hiding, and while I know it is protected from Apparation and Portkeys do you think your form of teleporting could get through the wards?"

"It is possible" Dobby said after a moment of thought "Dobby did manage to teleport people through the Ministry wards, but they were stunned. Dobby doubts that a conscious person would survive the pain of crashing through the wards."

"Don't worry Dobby I wasn't asking you to send me to Voldemort" Harry said with a grin "though that would have been a good surprise attack. No what I want you to do Dobby is send that Death Eater in my cell back to his master where he belongs." Harry pulled out the console that he had retrieved from the dungeon and told the coordinates to Dobby, so he could send Voldemort the package.

Harry figured as long as he focused on the fact that Draco was a Death Eater, the enemy, then he could deal with the fact that he was dead. There wasn't much that he could do about it and there was no point in focusing on it when he had a war to win.

Once Dobby knew where to send the body he went down to the cell to retrieve it as he was instructed. Dobby shock his head in shame as he draped the robes over Draco and then used his elven magic to send the body to the location he had been given.

Up in the kitchen Harry sat watching the console as he waited for the package to arrive. He knew that it would stir up the hornets nest so to speak. If Snape played his role right then Harry was sure that Voldemort would call for a full on attack. Since the arrival of the body would tell him that someone knew where he was hiding and it also would make him think that the person who sent the body would be coming for him.


	19. Explosive

**A/N: Here is the explosive chapter 19 that I said would come and I know right now most if not all readers will be exploding about this chapter, but remember this ISN'T the last one, so no going too postal on me. **

**Chapter Nineteen: Explosive**

_Draco's body arrived right in the room where Voldemort sat on his throne. The reaction of the arrival varied, but there was an all around showing of shock._

"_NO" Narcissa screamed from the floor as she crawled over to her son's body "why?"_

_Voldemort was shocked for a second when the body arrived, but overall his emotion went to rage. "This is impossible" Voldemort hissed "no one, but my people know where I am!"_

_Snape decided to enter the throne room at that point, which caused him to pause in shock as well at the sight of Narcissa covering the body of her son. _

"_What do you want" Voldemort hissed at Snape his irritation and rage was apparent._

"_I come with news from the school" Snape said as he pulled his eyes away from the scene on the floor._

"_What is it then" Voldemort hissed angrily "I have more important concerns, so this had better be important."_

"_It is milord" Snape said as he swallowed hard "Dumbledore has returned to seek refuge inside the school and Potter has returned as well. The arrogant brat Potter has discovered the cabinet and is in the processes of destroying it."_

"_Damn it" Voldemort hissed "can this day get any worse?"_

"_Sorry milord, but it would see it can as Potter's arrogance has reached an all time high. Potter believes that Dumbledore and him together can end your rein as lord and master."_

_Voldemort laughed "does he, well that brat will be in for a shock now won't he?"_

"_Milord" Snape said and he knew that he was asking for pain by speaking against Voldemort. "Potter is bragging that he has defied death against you and that you are unable to kill him on your own."_

_Voldemort was royally pissed off at that statement and aimed his wand at Snape, but decided instead to hit Narcissa "__**Crucio**__!" There was pure hatred for Potter in his curse and it added to the strength of it, which caused Narcissa to cry out from the over whelming pain. Voldemort didn't let up the cure though as he left all his aggression out on the poor woman that he chose as his victim. He held the curse on her for so long that she snapped like her sister Bellatrix had when Harry used the curse on her. Voldemort didn't care as he looked at her body on the floor in disgust "__**Avada Kedavra**__!"_

_Snape didn't say a word, but he felt pain deep inside as he watched Narcissa die, but was thankful that she got a quick end to her suffering. He instantly blamed Harry because it was his idea to provoke such violence in Voldemort and he knew that if Harry didn't kill Voldemort then the dark lord would no doubt kill him._

Harry watched the scenes unfold on his console and grinned at how aggravated Voldemort had become. He was a bit shocked and a tad disappointed that Voldemort took his rage out on Narcissa instead of Snape. Harry knew that Snape wasn't a traitor to the light from all that he learned the first time around and also when he held the man captive in his cell. That didn't change the fact that Harry still couldn't stand Snape because of the way he treated him over the years for no good reason other than jealousy.

The thought of jealousy brought to mind Ron and what he had done. Harry knew returning to Hogwarts meant that he would have to deal with him and he wasn't too sure if he was prepared to do that. He also knew that Hermione didn't leave him of her own free will, and so he was confused how to handle the issue with her as well.

"Dobby has done as requested" Dobby said as he popped into the kitchen where Harry was still watching the monitor on his console.

"Thank you" Harry said "I'm sorry I had to ask you to do that, but I wouldn't have been able to do it on my own."

"Dobby knows Harry Potter is a good wizard and didn't intend for Malfoy to kill himself" Dobby said as he looked at Harry "Harry Potter shouldn't blame himself for the evil one's choice."

Harry thanked Dobby again and prepared for the task at hand, he knew that Voldemort was mad enough to strike. This was good since that was the idea, but it was slightly a bad thing too since Harry hadn't yet prepared for the coming battle.

Harry pulled out his pistol and started to wipe it off with his sleeve "no need to prepare I will end Voldemort quickly this time."

"Harry Potter doesn't wish to duel the dark one" Dobby asked a bit shocked that a noble wizard like Harry wouldn't fight in a normal duel.

"You're right Dobby I don't wish to fight him in a duel, that fact is I don't want to have to fight anyone" Harry said as he sat down on his couch. As he did the memory of Tonks and him sleeping there the night he celebrated his freedom came to mind. "I don't want to fight Dobby, but I have to and I will not let Tonks down again, I have done that far too many times already."

"Harry Potter is a great wizard and Miss Tonks loved Harry Potter" Dobby said as he looked at Harry "Miss Tonks wouldn't want you to do anything foolish."

Harry laughed, he didn't know how Dobby knew about Tonks loving him, but he knew Dobby was right. Tonks wouldn't want him to do anything foolish, but she also instructed him to stop Voldemort. "Don't worry Dobby I'm going to get through this; all I need to do is come up with a plan that can work."

Harry shrunk his rifle down in preparation for his journey back to Hogwarts. He put together some last things he needed into his trunk before he strapped on the two holsters he had. One holster held his wand and was located not far up his arm of his wand hand, so he could easily slide it down to use it. The second holster was to hold his pistol and he kept it close at hand too, so he could easily get to it if he needed to. Both holsters were concealed by his robes, so no one would know that he had them on him.

Harry Apparated to Hogsmeade and then started the familiar hike up to the school. This time though Harry was in a lot better shape since he had been working out on his island as part of his daily training.

Harry got to the entrance hall and looked around, the castle hadn't changed any since he been gone, which wasn't too surprising. Harry didn't know if Dumbledore had arrived to let everyone know what was happening or not, but it didn't matter since he was already there. Harry found that his luck, if he had any, had run bone dry as one of the people Harry didn't want to see entered the hall.

"Potter" Ron said with a sneer "you got some nerve coming back here."

"Can it Weasley" Harry said not in the mood to deal with Ron "I didn't come to fight with you."

"Afraid" Ron said with a laugh "the great Harry Potter is afraid of me, what you scared I will embarrass you in front of the whole school."

"Actually I was worried you would bore me to death" Harry said as his comeback "and I was right you are dreadfully boring."

Ron drew his wand, but by time he did Harry already had his wand not even inch from Ron's throat. "Go ahead Weasley give me one good reason not to put me out of my misery by killing you right here where you stand."

Ron let out a squeak "you wouldn't…it's against…"

"Against the law" Harry said with a laugh "so is altering someone's mind, but you and Dumbledore didn't see a problem with doing that did you?"

"What" Hermione said as she chose that moment to walk out "Harry put down your wand."

"Hermione" Harry said as he glanced her way "I will when he puts his wand away."

"Ronald put it away" Hermione said calmly "Harry's a friend and you don't draw a wand on a friend."

"He isn't my friend" Ron said as he kept his wand pointed at Harry.

"The feeling is mutual I assure you" Harry added as he pressed the tip of his wand into Ron's throat.

"Fine be that way" Hermione said sternly "**Expelliarmus!**" Hermione had disarmed Harry and then quickly cast the spell again disarming Ron. "Now what in the bloody hell is going on between you two?"

"Why don't you ask your boyfriend" Harry said with a sneer as he looked at Ron.

"Harry are you still mad I left you for him, is this all because you're jealous?"

"No" Harry said flatly "I admit I was shocked and angry when it first happened, but this is about a whole lot more."

"Explain" Hermione said to Harry as she saw Ron go ghostly pale and knew whatever Harry wouldn't be good.

"Dumbledore altered your mind" Harry said as he looked at Hermione "he manipulated you into believing you loved Ron, so you would crush my heart, spirit, and will by leaving me."

"Is this true" Hermione asked Ron as she gave him a stern look "answer me Ronald, did you have Dumbledore change my memories just to be with me?"

"No" Ron said in his defense "I didn't have him do anything and I don't believe a damn thing Potter says he is only trying to start a fight between us."

"Really" Harry asked with a laugh "that's funny since I happen to have a recording on which Dumbledore clearly states what he did to Hermione and why he did it."

Ron heard enough and went to punch Harry, but Harry's fast reflexes allowed him to dodge with no trouble. Harry's island training came to play as he punched Ron right in the ribcage dropping the git to the floor.

"Stop it" Hermione screamed "Harry I don't know what you expect me to believe, but if you do have a recording then I want to hear, otherwise I can't believe you over Ron."

"Fine" Harry said as he called for Dobby and had the elf retrieve the recorder from his safe in his cottage. Harry fast forward the recording up to the end since that was all Hermione really needed to hear and then played it for it, while Ron continued to try and catch his breath.

_Dumbledore laughed "well if you must know I obliviated Miss Granger as well and implanted the suggestion that she loved Ron and not you, so that way while you were depressed and weak I could mold you how I needed…not the best of my plans, but oh well Ron got the slut he wanted, and when I am done I will have my weapon to destroy Voldemort…after which Ginny and you will marry to secure the Potter bloodline."_

"That can't be real" Hermione said as tears came to her eyes "how can that be real?"

"I'm afraid it is Hermione" Harry said sadly "I had hoped for you not to hear it, but you wanted proof I was telling you the truth."

Hermione started to cry as she looked down at Ron "you bastard" she said as she kicked Ron in the same ribs that Harry had punched.

Harry took Hermione into his arms to comfort her while she cried, but all he really wanted to do was kill Ron for causing Hermione the pain in the first place. After a few minutes Hermione pulled away took on last look at Ron before she ran off for the Gryffindor tower.

"This isn't over Weasley" Harry sneered as he looked down at Ron "this is far from over!"

Harry left Ron right where he had been on the floor and headed off to find the head mistress to see if Dumbledore had informed her of the situation. After a while of searching he finally found her in the transfiguration classroom. Harry knocked at the door as he walked into the room.

"Mr. Potter" Professor McGonagall said as she looked at Harry "I was wondering when you would be paying me a visit."

"Nice to see you too professor" Harry said with a smile "I know I am probably the last person you care to see, but we need to talk."

"On the contrary Mr. Potter" Professor McGonagall said with a slight smile "you aren't the last person I care to see. I wouldn't put you at the top of the list, but not last either…I have spoken to Albus about the situation and he told me you dropped the charges."

"I did for the greater good" Harry said using Dumbledore's favorite line "and since he told you that no doubt you know of the pending attack?"

"Yes Mr. Potter" she said calmly "I have started to evacuate the lower years from the school sending them home for their safety. Members of your old DA wouldn't leave and a lot of the sixth and seventh year students chose to remain behind."

Harry grinned as he knew the DA would have stuck around even if Harry wasn't there to personally lead them. "Good to know, but there is still the issue of the vanishing cabinet to deal with" Harry said as he looked at McGonagall.

"What vanishing cabinet" McGonagall asked as she had not been informed anything about that.

"Guess Dumbledore left that part out" Harry said with a grin "the vanishing cabinet is the way the Death Eaters were going to enter the castle to take people by surprise. The problem with their plan is I know about it and plan to take care of anyone that comes through it."

"How do you plan to do that" McGonagall asked as she was curious how a sixth year planned to take care of anyone entering through it.

"That's simple" Harry said as he continued to grin "I am going to destroy the one here, and then they wouldn't be able to come through the other one into the school."

"Oh" she said a bit disappointed as she thought maybe Harry had some great plan to attack anyone that came in that way.

"Had thought about moving it to Azkaban and letting them wind up there, but the problem was they could use it to escape and possibly break more out."

"That wouldn't be good" McGonagall said as she looked at Harry "so where is this cabinet?"

"In the Room of Requirements" Harry said as he turned to leave "please gather everyone in the Great Hall, because no one will be safe on their own."

McGonagall didn't like being told what to do, but she had to agree that Harry had a point, so she went about getting everyone to the Great Hall.

Harry went to the Room of Requirements and thought about needing the room where the vanishing cabinet was being worked on. The door appeared and Harry rushed inside where he saw Crabbe and Goyle looking at it with dumb expressions on their faces.

"Need some help" Harry asked as he quickly fired two stunners at the dumbfounded death eater wannabes. He then aimed his wand at the cabinet and called out "**Reducto**!" when the curse hit the cabinet the door exploded and then the rest fell apart as well. Just to be sure there wasn't any possible way of repairing it he ignited it on fire and it burned until only ash remained.

Harry levitated Crabbe and Goyle and took them to the great hall where he explained to McGonagall that they were working on the cabinet. The headmistress went to call the aurors and leave them know that there were two Death Eaters at the school that needed taken care of.

"Where's Dumbledore" Harry asked as he went to where the staff were standing "I thought he would have been here by now."

No one knew where Dumbledore was, but Harry didn't care as he knew he couldn't wait for the old fool to decide to join them.

Harry amplified his voice as he called for attention in the Great Hall "I know some of you don't like me and that I shouldn't be the one telling you this but Dumbledore isn't here to do it. The war against Voldemort" Harry paused as people gasped "come on it is a bloody name for Merlin's sake. Anyway that war is coming to a head and the battle will be fought here. If anyone would rather go home than fight no one will think any less of you, but this is probably your last chance to leave."

Harry looked over the crowd in the hall a majority were students, but that didn't bother Harry since a big part were taught in the DA. "I have no doubt the attack will happen soon, so we need to prepare the best we can for their arrival."

"What can we do when they are full trained and we aren't" one of the sixth years that Harry didn't know asked.

"You're right a lot of them have been trained, but so have must of us at least to some point. We may not be able to face them down in one on one duels, but there are other ways to lessen their numbers."

"Harry's right" Neville said as he walked up by him "I know of different plants we can set up that will be sure to give them a slightly hard time. It won't keep them out forever, but it may take out a few and buy us a few minutes."

"Good idea Neville" Harry said as he patted him on the back "Professor Sprout, I know it isn't my place to ask, but could you assist Neville in getting the plants you will need?"

Sprout didn't even argue that it was a student giving directions since the idea was a sound one that she should have thought of. Sprout, Neville, and a group of Hufflepuffs went off to set the plants up to welcome their guests at the main gates.

"Like Neville said it won't keep them out for long, but it is a start. That's what I mean by alternative ways since they will no doubt out number us by at least ten to one." Harry paused as he caught sight of Slughorn and was a bit shocked that Dumbledore managed to get him to be potions teacher without him being there. That wasn't important now though as Harry had to continue his planning "Professor Slughorn as the potions professor I was wondering if you could brew up some defensive potions and some offensive ones as well?"

"I could, but I won't" Slughorn huffed "I'm not in the habit of taking orders from a kid."

Harry was about to say something in reply when Dumbledore finally decided to join the meeting. "Oh good you've gathered everyone together" Dumbledore said as he walked up by Harry "so what are you doing?"

"I had asked Professor Slughorn if he could brew some potions we would need for the coming battle" Harry said as he looked at Dumbledore "and sir where have you been I been up here for a while now."

"Order Business" Dumbledore said and then he looked at Slughorn "Horace my old friend if you could kindly take all the top potion students you have and brew the potions we will need?"

"As you wish Albus" Slughorn said as he walked off to find students capable of brewing potions without messing them up.

"I believe the rest of the students should prepare to head home" Dumbledore said as he tried to take command "Hogwarts will no longer be a safe place to be."

"We already been over that" Harry whispered "they aren't leaving they want to fight."

"I will not allow them to fight" Dumbledore said in a stern tone.

"It isn't up to you sir as you are no longer the headmaster, and since Professor McGonagall is the headmistress was here decision to allow them to fight."

Dumbledore huffed as he left to find McGonagall "we'll see about that."

'Same old dumb ass' Harry thought as he watched Dumbledore leave the Great Hall. "Dumbledore may be a wise man, but he isn't the headmaster and as such none of you must follow what he said. Headmistress McGonagall said you could stay to fight and since she is in charge she gets the say so."

No one said a word as Harry continued to plan different ways of slowing down the Death Eaters. Everything was going okay until Ron Weasley decided that he wasn't done with Harry.

"Potter" Ron said with his wand drawn "time for you to pay."

The bad part for poor Ron was that six DA members that liked Harry heard him, three cast the disarming charm while the other three sent stunners at him. The combined force of all six spells hit him at once. Ron hadn't expected that and was caught off guard with no shield in place, so the force of the spells sent him flying across the Great Hall into a far wall.

"Nicely done" Harry said with grin "nice job of working together."

With the slight incident with Weasley out of the way preparations for the battle to come continued on without delay. A week went by without a single hint of attack, which was good in one way as Harry had time to get people prepared, but it was bad as well since it started to seem like the attack wouldn't happen.

Snape managed to sneak away from Voldemort and venture back to the school with information that Harry knew would be coming. "The dark lord has had me brewing potions nonstop all week" Snape said in a rush "he is planning to attack the school at sunset, and he will be with his army as he wants to be the one to kill the Potter brat."

"Finally" Harry said as he looked at Snape "I was starting to think the dark tosser lost his nerve."

"I would watch my tongue if I were you" Snape said as he glared at Harry "that mouth could very well get you into trouble."

"I know" Harry said with a grin "someday it probably will, but not today. So we going to stand around here talking or are we going to get ready for the impending attack?"

McGonagall thanked Snape for the intel and then instructed the heads of the houses to go get their students and get them to the Great Hall for final preparations. Harry had spent the week at the school and didn't seem to encounter Hermione much at all. He saw her once or twice at meals, but that was all he saw of her. He wanted to comfort her and be a shoulder for her to cry on, or at least a friend to talk to, but he didn't want to force the issue. She didn't seem ready to confront the issue of what was done to her, and she didn't seem to want Harry to get involved more than he had.

At sun down there came a loud boom as Voldemort and his Death Eaters started their assault on Hogsmeade, which was just the starting place of the battle. The real battle would be fought at Hogwarts and it would be a big one at that.

Voldemort sent a wave of Death Eaters to the entrance gates of the school grounds. They were the ones to encounter the plants that had been set up by Neville and his group. They had devils snare at the opening of the gate to prevent entry, but a quick fire spell did away with it. there were snap dragons there at snapped at the Death Eaters' ankles, which a few got bit rather hard. Another plant Neville put up secreted a sap like substance that would paralyze anyone that touched it. a few Death Eater unknowingly pushed through it and were paralyzed for their efforts. There were others that had pollen that could blind you if you didn't have eye protection on as well as other that had sharp thorns that would cut and tear at the Death Eaters. Over all the plants only stopped a few in the wave, but it did slow them down for a good bit buying those in the castle time to assault them from afar.

As the Death Eaters fought the plants a group of seventh years had been in position to send stunners at any that crossed the plant line. Since they were busy with the plants they didn't shield themselves for the attack.

"It's an ambush" one of the Death Eaters yelled back to the on coming waves "they knew we were coming."

This didn't sit well with Voldemort as he told all his forces to storm the castle as a whole unit instead of waves. The dementors he sent head in front of the large group of Death Eaters, but Harry had prepared for them. He had a group made up of students that could produce a corporeal Patronus and had then use the spell to drive the dementors back. This meant that they retreated right into the group of Death Eaters that followed, which didn't help them at all as a lot fell to the effects they had.

The Death Eaters that remained after the dementors left forced their way through the gates and were firing deadly curses in the direction that the light spells had come from. Luckily the two groups were instructed to get back to the castle as soon as the dementors were sent fleeing, this bought them time since at that point the Death Eaters were still dealing with the dementors.

They started their march up across the field toward the school and were met with explosions of potions that were launch out at them. Some merely caused boils while others gave those hit nasty burns. It wasn't much, but Slughorn did what he could with the time and students he had.

Voldemort crossed through the gates and Harry knew he was there by the pain in his scar, but he put up his mental shielding to numb the pain to a manageable level. Voldemort watched in horror as row after row of his army were knocked out of combat because of the ambush they went into. Voldemort was royally pissed by what had happened and wanted to know more than anything how they managed to ambush them.

Voldemort amplified his voice "Dumbledore, Potter, I know you two are in there come out and surrender to me now or I will return with an even bigger force."

Harry had no intention of surrendering, but was shocked as Dumbledore walked out of the castle toward Voldemort.

"No one fire" Voldemort ordered "leave him come to me."

"I surrender Tom" Dumbledore said in a calm tone "you have won, but do spare the children as they have yet to truly live life."

"You were always sentimental weren't ya old man" Voldemort hissed "a foolish old man at that "**Avada Kedavra!**"

Harry and the others watched in shock as the green streak of light hit Dumbledore and he fell to the ground. Harry knew Dumbledore was dieing, but no one but Sirius and Remus knew that fact, but Harry also knew that if he volunteered to surrender then Voldemort couldn't gain mastery of the Elder Wand. Dumbledore did a lot of things that were border line criminal, and had manipulated a lot of people, but that wasn't the same man that had just died. That Dumbledore dead on the ground had compassion for his fellow man, he wanted to protect everyone, and he knew the best way to do it was to die without being defeated. Dumbledore believed that the power of the Elder Wand had died when he did that night on the Hogwarts' grounds.

"The leader of the light is no more" Voldemort hissed "Potter you too must surrender or face my wrath."

Harry amplified his voice "we shall duel just me and you, but first remove those things you call followers."

"One hour Potter" Voldemort hissed "I will return in one hour to duel you and you best show or I will personally see to it that Hogwarts is leveled."

"I will be there" Harry shouted "hey moldy where's your girlfriend?"

Voldemort didn't know what Harry meant, but he knew he had been insulted "one hour Potter then you die!"

"I heard that before, but do bring your girlfriend Nagini with you I am sure she could tell me some grand stories about you to pass the time while you rant on and on."

Voldemort was pissed as he bent down and took the Elder Wand from Dumbledore's dead hand and he laughed as he walked away "Nagini would love to come and play I'm sure, and now that I have the Elder Wand I can't be defeated."

Harry gathered all the warriors in the Great Hall "Albus Dumbledore gave his life to protect everyone in this school. He will be missed by many, but we can't dwell on that now. In an hour I will go out to fight Voldemort and I don't want anyone out there and no one is to play hero."

"Except you right Potter" Ron said with a sneer "the great Harry Potter is going to save us all."

"You had better hope so Weasley" Harry said with a glare "because I don't see you volunteering to take him on."

Ron didn't say a word, but he was so furious that his face was as red as his hair. _'You will get what is coming to you Potter.'_

Harry started to walk over to talk to McGonagall about making sure no one followed him when a certain brown and bushy haired witch run up to him.

"Harry" Hermione said as Harry stopped "I know I haven't been there for you and I am sorry, but you don't have to go out and get yourself killed."

"Yes I do" Harry said "I'm the only one that can take him down, whether I like the idea or not."

"Do be careful" Hermione said as she pulled Harry into a tight close hug.

Ron saw Hermione hugging Harry, but didn't hear what was said, and his jealous rage hit an all time high. Ron pulled out his wand and fired a ribbon cutting charm at Hermione's back.

Hermione just pulled away from Harry and was about to turn when the spell hit her not in the back, but in the side. The cutting curse cut a deep slash into Hermione's side and blood poured out on to the floor.

Harry stared at Ron "why, why did you do that?"

"If I can't have her" Ron said with a sneer "then no one will!"

Harry lost all self control at the statement and instead of grabbing his wand he had the pistol fall into his hand form its holster. Unfortunately for Ron Harry had forgot that the pistol was set to fire stunning Portkey bullets, instead it was set to fire explosive rounds.

Before Ron knew what was happening there was a loud bang as the gun fired, the bullet impacted Ron's chest right where his heart would have been. The round exploded on impact sending pieces of Ron all over the wall behind where he stood. Blood and gore was everywhere from the explosiveness of the round.

Harry then dropped to his knees and screamed for help for Hermione, but it was too late. Hermione had been killed by her jealous ex-boyfriend, and Harry felt pangs of pain course through his body when he realized that he had lost another woman whom he cared a lot about.

Everyone in the hall was in shock, but Harry knew that he had to finish this once and for all. Tonks and Hermione died, but if he didn't finish off Voldemort this time, then many more innocent people would die. Hermione's death was a senseless one and shouldn't have happened, but Harry failed her, he failed to protect her just like he had failed Tonks.

Harry walked toward the exit and forgot about telling anyone not to follow him and in his fit of rage he slammed the Great Hall's doors shut and sealed them so well that it would take an army to get through them.

Harry walked out of the school determined to either kill Voldemort then and there or die trying either way it was to come to an end this day for Harry.

Voldemort walked up through the grounds with Nagini by his side, and he also had a group of Death Eaters marching along with him.

"This ends now Tom" Harry said in a cold tone "you and me one on one and that means your little girlfriends can't get involved."

"I don't need them to defeat you Potter, I have the Elder Wand in my control" Voldemort hissed as he stepped closer to Harry.

"Let the duel begin" Harry said as he sent a around of stunners not at Voldemort, but at those in the group with him "I don't trust you!"

"Wise not to" Voldemort hissed and then told Nagini to wait at the side.

That was what Harry needed, he needed Nagini away from Voldemort so he could get a clean shot. He dodged as a pain curse was sent at him and as he rolled on the ground he gripped his pistol. He fired a round right at Nagini and just like with Ron it was an explosive round. The bullet hit Nagini in the head and then exploded sending pieces of the snake all over.

Voldemort was furious as he watched his only companion be blown to pieces "I'll kill you for that!"

"Thought that was what you were doing" Harry said as he rebounded to his feet "that's it Tom your last horcrux is gone and now so are you!"

Voldemort laughed he didn't believe that Harry had located all his horcruxes, he lost the diary because of Malfoy and now he lost Nagini. "Lies" Voldemort said as he moved to fire at Harry "**Avada Kedavra!**"

"Reducto" Harry shouted at the same time as Voldemort had sent the killing curse at him.

The two curses would have collided if it hadn't been for the Elder Wand backfiring on Voldemort again. Dumbledore died believing he was the master of the Elder Wand, but he forgot that Harry took the wand away from him unwillingly at the cottage. Since Dumbledore fought to keep the wand from Harry he was defeated when Harry took it, it may not have been in a duel, but Dumbledore was still disarmed by Harry.

Voldemort was hit by the killing curse and bashing curse at the same time causing his body to take the blunt of the second curse even though he was already dead. Harry saw Voldemort get hit and then his whole world went dark…


	20. WTF

**A/N: Sorry for long delay.**

**Chapter Twenty: WTF**

Harry had won, he had defeated the darkest most evil wizard his generation ever knew, but something wasn't right. Everything had gone dark when he killed Voldemort, and that shouldn't have happen unless…

**July 30, 1991 11:58 pm**

Once again Harry awoke to find himself not among people cheering for his victory over Voldemort, but inside the hut on the island in the middle of who knows where. He was in the room with his miniature whale of a cousin Dudley and he didn't like it one bit.

"**NO**" Harry shouted as he looked around where he was "this can't be happening again!"

"Quiet in there boy" Vernon shouted from the other room "some of us are trying to sleep."

"Oh shut up you fat bastard" Harry said without even thinking about what he had said.

**July 30, 1991 11:59 pm**

Vernon was furious at what the freak boy had said and stormed into the room where Harry was bunking with Dudley.

"How dare you" Vernon said as he grabbed Harry by the throat "you never talk to me that way!"

Harry laughed even thought he was being chocked because he hoped it was all a bad dream, but he knew it wasn't. He knew for some reason fate had decided to make him start over right before his eleventh birthday.

"Don't laugh at me" Vernon bellowed now even more furious than he was to start.

**July 31, 1991 12:00 am**

Vernon pulled back his fist and punched Harry in the gut, but Harry continued to laugh at how absurd the whole situation was. Also he laughed because he knew in one minute Hagrid would come through the door and when he did Vernon would be a dead man.

Vernon was furious so much so that he threw Harry to the ground, unfortunately for him Harry fell backwards and cracked his skull off the corner piece of the fireplace.

**July 31, 1991 12:01 am**

Harry laid on the floor barely conscious as blood pooled on the floor from the gash in his skull. Harry was loosing a lot of blood as he heard the door to the hut come crashing down. He knew Hagrid had arrived, but he didn't know if he would be able to hold on to life. _'I can't die'_ Harry thought _'a piece of Voldemort's soul is in me, so I can't die.'_

"Opps" the giant man said as he picked the door up "not too sturdy these doors." He was about to try and put it back in its place when he saw Harry on the floor "blimey don't just stand there help him."

It was too late though so much blood had been lost in the matter of a few minutes that everything in Harry's world went black once more.

**July 30, 1991 11:58 pm**

Harry was shocked as he opened his eyes he wasn't at Kings Cross like the other times he died. Instead he was back in that same room with his loud snoring cousin. Harry looked around the main door to the hut was in fine condition, Hagrid was no where around, and then he saw the clock it was 11:58 pm on July 30, 1991.

'No' Harry thought 'how did I wind up back here at this exact point in time?'

Harry didn't have any answers, but he had a ton of questions. He knew Hagrid would be arriving in a few minutes, so he decided to surprise the giant by being outside waiting for him. After all Harry came to like the sea while on his own island, so sitting out looking at the moonlit water would be better than with his cousin.

Harry snuck outside without making much noise and then focused on what he knew. He was shocked to find that his memory warehouse was still how he had designed it. he found the memories that Dumbledore erased from his first time through school, and he had all the memories up to the final battle he had with Voldemort this last time. He also had a brief memory of Vernon killing him right before Hagrid arrived.

'_How can my memories all be intact'_ Harry thought as he looked out at the water _'I have knowledge from living basically something like twenty two years, but am trapped inside an eleven year old body.'_

As he was thinking he watched Hagrid row up in a small boar barely able to hold him. He tied the boat to a rock and then climbed up out. He started toward the hut when he saw a small messy haired boy sitting on the rock ledge. "Harry is that you" Hagrid asked as he walked closer."

Harry grinned as he stood up, he knew enough not to make the same mistake he did the first time around or was it the second, oh either way he wasn't going to blabber on about the future. "Yes" Harry said as he looked at the big man "I'm Harry Potter and you would be?"

"Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts" Hagrid said with a smile "why are ye up and about at this hour?"

"Could ask you the same thing" Harry said with a smirk "but I will answer first, I couldn't stand my cousin's bloody snoring no more, so I thought I would get some air."

"Ah makes sense" Hagrid said as he looked at Harry "I am here because of you Harry, Dumbledore be wanting me to make sure ye got your letter and supplies."

Harry still had no idea why he was repeating time, but he figured he would play along this time, even if it meant he had to act like an eleven year old. "Huh" Harry asked "what letter?"

"Blimey didn't they even show ye your acceptance letter" Hagrid asked as he reached into his pocket "good thing I brought one with me."

Harry took the letter and acted like he was surprised just so Hagrid wouldn't think there was something a wrong. Harry knew he couldn't afford to let Dumbledore know that he knew things from the future. His last trip back told him that much.

Harry went with Hagrid to Diagon Alley to get his supplies like he was suppose to. Harry was happy when Hagrid brought him Hedwig as she was the one friend that stayed loyal to him through everything, well her and Tonks.

'_Tonks'_ Harry's mind screamed out '_she is alive and in her seventh year!'_

Hagrid concluded Harry's trip to Diagon Alley and handed Harry an envelope "inside is your ticket to get ye to Hogwarts, first of September at King's Cross don't forget, and if Dursleys give ye a hard time just be sending me a note with your owl."

Hagrid put Harry on the train to go home, and then when Harry went to look out the window he saw Hagrid was gone. _'Finally'_ Harry thought _'Hagrid is a good guy, but I don't know how much more of that I could've taken.'_

Harry waited until the train pulled into the station and slowly got off the train. His mind was still swirling around the major question he had which was, why was he restarting right before his eleventh birthday? Of course he wasn't any closer to an answer than he was when he first reappeared at the hut. What really confused him too was that when Voldemort killed him he went to King's Cross and met someone that had died. When Vernon had basically bashed his skull in and killed him he didn't go there, but instead awoke at the point he did after he fought Voldemort. _'Does that mean I died fighting Voldemort'_ Harry wondered as he walked into the train station and sat down on a bench.

Harry didn't want to return to the Dursleys, which meant that he would have to clash with Dumbledore because of it. Harry figured it was close enough to the start of school that the old fool probably wouldn't even notice that he had left their place.

As Harry sat on the bench he started to wonder what he should do and was about to call for Dobby when he realized that he hadn't even met the annoying elf yet. It was also at that point that Harry realized just how much he relied on Dobby's help and friendship during his last six years before his reset.

Then a scary thought came to Harry's mind after about ten minutes of sitting on the bench. _'Can I die'_ Harry wondered _'I mean a real death where I don't manage to come back or am I doomed to keep waking up two minutes before my eleventh birthday?'_

It wasn't like Harry was in a hurry to test to see if he could stay dead or not, because if he did die a permanent death then the Wizarding world would probably be destroyed. Then his mind went to wondering what would happen if he wasn't in the Wizarding world at all. If he wasn't around would Voldemort still manage to get his body back and start his rise to power all over again?

Harry sat there for the better part of a hour just pondering what all could happen, would happen, and what it all meant for him. Then he had another strange thought as he wondered since his mind and memory warehouse were in tact if he would still be able to do things he learned. Of course his body wasn't anything like the one he forged on the island, but he would work at it to make it better.

Harry jumped up off the bench and made his way to the public restroom so he could see himself in a mirror. First he checked to ensure no one was around and then he concentrated on changing his eye color. At least that way if someone were to walk in they wouldn't see his hair changing colors if it worked at all. He recalled what Tonks had taught him when he first learned he had the ability and did as she had instructed him to do. Harry's smile broadened when he saw his emerald green eyes change to the sky blue color he had when he got the contacts for his big escape from Dumbledore.

'_Great'_ Harry thought _'fate might have screwed around with me, but at least she left me with my memories and abilities.'_

Then another thought came to mind for Harry as he wondered if he could still manage to Apparate like he did before. He wanted to test it out, but really didn't want to get caught by muggles or alert any suspicion that would get back to Dumbledore. Then he thought of his island.

"Hedwig" Harry said as he opened the door to the cage "I don't know if this would affect you, so maybe you should take off and find me later."

Hedwig nodded as she pecked playfully at his finger, which Harry took to mean that she was grateful that he wasn't trying to take her along with him.

Once Hedwig was gone Harry entered into a stall and then stood up on the toilet to look over to double check if any muggles were about when it looked clear he tried it. He focused on the island that had been his home for a long while and he knew that arriving there wouldn't spook anyone or arouse suspicion as no one would be there. He did all he had learned in his practice sessions with Tonks to prepare and then with a slight popping sound Harry was gone.

Harry grinned like a cat that just ate a canary when he realized that he was no longer in the bathroom stall, but was instead standing on the beautiful beach shore of his island. The view was as breath taking as it was when Harry went to it with Tonks for the first time, and the mere thought of it brought back a lot of memories of Tonks as well.

He had mourned her death and felt a great despair when he believed that she was gone forever, but here he was. He was back in time and Tonks, Hermione, Dumbledore, and the rest were still very much alive. His hatred for Ron Weasley was still alive as well even though he had splattered that bastard's insides all over the Great Hall.

Harry was beside himself trying to organize everything that happened to him and also as he tried to figure out what he should do. There were a lot of things he wanted to do, like hunt down Tonks and Hermione just to be able to hug them once again and feel their living bodies next to his. There were also so many things that Harry wanted to correct that had gone so wrong the first time and the second time too that he had experienced them. Though he wasn't too sure what price his meddling would cost him since the last time he inadvertently changed things other things got messed up. Like the battle of Hogwarts happening a year sooner than it should have. Draco committing suicide was another thing that happened because he changed things.

Harry lay down on the sandy shore and stared at the sky as there was so much plaguing his mind that he just wanted to relax and worry about it all at a later time. The peacefulness of the island soon lulled Harry to sleep, which was one of the better rests that he had in a long while.

When Harry awoke he saw that night had come and it was the coolness of it that had woke him from his peaceful slumber. He gathered all that he had bought, which thankfully he remembered to bring with him when he tried to Apparate.

Harry knew he would be in serious trouble if he showed up at the Dursleys at the time of night, so he decided to stay in the cottage that he called home for so long. He went into the cottage and had to use some of his parchment to start a fire since he wouldn't use his wand without risking being caught.

The next day Harry changed his appearance before he Apparated into Diagon Alley and once he was there he ducked out of sight to take back his own appearance before walking into Gringotts.

"Can I help you" the goblin teller asked, but not in a real polite tone.

"Yes" Harry said with a slight smile "I would like to talk to my account manager."

"Your name" the goblin asked without even looking up.

"Harry Potter" Harry said with a grin as the teller looked at him for a moment.

"Wait by the door" the goblin said in a bit nicer tone "I will check to see if Griphook is free to see you."

It took only a few minutes before Griphook made his way out to greet Harry. "Mr. Potter" Griphook said kindly "it is a joy to finally get to meet you."

"Likewise" Harry said even though he knew Griphook well in the other timeline.

Griphook led Harry to his office in the back so they could talk without fear of being over heard by anyone. "What can I do for you Mr. Potter" Griphook asked as he motioned for him to take a seat.

"There a number of things I would like to discuss with you and some could earn us both a good bit of money."

Griphook smiled a bit at the prospect of making more money, as the Potter account manager he made pretty good money already, so this would be an added bonus.

Harry went on to tell Griphook about the changes he wanted to make to the Potter investments after he remembered the files he got from Griphook in his past run of life. Griphook for his part didn't seem too eager to jump on some of the investment recommendations, but as Harry was in charge of the family's investments it was his right to change them however he wanted.

Harry then asked about his position as Lord of the Noble House of Potter after remembering what Luna had said before to him. Since he turned eleven it was his right to claim the title and all that went with it, but Griphook suggested that it would be best not to do it.

"Mr. Potter' Griphook said with a serious expression on his face "while it is your decision sir I would like to take a moment to point out a few things about your position."

"Like what" Harry asked since he knew little about what the title entailed.

"While the title would give you the right to seek emancipation under old family law, the ministry doesn't look too kindly on it. The new minister doesn't seem like the type that would allow that to happen without a major fight also as I understand it Albus Dumbledore is marked as your guardian. As such I doubt that he is the type that would allow it either, but then I am biased as I don't really trust any wizard."

"I understand your concern" Harry said though the thought of emancipation was tempting as hell since he would basically be free of the Dursleys.

"As lord of a noble family you would be granted a seat on the Wizengamot, which in itself could be a major burden on someone of your age. Again I am biased when it comes to your world, but Mr. Potter I personally would have to advice against this at this point."

"Thank you Griphook" Harry said in a polite tone "I hope in time you will come to trust me since you say you don't trust any wizard."

"Perhaps in time Mr. Potter" Griphook said as he looked at Harry "will there be anything else that you will require at this juncture?"

"Actually" Harry started and was a bit concerned since he had this talk with Griphook when he was older the first time around, but decided to do it now. "I was wondering about property that my family owns, more specifically the island that belongs to my family."

"Ah yes" Griphook said as he pulled out the deed for the island "what are you wondering about it?"

"I would like to take up occupancy in the cottage, not all the time" Harry added so not to arouse suspicion "but like for holiday escapes from England. I understand that it is a tropical type of island and would be great to escape to when the weather is less than pleasant here at home."

"Ah I understand" Griphook said as he looked it over "that shouldn't be a problem as it is your property to do with as you wish."

"On that note I was wondering how much it would cost to have wards put up on the island? I would want it so no one could find the island without my permission, so it was unplottable by any means. I would also like it to be warded so any usage of my wand wouldn't be detected by the Ministry of Magic. As it is a secluded island with no inhabitants there wouldn't be any concern of muggles seeing anything and it would be nice if something came up. Do you know how complicated it can be to start a fire in a fireplace without magic, the muggle way can be a real pain."

"I understand sir" Griphook said as he believed the kid before him knew way more than he was letting on, but he didn't care. He was paid to help Harry anyway he could legally do, and so he would without caring what Dumbledore or anyone else in the Wizarding world might think. "I am sure I could get a group of goblin warders out to the island within a week or so if that is what you wish, the cost will not be cheap though."

"I am not worried about the price" Harry said as he looked at Griphook "just remove the amount from my vault that it will take to get it warded with the best wards goblins can place on it. Also I want you to take five percent of the total amount for yourself as payment for your loyalty to my family and all the help you are providing me."

Griphook was more than eager to aid Harry as a five percent commission on a job that he would normally have to do without one was a great deal. "Thank you Mr. Potter you are too kind to an old goblin" Griphook said trying his best to come off polite to Harry "will there be anything further I can help you with today?"

"As a matter of fact there is" Harry said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of parchment he had written earlier in the day. "I have listed two companies I would like to invest in, but I don't want them as part of my family's overall investments."

"Sir" Griphook said with a bit of concern in his tone "if they aren't part of your family's investment portfolio then what are they for?"

"I would like two 'Trust Vaults' opened in the names provided on this parchment. Each vault will have one of the investments attached to it, so that all profits, minus your commission of course, will be placed directly into them and not to my family's vault."

Griphook knew that the Potters were kind wizards, at least the ones he worked with over the decades as their account manager, but Harry was starting to seem even more kind than most. Griphook couldn't recall a wizard ever opening trusts for other families outside his own and even more rare was to make investments on their behalf. "I am obligated to ask this Mr. Potter, are you sure you wish to do this?"

"Yes I want one set up for Nymphadora Tonks and one for Hermione Granger" Harry said boldly "no matter what may occur to me or my family line I want it secured that neither of these vaults can be closed by anyone, but myself. If something were to happen to me, which I hope won't, but if something does then I want you as the account manager to take over the investment made for the vaults. Likewise if something happened to me I want both ladies to be notified of the vaults that were placed for them, otherwise they are not to be notified of them until they reach the legal age. They are not to know who set up the vaults they are to only learn that they exist."

"Understood sir and as for the commissions on the investments" Griphook started but Harry stopped him.

"Almost forgot about that" Harry said with a slight laugh "I want you to set your commission on each vault at five percent instead of the usual three percent you are given. That goes for your commission on my family's investments as well as you deserve every Knut you earn."

By the time Harry left there he was sure that he had made a lifetime friend in Griphook, which was no shock to him since he did pretty much the same thing the last time he was forced to live life over again. The exception being that he didn't set up the trust vaults the last time around like he did this time around.

Harry had a month until he would have to go to Hogwarts and he planned to use the time to his benefit. Meaning that since he was forced to live life over again he would do just that, but he also wanted to continue his learning that he started on his island in his past life, which he didn't get to complete totally before being forced to restart his life anew.


	21. Insanity

**Chapter Twenty-One: ****Insanity**

Continuing training like Harry want to didn't go just as he had hoped it would though since he didn't have the added help from Dobby that he had in his past run through life. He was also lacking a trainer like he wanted and had when Tonks was helping him learn. The one advantage Harry found from having his memory warehouse was that his mind was photographic in a way that once he read something he could store it away in his warehouse and access the whole thing just as if he was looking at the page right in front of him. So while he waited for the goblins to finish warding his island home he reread all his first year books to ensure that he had an exact copy of them in his mind warehouse that he could access and recite any page from memory word for word. He also used that time to start his physical training as he didn't want to stay the way he currently was, a malnourished waste of a kid, and so he ate right and worked out the best he could daily.

Once the goblins were done warding his island Harry was free to start practicing with his wand, but he still found that his training was lacking and though he was getting better using the wand there was still a lot more that he could be learning if he could properly get trained. Harry even went to Diagon Alley to purchase all the school books he could that he would need for all his years at Hogwarts, so that he could secure them into his memory warehouse as well for instant recall. He spent a bit of time practicing spells from those books as well, but he found that it was all redundant as he already knew all there was to learn at Hogwarts.

"This is insane" Harry said to himself as he walked along his beautiful shoreline alone "redoing all seven years at Hogwarts is pointless!"

To say the time he spent alone on the island was taking a toll on him would have been an understatement, but he knew he was right. What was the point in learning all he already knew when there was so much more that he could have been learning? The more time Harry spent alone on the island the more he finished he had someone to talk to about his situation. He would have loved to been spending his time with Tonks and Hermione at least then he could talk to them about it, but he knew he couldn't risk Dumbledore finding out about him. Though the more he thought about it the more he wanted to tell someone.

The days went by through August and he was slowly shaping his body into something better than what he had the other times around, and his mind was as sharp as a tact with his incredible memory skills. He even got a book on Occlumency to aid him in bettering his skills with it, so that his mind would be fully protected from the likes of Severus Snape and Albus "know it all" Dumbledore.

Harry practiced his Occlumency every day while he was on the island to build up his protections around his memory warehouse to ensure that no one would be able to gain access without his permission. He even devised a nice alternate way of protecting it in that he made a fake little shack like the shrieking shack outside the warehouse, which he concealed the warehouse so all anyone who entered would see was the shabby old shack. The idea behind it was that if he allowed them access to it then people would think that he didn't have a well protected mind and that they would also be able to have easy access to the memories contained within it. Which was true in that they could access the memories there since Harry placed a copy of mundane memories there as well as a few copies of old memories of the time he did actually spend his summer with the Dursleys prior to going to Hogwarts for the first time. That way it would appear that he had done just that instead of having spent the month preparing for a war only he truly knew was coming.

Along with his mental training he kept up his physical training as well, but he wanted to also work on his weapon training. Sure he had learned well how to use a rifle and a hand gun but he missed how they felt when he had them near him.

He changed his skeletal structure to appear taller so that he could look old enough to get the weapons he wanted. The problem he found was that while changing it was a pain in more ways than one also moving that way was a bigger hassle.

As Harry went to practice walking around his kitchen in his new form he constantly kept tripping over himself and found that he was extremely clumsy. "Damn it" he cussed as he fell for the tenth time "why is it so bloody hard to maneuver in this body?"

After spending some time in his memory warehouse a memory of his training with Tonks came to into focus and the thought of her made him long for her more. Sure his eleven year old self didn't think of women like that, but he wasn't eleven and found that his heart and mind demanded that he get her and Hermione as he loved them both greatly.

"_Harry" Tonks said as she looked into his now sky blue eyes "cosmetic changes like your eyes, hair, and basic features are simple enough to change. The problems begin when you change your skeletal structure or your overall mass."_

"_How's that" Harry asked as he changed his hair color to match he now purple hair._

_She laughed at his antics with his hair as she continued "when you change your skeleton or your mass to something you are not use to you will find that it is harder to control and that you will become clumsier than you normally would. Small changes aren't too bad, but if you try to change majorly then things get a lot more complicated and also it is harder to hold the unknown form."_

"_So no changing into a seven foot tall basketball player then I suppose" Harry said with a laugh as he looked into her violet eyes before changing his to match._

Upon his realization of what he was doing wrong he started to morph his body into what it was like when he was seventeen, when he finished he did look exactly like he did in his seventh year at Hogwarts his first time around through his timelines. He found that he had no problems maneuvering in the form as it was his original form at one point and he already had full memories of how it felt to appear that way. All he had to was morph his facial features to appear a tad older and also he found that while he couldn't remove the curse scar altogether, he could relocate it to a spot that no one could readily see without him being completely naked. This was great since he knew the scar would have been a dead giveaway about who he was to any magical person, though he wasn't too concerned with them since he was headed instead to muggle London to acquire his weapons.

After he conjured the same paperwork that he had the last time around he went to get his guns and again had to wait the week to get through the process, but he didn't care as soon he would be ready to continue his training, which was exactly what he had wanted.

That was how Harry spent the rest of August leading up to the start of school, he worked a bit on his mental training, his physical training, magical practice, and his practice at using muggle weapons. By time he was ready to go to Hogwarts he was nothing like he had been the first times through, in fact he wasn't even sure why he wanted to attend seeing as he already knew everything there was there to learn from the school.

He showed up at Kings Cross station an hour before anyone really needed to be there because he didn't really feel like having the same experience that he did the first times around. He didn't need to encounter the traitorous Weasleys this time, though he had to admit that he didn't have a problem with Fred and George, but he couldn't stand Percy, Ron, or an extent Ginny after he learned that the family conspired with Dumbledore to get him to marry her.

Harry secured himself away in the back compartment on the train after securing all his belongings then sat down with a book about offensive magic to read on his ride to the school. It would be considered way to advanced for a normal first year to be reading, but then Harry wasn't a normal first year student.

Just before the train was ready to leave the station the door to the compartment slide open and one of the women that Harry could only dream about walked in with her bubblegum pink hair spiky as usual.

"Sorry" she said as she saw she disturbed Harry's reading "but would you mind if I sat in here, the rest of the train is full and I usually hide out back here away from everyone?"

"Not at all" Harry said as he marked his page and sat the book down and felt a bit funny about playing dumb but he knew it was for the best. "I'm Harry Potter and you would be?"

"Nymphadora Tonks, but please just call me Tonks" she said with a grin "I really hate my first name."

"Nice to meet you Tonks" Harry said with a charming smile as he picked up his book once more to continue reading.

"No offense, but isn't that book a bit advanced for a first year?"

"Yeah" Harry said again with a grin "probably even beyond seventh too."

Tonks just grinned as she figured he said it just to get back at her for her comment, but she knew he was right it was well beyond anything Hogwarts students would be needing to know while in school. "I suppose I shouldn't be too surprised that you're reading it though" she said with a half way grin.

"Why's that" Harry asked a bit curious though he figured it probably had something to do with his boy who lived stories, even though Tonks never struck him as the fan girl type in all the times he had known her.

"Because you have always been doing things that shouldn't be possible for someone your age."

"If you're talking about you know who" Harry said trying to not scare her off too quickly "then I know nothing about what happened or how he was defeated."

Tonks was a bit shocked by the statement and then had an expression of more kindness "I wasn't talking about that Harry, see my mom and your mom were good friends in school."

Harry was a bit shocked now since Tonks never once told him before about her mom knowing his mom, though he doubted that many older people didn't know his parents, which hurt a bit since he never got the privilege to know them.

"Sorry" Tonks said as she saw his hurt expression as he thought about his mom.

"For what" Harry asked unsure why she would be apologizing.

"For bringing up your parent like that" Tonks said in a sad tone "I lost my dad, so I know it hurts to lose someone like that, but to not even really remember then has to be a lot worse."

"Yeah it is, but I am sure you had a point to saying it since you were explaining your earlier comment."

"Oh yeah I did" Tonks said as she smiled again making Harry smile too. "I was six almost seven and my mom took me over to your parents' house while she went to talk to your mom. You were about one at the time and I went into your room while your dad was trying to lay you down for a nap. He had just taken a toy dragon off of you and was about to set it on the dresser, and you were throwing a fit wanting it back. He told you no because it was nap time, and just as he turned the toy dragon seemed to come to life. It blew fire out of its mouth and lit your dad's hair on fire and as he was trying to put it out you were laughing. Then you levitated the toy over to you, sat down, and continued to play with it like nothing had even happened."

"No way, you got to be making that up" Harry said with a half way grin thinking about a one year old doing way advanced magic for his age.

"Nope, I swear to Merlin its true" Tonks said with a grin "that's something I will never forget, because you looked so cute playing with that dragon while your dad was fussing with his flaming hair, so tell me you still like dragons?"

Harry thought about his experience with dragons and wasn't too sure how he felt about them, though deep down he did seem to find that they were interesting. "They are an interesting creature I'll give them that much, how about you, you like them?"

"Sure" Tonks said as her hair changed purple "especially the violet Romanian that is a dragon that is magnificent to look at."

They spent the rest of the train ride talking about random things and the whole time Harry couldn't stop thinking about the time he had spent with Tonks on his island and how much he loved her. He still loved Hermione as well, but being there with Tonks in that compartment he knew he had to find a way to get her back, but he still couldn't figure out a way to tell her anything without fear of Dumbledore finding out about his looping in time.

Harry had to once again say goodbye to the woman he loved and was once again forced to be sorted like he had before as his start of term began. He didn't like the idea of school any more now than he did when he got on the train hours before, but he did like that he at least got to spend some time with Tonks, even if he could truly be with her like he wanted to.

Once again as he lay on his bed in Gryffindor tower he thought about the sorting hat and all that it had to say to him.

'_Most impressive' the hat said as it looked around Harry's mind 'you are no mere first year Mr. Potter.'_

'_No' Harry thought in reply 'you could say that again.'_

'_How is it someone as young as you has so impressive of shielding when normal adult wizards don't even have this kind of security?'_

'_Like ya said I am no normal firsty.'_

'_I sense a great deal of power in you Mr. Potter the likes of which I haven't seen since the founders themselves.'_

'_Bull' Harry thought back 'Dumbledore and Riddle have more power than I do.'_

'_Knowledge and experience maybe, but not pure power Mr. Potter' the hat said as it scanned the contents of the small shack. 'Though I can tell from the shack all I would need to know, I also know that you have concealed your other memories inside a protected warehouse, what can you be hiding in there?'_

_Harry grinned to himself 'you swear not to reveal anything you learn to Dumbledore?'_

'_I am sworn to keep what I find secret from all, so yes I swear he will learn nothing of what you hide.'_

_Harry grinned again as he revealed his warehouse and allowed the hat to have access to all of it for he had to share his secrets with someone even if it was just the simple sorting hat._

'_Wow this is impressive Mr. Potter' the hat said as it examined all inside 'question though is how do you remain sane? All that you have done and have done to you would cause a normal wizard to go completely insane.'_

'_That is a good question' Harry mused as he had wondered that too 'I guess it is my belief in the light and good of people that helps me.'_

'_I see' the hat said and then took on an unfamiliar stern tone 'the light and good people are only half of what makes this world whole and light alone will not be enough for you to defeat Voldemort or bring an end to your endless time loop.'_

'_You know about that, how do I stop it?'_

'_That is for you to uncover and yes I know all about it, but I will tell you this the knowledge you seek will not be found within these walls. You will need to see beyond the light and seek out the knowledge and experience that you need before it can end. Now on to the house you shall be in, since I doubt you will be here long I will once again put you in __**Gryffindor!**__'_

'_What did the hat mean by I wouldn't be here long'_ Harry mused as he reviewed what the hat had told him and the coldness of the tone that was used in the end.

Harry figured out what the hat meant later that night in that he need to find a way to escape the school and seek learning outside it, but he didn't know how he would pull that off. Then as if Hogwarts herself wanted him to know the answer a book appeared on his bed before him that outlined all the laws and bylaws of the school. The book opened to a page and as Harry read it he knew that it was his only way of escape, but he also knew that Dumbledore would never allow it to happen.

The next morning Harry awoke early so he could shower and prepare for his meeting he decided to have with Dumbledore. As the others in his dorm slept Harry happily pulled his pistol out of his trunk from its hidden spot, and smiled brightly glad that he had packed it as he knew he would be needing it sooner than later. An eerie glint shined in his emerald eyes like the twinkle that appeared in Dumbledore's, and he knew that no matter what happened this day would be fun.

He went down to breakfast once he was sure he had hidden his pistol in its holster below his robes and stopped by the head table to speak with Dumbledore.

"Headmaster" Harry said in a timid first year tone "may I have a private meeting with you?"

Dumbledore smiled as he thought _'already Harry asks for my guidance, this is a promising start as I want him to look to me for guidance as I mold him into a finely tuned weapon'_ "Sure Mr. Potter can it wait until after breakfast?"

"Of course headmaster" Harry said with a smile "whenever you have a free moment will be fine."

"Then I will see you in my office following breakfast Mr. Potter" Dumbledore said with a kind smile, while inside he was bursting with pride at how well his plans were shaping up to be _'maybe putting him with those abusive muggles was a good choice in the end, as he does seem to need me sooner than I could have hoped for.'_

Harry went to eat breakfast with a hidden smile as he knew that soon he would confront the one person that was solely responsible for all the hell he suffered that wasn't named Voldemort. Sure old Voldy was evil and was responsible for a lot of hardships that Harry faced, but deep down he knew that Dumbledore was just as much at fault if not even more so. At least Voldemort killed people he targeted as enemies, while Dumbledore used them and those around them to torture and break the will of his victims.

Harry made his way to Dumbledore's office following breakfast and made his way in while Dumbledore say down at his desk. "So Mr. Potter what is it that is troubling you this fine day?"

'_You'_ was the thought that came to mind, but Harry didn't say it out loud since he had other plans. "Well sir it is simple, I don't belong at this school."

Dumbledore misunderstood the meaning behind the statement as he looked at Harry and smiled. "I assure you Mr. Potter you deserve to be here, you are a wizard after all and though you may not yet know it you will probably be a great one at that."

"You misunderstand me sir" Harry said as he stood up "I don't belong here because frankly there isn't a damn thing I can learn here that I don't already know."

Dumbledore was floored by the arrogance of the boy before him and had not expected such from him. "I assure you Mr. Potter that you do not know all there is not know, and you will learn a great deal within the walls of this fine institution."

"That's where you are wrong Albus, can I call ya Albus" Harry said with a smirk "even the sorting hat told me that I couldn't learn in this school, so according to the sixth bylaw of the six charter in the regulations of this school I humbly ask that you allow me to test out of here at once."

"First off" Dumbledore said clearly becoming enraged "it is headmaster or sir, and secondly I will not allow you, a mere first year, to dictate the regulations to me, and furthermore I will not allow you to leave this school until you have finished your seventh year."

"Ah I had hoped you would say that" Harry said with a grin as he slide his wand into his hand behind his back and cast a quiet silencing charm on the room so no one in the castle would hear a thing.

"Mr. Potter" Dumbledore said sternly "you will now go to your classes like a good kid you should be or I will make you go to them."

"I don't think so Albus" Harry said with a smirk to irritate the headmaster more as he started to go for his pistol.

Dumbledore believed that Harry was going for his wand and quickly pulled his out "that wouldn't be advised Mr. Potter."

Harry stared at the Elder Wand and smiled as he drew his pistol and fire hitting Dumbledore's wand arm thus making him drop the wand, which Harry then summoned to himself with a silent summoning charm. "I think it would be wise for you to take a seat Albus as we have just begun our conversation and it wouldn't do well for you to bleed out before it was finished."

Harry felt the power of the Elder Wand in his hand, and while his means to his arm (pardon the pun) Dumbledore hadn't been the way one normally would in a duel the fact remained that he was now the rightful master of the Elder Wand.

He aimed the wand at Dumbledore's injured wand arm and cast a light healing charm, as he wasn't too versed in many healing spells, so that the bleeding would stop. He truly didn't want the headmaster to bleed out while they had yet to have their conversation.

Dumbledore sat down in shock as he didn't expect any of this from a first year let alone Harry Potter the boy who lived "Harry please we can work this out" he stammered trying to calm the boy before him as he was still pointing the muggle device and the Elder Wand at him.

"At one time I would have considered you a grandfather figure in my life, a mentor that was wiser and far greater than I would have ever hoped to be" Harry said as a single tear rolled down his face. "At one time I would have even considered you a great friend, but now all I see is an old fool hell bent on making my life a living hell. Sure Voldemort killed my parents, but you sir have done far worse than that to me."

"Harry please forgive me for whatever it is I have done" Dumbledore said in his best polite grandfather tone that he could "I can help you Harry, but you have to give me a chance to do it."

"I did give you a chance" Harry spat as he pointed the gun at him in his steady hand "what you fail to realize is that all this has been done before. I have lived this life a few times now and all you ever have done is cause me pain, endless pain for the sole purpose of controlling and using me, but this time around I won't allow it. This time around your services will no longer be required because as of now I am the judge, jury and executioner and frankly Albus Dumbledore you have been found guilty."

"Harry please I don't know what you're talking about" Dumbledore pleaded as he wondered why no one was coming to his aid after the loud bang from the muggle device.

"Alas it is with a heavy heart that I am unable to explain the degrees of manipulation you have pulled and all the ill you have done to me, but I assure you that it all will end here and now."

Dumbledore was shocked by the statements he heard and therefore didn't even think about using wandless magic to try and get his wand back.

Harry flicked the wand and summoned the papers he needed to test of the school and lowered them down in front of Dumbledore "you will sign these papers for me to test out of this school now."

"Never" Dumbledore said as he stared at the boy and wondered how he could perform the magic he was when he thought the boy didn't know anything of the magical world.

"That's too bad sir, for you that is, as I said before your services will no longer be needed, and as such I am hereby terminating you as headmaster of this school" Harry said as he pulled the trigger.

As if in slow motion the bullet left the gun and struck a very shocked Dumbledore right between the eyes splattering his brain matter all over the back wall behind him. It had ended his life as quickly as the killing curse would have, only a lot more mess was involved than what would have been from using the killing curse.

Harry's eyes widened as he now knew that McGonagall would no doubt feel the loss of the headmaster as she would become the headmistress of the school. The problem now was what he was going to do since Dumbledore was dead, there was a mess in the office, and he was effectively stuck there holding the smoking gun.

"Oh damn" was all he could say as he looked at the mess before him.


	22. SOFT

**Chapter Twenty-Two: S.O.F.T**

Harry looked at the mess once more as a plan popped into his head, but he had to act fast as he knew McGonagall would no doubt be on her way to check what happened to Dumbledore. He quickly cast a cleaning charm to remove the blood and gore from all the surfaces in the office and himself. Then he healed the wounds on Dumbledore's head to conceal the fact that he was shot. He then cast a scan to find the bullet in the wall to ensure no proof of it was found. Then he didn't know how but some how he managed to cast his energy out of his body to pull all traces of his spells out of the room.

He then performed another spell that he didn't know how he did it, but it caused all the portraits to forget what they saw. It was like he did a massive Obliviate but he didn't know how he did it. It was like Hogwarts herself helped him know what to do without him knowing it.

Then he grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it into the fireplace. "Diagon Alley" he said and then disappeared into the flames. Once in Diagon Alley Harry found a secluded spot and morphed into his older version before he ventured out into the alley. He made his way to the Leaky Cauldron where he secured a room to figure out what his next move would be.

Once in the room Harry used the Elder Wand to put up a silencing charm then picked up a chair and hurled it at a wall. "Damn it" Harry said full of rage "one moment of insanity and I fuck everything up royally."

It was true too since he had changed the timeline in a major way by eliminating Dumbledore years before that was to happen. Then a glint shown in his emerald eyes as he looked at the floor and then he laughed an insane laugh. "It felt great though" Harry said with a smile "that old fool got just what he deserved, he did so much to mess with my life, well fuck him I hope he burns in hell!"

Something snapped in Harry and he knew it, and he figured that if he was going to be forced to relive his life then he was going to do it his way. The timeline be damned as this Harry Potter didn't give a damn about what was suppose to happen, instead he was going to make things happen that would help him release all the pent up rage that he felt. He knew he needed to release it now while he still tried to learn more, and then when it was done he would die and return to do it right the next time around, but not this time.

"This time" Harry said with a grin "I am going to do things my way!"

The next morning Harry got a copy of the Daily Prophet as he sat down for breakfast and almost chocked on his drink as he read the front of the paper in disbelief.

**Dumbledore Dead and Potter Missing**

_Albus Dumbledore beloved headmaster of Hogwarts was found dead in his office at Hogwarts by the new Headmistress Minerva McGonagall. It is believed at this time that Albus Dumbledore died after his arm was removed by an unknown means, but no one knows for sure what happened. What they do know though is that Harry Potter went missing as well and some believe the boy-who-lived might have witnessed the murder and then was kidnapped to keep him quiet. Aurors from the ministry have been working hard to find out what happened, and have also been instructed to find Harry Potter before something bad happens to him as well._

'_Kidnapped'_ Harry thought as he looked at the paper _'well that could make things more interesting if they think that and don't suspect me of the murder.'_

Harry went up to his room and gathered all his things before he Apparated out of the room to his island home. The question was what was he going to do with his newly found freedom from the school he once called home. Then an evil idea popped into his mind, one that he couldn't even believe he was thinking, but deep down it was something that he found he liked more and more as he thought about it.

Dumbledore was no more, which meant that the manipulations of old wouldn't happen, which made Harry quiet ecstatic. There were a few more changes that needed to take place, but first he would need to start putting his master plan into effect. The wizarding world believed he had been kidnapped by whoever killed Dumbledore, and that was good since Harry now had a new way to play his games, which made him start to believe he was as bad as Dumbledore. _'No'_ Harry thought _'I'm not as bad as Dumbledore, I'm worse since I'm a mix of him and Voldemort.'_

Harry then realized that he had a major problem, since the world thought he had been kidnapped he just couldn't walk into Gringotts and get money from his vault. He also found that the money he had on hand wasn't truly going to be enough to aid him in what all he needed to do.

"I really should think things through before I just start doing them" Harry said as he walked around the kitchen in his cottage. "How in the hell can I pull off this plan when I am missing the pieces that I need for it to work" Harry mumbled as he used the elder wand to destroy a chair and then to repair it again after his frustration wore off.

Harry decided that the only ways to get money would be one to get a job or two use the kidnapping to his advantage once more. So with his morph ability he could change his hand writing enough as he got parchment and a quill to write a ransom demand for his captive, himself.

After he finished he sealed the parchment roll magically and then went off to Diagon Alley again in disguise to use a postal owl to send his demand so he wouldn't be traceable. He sent the demand straight to Amelia Bones in the hopes that she would take the bait, but he didn't know if she would or not.

Amelia Bones was the head of Magical Law Enforcement and as such she was stuck in her office doing mindless paperwork when an unknown postal owl arrived for her. She took the parchment and saw that the seal on it wasn't any she had known. After a second hesitation she opened the parchment and was shocked at what she read.

_Ms. Bones  
__By now you know that I am holding one Harry James Potter, and while it is regrettable that Albus Dumbledore was killed do not believe for one second I wouldn't do the same to Mr. Potter if my demand isn't meant. I want you to have one million galleons placed into a weightless bottomless sack and placed in the waste bin outside Knockturn Alley no later than six am tomorrow. If this is not done or if I see anyone that remotely resembles an Auror other than you there the deal is off and I will kill your boy-who-lived. This is the one and only warning you will get and I do not want any tracing charms on the bag or the deal is off this term is non-negotiable.  
__S.O.F.T_

Amelia didn't know what to think, but she knew the Minster would never allow her to pay the ransom. She also knew that if she didn't then Harry would be killed, so she decided to forego the normal procedures and just went to Gringotts to get the funds. There were vaults of old Death Eaters that had been seized by the Ministry and she accessed them to get the galleons needed for the transaction. She then waited until three in the morning when the streets were clear to go place the money in the bin.

"Don't move or even turn at all" a deep male voice said as he pressed a wand to Amelia's back "or I will kill you were you stand and you wouldn't want to leave your sweet Susan all alone again would you?"

"Don't hurt her" Amelia said "I did as you asked its all there."

"That's good I am glad that you saw fit to do this, but I don't think it will be enough after all."

"What no" Amelia said out of shock "what more do you want you sick bastard?"

"Such foul language from a lady is uncalled for" the male said as he pressed the wand into her back more "I will be in touch **Stupefy**."

Harry caught Amelia as she was about to fall and laid her gently on the ground and then he grabbed the bag from the bin. He didn't trust that it wouldn't have a tracking charm on it so he transferred all the galleons over to another bag he had. He then laid the original bag down on Amelia's chest, he also didn't trust the section of the alley she was in either. Harry cast a strong Notice Me Not charm on here to prevent people from finding here, and put her next to a wall to conceal her more. He then headed off for the Apparation point, where he Apparated back to his island.

Once back to his cottage Harry breathed a sigh of relief that things went well and that he had the money. He didn't like leaving Amelia there, but he didn't know what else to do with her and really didn't want to get caught.

Before had went to meet Amelia Harry had already wrote out his next piece of parchment for his master plan, which was starting to fall into place somewhat, though he didn't know how well this next one would work out.

Tamara Oslo was the at her desk looking over the proofs for the next day's Daily Prophet, as the lead editor it was her job to approve what went into the paper and where. She was shocked when an unknown postal owl landed on her desk at three in the morning. As she read what was written she yelled out "hold the presses!"

_Ms. Oslo  
__I am writing you on behalf of my group known as the Sons of Free Tomorrow and would like to point out that we are the ones that took one Harry James Potter and are currently holding him as our hostage. Likewise we claim full responsibility for the death of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore when we abducted young Mr. Potter. As we have proven we are capable of getting into anywhere even the most protected Hogwarts School, which is said to be impregnable. That should go without saying that we can and will get into anywhere we want if our demand is not met in a timely manner. Our demand is simply we want Cornelius Fudge to resign publicly as Minister of Magic within seventy-two hours or we will without hesitation abduct another hostage. Any attempt to locate us or delay our demand will result in another abduction and possible deaths if people like Dumbledore are in our way.  
__S.O.F.T_

The headline of the Daily Prophet the next day told the story of the letter and also showed it for all to read for themselves. As Harry found while reading it the next morning over breakfast at the Leaky Cauldron. The bottom portion of the article was what really got him and he wasn't sure if he was happy or mad about it.

…_we here at the Daily Prophet have contacted the Ministry of Magic and attempted to talk to the Minister about the demand, but we were told that we couldn't speak with him directly. His media staff agent said "Minister Fudge refuses to give into any unfounded demands no matter what they may allege." Personally we plead to those that are part of S.O.F.T to release young Mr. Potter as it is highly unlikely that the Minister of Magic would for any reason give into your demands._

Harry knew the Minister wouldn't give up his position easily, but he decided that it was at least worth trying. Now though he found that he had to move on to the next stage of his plan since they weren't taking his demand seriously enough.

He figured that the security at Hogwarts would have been increased after the murder and kidnapping, but he also knew how to gain access through the passage below Honeydukes, so all he had to do was wait. He had given the Minister three days to resign, but he knew that he wouldn't, so Harry used those three days working on his stealth around the school. Even thought he thought the security would have been a lot higher, he was finding that there was only a slight increase in patrols by prefects, but no added Auror security. This was good since Harry didn't feel like fighting anyone that wasn't a true enemy, and in a way he did feel badly for killing Dumbledore, even if Dumbledore had made himself Harry's enemy in the past.

Then came the time when the seventy-two hours were up and Harry knew he couldn't just appear soft, even if that was the acronym he had chose to use. He made his way around the school keeping to the shadows whenever he heard or felt anyone near him. He was awaiting his target, which he knew was in the dungeons as she had been given detention by Snape. After a few minutes of thinking he somehow missed her, he saw the purple hair girl walking up from the dungeons mumbling about a "greasy haired git".

Harry waited until she was in the empty corridor away from the dungeon and then silently sent a stunner at her. He was quick enough to grab her before she hit the ground and grinned "this shall be fun."

He placed her over his shoulder, and was thankful for the months he worked out. She wasn't real heavy, but he doubted greatly that his weaker self would have been able to support her weight. He made his way slowly back to the tunnel he used to get into the school and then went back down it until he felt he was clear of all Hogwarts' wards. He activated a Port Key that he had made and took them back to his cottage on the island since he didn't want to risk Apparating with her since he never tried it before.

After putting her into his bed and placing a sleeping charm on her he went to the kitchen to work out his next portion of his plan, which he found was getting more complicated by the minute.

Tamara Oslo was at her desk once again when the postal owl appeared and she had a worried look on her face when she realized that the seventy-two hour window had passed that she was given. She stopped the presses again once she read the note, and prepared the article that would be found on the front page.

**Minister Causes Another Abduction**

_We here at the Daily Prophet have received another letter from the organization known as S.O.F.T and regret to inform the world that they have once again abducted another student from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Due to the Minister's refusal to resign as Minister of Magic we have taken another student, one Nymphadora Tonks. This is the fault of your beloved Minister, if he had heeded our warning then we would have returned Mr. Potter and wouldn't have taken another. However his blatant refusal couldn't go unpunished and for that it is his fault that we had to strike again._

_The Minster again wouldn't comment directly, but his press manager did "the Minister of Magic is sorry that another student has been taken by these vile terrorists, but he will not give in to demands from then either."_

"Great now I'm a terrorist" Harry said with a laugh as he finished his coffee and morning paper. He then got up and changed his form into his older version before putting on his cloak and hood. He grabbed the breakfast for Tonks and went to his room where he figured she would be waking any moment now.

"Who are you" Tonks said scared as an unknown man in a black cloak and hood entered carrying food.

"Don't worry about that Miss Tonks" Harry said a bit shocked by his changed voice "no harm will come to you as long as you behave."

"Why am I here" Tonks asked still scared about who had captured her, as the last thing she remembered was leaving detention with Snape.

"Eat" Harry said as he sat the tray of food down "you must be starving."

Tonks didn't know if she should trust the man that abducted her, but there was something in his presence that didn't seem threatening, also added to the fact that she hadn't eaten since dinner the night before she gratefully took the offered food and began eating.

Harry grinned as he was sure she wouldn't pass on the food and when he saw her eating he felt better knowing that she was, even if he didn't like the whole idea of having abducted her in the first place. As she ate he slipped out of the room into the kitchen were he sat down to finish his own breakfast.

Tonks finished eating and slipped out of bed, she may have been thankful for the food, but that didn't mean she wanted to stay a hostage for long. She went to the door expecting it to be locked like a prison cell, and was shocked when it opened freely. She quietly snuck out of the room and made her way by the kitchen were she saw the man eating. She grinned as she made it to the door and opened it quietly before slipping outside. She was shocked however when she found that she wasn't in any real position to escape as she seemed to be on an island of some sort.

"If you wanted fresh air you could have asked" Harry said with a grin "it is quite a nice day out don't ya think?"

Tonks growled as she looked at the man "damn it, you knew I would try to escape didn't you?"

"Sure" Harry said with a grin "wouldn't expect anything less from you Miss Tonks."

Tonks didn't like the idea of someone outsmarting her, but she did have to admit that under different circumstances the island would have been a quite beautiful place. "You killed Dumbledore and kidnapped Harry and I, where is Harry I want to see him, he must be so scared."

Harry was shocked by the concern Tonks showed for him, and then remember that she had known him since he was a baby so it was probably like a big sister caring for her baby brother. "Yes I did kill Dumbledore, which before you ask wasn't truly my intention, it just sort of happened. Likewise I did kidnap you, and again I am sorry, but it was because people just don't understand that I mean business. I truly wish I didn't have to bring you here this way, but alas what is done is done."

Tonks wasn't too upset about her own kidnapping though the man clearly was down playing it, and the death of Dumbledore was a shock, and again it was frustrating the way he down played it, but what got her was that the man didn't tell her anything about Harry. She wasn't even fully sure why she was so angry about it, but she darted at the man shoving him to the ground before he even knew what hit him. Then she saw it, the glint of metal, which she knew was a muggle Glock 9mm because her dad had once took her to a gun show.

She dropped down and grabbed the gun while the man slowly got up, and she recovered to her full height as she aimed the gun at the man "you did kidnap Harry Potter and I demand to see him right now!"

"Or what Miss Tonks" Harry said only half afraid of what would happen when she pulled that trigger, if she actually could bring herself to kill him in cold blood. "Are you going to shot me where I stand if I don't comply?"

"Yes" Tonks said in a cold dead tone as she pushed off the safety and cocked the gun "I am not joking mister, now you will tell me what you have done with Harry this instant or so help me I will put a bullet in that thick skull of yours."

Harry laughed as he looked at Tonks "do it, everything went to shit the moment I killed Dumbledore anyway. What do I care, hell all I wanted was to work out why things are as they are and then that bloody old fool had to start running his mouth."

"**WHERE IS HARRY**" Tonks shouted as she moved a step closer showing she wasn't in a joking mood.

Harry laughed "you really want to know, do you really think the truth will help you, do you think that you can handle the truth? Well let me tell you something Tonks" Harry said as he shifted back into his eleven year old form "truth is I am here, and now either shoot me so I can start again or put down the bloody gun."


	23. Harry Jameson

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Harry Jameson**

"What are you waiting for Tonks decide to do something" Harry said as he stared at the gun in her hand.

Tonks stared at him in disbelief "how could you Harry?"

"How could I what, kill Dumbledore" Harry said with a grin "while I didn't intent to do it I assure you the bloody old bastard deserved it, even if it mucks up everything."

"Not that" Tonks said with a small grin "how could you be so dumb to think I would shoot you?"

Harry laughed "honestly I didn't think you would, but seeing as I did just kidnap you, well there was a slight possibility."

Tonks had been lowering the gun while he spoke, but then raised it again "about that why in the hell did you do that? You could have just asked me to run away with you and I would have considered it."

Harry was shocked by what Tonks' said as he stared at her in disbelief "I ah…well you see…it's complicated."

"Sure it is" Tonks said with a laugh as he stared at Harry and wondered why he was so shy acting, when it was clear that he was capable of doing a lot of things that most wouldn't even dream to try.

"Look you can stand there holding that gun all day if ya want" Harry said with a grin as he started to undress "but I feel like going for a swim."

Now Tonks was the one shocked and standing in disbelief before she started to pout "but I don't have a suit."

Harry gave her an evil grin "well you are a witch you could transfigure your robes into one, you could also just strip to your bra and panties and swim in them." Harry made his last part of his statement as he pulled off his boxers "or you could just go nude like I am."

Tonks stared at Harry's form as he ran down to the ocean and jumped in. she was lost as to what to make of Harry's statements and actions. She then decided that if he was okay running nude, then hell she didn't mind at all, so she stripped all her clothes off and went into the water as well.

Harry stared at her as she started toward the water, and he knew that it wasn't her natural form, but she was still amazingly hot. He knew that they both cared for each other in the other runs through his life, but yet they hadn't sleep together. In fact Harry still hadn't had sex with either of the woman he loved, but that was fine as long as he got to be with them he didn't care.

They spent a few hours in the warm water splashing around like real kids would, even if Harry did have the mind of an older adult and Tonks was nearly seventeen. That didn't change the fact that they were kids at heart and likewise they wanted to enjoy some time together just acting the part.

Harry already knew he loved Tonks because he would always love his pink haired angel, but he didn't know why Tonks seemed attracted to him already especially knowing all that he had done since he started life anew at eleven. He didn't care at that moment way though, as he was having too much fun and the feel of Tonks naked body as she grabbed him into a hug was enough to make him wanna explode with joy.

When they had finished their water fun they both found they were getting hungry as they sleeked their way out of the water toward the cottage where they both got redressed before entering.

"That was fun" Tonks said with a laugh "I can't remember ever having so much fun without any care in the world."

"I know what ya mean" Harry said as his eyes showed the emptiness he felt before thought he tried to hide it from Tonks it didn't seem to fool her.

"Harry before when I was aiming the gun at you" Tonks said in hesitation not really sure if he would want to talk about it or not "you told me to shoot you so you could start again what did you mean by start again?"

Harry looked at her for a moment through haunted eyes before he spoke "it is a long story Tonks, one that you will most likely never believe."

"Try me" Tonks said with a smirk "I might just surprise you Mr. Potter with what I will and will not believe."

Harry laughed as he directed Tonks into the cottage and started to prepare something to eat. "I have lived my life up till the end of my seventh year once already, the second time I lived it up till my sixth. I am stuck in some sort of time loop that keep returning me to the point that I am about to turn eleven. I have no idea why this is happening, what caused it to happen, or how to make it stop even. What I do know this that when I start over it is like everything is reset except for my memories and the skills I have learned during my repeated life experiences."

"That's wicked" Tonks said in amazement as she looked at Harry "tell me were we friends in your past runs through life?"

Harry wasn't sure if Tonks believed him or if she was playing on the situation to find out his feelings about her, but either way he wasn't going to lie to her about it. "Yes we were really close friends, if the circumstances were different and we weren't worried about being hunted down and killed by Voldemort all the time then I would say we probably would have become more."

"So we never hooked up then" Tonks said with a hint of disappointment "and I assume you never kidnapped me and had fun in the ocean like we just did either right?"

"No we didn't" Harry said sadly "in fact this is the first I have even told you about the whole time loop and definitely the first time I kidnapped you." Harry gave her an evil grin, which she found to be sexy "but if I would've known how much fun it would be, I probably would have sooner."

Tonks blushed red for a moment before she masked it with her ability. "It has got to be weird living your life over knowing all you know and unable to know why it is happening."

"Annoying is more like it" Harry said as he finished cooking and placed the food on the table "in fact that's why I went to Dumbledore in the first place, though I should've known that manipulative goat rapper wouldn't do anything."

"Dumbledore is the leader of the light and a good man so why so hostile?"

Harry started to explain all the manipulations that Dumbledore had done and how he even turned his friends into spies to help him keep track of him. He told her everything and went all the way up to the events that lead to Dumbledore's death because he wouldn't help Harry test out of Hogwarts.

When he was done Tonks was in utter shock and disbelief that someone she believed was a great man was worse in ways than Voldemort ever could be. Sure Voldemort might torture his victims for a short while, maybe even a month at best, but mostly he would give them a quick merciful death. While Dumbledore would manipulate and torture his victims for years on end without even caring what happened to them with no mercy for them, as long as he got what he wanted it didn't matter.

"It's all for the "greater good" he would say, but in the end it was for him to be better off" Harry said in an uncaring tone "at least he isn't around to manipulate people any more."

"I want to help you" Tonks said as she looked at Harry "I am with you no matter what Harry because in the end I know you are a good man, well boy, no man, oh damn I am so confused."

Harry laughed as he went to eating and Tonks dove into her own food with haste. They finished their meal in silence only making eye contact briefly before smiling and returning to their food.

"So what do you plan to do now" Tonks asked when they finished their meal "it's clear the Minister of Magic isn't going to give in to your demands, even though you did kidnap another person, namely me."

"Honestly I don't know" Harry said as he finished his meal "I suppose leave him think he won, after all his removal won't help me solve this time loop problem. The sorting hat knew something when I was sorted, said I had more power than Dumbledore and Voldemort, but was lacking knowledge and experience."

"Well it would know I suppose, but how can you gain the knowledge and experience when you can't learn more than you already know?"

"That's the problem" Harry said dully "if Dumbledore would have left me test out of school maybe I could of found some way, but now I am stuck here."

"Is that a bad thing" Tonks asked with a mock pout.

"Not at all" Harry said before he realized that she wasn't really pouting "it is great to be with you here." Harry caught her grin and realized that she played him, so he retaliated in kind "I mean shagging on the beach all day would be great, but doesn't really help my situation any, other than releasing stress."

Tonks went red at the mention of shagging and knew that Harry was playing her like she did him "you…well you won't be shagging now until you prove you can keep up."

Harry smirked at her but then became serious "as much as I would love that sexy I think I have other issues that need attending to too."

Tonks knew that the game was over but was shocked at him calling her sexy, normally the men she knew wanted her to be someone famous or an ex-girlfriend that they still wanted more time with. "I know Harry and I am here for you no matter what you decide to do, because you will not be getting rid of me so easily now that you stole me away from the life of torment I was stuck in."

Harry knew Tonks didn't have it easy during school or even after since her adult self had told him about some of the torments she suffered even while in Auror training. He was glad that she was away from all that and with him, as that was the one thing he did want more than anything. Though another part of him wished Hermione would have been there as well to help him too.

"I think I know a way to help you with some knowledge" Tonks said with a grin "we can move to America and you could test out of one of their schools there."

Harry started to ask why he would want to, but then stopped when he actually thought it through. "Damn you're smart" Harry said with a smirk as he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

She smiled at him with a slightly blush "duh I'm in Ravenclaw for a reason."

"True" Harry said with a smile "but maybe Slytherin would have been a good choice as you are ambitious and cunning too."

"Just for that Mr. Potter you get no kisses" Tonks said as she got up and walked out of the room leaving behind one lost Harry Potter.

"What I do now" Harry asked as he watched her leave and admired her nice ass and then realized that Tonks was related to Blacks, which meant that she wouldn't like the idea of being associated with anything they were. "Damn my mouth" Harry said as he looked at the empty room "always speaking without thinking is going to be my down fall."

Harry ran off after Tonks apologizing for not thinking and for being a dunderhead, which she kissed him on the lips and said she knew he didn't say it to hurt her. She walked off just to make him follow behind her, which she was glad that he did, it only proved more to her of how much he really cared for her.

They didn't have sex that night, but did sleep together with some heavy snogging before they both fell asleep. Harry awoke the next morning holding Tonks and he was glad to have her back in his arms like he always wanted, and liked it even more that she knew all about him, so there were not secrets about him.

Harry went to Gringotts in disguise and asked to be able to speak with Griphook. The teller informed Griphook that he had a visitor, and at first the goblin was reluctant to see him, but decided that it would be worth his while when the man asking for him told him that he would give him 100 galleons just to hear him out.

Once in the room alone Harry cast a silent charm to ensure that no one could overhear them even if there were spying charms in place they wouldn't have worked now with the silencing charm he cast.

"How can I be of service" Griphook said as he took the man's money. Harry shifted into his normal form which shocked the goblin to no end. "Mr. Potter, if I had known it was you" the goblin said as he did something no goblin would ever think of by handing the bag of money back to Harry.

"Keep it ole friend" Harry said as he looked at the goblin with a new sense of awe "it's the least I can do for all your help, but it would seem I am in need of some more aid."

"Of course" Griphook said shocked more so by being able to keep the money than he was of seeing the boy who was suppose to be kidnapped right in front of him.

"I need you to transfer discreetly all that is contained within the Potter vaults to a new vault under the name of Harry Jameson. I don't want the ministry to know of any of this, so if you could just quietly close them out and do that I would be most appreciative."

"Of course sir I can do that" Griphook said with a grin "but sir what about the other vaults you had made, your investments, and all the Potter estates?"

"The trusts I set up for my friends will remain untouched as they belong to them not me, the investments well if you could quietly change them over to Jameson and have the money put into that vault I would appreciate it. If not then I suppose those could stay, but I will not be having access to them since the ministry would probably look into it."

"They will try, but our laws aren't dictated by the ministry" Griphook said proudly "we do try to aid where we can, but without a decent reason I see no point in them finding out anything that you do."

"Very good" Harry said in a way of thanks "as for the properties I would like the island cottage to remain concealed from records, though the deed you can transferred to Harry Jameson. I will also be needing a place in America, so any properties there might be useful as well."

"Let me see" Griphook said as he summoned a file that contained all properties that the Potter's owned. "It would seem that there is a small cabin in Colorado Springs, Colorado, which is listed as a muggle getaway location. There is also a property in Los Angeles and New York City as well."

"I will keep those three as well since I don't know where in the US I am going just yet" Harry said with a slight smile.

"Surely sir you don't want to sell the Potter Estate here do you?"

"No I will retain it as well, but none essential properties will be sold off with all earning going into the Harry Jameson vault. I want there to be no traces of my presence found anywhere when it comes to money, so that the Ministry can not touch it or try to track me down with it."

"Understood sir" Griphook said knowingly "might I suggest for a fee of course that you have the signature of your wand altered to hide it from the ministry as well?"

"That would be great" Harry said even if he did have the Elder Wand it would be nice to be able to use his old trusty one too.

Griphook took the wand and after a moment he handed it back "there you are sir, and I have taken the liberty to remove all forms of tracking that were on it since it seemed to have quite a few of them on there."

Harry wasn't took shocked by the news since Harry knew Dumbledore probably set it up that way and made sure he got the brother wand to Voldemort's "thank you."

"Anything else I can do for you today" Griphook asked with a slight grin.

"Not unless you can forge papers" Harry said half heartedly as he knew that his new persona didn't have any history.

"Well I can't forge official papers like OWL or NEWTS, but I can help you set up a brief history for Harry Jameson. It wouldn't do too well when it comes to getting work since you have no school records, but as you are quite wealthy I doubt that would be a problem."

Harry agreed and they started to outline a past where he decided to have been living with his father in the UK, but recently lost him when he was killed in an accident. Harry then thought for a moment how he would go to the US and something clicked.

"Could you make another past for someone, I need a past for Jameson's long lost mother Heather Jameson?"

"Sure but without a real person to fill it, it might become clear that she only exists on paper."

"That's fine I will handle that, and it doesn't have to be too grand just enough and have her own the property in New York that I have there, so that I at least have some reason to be going to the United States."

Griphook did as he was asked and pretty soon both histories were in place on paper at least, but if anyone looked hard enough they could find the holes. Luckily Harry and Griphook didn't think anyone would have a reason to look into them too closely.

Harry was excited as he returned to his island to be with Tonks as they prepared for their next grand adventure together.


	24. Bloody Halloween

**A/N: I haven't been leaving many notes but I will leave this one. I am sure people will flame about this chapter and I hope you all understand that there are reasons for what I do.**

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Bloody Halloween**

Harry informed Tonks of what he did, which she promptly smacked him for it because he hadn't asked her first. Though deep down she didn't care just because she had to fake being his mother on paper, didn't mean she really had to act like his mother.

They were all pack and about ready to head to their new location, and leave the wizarding world in the UK to fend for itself. That was except for the fact that Harry didn't want to leave Hermione behind as he knew that she wouldn't have friends and he didn't want Ronald Weasley to manage to get her some how even if Dumbledore was dead he still didn't trust Ron.

"Harry I will go get your papers for school in order" Tonks said as she saw him sitting outside on a conjured bench.

"Thanks" he muttered clearly distracted.

"Harry I know you care about me, but it is clear you care about Hermione too, so why don't you go for her?"

"She wouldn't be as understanding as you have my love" Harry said without thinking and then wondered how he could let it slip out like that.

Tonks was taken back by his comment and wondered just how close they truly were in his past tries at life. "If she is as smart as you say she is, then she will listen to you, but if you just sit here doing nothing you will never know for sure."

"I should probably stop Quirrell from getting the stone" Harry mussed as he looked at a stone on the ground.

"What stone and what does Professor Stutters have to do with it?"

"Oh I didn't tell you" Harry said absently "Dumbledore in his great wisdom decided to hide Nicolas Flamel's Philosopher's Stone in the school and also hired Quirrell for DADA even though the git is possessed by Voldemort's spirit."

"You just happened to forget to mentioned that" Tonks said a bit shocked "how could you forget something like that?"

"Well I have had a bit on my mind and also your body could distract the Pope from giving his weekly prayer, so yeah sorry about that."

Tonks blushed behind his back at his comment and found that she was glad she decided to stick around because Harry didn't want her to be anyone special, merely herself. "Well what are you waiting for you dunderhead get to the school and finish this so we can get to New York, I hear they got some cool clubs I want to check out."

"No" Harry said as he stood up "I know that I want her there with us, but I also know Hermione, and she would never leave Hogwarts. Maybe if we had became friends then she would trust me enough to leave, and no matter how much it hurts, I just can't force her to leave her life behind for me."

Tonks could see how much pain it caused him, but she also believed that he was right in a way. Hermione Granger would have had to leave her parents, school, and any possible friends behind to be with them, and Tonks doubted one as young as her could.

Tonks and Harry took a premade Port Key, which was supplied by Griphook to the place he had in New York. From the outside it appeared to be a small little place that wasn't much larger than a two bedroom flat, but the inside was enormous. There were thirteen bedrooms, three were master bedrooms, four bathrooms, a large kitchen, large dinning room, and a large living room.

"Wow" Tonks said as she looked around "I am not cleaning this place."

Harry laughed as three house elves appeared in front of him.

"You must be Master Jameson, or Harry Potter" the lead elf said with a smile.

"Yes" Harry said as he looked them over "I am Harry Jameson now, so please just call me Harry."

"Yes sir" the elf said "I is Ronal and have been in charge of this manor since it came to be so many years ago. This is Twinkle and our daughter River."

"Nice to meet you" Harry said as he looked them over "this is Tonks or Heather Jameson when she is taking on the role of my mother, which hopefully won't happen in the house too much."

"Can we get you something to eat" Twinkle asked kindly "we haven't done much other than cleaning for a long time."

"Sure" Tonks said with a grin "I'm famished."

Twinkle smiled as she took River and went off to start supper; while Ronal went off to check that everything was in order for his Master and Mistress.

The next day Tonks got all the paperwork in order for Harry to attend the magic school in New York. It wasn't a large place like Hogwarts, but the people seemed friendly enough and they were willing to take Harry even if the term had started already. Since it was so small it wasn't a boarding school, which meant Harry could go home to be with Tonks at night, which was good because both liked having someone to snuggle with even if they weren't having sex.

"Mr. Jameson" a tall slender man said as Harry entered the headmaster's office "I am Headmaster Williams."

"Hello sir" Harry said politely as possible "thank you for accepting me with the term already underway."

"It is our pleasure" Headmaster Williams said as he looked at the young man and smiled "your mother has informed me that you have had some home based teachings because of your father's work, but you haven't attended any formal schooling?"

"No sir" Harry said again being polite "my father was an Auror and was moved around a good bit. I may not have been to a regular school, but you can learn a lot when you have Aurors as tutors."

"Ah yes, so sorry to hear about your father's accident" he said and could tell Harry didn't want to talk anymore about it, so he changed topics "I am informed that everything is in order and all you need now is your schedule for classes."

Harry took his schedule and looked it over and saw he had pretty much the same classes as he would have had at Hogwarts. He figured there were some differences in teaching methods, but overall he believed he wouldn't have a problem. With his memory capabilities and recall he figured he would be able to breeze through like a normal student with no worries about someone trying to kill him.

The first class he had was charms with Professor Stamble and Harry laughed as he was trying to explain the levitation charm to the class of first years. "What is so funny Mr. Jameson?"

"Nothing sir, please continue" Harry said as he tried to contain his laughter.

The professor gave him a glare and then went back to showing the class the charm and the wand movements for it. Again Harry laughed a bit too loud and the professor was none too happy "Mr. Jameson if you find this so easy and funny how about you come to the front and do it?"

Harry stood up and walked up to where the professor was and aimed his wand at the feather "**Wingardium Leviosa**."

The professor was shocked when the feather went flying straight into the air and lodged into the ceiling. Harry was a bit shocked too as he didn't intend for it to go that high, but he did want to prove his point.

"Sir if you swirl at the end of the flick it will work better I have found anyway" Harry said to the shocked professor as he went back to his seat.

The rest of the class laughed but the professor asked him to stay behind following the class.

"Mr. Jameson" the professor said as he looked up at the still lodged feather "I have never in all my years seen a first year that could perform that charm in the manner you did and with so little effort I might add."

"Sorry sir" Harry said politely "did I do something wrong?"

"On the contrary you performed that way above anyone would have expected, you amplified the spell beyond what one believes to be possible."

Harry didn't know what the hell the professor was so giddy about, but he was sure the man was on something with the way he was acting. Harry left for his second class which was transfiguration and he found that he was once again pointed out since he was the only one able to do the transfiguration that the professor asked for.

All in all Harry had proven that he knew what he was doing for the most part that day and the rest of the week in fact. Even when he was in potions he didn't do too bad since Snape wasn't the one teaching it. So he was surprised when he was asked to the headmaster's office on the Friday of that week.

"Mr. Jameson do you know why I asked you in here today" Mr. Williams asked as he sat behind his desk.

"No sir" Harry said honestly as he didn't know, and as far as he knew he hadn't done anything wrong.

"Well it seems that a few of your professors have concerns about your spell work in class."

"What" Harry asked in disbelief "but I have done everything they have asked of me."

"Calm down Mr. Jameson you didn't do anything wrong, in fact the professors that have come to me feel that maybe first year courses are too easy for you."

Harry smirked on the inside as he knew that he could do well above first year work "oh I see sir, and what do you suggest?"

"The professors of Transfiguration, Charms, Defense the Dark Arts, and Herbology have suggested that you test your skill to see what year you should be taking, if any at all, as the DADA professors believes you could pass a NEWT exam right now."

"I would be honored to do it sir, but maybe I should speak with my mother first since I would need her approval."

"Oh course" the headmaster said with a smile "I will give you the paper and if your mother approves have her sign it and bring it back Monday with you for class."

Harry was excited when he got home, but schooled his expression to a blank mask as he walked up to Tonks. "Tonks I need my mother to look over this note and sign it for Monday."

Tonks looked at Harry and didn't like the blank expression on his face "Harry what did you do now, you didn't blow anyone up did you?"

"Nope" he said as he handed her the paper and watched as her eyes got wide with excitement.

"This is great Harry" Tonks said wrapping her arms around him and kissed him right on the lips "you could be done with school in no time flat."

"Not completely" Harry said in a low tone "I am still low in potions, even if I am getting better without Snape, but not good enough to pass the exams to test out of the class."

"Yes well still" Tonks said still full of joy "most of your classes you could, maybe you could take some home courses from a muggle school too to help you more in that world as well."

"Tonks your brains never cease to amaze me" Harry said with a smile "that would be a brilliant idea."

Monday morning while Harry went to school to test out of the classes he knew quite well Tonks in the guise of his mother went to the local muggle school to meet with the principal. She explained to the principal that her son Harry Jameson suffered from agoraphobia, and therefore was unable to attend school like a normal child, which Tonks made sure to conjured all the necessary papers and also altered the mind of a doctor just in case it needed to be confirmed. Which thankfully she did because the principal did want to confirm it, which after speaking to the doctor it was agreed that Harry could take the lessons at home. Tonks was told that a teacher would come every Friday to test Harry on the week's work assignments to ensure that he was in fact learning the lessons and not just having someone else do them for him. Tonks agreed at once, since she knew Harry wouldn't have any problem passing any of the tests the teacher that came could give him.

At the magic school Harry did test out of all the aforementioned classes with outstanding results. In fact he managed to get NEWTS in them all, which shocked a lot of the students and even some of the staff. He would only have to attend his potions classes on Tuesdays and Thursdays, the other days he didn't have to come in unless he choose to take other classes.

Harry decided that he would like to take Arithmancy, which had classes on Monday and Wednesday and Ancient Runes, which held classes on Tuesday and Thursday like his potions classes. At first the headmaster didn't know if he liked that idea since most needed to be second year at least to take the classes, but since Harry already tested out of the others and with the professor's permission he was finally allowed.

He only had one class Monday and Wednesday so he could do all his muggle work then, and since he had no classes on Friday he would finish anything he needed to before the muggle teacher arrived for test that evening.

Tonks knew he wouldn't have any issues with the work load since his mental capabilities were so well defined. The added free time also meant that he could spend more time with her and train in other ways, such as physical conditioning, and also more work helping her with her mental conditioning as well.

By time Halloween was nearing, which meant the end of October, Harry had made it through the muggle curriculum all the way up to a senior for his class studies, which had the muggles believing him to be some kind of child prodigy, even the next Einstein at the rate he was able to breeze through all the work they gave him.

Then that fateful day came, the day Harry dreaded more than most, the day that things would change. Harry always hated Halloween and though he knew something bad would happen he hoped that Dumbledore's death would prevent things, and so he pushed all those thoughts to the back of his mind while he did his normal thing with his schoolwork. It was around dinner time when he had a real bad feeling, it was almost like a pain in his heart. He knew something bad had happened, and he knew it was his fault, but all he could do was wait and hope he was wrong. However he wasn't as the next day his dread was confirmed when an owl from Gringotts arrived for him.

_Mr. Jameson_

_I regret to inform you that one Hermione Jane Granger was killed yesterday when a mountain troll managed to get into the dungeons of Hogwarts School of Wizardry. I am informing you of this since I am unsure what you wish for me to do about the trust vault that you created in her name. Please get back to me as soon as possible so I can make the arrangements before the ministry finds out about this vault._

_Griphook_

_Account Manager Gringotts Bank, Diagon Alley_


	25. Adficio

**A/N: I know it has been long in coming for this update and I am sorry. I have been writing a good bit over the months, but I have been jumping a lot between fic ideas that came to me. Lots probably won't ever make it to FFN, but hopefully some will when I feel they are ready.**

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Adficio**

Hermione's death hit Harry hard as was to be expected, but it was worse than any deaths he blamed himself for before. This time he really did believe it was his fault since he knew that the troll would be entering the school. He figured that Ron would still be a blatant ass toward Hermione, but had hoped that he wouldn't cause her as much trouble without Harry there. Also he had hoped that with Dumbledore dead that McGonagall would have the foresight to see Quirrell for what he was, but all of Harry's assumptions were wrong. Hermione was dead and he knew full well that he could of prevented it if he had only went to the school and tried to save her.

November was really bad as Harry slowly sunk further into his depression and started to care less and less about his schooling. He would lock himself away in the library found inside the house, he had found some books about different spells he didn't know and was reading them as quickly as he could. He didn't sleep much and ate less as all he did was read, which made Tonks feel even worse.

"Harry please come eat something" Tonks would say as she tried to pull Harry from the library. However his reply was always the same "I'm not hungry" which she knew wasn't true, but there wasn't much she could do to change his mind.

Tonks had pretty much given up on Harry, because she no longer felt that he cared for her, or that she was even around. So one night while Harry was locked away brooding over a book Tonks with tears in her eyes left the place she wanted to call home. She loved Harry and she knew that, but he had closed himself off from her, and she wasn't sure if she could get through the barrier he had put up.

It had been the third day in December when Harry finally realized that Tonks had left, which she had actually been gone for six days at that point. Harry wasn't sure what happened or why she left him, but he was pretty sure it was because his current state. At this point Harry gave up hope, as he quit attending classes and left his New York home.

He decided that his life wasn't worth much at that point in time and started on a path of depression that he knew would consume him in the end. He knew that he had pushed Tonks away, and he also knew that given the chance he wouldn't make that mistake again. The problem was he didn't know where she had gone or if she would even accept his apologizes.

Harry used the special port key he had to go back to his island home, and was shocked when he found Tonks was at the cottage. He didn't even think she knew how to get there left alone have the ability to do it, but there was no doubt that she was there.

"Tonks" Harry yelled as he ran up to her, but she moved away before he could grab her into a hug "I'm so glad I found you I have been looking for you for days."

Tonks had a hurt look in her eyes, but it softened when she heard his words "I been here."

"I didn't think you knew how to get here, so I didn't even think to look here" Harry said which was the truth, even if he had lied a bit about looking for her for days.

"I went to Gringotts and Griphook was more than happy to help me once he realized that I was the one you had named Heather Jameson. He made me a private port key that couldn't be traced, so I could return here."

Harry grinned and knew that Griphook had to have something to do with her being there since he was the only other one that knew where the island was. "I am so sorry about how I been acting lately, I never intended to drive you away."

It took a lot of apologizing and an oath not to do it again to her before Tonks finally smiled and pulled Harry into a love filled hug.

"Now Mr. Potter" Tonks said with a smile "I assume schooling is out since you left New York, but I have been thinking about another source of education for you."

"Really what's that" Harry asked in bewilderment as he stared into the eyes of the woman he loved.

"The black family estate, Grimmauld Place, should house a rather large library that would contain a lot of useful books for you. However the location of said house had been lost to me, but when Dumbledore died I remembered all about it."

"Yeah he was the secret keeper for it, so with his death the charm failed, and apparently no one put it back up."

"One area we need to focus our hunt on is the mind Harry" Tonks said grinning "we need to perfect your mind to the point that you can retain knowledge even faster and better than you have been."

"Why" Harry asked a bit confused "why didn't you suggest this before?"

"I had days to think while you were brooding and it made perfect sense" Tonks said with a grin "if you could find a way to obtain knowledge faster than you wouldn't have been locked away in a library reading so much and you could spend more time with me."

The next day they both prepared for what they had to do and left the small cottage to go to Number 12 Grimmauld Place where the Black family kept their private library.

"**GET OUT**" the portrait of the late Mrs. Black bellowed as the duo entered the house "**YOUR KIND AREN'T WELCOME**!"

Before Harry or Tonks could do anything Kreacher appeared "mistress doesn't want you here, so you will leave now."

"I think not" Harry said with a grin "**Reducto!**"

Kreacher stepped in front of the curse intended for the portrait and was blown to pieces as it struck him in the chest. The portrait screamed out at the loss of her loyal servant as Harry sent another reductor curse blowing the portrait to pieces.

"I never did like that portrait or that elf" Harry said as he cast a few spells to clean up the mess and repair the wall where the portrait once hung.

"Now to check out the library" Tonks said in an uncaring manner as she held no love for anything that was related to her Black ancestors.

They went to the library and started their search of the materials in there and Harry wasn't shocked by what the found either.

"I can't believe you suggest I look here" Harry said with a smirk "a light witch suggesting I look at books on dark magic."

Tonks laughed and grinned at Harry "what you expect a library full of light magic for the Black family? Honestly Harry I know this isn't the best idea, but I do think if you want to beat this you might have to fight fire with fire."

"That could be true since Voldemort has no issues with using dark rituals to get what he wants, but I would rather not turn out to be like him."

Tonks wrapped her arms around him and kissed him "that would never happen you're too good for that. At the most you might become gray, a sort of mix between him and Dumbledore."

Harry laughed "Dumbledore wasn't as light as most believe I assure you of that, but I guess you're right I could do with a little more knowledge into the darker arts, just to help me over come what they already know."

Harry and Tonks both started to sift through the endless volumes that were contained inside the library. The Black family might have supported the dark lord, they also liked their dark arts a great deal, but what was shocking was the meticulous organization that went into the library. Each section had all the books that pertained to a specific subject and each book in on the subject was also organized in alphabetical order.

"Harry there's a whole section here on just the powers of the mind" Tonks said as she pulled out one of the books as if she knew exactly what she was looking for, yet had no idea why she felt compelled to pick it.

"What ya got there" Harry asked as he looked at the book "Brain Powers by Segos Magnus?"

"Looks promising" Tonks said as she flipped through it "there is a spell in here that sounds interesting."

She handed the book to Harry and pointed to the section on the spell that she was talking about.

_The Adficio curse can be used by any who seek to gain knowledge from an intended victim. It is like mind reading except that you are able to drain the knowledge from the target and absorb it into your own mind. The spell can be used to withdraw a specific fact or it can be used to drain all information from the target for the caster's use. Be warned a full draining of a person will render that person brain dead if too much is taken out. This spell should only be used to acquire specific information from a source since the knowledge drained is permanently lost._

"You can't honestly believe I would willingly drain knowledge from someone like that" Harry said as he looked at Tonks in disbelief.

"No I didn't think you would, but it would accelerate your ability to gain knowledge, and also if you happened to use it on Death Eaters…"

"Ah I see where you're going with this" Harry said with a smirk "their better off dead anyway and no doubt I would kill them, so why not get what knowledge I can before ending their lives?"

"Exactly, just think about what you could have learned from Dumbledore before you decided to bring an end to his retched life."

"Tonks you don't seem like yourself" Harry said a bit concerned by how much she was turning into a true Black.

"Maybe you don't know me all that well Harry, but I swore to help you, and I want you to be the best you can be."

Harry kissed her deeply with great passion and then grinned as he pulled away "now all we need is a Death Eater to test this out on."

"I could think of a few" Tonks said with a grin "maybe we should start with the greasy haired one first."

"Snape" Harry said with a laugh "well that would help me with my potions now wouldn't it."

Tonks laughed "yeah it would at that, just think about it, you having the knowledge of a Potions Master at your disposal."

"That would be great, but I think I have a better one to test it on first" Harry said with a grin "Ronal!"

Ronal appeared in front of Harry and bowed his head "you found her Master Jameson that is great news, how can I help you sir?"

"I need you to go to Malfoy manor and bring me Lucius Malfoy" Harry said as he looked at his elf "and do try to be quiet about it, I would hate for Narcissa to know he was missing."

"As you wish master" Ronal said though he didn't like the idea of kidnapping someone, but he couldn't disobey his master either.

"Harry that is brilliant" Tonks said with a grin "though I doubt you will learn much from the pompass arse."

"I doubt it too, but it is a good person to practice on to ensure I get it right."

It didn't take long for Ronal to come back with Lucius and Harry was pleased to find that the elder Malfoy had been stunned, it would make containing him that much easier. Harry dismissed Ronal after he secured Lucius to a chair and then he revived him.

"Who, where" Lucius said as he looked around in confusion "you will suffer for this mark my words on that."

Harry laughed as he looked at Lucius "I doubt that Malfoy, as I have already done enough suffering for many life times."

"Potter" Lucius said with a grin "what is a little firsty like you going to do to a fully trained wizard like me."

"Not too much" Harry said as he aimed the Elder wand at him "**Adficio!**"

Lucius screamed out like he was suffering under the Cruciatus Curse only the pain was directly inside his mind and not his entire body. Harry was able to see all the memories that Malfoy had, and they weren't all that organized. The pain he was feeling was caused by the fact that the spell ripped all the shielding out of his mind that his Occlumency training had allowed him to build up. Harry started to randomly pull knowledge of spells out of his prisoners mind, and soon found that he was fully remembering all that he was taking. Harry ripped all the magical knowledge out of Lucius that he could and left him with less knowledge of magic than that of a first year student.

He then found all the knowledge that he had for politics and business and drained him of all useful knowledge of the wizarding world. He didn't have much that would help in the muggle world, but then what could be expected from a Pureblood that was prejudice of the muggle world.

Lucius wasn't rendered brain dead, but all his vast knowledge was gone, he was like a child when it came to what he knew. He had all his memories of his life, but couldn't remember anything about magic spells or any other business that he did in the world.

"You should kill him" Tonks said with a glint in her eyes "he is a Death Eater after all."

"Ah but this is worse than killing him Tonks" Harry said with a grin when he was done "he is a wizard no more, he is less than a squib, he has the knowledge less than a normal muggle."

Tonks laughed as she looked at her 'uncle' "good he deserves all that he gets after all the hell he has caused my mother and my aunts." Tonks walked over and smacked Lucius across the face "that's for my mother you son of a bitch."

Harry knew something bad must have happened to bring that attitude out of Tonks, but he wasn't sure what it was. He sat down to sort through all the information he obtained while Tonks had fun beating on a helpless Lucius Malfoy.

When he was done Harry looked at Tonks "man he knew a good bit of the dark arts, even a few wards that might be useful. There is also a rune that I found in his spell vault that could be used to drain a person's magical core into an object."

"Cool then he would be a muggle" Tonks said with a smirk "he would be just the thing that he despises most, but could you use it to expand a person's magical core?"

"It might be possible, but it would take a good bit of research for it to work like that" Harry said as he walked over to a small lamp. He started to craft the rune on the lamp while he looked at Lucius and grinned "soon you'll be a muggle Malfoy."

Harry was about to put the lamp down, but then came up with an alternative that he believed would do better at first. "Malfoy before I allow you to suffer a life as a muggle I have a few things I would like you to do first."

"Never" Lucius said as he came to realize what all had happened "I would never help you Potter."

"Ah see that's where you have no choice in the matter really Malfoy" Harry said with a grin "but first I will need you to remember a few spells mainly how to Apparate."

Malfoy grinned slightly at that thought, at least then he could try to escape from this hell, he could always start over learning all that was lost to him.

"Escape won't be an option" Harry said even without reading the man's mind he could tell by the smirk what he was thinking. "No I have wards in place so you won't be able to Apparate at first even if you tried, which I am sure you would."

"Harry are you sure you just don't want to end this now, so we can maybe eat or something more important?"

"Sorry Tonks, but once you see what I have planned you'll know why it is best we do this."

"Ok" Tonks said with a slight hint of disappointment in her voice.

"No worries we will eat soon I promise" Harry said then pulled out Lucius' memory of how to Apparate, since he already had his own anyway it didn't matter. He then implanted it back into Lucius' mind "see I can take and return what I choose, but soon it won't matter."

"Whatever you're up to Potter it won't work" Lucius said in a smug way to made Harry want to hit him.

"Yeah I think it will now that your mind is shit, and your will is less than acceptable" Harry said with a smirk to match the one Lucius gave "**Imperio!**"

Harry used Malfoy's memory of the curse to ensure that he was doing it right and with the added power he had plus the Elder Wand he knew that Lucius Malfoy wouldn't be able to shake it off any time soon. "Malfoy you are to Apparate home when I drop the wards. Once there you will collect all the dark artifacts you have collected, including Tom Riddle's diary. You will also collect all the books you have in your private library and any thing of value to you. You will not touch anything belonging to Narcissa unless it is something dark then take it. You will also collect all your clothes and place everything into a trunk. You are to then shrink the trunk and return here with it to give it all to me. If Narcissa is home you will tell her to go shopping and give her whatever money you have on you, if she isn't then just do all I have instructed of you. You will not try to contact anyone and you will not discuss anything of what you are to do. When you have finished you will return straight here with all that I have asked for."

"Yes milord" Lucius said and then waited for the wards to lower before he Apparated to his manor where he still knew it was since the memories of that kind were not bothered.

"Now we can go eat while we await his return" Harry said with a smirk as him and Tonks left to get some dinner in the kitchen.


	26. No More Malfoy Line

**Chapter Twenty-Six: No More Malfoy Line**

It was two hours later when Lucius Malfoy finally returned from the quest that Harry had sent him on. Harry quickly stored the diary and the locket, which they retrieved after eating, in his trunk so that he could deal with them at a later time. Just having them secured away was enough for now, since Harry knew the diary couldn't be used to open the chamber during the next school year.

"You did well Malfoy" Harry said as he placed the trunk with all the other possessions Malfoy brought away until he could look through it all at a more convenient time. The reason for Malfoy bringing all his clothes would soon become apparent to Tonks when Harry gave him his next set of commands.

"Malfoy you are to now go to Gringotts bank in Diagon Alley. Once there you will transfer the deed for your manor over to Narcissa Black. You will then file the papers to divorce Narcissa 'Black' Malfoy rendering all spells upon the marriage to be voided. You will also file papers to magically disown Draco Malfoy and render him no longer a Malfoy by any means. Thus he will have no access to your family line, fortune, or any other things that come with the title of Lord Malfoy. He will not be able to claim any of these as he will no longer be considered a Malfoy. Further I want you to close out all of your vaults at Gringotts taking all funds, artifacts, and any other treasures inside and have them all stored in a trunk that you will bring to me. I also want you to sell any properties that you own, not including Malfoy Manor that you should have already at this point turned over to Narcissa. All proceeds from these sales will be put into a vault in the name of Narcissa Black, so she will have some money to survive on for a while. Draco is not to be given access to these funds and if he is then all funds will be forfeited and given to a charity. All investments shares you own are to be privately transferred over to Harry Jameson. Once you have done all of this you are to return here with the trunk and a copy of your investment portfolio."

"Yes milord" Malfoy said as he Apparated out of the manor to go to Diagon Alley on his mission to bring an end to the Malfoy bloodline.

"I must admit this is more fitting than simply draining him, but what about his seat on the council?"

"While he is alive his position on the council and board of governors will remain open, but he will not be around to fill it. This will hurt the followers of Voldemort a bit since he will not be there to vote in favor of stupid things to help their cause."

"Cool anything to screw them over is a good thing" Tonks said with a grin "and nice touch with Narcissa and Draco."

"Well I try" Harry said with a laugh "Narcissa I don't believe is all bad, snobbish, but not evil. Draco is a right prat and as such deserves nothing and nothing is exactly what he will have when Lucius is done disowning him."

It took Lucius a long while to get everything done at Gringotts and Tonks had started to suspect that he some how over come the imperious curse and took off into hiding from Harry. Harry didn't believe it at all since he knew the pompass ass couldn't manage to overcome it. Sure enough after four hours of being gone Lucius Malfoy returned with the trunk for Harry and a copy of all the papers he filed.

"While that was fun" Tonks said with a laugh "what is next for my uncaring ex-uncle?"

"Now the real fun begins" Harry said with a laugh as he commanded Lucius to retake the seat he had been in before the imperious curse. Once he was seated Harry bound him to the chair like he had done before and then removed the imperious curse from him.

Lucius still had all the memories of what he had done as he glared at Harry "Potter you will get kissed for what you've done."

Before Harry could say anything Tonks decided to show how cheeky of a witch she really was "you're right Malfoy he will." Tonks then proceeded to walk over and kiss Harry in a very passionate way that was full of the love and desire that she had for him.

"Damn" Harry said with a smile "guess ole Malfoy here is a seer, because that was one hell of a kiss."

This served to royally piss off the elder Malfoy as he struggled to get free "you will pay for this Potter, soon my master will return and he will kill you."

Harry laughed as his eyes turned to an expression that could make a chill run down even Riddle's spine. "I have no doubt that Tommy will try to come back, but he will not kill me Malfoy. In fact I will be dealing with him soon enough, but you will not have to worry about that seeing as you wont be around when he returns."

Malfoy was scared, but his arrogance was more powerful than his fear "you can't do anything to me Potter."

"Oh but I have proved I can" Harry said with a laugh "in fact right now Draco is no doubt learning that he is no longer a Malfoy. Since you magically disowned him his name will be changed to Black like his mother, and all traces of Malfoy blood in him will be removed. His appearance probably changed as well by now, so that he looks more like a Black than he did before."

Malfoy paled at this as he remembered what he had been forced to do against his will.

"Now you are starting to understand" Harry said with another laugh "you are the end of the Malfoy line Lucius. Your pathetic bloodline will end with you and it will never be allowed to spread again."

"It only works if you kill me Potter, because once I am free I will just find another to have a new heir."

"Ah I forgot just how dumb you were" Harry said again with his sadistic laugh "you have no knowledge of the spells I can use since I took them from you Malfoy, but it is safe to say that you will learn how wrong you are quite soon."

Harry cast a curse on to Malfoy that was painful like the Cruciatus curse, but it served a second purpose other than just torture as it made Malfoy sterile to ensure that the bastard would never again have any heirs.

"You will pay for this Potter, they'll lock you away in Azkaban for life if they don't decide to just give you the Dementor's Kiss instead."

"I don't think so Malfoy, but I assure you that even if they do you won't be around to know about it."

"Mark my words Potter you will pay" Malfoy threatened even though he was scared beyond belief.

Harry only laughed at the fool as he sat down the lamp with the rune on it to drain Malfoy's magical core "come now my sweet Tonks while your former uncle loses what is left of his magical being."

"You can't do this to me" Malfoy screamed as Harry and Tonks left the room before the rune activated since it would have drained them as well had they stayed behind.

When the time for the drain had finished Harry and Tonks made their way into the room to find a new Malfoy, one that was now the very thing he hated. Well he hated muggles, but he was more of a squib since they couldn't fully drain his core one hundred percent without killing him. While the thought of killing him was great, making him spend his life as a squib was even better.

"So Malfoy how's it feel to be what you hate so much" Tonks jeered as she made fun of her former uncle.

"You will pay dearly for this and I will get my power back" Malfoy said in defiance still sure he could find a way out of his current situation.

"Malfoy you are pathetic" Harry said with a grin "only you would keep thinking that you could manage to do something to help your cause."

"Let's end this so we can go do something more fun I am tired of looking at this loser already" Tonks added as she smacked Lucius just for the fun of hitting him.

"Alright my love" Harry said as he kissed her and then pulled out the Elder Wand and aimed it at Malfoy "**Obliviate**!"

Harry made Malfoy forget that he was Lucius Malfoy and implanted the thoughts that his name was Imma Hugh Dumass. Harry erased his memories of the wizarding world and implanted the idea that Lucius was in fact gay. He made him think that he loved men a lot, especially when he was the one receiving, and that he could never stand to be with a woman. Tonks found this new information to be quite fitting for the man that once raped women just for the thrill of hearing them scream. Now he would be afraid to go anywhere near a woman in that manner.

Harry and Tonks used a Portkey to take Lucius to a small town in China where they found some mean looking bikers sitting outside a bar. Harry put a compulsion charm on Lucius to make him want to hit on the bikers. Harry and Tonks laughed endlessly as Lucius hit on one of the bigger bikers, and the biker in turn hit Lucius. It didn't take long for the whole gang to start kicking the shit out of Lucius as he lay crying on the ground like a little bitch.

Harry and Tonks returned to Grimmauld Place with a smile plastered to their faces that wouldn't go away for a while as they thought about all the torment Malfoy would receive thanks to what Harry did.

Harry took the lamp that held Malfoy's core and then conjured a shatterproof crystal made of ruby. He also added a few more charms on it to ensure there was no leakage of the core as he transferred the core from the lamp into the ruby he had.

"Harry why are you doing that" Tonks asked as she watched what he was doing.

"I want to keep it safe and secure for later research as I believe it might come in handy" Harry said as he placed a stasis charm usually used to preserve food on the ruby to keep it at its current point so no stray time particles could get to it.

Harry then secured the ruby in his trunk before he went to the trunks Malfoy had and burned all the clothes that Malfoy owned expect for a dragon skin vest that he found. He figured after a few well placed cleaning charms and boiling in a cauldron of really hot water anything of Malfoy that might have been on it would have been destroyed. After which he decided to wear it just as an added piece of armor until he could get something more to his liking.

All the money and such that had monetary value he put away in his Gringotts' vault, well to be exact he put half, as the other half went into Tonks' vault without her knowing he had done it. All in all in net worth increased by thirty million galleons and the other thirty went to Tonks, so she wouldn't have to worry about ever being broke again.

"Harry" Griphook said as they were alone in the meeting room secured away so no one would ever know about the meeting.

"Yes Griphook what is it?"

"I thought you would like to know that I did some digging and have found that you have other inheritances that you are unaware of."

"Huh" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Well sir it was brought to my attention that since Sirius Black is locked away in Azkaban that you are the rightful heir of the Black Family."

"Really" Harry said out of shock as he hadn't really thought about it much, but then remembered that in his first run through life he did claim the title of Lord Black.

"Yes sir, and while I know I said claiming your position as a lord wouldn't be wise at the time I feel it might be worth you looking into what all you can claim lord of."

"What would I have to do?"

"Nothing too extreme sir, I merely require a few drops of your blood on this parchment and it will list all of the heritages that you are now lord of. I doubt it will be much more than Potter and Black, but since both lines do go way back it is possible that there are a few others."

Harry thought that Griphook knew more than what he was letting on, but Harry decided that it would be worth the added time to at least find out. After all the process to find out wasn't that hard so it wouldn't be too much for him to do. So Harry took the silver dagger that he was offered and pricked his finger to allow the blood drops to fall on the parchment. It only took a few seconds before it began to flare up green and then cascaded through other colors before returning to the normal color of parchment.

Names started to appear on the parchment of all those that fell in line for the blood rights.

_Lord Potter_

_Lord Gryffindor_

_Lord Hufflepuff_

_Lord Ravenclaw_

_Lord Slytherin_

_Lord Emrys_

Harry was shocked by the findings for his Potter heritage and then watched as the paper continued with his new commission to heir of the Black family.

_Lord Black_

_Lord Azkaban_

"What the hell there's a Lord of Azkaban" Harry asked in shock as he read the title for a third time.

"It would appear so Harry" Griphook said with a grin "it would seem that Azkaban was actually a village founded by an ancestor of the Black's before it was claimed by the ministry as their own and transformed into the prison that it is today."

"Holy shit" Harry said still in disbelief "okay I was shocked by what the Potter line said, I mean hell Merlin, how the hell is that possible, but Azkaban is a whole other area that is quite shocking."

"I think you will find that with each there is a vault or vaults that are connected to them. I would be honored to act as your account manager for them as well as the Potter vaults and investments if you would like."

"Of course" Harry said at once "you are a good friend Griphook and while I know goblins and wizards haven't been on the best of terms over the centuries I had hoped that we were friends at least."

"Of course we are Harry" Griphook said with a toothless grin "there aren't many wizards that I would deal with on the level that I deal with you and even fewer I would venture to call a friend, but you sir are one of a kind."

"That means a lot to me, and since I know you're bound to not reveal anything that is said or done here to anyone without my permission I know you're one of the few people I can really trust."

"Of course sir I wouldn't do anything to harm you or the flow of your money into our bank."

"I don't even fault you for helping Tonks, which I forgot to thank you for that, without you I might not have found her again."

"It was my pleasure and I'm glad you weren't mad about me taking the liberty of making her the Portkey."

"Griphook what I am about to tell you only one other person in the world knows and I would hope that it will stay that way." Harry waited until Griphook nodded and then he continued "I have been stuck in a time loop of sorts, I don't know how it happened, why it happened, or how to end it, but it has happened. When I die or Voldemort dies I am returned to just before my eleventh birthday, but I retain all my power and knowledge that I have gained."

"That's interesting" Griphook said with a glint of greed in his eyes "that would explain some of your rather unorthodox investments, which have been paying off quite well I might add."

"Yeah I suppose having some future knowledge does help, but the fact remains that I need to figure out how to end this unless I plan to keep replaying my life over and over again."

"I assume you have done things differently this time since you didn't seem to know about your heritages before now."

"Yeah" Harry said a bit glumly "you could say I rather mucked things up this time around, so I been just free rolling things to gain knowledge I didn't have before hand."

"I won't claim to know much about your world, but I do know that when magic is involved there is no doubt a reason behind it. If you find out the answer to why this is happening then you will no doubt figure out how to end it as well."

"That's just it I did everything I thought I had to the first time through life. I destroyed the Horcruxes and then killed Voldemort, things shouldn't have restarted but they did for no apparent reason."

"Trust me Harry there is always a reason for things to happen and I have no doubt that in time you will figure it out. The problem is you are seeing a bunch of little pieces in the puzzle with no real way to know what the whole picture looks like to even start putting it all together."

"Thank you for listening and also for all your help" Harry said as he went to stand up.

"Harry goblins may have their flaws, greed being one major one, but if we are given half a chance, a real chance, then wizards might find we aren't all that bad."

"Yes well not all wizards are willing to see beyond the end of their noses, so it is their own fault that they are in as bad of shape as they are."

"That is so true" Griphook said as he made eight rings appear on the table "you might want these Lord Potter-Black-Emrys-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Azkaban."

Harry looked at all the rings that proclaimed him lord of so many bloodlines and grinned "thank you Griphook, but please continue just to call me Harry that name is way too long."

Harry took all the rings and told Griphook he would be back at a later time to check out the vaults he now knew he owned. He would have done it then, but he wanted to get back to Tonks and tell her what happened since he wasn't supposed to be gone that long.


	27. Lord Azkaban

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Lord Azkaban**

Harry returned to Grimmauld place where he found a frantic Tonks that proceeded to jump on him and hug him tightly "Harry I was so worried, I was starting to think you were spotted and arrested."

Harry smiled as he hugged her back "sorry love, but things didn't exactly go as quickly as planned since there were some surprises that came my way."

Tonks pulled away and looked at Harry "so you were off having fun without me, did you kill anyone?"

"No I didn't" Harry said as he looked at Tonks and realized that she was starting to have a warped look at things. She didn't mind him torturing or even killing those that deserved it like Death Eaters and Dumbledore.

"So what happened then, what did I miss" Tonks asked wanting to know what took him so long and to ensure that she didn't miss any fun of torturing any worthy enemies.

Harry went into a long discussion with her explaining all that happened at the bank and how he had learned about all the bloodlines that he now could claim rights to.

"Wicked you're Lord Black" Tonks said with a grin "then could I petition you to allow my mother back into the family, I would willingly make it worth your while milord."

Harry laughed at Tonks "it's still Harry my love and of course your mother will be reinstated back into the Black family. I had planned on doing it anyway, but first I wanted to come assure you that I was alright."

Tonks squealed with joy that her mother would no longer be an outcast from a family that disowned her just because she went against them to marry a muggleborn. "I have to tell mum she will be shocked to say the least."

"Umm one problem with that Tonks" Harry said which brought his eager girlfriend to a stop as she was about to floo her mother.

"What's that" Tonks asked not thinking too clearly about anything but the love she had for Harry and the joy she felt for her mother.

"You're still considered a kidnap victim" Harry said in a low tone which showed he was sorry for the problems he had caused.

"Shit, damn, fuck" was all Tonks could say as the realization of her situation hit her, but then the ever smart and cunning witch thought of a way to solve the problem. "We'll escape" she said as she looked at her love "if we could play out the escape in a way that would leave the world thinking it to be true, then we could reintegrate back into society."

"This is true" Harry said as he thought about it "we could always say we never saw who had use so that no one would be any wiser to the fact that it was all staged."

"Yep" she said with a smirk "then I can reconnect with my mum and I know she is probably worried about me since my abduction anyway."

"Ok I will let that to you to sort out while I look into this whole being Lord of Azkaban thing. The ministry believes they have the right to own that island when in fact it is the rightful property of Lord Azkaban."

"Cool then they will pay for what they have done and I am sure Fudge will put up some sort of stink over it."

"I have no doubt about that, but there isn't a lot that ass could do about it" Harry said with a smirk "if nothing else I will just have to kill him."

"Now Harry" Tonks said in her sort of stern tone "no killing the Minister of Magic, at least until I am with you."

Harry laughed and kissed his girlfriend with renewed passion "don't worry love I won't kill anyone or torture them unless we are together."

"Great" Tonks said with a strange glint in her eyes "now I must take care of this situation of being kidnapped and you need to do a lot of research."

"Yes I do" Harry said as his eyes showed a hint of depression as he thought that it would be a lot easier if Hermione were alive to help him.

"I know you miss her, we both do" Tonks said as she knew that expression "and I assure you people will pay for what they took from us."

Harry smiled as he watched Tonks walk off and then headed off to see what he could find in the Black library about Azkaban and the possible connection the families had together. The search yielded very little so the next logical step for Harry was to return to Gringotts.

Once there he again met with Griphook and arranged to go to the vault owned by Azkaban. He was sure that things could be explained once he got there and was able to check out the contents of the vault.

There wasn't a massive amount of money inside the vault as it appeared the family might have been a rather old pureblood family, but like the Weasleys they weren't all that rich. Harry didn't care about how much money they had, as he was more interested in the artifacts and books that the vault contained.

As he was looking at the things inside the vault he came to learn that the Azkaban family were naturally looked to as a dark family like the Black family was. Harry found that the main reason for this stemmed from the fact that they were well versed in the arts of necromancy and likewise the arts of soul magic.

Harry found that the family had brought about the first dementor as they summoned it from the inner layers of hell. There are nine layers in hell and each held their own form of damnation. The dementor that they summoned came from the third level of hell, which meant it wasn't too powerful, but did have some powerful demonic abilities.

Harry quickly took what books he thought would be useful with him to examine at a later time as he didn't want to keep Griphook waiting outside too long. He also found an interesting staff among the relics that he took as well until he could research it further at his convince.

Once he grabbed everything that he thought would be useful at some point he exited the vault and a short time later he was arriving back at Grimmauld place. Tonks was still off working her magic for their escape while Harry sat down to read one of the books he had got.

_Dementors are soul sucking demons found to inhabit the third level of the nine hells. As such they must consume souls in order to survive, so they willingly allow themselves to be summoned to the prime material plane known as Earth. Few that summon said demons know what they are capable of until it is too late and by that point the summoner has already become the next meal for these demons. Once on earth they are free to roam without any control over them from the dead summoner, so they are free to feed on any souls they come across. Once someone is kissed by a dementor their soul is consumed by the demon and only the soulless carcass remains behind, which is damned for all eternity._

"Why would anyone summon something like this" Harry mussed aloud as he continued to read a bit from the book before he decided to look at a journal one of the Azkaban family members left in the vault.

_June 13, 512_

_Dwindle is crazy he tried to summon a dementor today, which thankfully he failed at, but he will not listen to reason. I have done a lot of research into this area and know that he can never expect to control them. I will continue to search for more on this but know this to all that read this never try to summon a dementor they will kill you._

_June 16, 512_

_I have found a spell called Everto Imperium, which should help me control the dementor when Dwindle summons it. I hope it works because I am unable to stop him from doing it, and I am afraid my brother will be killed when he does manage it. I have also been looking into soul magic to help me learn how to destroy the dementor if I can not control it._

_June 18, 512_

_I am saddened to say that my dear brother Dwindle was killed today when he did manage to finally summon a dementor. I tried to stop it and while the Everto Imperium curse did work to gain control of the dementor I wasn't quite quick enough with it. On the upside I am now in full control of the soul sucking demon._

Harry read more and more of the entries and soon found that the writer had brought more and more Dementors into the world and gained control over them with the aid of the first one he summoned. He also found that the writer bought the island far away from the mainland in the hopes to keep the dementors there away from the general population. Though over the years the entries started to get much darker and showed that the dark arts that the writer was wielding was working away at his sanity until the point that he finally went mad. He also learned that a charm had been placed on the family ring to allow the wearer instant control over the dementors without using the dark magics that would lead to insanity from over use. This translated to the fact that Harry now had a legion of dementors at his command that he could use whenever he wanted.

Harry decided that he would make Fudge suffer just like the minister had forced him to suffer all those years. Harry waited for Tonks to return and then filled her in on what he had learned. Once he explained his plan to her she was very eager to see Fudge suffer.

"Harry I think it best if you handle your plan before we do mine for the return to the world. Once you have put Fudge into his place then we can reenter society and I can see my mum."

"Thanks luv, I will try to make it quick I know you miss your mum" Harry said as he hugged and kissed Tonks.

The next day Harry changed his appearance again to his older form's height and build but also changed his facial appearance as well before he went to the ministry of magic.

"I demand to see the Minister of Magic" Harry said to the man at the security desk.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No, but tell him that Lord Azkaban wishes to speak with him, and if he refuses I will have no choice but to speak to a reporter at the Daily Prophet."

It didn't take long for Harry to be ushered into the minister's office where he saw the piece of shit sitting behind his desk like he was all important or something.

"Lord Azkaban" Fudge said with a hint of fear in his tone.

"That's right" Harry said with an inward grin "I wish to know why you felt it was alright to turn my family's property into a prison."

Fudge went into a long winded explanation about how the family disappeared and the ministry took over the island long before he even became the Minister of Magic.

"I demand that it be returned to me at once" Harry said in a threatening tone.

"No" Fudge said in defiance "that prison houses some of the worst people of our world and I can't just release them."

"Then I demand that you pay me for housing them" Harry said with another grin to himself "it will cost you five hundred galleons per prisoner per month."

Fudge began to sputter as he came up with excuse after excuse why he wouldn't pay that obscene amount per month.

"It's that or they are released it is your choice Minister as I have already went to Gringotts and reclaimed the deed it is of no concern of mine what happens to you when the wizarding world learns of what you have done."

"Fine" Fudge finally said in defeat "you will get your bloody money, but I don't want to ever see you again."

"You won't unless you decide to not pay me, then all bets are off and I assure you Minister if it comes down to a fight I will win as I can command the dementors just like the family has for centuries."

Fudge probably shit his pants at that point because he knew that only the true heir of Azkaban could fully control the dementors. The heir's control over them would supercede any control that anyone not of the family could ever hope to achieve. Sure they obeyed the ministry at the moment, but the heir's control would take command and no matter what the Minister said they wouldn't obey him.

Harry used the Azkaban ring as a Portkey to take him to the prison island and as soon as he arrived he could feel all the power that once resided in the family. He could also feel all the wards that were in place as he could over come them all with no problem. He could also sense all the dementors inside the prison, but no longer felt their ill effects like he remembered them to be. He was now in full control of them and as such they had no effect at all on him. Harry went right through the wards as he ventured through the prison with no problem at all.

"Halt" an Auror said as Harry was walking through the hall "who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I am Lord Azkaban and I own this place" Harry said but he knew the Auror didn't believe him.

"Yeah and I'm the tooth fairy now who the hell are you?"

"I am Lord Azkaban, nice to meet you tooth fairy" Harry said with a grin.

The Auror pulled his wand and was about to cast a spell, but Harry already had mentally summoned a dementor to come to his location. Normally the Aurors were unaffected by them because of the protection the ministry provided, but that was lost now. The Auror dropped to his knees as the dementor moved near him.

"Stop" Harry said and the dementor stopped a good bit from the fallen Auror. "As I said I am Lord Azkaban and as such I have full control of the dementors here. As you see your ministry protection doesn't work when I demand for it not to."

"I'm sorry sir" the Auror said still feeling the effects "please get it out of here."

Harry made the dementor leave and then looked at the Auror "now then I wish to see what the ministry has done to my lovely home, and you will do well to remember who is in charge around here."

"Yes milord" the Auror said as he backed off to inform the other Aurors about Lord Azkaban.

Harry went on his way and paused as he stood outside the cell that house Bellatrix Black Lestrange. Harry could tell from looking at her that she hadn't been there all that long maybe a few years since she didn't look as bad off as she was when he encountered her in his past life. Harry had to fight back the impulse to want to kill her where she lay because he did want to, but he also knew that she wasn't the one that killed Sirius at least not yet anyway.

"Who are you" Bellatrix asked in a babyish tone "a new Auror to come have your fun with the broken down prisoners?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Harry said as he looked at the woman before him.

"Yeah right, I may have to sub come to your torture and eventual raping of me, but I really don't care to be patronized by you."

"Aurors rape and torture you?"

"Damn you must be brand new" she said as she moved a bit closer to the bars "the only difference between what I did and what your kind do is that you have a badge that makes it all legal. You get a pay check for it while I get to spend time here in this hell hole."

"You kill people" Harry said definitely not all that sure that he wanted to believe the words of a crazy person.

"I didn't want to" Bellatrix said in her own defense "I was forced to kill, I never wanted any of this!"

Harry didn't know what to make of what she said, but figured it was just the mad rantings of an insane woman. He slowly walked away and could hear a slight breath of relief come from the cell, which made him wonder just how much of what she said was true. He then went to the cell that housed Sirius and cast a cleaning spell on him as he slept and then placed some food into the cell that he had brought with him. When he left he commanded the dementors not to bother Sirius anymore and to only go to those in the other sections where he knew convicted Death Eaters were housed.

He felt drained when he returned to Grimmauld place and was very glad to lay down in bed with Tonks after he told her all about what happened on his outing including his run in with Fudge and Bellatrix.


	28. They Return

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: They Return**

The next day Tonks laid out here plan to Harry, which wasn't all that complicated to reenter society. Harry didn't like the idea of returning to Hogwarts, especially since he had already proven that he could pass his N.E.W.T.s but he knew that it was important to get it done.

"Tonks I know you think a big play up is best" Harry said with a bit of concern "but I don't think we need all the fanfare really."

"Fine" Tonks said a tad disappointedly "but we are still returning right so I can get mum officially returned to the family?"

"Yeah" Harry said with a grin "that part is fine I just don't think we need all the reporters and such. I mean it is bad enough that we will be answering questions from the Ministry all the way up till Christmas and maybe even into the New Year for all I know."

"Okay I see your point" Tonks said with a wicked grin "I didn't really want the attention, but I think they will be more focused on you than me…after all I am no one."

Harry glared at her "that's where you're wrong you're a great witch and a really wonderful friend, so don't put yourself down again or I will have to spank you."

Tonks laughed "promises…promises."

Harry stared in disbelief as Tonks walked off shaking her ass at him as she left the room to get ready for their reemergence into the wizarding world.

Harry had the nagging feeling that something was going to go wrong or it might have just been that he was more paranoid then usual. _'It's not being paranoid if people are truly out to get you'_ Harry thought as he couldn't shake the feeling. The truth was even with Dumbledore dead there were still those out there that were after Harry and that didn't want him returning to the Wizarding world.

'_I'm probably getting worse off than ole Mad Eye ever was'_ Harry thought as he went to collect things that he knew he would need to keep safe. Harry secured the ruby that contained the core of the Elder Malfoy into the trunk along with the Horcruxes that he collected thus far.

Along with those things Harry decided it was best not to show up in the world with the Elder wand since he was certain that it could be connected to Dumbledore. So he stored it away with his other valuable possessions. He also stored the Galleons that he had left from his ransom attempt and put them in the trunk for security reasons. He might have been paranoid, but he wasn't stupid by any measure.

The reemergence into the wizarding world was going as smoothly as it could, as Harry and Tonks arrived in Diagon Alley. Tonks went running up to the first Auror that she saw and hugged the shocked Auror into a stupor.

"Oh thank Merlin" Tonks exclaimed "you got to help me, I am Nymphadora Tonks and just managed to escape from the people that kidnapped me."

The Auror was still shocked but recovered quickly once he learned what had the excited girl so worked up. He then looked and saw Harry for the first time and realized that both people that they had been hunting for just appeared to show up out of no where. It didn't take long for the Auror to get the two 'kids' back to the ministry to find out what happened to them.

It didn't take long for the minister to hear about their return to the world as he sat in his office. "Damn it" Fudge grunted as he looked around his empty office "like I wasn't having a bad enough month. First that bloody Lord Azkaban showed up out of no where and now that brat Potter is back."

Fudge slammed his fist down on his desk as he opened his drawer to pull out a bottle of fire whiskey. He poured himself a drink while he reflected on how things the past few months had changed drastically for him.

"Things started out good" Fudge mused as he downed the drink and poured another. "Dumbledore was killed eliminating him as a threat to my power and that brat Potter was taken too, which meant I didn't have to worry about him being a problem. I thought when I refused to leave office they would kill him too, but no they just nab some other slut."

Fudge laughed as he poured another drink "like them taking some half-breed would cause me a sleepless night. No but now they are back and no doubt will cause me more problems, I really got to figure out how to deal with this soon."

After a final drink Fudge made his way down to the department of magical law enforcement where he knew Amelia Bones would be looking to question Potter and Tonks. As he walked into the room he was disappointed to hear that both of them didn't know anything about their capturers. This of course didn't sit too well with him and from the look of it Madam Bones wasn't too sure that they were telling the whole truth.

After a few more minutes of their stone walling Fudge lost control of his temper "I want them questioned under Veritaserum to see if they know more than they are telling."

A newer Auror looked at the minister and frowned "sir they are kids."

"I want to know what they know and they aren't going to tell us on their own for some reason so do it!"

"Sir" Bones said as she looked at the minister "I understand why you would want to do that, but as they are kids we can't do that."

"Actually only Potter is a minor" Fudge said with a glint in his eyes "Miss Tonks here is seventeen, which means she is legally an adult in our world and therefore I demand that she be given the Veritaserum serum or all of you will be out of a job by this time tomorrow."

"You can't do that" Harry demanded, but even he knew that there was little he could do about it. As Tonks was of age they did have the right to do it, even if they were stretching the law a bit to get it done.

"Actually Mr. Potter I can do just that" Fudge said as he glared at Harry and grinned inwardly. _'Now I will find out what this brat is so worried about me finding out'_ Fudge thought as he looked at the Aurors in the room. "What are you waiting for secure Potter and get the serum or you're fired."

Harry looked at Tonks and knew that she was worried because of what she would undoubtedly tell them. Harry cursed himself for being right, as he believed that things would go badly, and now they truly were going badly. Tonks convinced Harry to not return to the world with their wands since that would be suspicious so they had left them at Grimmauld place and used a Portkey to get near Diagon alley for their return. Now he wished that he had it, even if the odds weren't good that he could win against all the Aurors in the room. He did know a lot of wandless magic, but he didn't want to reveal that to anyone, so he decided to ride it out and see how bad it would get.

Harry allowed the Aurors to move him to another room where he could see and hear the interrogation, but not prevent it from happening. He knew that things were going to be bad once Tonks started to talk, but he didn't blame her for it. He couldn't blame one of the women that he loved so much in his life, but he knew that she would blame herself.

Tonks was already berating herself for her selfishness _'if I didn't want to return to mother and have her reinstated into the family that we hated for so long we wouldn't be in this position. I don't have the mental will power that Harry does and will no doubt tell them everything, which means Harry will be punished.'_

The minister grinned as he watched Harry being taken away and another Auror securing Tonks in a chair to administer the Veritaserum serum. After Tonks had been given the serum it only took a moment for her eyes to cloud over.

Harry from his position knew he was in trouble _'next time I need to better prepare my ladies so that they can't be used against me like this by any of our enemies.'_

"Now Miss Tonks please state your name for the record" Madam Bones instructed once she was sure that the serum had taken effect.

"Nymphadora Tonks" Tonks said as she sat there unable to stop herself from answering even the simplest of questions.

"Did you see the person that had kidnapped you from Hogwarts" Madam Bones asked in her professional tone.

"Not when I was taken as I was stunned from behind."

"Did you later learn who had done it when you came to again?"

"Yes the next morning an unknown man at the time had brought me breakfast."

"So you have no idea who the man was?"

"I do as it was later revealed that the person was Harry Potter."

There was a shocked silence in the room as those around where dumbfounded by the announcement though Fudge was about wetting his pants in excitement at what that statement could mean.

"Wait what do you mean it was Harry Potter?"

Tonks went on to tell them how the man revealed that he was Harry to her when she confronted him after her attempt to escape from the cottage she was being kept in.

"Potter killed Dumbledore then" Fudge demanded as he looked at the girl that was giving him more than he could of hoped for.

"Yes, though he admitted that he didn't intend to kill him the fact is that he did end the life of Albus Dumbledore" Tonks said without any control to prevent that fact from coming to light.

"I've heard enough" Fudge said coldly "Aurors I want Potter taken into full custody and sent to Azkaban while I prepare a hearing date." Fudge turned to leave _'I will see the boy is given the Dementor's Kiss for this then I won't have to deal with him in later years, though he did help me in that he eliminated Dumbledore as a threat.'_

Madam Bones didn't like the idea of sending a mere kid to Azkaban, but she did know that she didn't have a choice since Harry did kill someone. Though she was worried that the minister would seek for his death even though Harry was once the savior of their world.

Harry knew he was in the shit when the Aurors came to take him, and he didn't fight them as he knew that he didn't stand a chance of winning with four of them there and an unknown number still on the floor that they were located on. He conceded to his fate since he couldn't escape from the ministry building, but was thankful they stopped their questioning before it became apparent that he was the Lord of Azkaban still.

It didn't take long for the Aurors to secure Harry and with the use of a Portkey they were taken to the unloading dock of Azkaban Island. They weren't taking any chances with Harry even if he was only eleven to them he was a threat and so six Aurors escorted the prisoner up to the prison.

Harry was thankful that he had claimed his right to be the heir of Azkaban, because he knew that if he hadn't he would have been in real trouble once they entered into the prison. However as it was he wasn't effected by the dementors or the wards that the prison had. He knew he could escaped at any point, but decided not to do it while the Aurors were still escorting him.

After a rather rough in take Harry was deposited into a prison cell on the level where most Death Eaters or other supporters of Voldemort were housed. Harry looked around his current housing and wondered what exactly he had done for fate to hate him so bloody much.

'_Why have me running this impossible to figure out and frustrating loop without any guidance what so fucking ever'_ Harry thought as he glumly sat down on the floor to take everything in.

As Harry sat there he contemplated what he knew about his current situation with the loop. He knew that he couldn't just go after and kill Voldemort as it seemed that he wasn't the key to the looping problem. _'Nah can't be about him only because I killed him normally in my seventh year and yet the loops started. Then I killed him in my sixth year and yet again I start this stupid loop again. So what in the bloody hell am I missing about the situations.'_

It was frustrating to say the least for Harry as he tried to put pieces of the puzzle together without knowing what he was suppose to be looking for. It reminded him what Griphook had said before to him, which fell along those same lines and it made him laugh a bit, even with the hellish situation that he was in.

As the minutes turned to hours Harry still couldn't figure out what the problem was and why he continued to loop even though he was sure he had done things right the time he made it to his sixth year.

'_That has to be it'_ Harry thought as he recalled that Hermione had been killed by Ron that time around right before he managed to get to Voldemort. _'Some how she has to be connected to it and if she dies then I loop again, that has to be the solution.'_

Before Harry could think any more on it he was pulled from his musing by the child like screeches that could only be from one person "Bellatrix."

Harry stood up and went to his cell door to hear what she was saying, though his memory of his earlier encounter came to mind.

"Back again" Bellatrix said in her childish tone "come to have your fun with me again copper?"

"Shut your whore mouth" a male said "get to the back of the cell now."

"You'll shut my mouth soon enough, so why not just get to raping me you son of a bitch" Bellatrix said as her cell door opened.

Harry heard enough and knew now that Bellatrix hadn't been lying about being raped by the guards. Harry called for a dementor to go after the guard but not to affect the woman in the cell. It didn't take long for Harry to hear the guard shrieking under the effects of the dementor.

Harry used wandless magic to open his cell door, which he could have done at any point, but he was using the time in his cell to try and figure out why he was looping, so he had no desire before that point to slip out.

He changed his appearance to that of Lord Azkaban and walked down to the guard "you think I would allow such acts on my island?"

The guard couldn't say anything as he was too busy reliving his worst nightmares as he laid on the ground in the fetal position.

Harry told the dementor to halt his attack on the guard "I asked you a question scum?"

"I…I don't know what you're talking about" the guard said as he came into control of his body and mind.

"Lies" Harry said with a sneer as he commanded the dementor to attack again.

"Please stop" the guard managed to get out before he could no longer form coherent thought.

Once again Harry stopped the attack "lie again and I will allow my pet to devour your soul are we clear?"

"Yes" the guard said as he regained composure again.

"Why were you going to rape this woman?"

"She is a Death Eater" the guard said in his defense.

"So that gives you the right to rape her" Harry demanded as he was losing patience with the guard.

"Yes" the guard said definitely "we were told to punish those here for their actions and as they had no rights we could do as we pleased with them."

"That makes you just as bad as they are" Harry sneered as he looked down on the guard "you wear them down by sending my dementors after them and then you rape and beat them for fun."

"I was following orders" the guard said as he tried to move away from the dementor and imposing man before him.

"Yeah just like the Death Eaters follow orders right, so that means you are just as bad if not worse than they are.

"You don't have the right to talk to me that way I work for the ministry."

"Which is corrupt and vile" Harry scoffed "get up now you piece of shit."

The guard didn't move at first so Harry sent the dementor toward him which made him get up. Harry then had the dementor go around the guard to prevent escape as Harry forced the guard down to an empty cell. He forced the guard inside and took his wand to ensure he couldn't escape. Harry sealed the cell door so the guard had no way to exit his fate.

"As the lord of this island I find you guilty on the charge of rape and also you are guilty of being stupid, but that crime I can't punish you for." Harry looked at the man for a moment "this is my island and I will not allow the villainous actions of the ministry to taint it any longer."

"I will be free" the guard bellowed "I shall see that you get what is coming to you."

"Freedom is not in your future" Harry said as he showed the guard is wand and then snapped it in half in front of him.

"No" the guard shouted in outrage at what the man before him did "you'll pay for this."

"you will pay for a long time to come" Harry said and then instructed the dementor to punish the guard. He also told it not to take his soul but all else was fine provided the man lived.

Harry didn't want to have the guard killed, but he did want the man to suffer for what he did. Harry didn't know how long the man been taking advantage of female prisoners, but he knew that this wasn't the first time he did it and that was enough for Harry to find him guilty.


	29. A Void

**A/N: I am sure this chapter will make some readers mad and for that I am sorry, but what is done can always be undone in this world.**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: A Void**

Bellatrix saw the guard as he opened the cell door and she knew what was coming since it had already been happening for years since she arrived in the hell called Azkaban prison. She didn't like the fact that the guards could do as they pleased to her, but she didn't have much say about it since she was their prisoner. It was moments like this one that drove her even deeper into her more protected child like persona where she could try to hide from the abuse that she was about to suffer.

As she prepared for the torment and terror that she believed would come she was shocked when a dementor descended down on to the guard and not her. She had never seen a dementor attack one of its handlers before, but then when the man walked down the hall she could feel a change in the air. She was shocked when she heard the man proclaim himself to be Lord Azkaban as there were many tells about such a being in her family. Of course she believed all the tales to be just myths, but seeing how the man controlled the dementor without speaking she knew that he truly was the master of it. She was even more surprised by what he was saying when he berated the guard for his actions.

What she didn't understand was why a stranger would defend her when she knew that the guard was right in ways. She was a Death Eater and she didn't have any right to expect to be treated like anything less than the scum of the Earth. She was merely being punished for actions she took and those she didn't take to prevent things from happening, not like she could have, but that didn't matter to those at the Ministry of Magic.

All the myths that she had heard about the Lord of Azkaban had been about how inhuman he was and that he was a demon as well. Which made sense to her at the time since no mere human would be able to control dementors with the easy that he could. However now she wasn't so sure since he didn't seem like a demon in his actions to prevent her assault.

She heard him returning toward her cell and didn't know if she should hide in fear as her natural instinct would have been to hide from such a being. However her belief in him not being as bad as she believed helped her settle her nerves enough to stand her ground.

"Are you alright" Harry asked in a calm neutral tone as he looked into the cell at the last person he would have ever thought he would be protecting.

"Yes thanks to you" Bellatrix said in her childish tone.

"No one should be taken advantage of no matter what the situation" Harry said as he thought about it and he knew it was right. No matter what she had done in other loops through life she didn't kill Sirius yet and didn't deserve to be raped.

"I owe you for what you have done, and if I wasn't already in the service of another I would follow you oh masterful one."

"I know you serve Voldemort, but you shouldn't want to serve someone like him, but I am not one to judge on such matters."

Bellatrix flinched at the uncaring use of the Dark Lord's name, but then she wasn't too surprised since this being had no doubt more power then her old master did. "You don't fear the Dark Lord with the way you say his name?"

"No I don't and there is no reason to fear a name, especially when it isn't even his real name."

"He might be gone, but I still fear him" Bellatrix said timidly "I didn't want to be one of his minions, but my husband decided that he would bring me into the fold, and forced me to do many terrible things."

Harry knew she had a lot of reasons to lie about it, but something inside him told him that she was telling the truth. Rudolph Lestrange had forced her to be a servant to the dark lord and over the years of their control and the effects the prison had forced her to become the evil bitch that she was when Harry met her in his other loops.

Something deep in Harry wanted to know all he could about the people he was fighting and with his own bouts of insanity he knew that some people did deserve to die. _'What the hell I already mucked this run up royally, so why not just get this darkness out of my system?'_

That thought made Harry scared inside as he wondered why he would even consider it, but then he already lost Hermione because of Ron's mouth and because Quirrell was under the influence of an evil dark lord.

'_I need to find Tonks'_ Harry thought as he stood in front of Bellatrix's cell _'she's the only one that can help me now control these dark impulses that I am having.'_

Bellatrix looked like she wanted to repay Harry for his service to protect her, but Harry didn't want her. She may not have chosen the life of a Death Eater, but she still did things that warranted her stay in the prison. Harry closed the cell door and then Apparated out of the prison leaving behind one really confused witch.

Harry only had one thing on his mind and that was finding Tonks, but he wasn't sure where she would have gone. It was possible that she might have gone back to Hogwarts, but he wasn't sure. He decided to go to Grimmauld place to get a few of his things before he started his extensive search.

The sight that befell him when he arrived at Grimmauld places wasn't one that he thought he would see and one that sent him over the edge. Tonks was in the middle of the living room hanging from the ceiling with a rope around her neck, and on the floor beneath her were three words "I'm sorry Harry".

To say Harry lost it in that moment would make his bout with insanity when he killed Dumbledore look like a walk in the park. Harry went to his trunk and pulled out the Elder Wand that he had returned to get along with his favorite gun in world his Desert Eagle .50 cal pistol. He took his wand and cast the silencing charm on it to ensure that it would remain silent because what he had in mind he didn't want to be alerting those around. Not like he cared, because he didn't give a shit if he lived or not since he already knew that he wouldn't continue on without Hermione and Tonks.

Harry used his ring to port back to Azkaban Island because the way he felt he needed to kill someone and he didn't want just anyone he wanted to kill the scum of the Earth, which meant Death Eaters.

Harry commanded the dementors to keep the Aurors and any other guards away from the high security section of the prison where his victims were waiting. He didn't go after Bellatrix since he knew she didn't really wish to be a Death Eater, but there were enough of them in the prison that did willingly become one to take some rage out on.

Harry made his way down to the cells that he was looking for and soon found Rodolphus Lestrange, which would be his first victim. Harry took great pleasure as he pulled the trigger and put a round into his head. Harry then went on to kill his brother and any other Death Eater that he found as he quickly felt his rage unleash on to those that deserved it more than some. After his killing spree came to an end he still wasn't satisfied as killing them that way didn't really benefit him as much as he believed that it would.

Michael Chin was having a great life after the fall of Voldemort all those years ago. He was a Death Eater, but managed to buy his way out of prison. He proclaimed that he was forced into being a Death Eater even though he enjoyed every moment of it and the idiots in the Ministry of Magic believed him.

He was on the top of the world he could still play the hidden role of a loser Death Eater and recently he managed to get back with his old girlfriend Amber even though he hurt her when they were together the first time. He cheated on her repeatedly and even though she knew it she went back to him even if she did know he would do it all again.

Mike believed he was on top of the world and that nothing could bring him down at all. That probably would have been the case if he hadn't decided to go trolling around Hogsmeade for someone to play with. His girl was at home alone and he didn't care because he had a yearning to have fun.

Harry arrived in Hogsmeade intended on going to hunt down his next victim until his path crossed that of one Michael Chin. Harry probably wouldn't have noticed anything wrong in his state of despair and rage, but the muffled scream of a girl managed to grab his attention.

Harry went toward the scream and found Michael standing over a scared young girl with a wicked grin upon his face. Harry shifted his form a bit so he didn't look like a young kid as he walked closer to the man before him.

"Now what we got here" Harry asked with a grin that matched the grin on Michael's face.

"Go away" Michael sneered without turning around "this doesn't concern you."

"Let's see" Harry said coolly "black robes and white mask, and it's not Halloween so I would have to say you're a Death Muncher."

"Beat it" Michael bellowed as he rounded on Harry and pointed his wand at him "or find out what it means to be at the end of my wand."

"Nice wand" Harry said as he pulled out his Desert Eagle "but I like this even better." Harry fired off a shot before Michael could even react and hit him in the knee dropping the Death Eater to the ground.

"AHH" Michael screamed out as he fell in pain and in the process he dropped his wand.

Harry quickly summoned Michael's wand to his hand and pocketed it "not to threatening without your wand now are ya?"

"I'm going to kill you" Michael said as he tried in vain to get up.

"Don't bother to get up" Harry sneered "I don't mind beating you while your down. You see I have killed many of your kind today, but I still have this void where my heart once was. So now I plan to take my time beating on you so maybe that will help fill the void I feel right now."

Michael was in agony on the ground from the shot when Harry walked closer and kicked him in the same knee gaining a loud echoing scream of pain. Harry realized the screams might draw attention even if most ignored the sounds someone might not. Instead of torturing him there he decided to stun him and take him to the shrieking shack where it would be more private.

Harry checked on the girl to ensure she was fine and when he was sure she was he took his prisoner and left for the shack.

When he got to the shack with his new victim Harry revived him so he could feel the beating that he was going to get.

"Please stop" Michael begged "I was only playing I wasn't going to hurt that girl I swear."

"Really" Harry said with a slight laugh "then I suppose I should just let ya go then eh?"

"Yes" Michael said with no sign of his Death Eater ego "I don't know who you are so you don't have to worry about me telling anyone."

"Why would I worry about that" Harry sneered "I'm already in Azkaban according to the Ministry, so it's not like you could prove anything even if you did know who I was."

Michael paled in fear because if he believed the crazy man before him then that meant that he managed to escape from Azkaban without the Ministry knowing he did it. "That's not possible" he said in disbelief as he tried to assure himself that the man before him was lying.

Harry grew a bit madder at the statement, he reared back his leg and kicked Michael as hard as he could "never call me a liar again!"

Michael screamed out in pain from the kick but kept his mouth shut not wanting to insight the rage of the crazy man before him.

"I am many things, but a liar isn't one of them" Harry continued as he stared at the man before him. "Murderer yes, but I only kill those that deserve to die, so tell me do you deserve to die?"

"No" Michael said weakly "I have done nothing wrong, I wouldn't have harmed that girl."

Harry grinned "now why is it that I don't believe that?" Harry grabbed the man's arm roughly and pulled up the sleeve to reveal the dark mark on his forearm. "Ah that would be why I don't believe you, because you did naughty things to get your brand."

"I swear I was forced to do it, I didn't want to be one of them" Michael said trying to sound confident though his fear was eating at him.

"If you are truly innocent you wouldn't be dressed as you are" Harry said with a sneer "and as much as I hate Death Muncher I hate liars even more." Harry kicked Michael in the wounded knee again gaining a scream of agony from the man.

Harry vanished the section of cloth over the wound exposing the bullet hole to the air, which didn't help Michael's condition. He then conjured up a container of salt and looked down at Michael with a sneer. "I promise you that this will hurt you a lot more than me, but then you know all about pain now don't you?"

Michael screamed out in agony as Harry poured a small amount of salt on the wound. After a moment Michael passed out from the pain, but Harry couldn't have that. He hit Michael with a spell to bring him back to consciousness. "Passing out is no fun, so I can't allow that now can I?" Harry gave a sick sadistic laugh as he saw true terror on Michael's face.

"Kill me please" Michael begged "no more pain please."

"I'm sure your victims begged for mercy too, but did you give it to them?"

"Yes" Michael said through gritted teeth "I killed them."

"So you admit to being a Death Eater and doing horrible things to people?"

"Yes, I will confess to everything, just turn me over to the ministry."

"I think not" Harry sneered "they allowed you to go free once, but I do wish to know what you planned to do to that innocent girl in the alley."

"What" Michael said a bit shocked by the question and then he remembered what Harry was talking about. "I was looking to have a little fun is all."

"A little fun" Harry chided "so what maybe smack her around a little?"

Michael was in a lot of pain, but he knew the man before him was crazy and willing to hurt him even more "maybe a little at first yeah."

Harry pulled back and punched Michael in the face and then kicked him in the ribs for added measure. "Something like that you sick bastard or something more?"

"No more please" Michael whined through the pain "please I am telling you what you want to know, so why continue making me suffer?"

"Because I can" Harry said with a laugh "just like you believed you could with that girl and all those innocent people you hurt before now."

Michael knew that he wasn't going to get any mercy from the man before him and he knew that his pain wasn't going to end to quickly.

"You were planning to rape her weren't you?"

Michael hesitated for a moment before speaking "yes."

"That girl was young you sick fuck! How could someone take advantage of someone so innocent?"

"I'm sorry" Michael whined as he began to cry "I need help, I know I have a problem, but I am willing to get help."

"The time for that has passed, now all you will get is what you rightfully deserve."

Michael thought for sure that death was awaiting him as Harry moved forward. Harry however didn't plan to kill him, instead he grabbed him and used his ring to return to the island of Azkaban.

At first Michael didn't know what was happening, but when they landed on the island he could feel the dementors. He might not have been sent to Azkaban for his crimes, but he did know what dementors felt like when they were close. He also knew the horror stories of the wizarding prison, so he knew instantly that was where he was now located.

Harry took Michael to the portion of cells that housed Death Eaters and tossed him into a cell. He then instructed the dementors to make him suffer as much as possible without actually killing him.

The void that Harry felt wasn't filled by his actions, but he knew nothing could actually fill the void. The pain he felt was loss, because he lost two women he loved or at least he believed he loved. Killing and torturing couldn't fill that void, but Harry didn't plan to allow that fact to lessen his attempts at filling it.


	30. The Punishment Continues

**A/N: I am both shocked and relieved that people didnt flame me for what happened last time, but thankful for the lack of them too. I would like to say I am sorry to the one that believes Harry to be an idoit in my story. I don't believe he is but then that is just me, so anyone else believe he is a moron?**

**Chapter Thirty: The Punishment Continues**

Harry left Azkaban island and went back to Hogsmeade because he still had unfinished business there. The distraction that Michael caused didn't help Harry's mood any, but he planned to exact a bit more revenge. Sure the people he meant to punish had already paid multiple times for their crimes in other loops, but that didn't mean Harry had forgiven them.

It was interesting in a way because here Harry was making people pay for what they did in other loops, and yet he didn't punish Bellatrix. On some level Harry believed that she was paying for it every day that she was confined within the walls of Azkaban. Sure she did kill Sirius in the other time loop, but Harry had a new understanding of her from this loop. One that he didn't believe he would have gotten if he hadn't went off the deep end in the beginning.

Harry had no problem getting into the castle at night and made his way to Gryffindor tower where again he found no resistance in his attempt to get in. He made his way up to the first year dorm room where he found Ron Weasley sleeping like there wasn't any threats about and along side him was the traitor rat that he owned.

Harry cast a spell on Wormtail to ensure that he stayed asleep and then pulled out his Desert Eagle and unloaded a round into the skull of the boy he once considered a friend. Sure Harry made Ron pay in the other loop for killing Hermione, but the Ron of this loop was guilty of it again. Harry knew that if Ron hadn't been such a prat then Hermione wouldn't have died. He took the rat along with him for later, but first he had two other problems that he wanted to deal with while he was in Hogwarts.

Next Harry made his way down to the dungeons where he knew he could find Severus Snape. The greasy haired git had made his life hell and Harry intended for his punishment to make his life hell as well.

It took a bit, but Harry managed to enact his role as heir of Slytherin to get into the chambers where Harry knew Snape would be sleeping. Harry cast a silent charm on Snape to ensure he remained asleep as he placed a silencing charm and sealing charm on the chamber door just to ensure his punishment of Snape wasn't interrupted. Because the other kills might not have brought a lot of joy to Harry in his new bout of depression and insanity, but what he had planned for Snape would help some.

Harry restrained Snape to the bed to ensure the greasy git couldn't slip away and then he revived him from his slumber with a rather hard slap to the face.

"What the" Snape bellowed after being struck and then fought to get free from his bed "let me up, I'll kill you where you stand."

Harry laughed as he looked at his tormentor "I don't think so Snape, but when I am done I bet you will wish that I had killed you."

"Potter" Snape exclaimed once he realized who had taken him captive in his own bed "I knew you were as bad as your no good father, but killing the headmaster in cold blood?"

"Still the pompous ass I remembered I see" Harry said with a sneer "oh well just between you and me it felt good to kill that manipulative bastard."

"You will pay for this Potter!"

"Yeah that's what Malfoy said before I made him disappear" Harry said with a grin as he recalled what he had done to Lucius Malfoy.

"Malfoy" Snape said a bit timidly "you caused Draco's new status in the world didn't you Potter?"

Harry laughed insanely "of course I did, and I see you are quick on the uptake their Snivellus. I must say that it was a bit ingenious of me wouldn't you agree?"

"Just like your dad, always thinking you can get away with anything" Snape sneered.

Harry punched Snape in the face breaking his nose "never speak of my father again or I will kill you where you lay."

Snape screamed out in pain as blood gushed from his broken nose.

"Now then Snape as much as I find your mind revolting it does hold something I could use, **Adficio!**"

Harry didn't bother with things he already knew or the memories that Snape had, but instead he drained him of all the potions knowledge that he had, which made Snape the potions master that he was.

Snape screamed out in agony from the pain that the curse was causing as it tore through all his defenses like they were nothing more than tissue paper.

Harry enjoyed the agony he was causing and all too soon for his liking he had got all the information that he wanted to from the git.

"Now Snape you aren't the greatest Potions Master anymore, I am, and I know that is tearing you up inside." Harry laughed as Snape was screaming at Harry "you made my life hell Snape and now I have taken the only thing you were ever good at from you."

"You will pay for this Potter" Snape bellowed at Harry "I will never forget this."

"But you will Snivellus and trust me it doesn't bother me one bit" Harry said as he pulled out the Elder Wand. He aimed the wand at Snape "guess this is fitting that you will be forced to forget with the very wand that Dumbledore once held near and dear, **Obliviate**!" Harry made Snape forget that he was ever there that night, and Snape had no memory of why he could no longer even manage to brew a first year potion any more. Snape also had no memory of how his nose was broken, other than the fact that his mouth had caused his condition.

With the Snape obstacle dealt with in this time looping Harry moved on to deal with another thorn in his side as he continued to contemplate what his overall plans for future loops would be.

Harry made his way down the corridors of the school he once loved and made his way to the sleeping quarters of Quirinus Quirrell because that was the next thorn that Harry needed to pull out of his side.

Harry gained access to the room and found Quirrell asleep just like Snape had been. Harry sealed the door and put up the silencing charm so he could take care of Quirrell without interruption.

"Wake up" Harry said as finished binding Quirrell making sure not to touch any exposed skin since he knew he couldn't take it.

"What's going on" Quirrell stammered as he was brought to alertness.

"Quirrell I know you have Voldemort on the back of that ugly head of yours and I demand answers."

"I don't know what your talking about" Quirrell stammered.

Harry touched Quirrell's arm and he screamed out in pain from the contact "don't lie to me!"

"Let me talk to him" mumbled Voldemort though he couldn't be heard well.

"Potter" Quirrell stammered "he'll talk to you, but I must sit for him to do so."

Harry unbound his top half, but kept the rest of him bound to the bed "now talk Voldemort or I will kill your shell you're using."

Quirrell sat up and removed the turban and turned his head as much as he could so Voldemort was some what looking at Harry. "Potter" Voldemort hissed "you have been a rather hard brat to kill."

"You have no idea Tommy, but let's get to the point I want to know why I am looping?"

"Why you're what" Voldemort hissed in confusion.

"I been looping through the same bloody seven years and honestly I am tired of it" Harry sneered "no matter how or when I kill you I just go back and suffer it all over and I want to know what you did."

"I think you're losing it Potter" Voldemort hissed as he sneered at the boy. "I don't know anything about you looping and if I did do you think I would have allowed it to continue?"

"I suppose your right, and it's not like your smart enough to pull this off anyway. Hell Dumbledore was said to be the greatest and yet he couldn't even have pulled it off."

"If there were a way to loop time I would know how to do it better than any Light Wizard especially a hypocritical one like Dumbledore" Voldemort hissed in rage.

"We both agree that Dumbledore was a hypocrite, but what I need right now is someone that would understand and not someone looking to criticize me, so if you aren't going to help you might as well die like all those fools that fell before you."

"You can't kill Lord Voldemort" Voldemort hissed as his temper flare at the gall of such a young child.

"You honestly think I haven't heard that before" Harry jeered as he looked at Quirrell/Voldemort hybrid. "Fuck it I will just kill you and continue on until I find out what is happening to me."

"No wait" Voldemort said a bit concerned that the boy would kill Quirrell and then he wouldn't have anyone to possess.

"Why" Harry sneered "you already admitted you knew nothing, so you are of no help to me."

"Let's say that you are looping why would you be doing it if you already say you killed me?"

Harry stopped his approach since he had someone to discuss the issue with "at first I thought it was something you did the first time we fought. I mean I destroyed all your Horcruxes" Harry saw what looked like a flinch come from Voldemort. "That got your attention eh, didn't know I knew about those. Anyway I had done all I thought I needed to, but then I looped for the first time."

Voldemort was concerned because he didn't believe the boy at first, but with the revelation that he knew of the Horcruxes Voldemort wasn't so sure.

"So the next time loop I killed you again, this time a year earlier than the first time, but again I was sent back to start the loop over again."

"Have you ever considered that killing me could be the problem" Voldemort asked mainly out of fear and the desire of self preservation. "Maybe you are looping because you aren't suppose to kill me; maybe we aren't suppose to be enemies at all."

Harry never considered that option, since he knew that he was meant to bring an end to the evilness that was Voldemort. He also fully believed that he was meant to kill the bastard, but he did have a small point in his statement. "It is possible" Harry said, which made Voldemort smirk "but I still can't forgive you for what you did and as such I will kill you!"

"No, I didn…" Voldemort hissed out in pain as Harry grabbed hold of Quirrell and allowed his mother's love and protection to bring his worthless life to an end.

Harry felt a bit better as he watched the ghostly form of Voldemort escape from the chamber that he was in. Harry didn't know what the evil bastard was going to say, but he figured it wasn't something helpful anyway.

Harry didn't know why he was looping, but he was damn sure that Voldemort wasn't the key to it. Harry didn't believe for one moment that he was suppose to allow him to live, but then again Harry wasn't a hundred percent sure about anything at that point. What he did know was that there were more people that deserved to suffer. People that had cost him so much and there was no way he planned to allow them to survive this loop.

Harry left Quirrell's sleeping chamber and went to the Mirror of Erised to retrieve the Philosopher's Stone. Once he had the stone in his possession he left the school and planned never to return to it.

Harry took the stunned rat that he had and placed it into a cage so Wormtail couldn't change back into human form. When he was finished he placed a note on it for Ms. Bones and then used a special Portkey to send the caged rat right to her.

Amelia was working late as usual, but this night she was troubled. She couldn't believe that Harry Potter had done all that he was said to have done. She knew she couldn't argue his innocence though since Tonks had told everyone what happened. She didn't want to believe that the savior of their world could become a cold blooded killer and kidnapper.

"I will just have to wait till I can arrange a trial for him" Amelia said aloud as she continued on her train of thought.

She was shocked out of her musing when the caged rat appeared on her desk without warning. She screamed out loud at first and then when her heart returned to a normal beat she realized that there was a note attached to the cage.

_Director Bones,_

_If you examine the rat found within this cage you will learn that he is in fact a dead man. Ok so he isn't really dead, but according to the ministry this rat was killed years ago by Sirius Black. If you haven't guess I am speaking of none other than Peter Pettigrew, but I believe you already guess that. You will find that he is an animagus and that this rat form is how he escaped years before. If interrogated under Veritaserum you will find that Sirius Black was wrongly imprisoned. Wormtail here is the one that betrayed the Potter family and also killed all those muggles not Sirius. I trust that you will do the right thing and not allow an innocent man suffer for crimes that he didn't commit._

Madam Bones didn't know how the rat came to be in her possession or who had wrote the note, but that didn't mean she could over look it either. She called some of her more trusted Aurors into her office and then had them check to see if it was in fact an animagus within the cage. When she realized that it was she started to believe the rest of the note as well. She ordered that he be interrogated immediately with Veritaserum to check if all that she believed was true.

It would take a while for her to get all she needed to free Sirius, but Harry was sure that his godfather would be free by the end of the week. Harry was a bit disappointed that he wouldn't get a chance to see him, but he knew it was for the best. Once Sirius was cleared of all charges Harry would lose his lordships over the houses of Black. This also meant he would lose his lordship of Azkaban, but it was fine as he didn't plan to return to the prison anyway.

What he did plan was to make sure another person paid that deserved to be punished. What he wasn't sure about was how he wanted to pull it off because a quick death was too easy for the person in question. Harry needed a plan to make the guy suffer and to get something out of it as well.

It took a bit but soon Harry found where Cornelius Fudge lived and decided to pay the Minister of Magic a visit. Harry waited until he believed that Fudge would be asleep and then he made his attack. He got to the house and found that it was well warded for magic, but it didn't have much protection from muggle intrusion. Harry broke into the house like a common muggle thief and made his way to Fudge's bedroom.

Harry found him asleep in his bed and grinned. He knew the use of magic would set off alarms so he didn't plan to use any. The problem he found was how to get the fat bastard from the house without magic. Harry didn't like the idea of alerting the ministry of the intrusion, but he found that he didn't have much choice. The house was warded to prevent Apparating in and porting in unless you were tied into the wards. He found it funny it wasn't protected against leaving via Portkey.

'_Smug bastard probably figured no one could get in so no need to ward them from exiting'_ Harry mussed as he looked at Fudge in disgust.

Harry grabbed hold of Fudge and used his Portkey to his private island. In an instant they were gone and the alarm sounded for magic usage, but by time Aurors arrived they found nothing. The Portkey wasn't traceable and there were no other signs of magic usage so they were thoroughly confused as to why the alarms sounded.

When Harry arrived at his island home he quickly hit Fudge with a sleeping spell to ensure that he didn't awaken before Harry was ready for him. After that he secured him away in a room so he could deal with him later.

Harry felt pains of loss as he looked around his cottage and memories of his time with Tonks flooded in. "I will fix everything" Harry said as a tear escaped his eye "we will be together next time I promise you that Tonks and you too Hermione."

Harry collapsed in a chair in his kitchen as all the memories he had of Hermione and Tonks assaulted his mind. He knew that he deserved the pain because he had failed them both again. No matter how much punishment he dealt out it couldn't compare to the punishment that he suffered for the mistakes he had made many times over. No matter how many people suffered, none could be forced to suffer the way Harry was each and every time he found himself at the beginning of a loop.


	31. Minister of Magic Missing

**Chapter Thirty-One: Minister of Magic Missing**

Harry had sat at the little table in the kitchen of his cottage for what seemed like forever, even if it had only been a few hours. Yet no matter what he thought about he kept seeing Tonks hanging from that ceiling. He blamed himself for what happened, but deep down he knew that Fudge was the true reason Tonks was dead. If he hadn't interrogated her just to get to him then she would have still been alive and with him.

"He will pay for that" Harry said aloud "I promise you that Tonks, just like Ronald paid for his actions leading to Hermione's death."

Harry still didn't have a clue what to do with Fudge though as he didn't have Dobby this time around. The other time Dobby had made him the perfect prison, but now he didn't have either.

"I relied way too much on Dobby before" Harry mused as he sat deep in thought "I don't know what to do without him now."

Then the thought accord that Harry was still master of the Black line so he could have Kreacher help him, but then he had another thought. "Damn it, forgot I killed that annoying elf. Wait there is still an elf I do have, Ronal!"

For a moment Harry believed that the elf couldn't hear him because of the vast distance between them but then a moment later Ronal appeared by the table.

"Master Harry" Ronal said with a bit of shock and joy in his voice "Ronal didn't think he be seeing you again."

"Yeah sorry about that, but I am in need of some help, if you would be willing to help that is."

"Sure Master Harry, Ronal always is willing to help."

"Great" Harry said as he looked at the elf before him "I am in need of a dungeon so that I can interrogate a prisoner."

Ronal didn't look happy with what Harry had asked as he knew the Potters never condoned torture, but he also knew he had to obey his master. "If that is your wish master than Ronal will see to it."

Harry could tell that Ronal didn't agree with his request, but he was grateful that the elf would still help. "Thank you Ronal and I assure you the prisoner I have does deserve what happens."

"Yes sir" Ronal said in a tone that didn't agree with his words. "Where would master like the dungeon to be located?"

"I want it underground with access only by Portkey or Apparation. I don't want any doors or windows in it, but I do want a cell to hold the prisoner. Also I need it to be warded so that no one can Apparate out or in without being keyed to the wards, likewise for Portkeys out."

"As you wish master" Ronal said and then vanished from the kitchen to get to work on the task he was assigned.

As the sun started to come out over the ocean Ronal appeared beside Harry as he was meditating out on the beach.

"Master" Ronal said timidly as he didn't want to disturb his master and risk angering him.

"Yes Ronal" Harry said as he slowly opened his eyes to the light of day, as it was still dark when he started his meditation.

"Ronal has done as asked master…" Ronal paused as if he wanted to say more, but again he didn't want to anger his master.

"Is something bothering you Ronal?"

"Yes master, but Ronal can't say without saying ill of his master, which Ronal knows is wrong sir. Ronal shall punish himself for his ill thoughts if master deems it fit."

Harry slowly stood up and looked at Ronal, he might have been doing things that were considered dark and even evil, but that didn't mean he would take it out on an innocent elf. "First off Ronal you never have to punish yourself for any thoughts you have, as you are a free thinking individual and it is your right to think as you want. Second I am not going to get mad and punish you for speaking your mind, so please tell me what is bothering you?"

Ronal didn't know what to do, sure his old master and mistress allowed him to speak his mind, but he wasn't sure if Harry would or wouldn't get mad. Finally he decided to speak since his master had all but told him to, even if it wasn't actually a command. "Well sir, Ronal has concerns about the use of the dungeon he made. Ronal has worked for the Potter family for centuries and knows that none before would have condoned such an act."

Harry smiled one of his charming smiles that could melt the coldest of hearts, except for maybe in a Dursley as he didn't believe them to have hearts. "Ronal I know my family wouldn't condone torturing a person. However they have always believed that those guilty of crimes should be punished for them right?"

"Yes sir" Ronal said whole heartedly "criminals should be sent to prison even Ronal knows that, but master you don't plan to send your captive to prison."

"Actually Ronal I would love to send my captive to prison and make him pay for all his crimes the legal way. The problem with that is that there isn't any hard evidence that would stand up in the courts. Another problem is that this person has a lot of political power and money, so he could get the charges dropped before he even saw the inside of a court room."

Ronal stood with his head slightly bend downward as he thought over what Harry had told him. After a few minutes of quiet contemplation he looked up at Harry with a small smile on his face. "Ronal understands or at least he thinks he does master, and will say no ill about it again as it is right to punish the wicked."

"Thank you Ronal for all you have done, and thank you for telling me what was bothering you. I hope that this will not make you think ill of me, but it is something I believe is rightfully just."

"Ronal would never think ill of his master…Ronal might have thoughts of certain things being wrong, but that doesn't always mean master is wrong."

"Thank you anyway for being honest and if you ever think something I suggest or do is wrong then I expect you to tell me without fear of punishment."

"Yes master" Ronal said with a slight hesitation in his voice "is there anything else that Ronal can do for you sir?"

"Actually there is if you wouldn't mind, could you take my 'guest' down to the cell before he awakens and then come back and have breakfast with me."

"Yes sir" Ronal said brightly and disappeared to do as he was asked.

At the Ministry of Magic that morning Amelia Bones walked toward the Minister's office as she intended to compel him to hold a trial for Harry. She walked up to the desk where the minister's secretary sat outside the office. "Morning Nathan is the minister available?"

"Actually Madam Bones the Minister hasn't arrived yet, but if you like I can tell him you stopped by."

Amelia looked at Nathan for a moment, as she knew the guy only enough to know that he was protective of the Minister. It was strange to her that the minister wouldn't be in as he was normally in his office even before she got to her own. "Nathan you wouldn't be having me on would you? I mean you wouldn't be telling me that just so your boss doesn't have to deal with what I have to tell him would you?"

Nathan looked offended as he looked at Madam Bones though deep down he knew if the Minister had asked him to lie to her he would just to keep his job. "No ma'am, I am being honest the Minister hasn't arrived yet, which concerns me since he is normally in before I even get here."

"It is strange, Fudge isn't one to be late" Amelia said, which was more to herself than to Nathan even though he could easily hear her.

"Yes it is ma'am I do hope that he isn't sick or anything."

"I'm sure he is fine" Amelia said as she prepared to leave _'probably off celebrating his victory over Potter'_ Amelia thought with a sneer. "When he comes in tell him that I need to speak with him at once on an urgent matter."

"Yes ma'am" Nathan said as he made a note for the minister about Amelia stopping by "I will tell him as soon as he arrives."

"Thanks" Amelia said as she headed back to her office as she had other urgent matters that needed her attention as well.

Back at the cottage on the island Ronal wasn't happy that Harry insisted on cooking them breakfast. After a bit of an argument Harry conceded a bit and allowed Ronal to help with the preparation, but he wouldn't allow him to do it all. When they had finished their meal Ronal made sure that Harry was satisfied with the dungeon that he made for him and then when he knew he was Ronal departed back to New York.

Harry stood and stared into the cell that contained the slumbering Minister of Magic and once again wondered what he should do with him. His rage toward the fat bastard was still there, as was the void that he caused in his heart. The fact that Fudge was directly responsible for Tonks' death was enough to make him want to kill the man outright, but he knew that wouldn't help any.

Harry shifted his form so Fudge wouldn't know who he was and then enervated the bastard.

Fudge woke with a start and looked around at his new surroundings and didn't have a clue where he was or how he got there. "Where am I" Fudge demanded as he stood up and looked at the man outside the cell he was in.

"Nice of you to wake up, wouldn't serve my purpose for you to sleep the whole time."

"Who the hell are you and where in the bloody hell am I? I demand to know right this minute, do you even know who I am?"

"I know quite well who you are Minister, as well I also know enough about you to know that you are an evil man."

"Evil" Fudge said in shocked disbelief "you kidnap me and then dare to call me evil? You are the one that has problems."

Harry laughed a bit insanely which could have matched the future cackles of Bellatrix. "You're right I do have problems Minister, I have a problem with the fact that you would justify sending an eleven year old child to an adult prison."

Fudge paled a bit as he didn't think too many knew that he had sent Harry off to Azkaban as he tried to bury the fact that it happened. "Again you have your facts wrong" Fudge said in defiance trying to make it appear he had no idea what the man before him was talking about.

Harry's expression turned from one of insanity to one of anger "why do people like to call me a liar? I am many things, but I am not a liar!" Harry huffed as he aimed his wand at Fudge "**Crucio!**"

The minister fell to the ground screaming out in agony as Harry held him under the pain curse.

After a few seconds Harry left the curse go as he didn't like to punish his victims with magic it took the fun out of it in a way. "Never call me a liar again you fat idiotic bastard or you will be wishing for a quick death."

Fudge was still on the ground recovering from the pain of the curse, but slowly started to climb back up using the bars to get on his feet. "I knew you were evil, you're a dark wizard and nothing more. You'll get life in Azkaban for using an Unforgivable!"

"Maybe or maybe not" Harry mussed aloud "but I assure you that if I were I would be a lot worse than that pathetic Voldemort ever was. As for going to Azkaban, been there didn't like it, so I left."

Fudge flinched at the use of the dark lord's name as he only ever heard Dumbledore say the name without fear before. "No one just leaves Azkaban you idiot that's why it is a great prison."

Harry was about to curse him for calling him a liar again, but realized that Fudge was partly right. Azkaban was a prison that for the most part was inescapable, well unless you controlled the wards or were Sirius Black.

"What is it you hope to gain by holding me hostage? If you're looking for money I assure you that you won't get a Knut from me."

"I have more money than I could ever expect to use in a life time" Harry said as he looked at his hostage. Though it was a valid question and one that Harry wasn't too certain even he knew the answer to.

"If it isn't money you're after than what could you possible hope to gain from kidnapping me?"

"Right now" Harry sneered "I'm looking for justice, but other than that I will have to get back to you on that."

"Justice" Fudge exclaimed in disbelief "you're the criminal here not me."

Harry laughed again at Fudge which made the minister even angrier than he was. "You got that partly right, I am a criminal according to some, but you are wrong about you though as you and I both know you have done a lot of things that would be deemed criminal."

Fudge did the first smart thing since being awoken, he decided to remain silent, since he didn't know what the man before him knew and he didn't want to reveal anything.

Harry looked at the fat bastard in the cell and smirked "since you seem to be the one with your facts mixed up I think I will let you sit there a while and think over what you have done."

"No! Let me…" Fudge didn't even get to finish his statement before Harry Apparated out of the dungeon. "Damn it" Fudge huffed as he realized that his captor had left without the decency to even listen to what he had to say.

Harry sat back at the kitchen table he wanted more time to think about how he wanted to punish Fudge. He figured if he let him down in that cell in complete darkness for a bit that might shake the man up now that he was aware of his situation.

As Harry was sitting there debating what to do an owl from Gringotts flew in through an open window. He knew it had to be an owl from Griphook since that was the only one permitted by Harry's wards to send him mail. It was with a heavy heart that Harry took the letter as he was certain what Griphook was writing him about.

_Mr. Jameson_

_I regret to inform you that one Nymphadora Tonks has passed away. I am informing you of this since I am unsure what you wish for me to do about the trust vault that you created in her name. _

_That is the official part of this letter but I would like to extend a personal one as well. I deeply regret this event happening Harry and I want you to know that I am here if you need any help. Like most goblins I normally do not like or trust most wizards, or humans in general. In fact in all my years I have only found a few that I could truly even tolerate. However you Harry aren't like most wizards, with you I find pride and honor in calling you a friend. I know from our talks that times are not good or favoring you, but remember that you do have a friend that is loyal to you and willing to help. I can't ask that you trust me entirely, because that must be earned, but I believe you have shown I am earning that trust._

_Please get a hold of me about the aforementioned matter and if there is anything else you need my door is always open to you._

_Your Loyal Friend_

_Griphook_

_Account Manger of Jameson Estates_

Harry knew the owl was waiting for a reply so he quickly wrote a note to send back to Gringotts.

_Griphook_

_Thank you for you kind words and you know I trust you more than most wizards I know my friend. You are most loyal and I know I can trust you with not only my money but my secrets as well. I will stop in to see you soon about setting up a fund in Tonks' name like we had in Hermione's as soon as I can. _

_May your coins always flow in, and your enemies' blood flow out._

_Thank you, your loyal friend_

_Harry Jameson_

Harry looked over his quick note one more time before sending it off with the owl that brought it. As he watched it leave he was reminded of how Tonks died and why as the memory of that day flooded his thoughts. This had the effect to enrage Harry even more and strengthened his desire to make Fudge pay for his role in it.

After a while of thinking Harry was reminded of a Chinese muggle form of torture that he believed would work perfectly to make Fudge suffer and also crack under its pressure. So it was with that in mind that he Apparated back down to the dungeon holding his 'guest'.

Fudge was first shocked by the popping sound that broke the silence and then the light that swallowed up some of the darkness he had been trapped in. "Oh thank the gods" Fudge exclaimed thinking he had been found and rescued. His happiness was quashed when the man from before stepped to where Fudge could clearly make out who he was.

"Sorry Minister" Harry said with cheer in his tone even if he was utterly depressed "this isn't a rescue attempt. In fact I doubt those slackers at the Ministry even realize that you are missing yet."

"That's bullshit" Fudge raged "Nathan knows I get there before him daily, so no doubt he is worried and searching for me."

"Wow, you actually got someone that would be worried about you now that is shocking."

"I will have you know that people respect me and they will have all the might of the Ministry hunting for me."

Harry couldn't help it and started to laugh out loud at what Fudge proclaimed. "If you say so Minister, but I truly think you think much too highly of yourself."

Fudge huffed at the indignity that the mystery man was showing him and decided that he had enough. "Did you only return to belittle me more or have you finally come to your senses about this fruitless kidnapping?"

Harry once again couldn't help but laugh "fruitless that's a good one Minister. Maybe you could have been a comedian in another life, but then again you probably would have mucked that up too."

Once again Fudge found himself being humiliated and didn't like it one bit. "I will have you know that I am a great Minister of Magic and have done a great deal for our world unlike a terrorist like you."

Harry laughed "first I am a kidnapper and now I am a terrorist? Honestly Minister you need to decide which I am before you confuse yourself. I know it is difficult for your small mind to think correctly so I will help you a bit and suggest you go with terrorist."

Fudge was becoming fully enraged and Harry smirked as the fat man reminded him of how his Uncle Vernon got when he was angry.

"As much as I would love to continue to explain things to you Minister that you have fooled yourself into thinking was true I'm afraid I really must be leaving soon."

Fudge laughed at the thought of the mystery man teaching him anything "you will rue the day you decided to kidnap me, mark my words when I said that because that is true."

Harry grinned a sadistic grin "if I had to endure many more speeches like that then you could possibly be right as that was down right torture."

Harry conjured a chair with restraints outside the cell that held Fudge, which made the fat bastard pale a bit.

"What's that for" Fudge stammered as he looked at the chair.

"Thought you might like a place to sit while I am gone" Harry said with a laugh "though I doubt you will like it much."

Fudge didn't say a word as he watched Harry cast a few spells on the restraints to make it even less likely for someone to get free from them. Harry then conjured a bucket that floated above the chair in a peculiar way. Harry then conjured a container that clearly was labeled as acid.

Fudge gulped as he saw the container "nice try but even I am smart enough to know that isn't real acid."

"Really" Harry said with a grin "you think you're smart? Hmm that could explain a lot about you Minister, I mean fooling yourself into believing that could led to you believing a lot of things that aren't true."

Fudge laughed until he was hit with a full body bind charm that locked his arms at his side and his legs together causing him to fall harshly onto the stone floor. Fudge could still scream and he did as he hit the floor. "What the hell you think you're doing now?"

Harry grabbed the container and walked into the cell after magically opening the door. "Well you said you were smart enough to know this wasn't acid, so I wanted to see which of us was right. I mean clearly if this isn't acid then you are as smart as you claim, but if it is acid then that proves you're as dumb as I said."

"No wait" Fudge exclaimed as he saw Harry standing over him with the acid.

"What having second thoughts" Harry smirked "oh wait that would mean you actually had first thoughts."

"Don't do anything you'll regret."

"Oh how nice of you to care minister, but I assure you that I will not regret any of this." Harry smirked as he uncorked the container and allowed a drop to fall on to the minister's leg. The acid sizzled as it ate through his robe covered leg and then Fudge screamed as it ate at his skin before Harry banished it away.

"Seems I was right" Harry smirked again as he walked out of the cell "not much of a surprise there though as I knew all along that you were as dumb as a box of rocks. I shouldn't have said that" Harry said with a grin "somewhere a box of rocks will be complaining I insulted them."

Harry flicked his wand and brought Fudge back to a standing position, but didn't let him out of the full body bind since the cell door was still open. Harry then levitated the acid container over the bucket and allowed a small drop to fall into the bucket. Again the acid sizzled as it ate through the bottom of the bucket where it landed.

"What the hell are you planning to do with that" Fudge demanded as he couldn't take the suspense any longer.

Harry smirked "I thought I would let ya think things over as acid dripped down out of this bucket on to your bare flesh."

"You can't do that" Fudge stammered "it'll kill me."

Harry couldn't hold in the laugh any more and busted out laughing. "Yeah you might have a point there, so maybe I won't use acid. After all I wouldn't want you to up and die on me before I learn what I want to."

"I won't tell you a damn thing, so you might as well let me go."

Harry laughed again "you are a funny man, but no I don't think that will be happening any time soon if ever. In fact I believe before too long that you will be begging me to kill you, but I won't show the mercy that Voldemort shows people."

Fudge paled not only because of the way the man said the dark lord's name without fear but also because of what else he had said. Fudge knew the horrors that Voldemort brought during the first war, so for this thug to say Voldemort showed mercy deathly scared him.

Harry didn't actually intend to use acid in the bucket as he suggested to Fudge since he didn't want to kill the man. The acid was only used to burn a small hole in the bottom of the bucket though Harry thought it was still too big so used his wand to make it a bit smaller.

When Harry was all done he levitated the chair and bucket contraption into the cell and then used magic to put Fudge into the chair. Once the man was secured Harry used a spell to ensure the bucket had an endless supply of water in it. He didn't want the bucket to run out of water after a short bit, or the torment of it wouldn't be effective.

Harry allowed the water to drip down on to Fudge from the bucket and found it was a bit off its mark as the drop hit Fudge in the eye. After a bit of repositioning Harry managed to get the water drops to land on his forehead right between his eyes.

"Now then I have to go, but do feel free to scream when it gets really annoying Minister."

Fudge didn't get to say a word as Harry Apparated back to the kitchen in his cottage for some lunch before he went off to see Griphook.

At the Ministry Amelia was getting even angrier as the day progressed along. It had been over five hours since she had gone to the Minister of Magic's office and yet she still hadn't heard from him.

After she finished her meager meal at her desk she stormed off back to the Minister's office to see him. She believed by this point that he was in and ignoring her so she couldn't complain to him. She got to the desk and saw Nathan, and could tell instantly that the man was worried.

"Is the Minister in" Amelia asked and even before he answered she had of bad feeling about it.

"No" Nathan said sadly "he isn't and honestly I am worried sick. He was supposed to have an important meeting at ten this morning, and he never showed for it."

Now Amelia was worried, it wasn't like Fudge to miss meetings, especially with important people. "I agree something isn't right" Amelia said as she left to return to her office.

She called in some Aurors to have them go check on the minister.

"Ma'am" a newer Auror said timidly "there was a report of magic use at the Minister's residence last night. The Auror in charge of the night shift said they found nothing wrong when they investigated other than that the Minister wasn't home. They couldn't find any magical traces, so they assumed it was the Minister leaving his house."

"Why am I just learning of this now" Amelia huffed as she looked at the Aurors in front of her.

"There was no reason to suspect any foul play, so it was just filed as protocol dictates."

"Well now there is reason to suspect it, the Minister is missing and I want a team to check his residence again. Make sure that he isn't just home sleeping off a night of drinks or ill. If he isn't there then report back and we will go from there."

"Yes ma'am" the group said as they headed off to check on the Minister's residence.


	32. Trifectom

**A/N:** Here is the next chapter of this story, and while some of you may think that it isn't a worthwhile chapter I assure you that it is. I didn't put it in here to take up space or just so I could say I updated. I wouldn't waste my time or yours with meaningless filler, but I will not explain why it is important here, that is up to you to figure out.

I usually don't delve into reviews or PMs here since FFN doesn't like it, but as I am not addressing them personally here I don't see the harm. I have had people ask me about my story **The Magi Order** and they wished to know if I planned to continue it or when I would. The simple answer is yes I do plan to continue it, but at the point I don't know when an update will come.

My muse as of late has been having fun derailing all my trains of thought so to speak. Every time I get writing on one train of thought my muse decides to change tracks on me bringing about another idea that demands my attention. To date I have over twenty stories that have been started and left in some manner of working. Many of them will probably never see the light of day, meaning put on FFN or my yahoo group, but there are some that might.

So the point of the above comment is this, though it hasn't been updated in a while it isn't abandoned entirely. It is just I only get to work on it a piece at a time, as other ideas force me to write them out. Any who have written before can tell you that when your muse decides on something different it is best to work on it until your muse again helps with what you want or you will never get any writing done at all.

Which reminds me I have a question for all of you readers that has been bothering me in a way. I will point out that it has nothing to do with this chapter or this fic in general, but my curiosity is just bugging me. **Do you the reader believe that Remus Lupin is just a weak version of a werewolf?** I mean either werewolves in general are weak in the way that J.K. Rowling portrays them or maybe it is just Remus. I know that the Killing Curse is suppose to be able to kill anything, which might just mean it is way too over powered, but in all I know of werewolves only silver and decapitation should kill them. So either the AV curse is so over powered that it can even kill something meant to be pretty unstoppable or Remus Lupin and Rowling's werewolves are just some sort of weak imitation. Personally I'm not sure which is true, but I would like to know what you as the readers of this universe think, so please if for no other reason review and let me know your opinion.

Thank you for your time and patience reading my longer than usual A/N and now I present the next chapter of **Rewind and Replay** I hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter Thirty-Two: Trifectom**

After finishing his lunch Harry contemplated heading off to see Griphook, but then decided that he wanted to check out the Ministry of Magic first. Fudge had peaked his interest with that place when he had commented that 'they would be frantically looking for him'. Harry had laughed it off at the time as Fudge's ego boasting, but now he wondered if they even knew he was missing at all yet.

So instead of going to Gringotts from the Leaky Cauldron Harry went out into London and made his way to the Ministry building. As he approached the phone booth that he knew was the entrance to the building he spotted someone else of interest. He hadn't even thought about getting revenge on the person before hand, but now that he spotted his target he knew what he wanted to do. _'Oh this day just keeps getting better and better'_ Harry thought with a smirk.

Harry watched his target move toward the booth and knew he wouldn't have long before he lost his chance. Luckily for him there didn't seem to be anyone else around, so he disillusioned himself and moved for a better angle. He then he sent a silent stunner at his target and grinned when she fell down unconscious. Harry went over to her quickly removing her wand and then used a Portkey to send her down to the cell where Fudge was. He didn't think she would awaken before he got there, but he didn't want to risk it by allowing her to have her wand.

Once his victim was whisked away he proceeded to enter the booth to enter the building. He was still disillusioned so he slipped by the security desk without having his wand checked. He couldn't allow for them to know that he had the Elder Wand and didn't want to use the one he just nabbed.

He stalked around the Atrium area, which seemed busy, but no one seemed to be in a frenzied state. He slipped up the stairs unnoticed as he didn't want to use the lift because that would raise too many questions. He went to the second floor where the Department of Law Enforcement was located. He figured if anyone was going to be active with the Minister missing it would be the Aurors. As he went carefully around he soon realized that most of the Aurors there were sitting at desks doing paperwork. None of them seemed to be unaware of their missing Minister, and if they did know they weren't showing it.

After an hour of watching and getting quite bored Harry decided that Fudge was wrong. He couldn't wait to rub it into the fat bastard that no one even seemed to know he was gone. Harry left as quietly as he entered and no one seemed to even notice that he was there at all.

Harry found it funny that he could once again gain entry into the Ministry without being detected by anyone. It was one thing to do it at Hogwarts, but one would think getting into the Ministry would have been a lot harder.

Harry mumbled to himself as he walked back to the Leaky Cauldron "no wonder Tommy could just waltz in their like he owned the place. I swear if someone with a real mind tried to take over the magical world they would win no problem."

As he finished his walk he started to think up ways that he could rule the world if he had Hermione's help for planning and Tonks support to do it. He laughed even through his depressing thoughts of their deaths, because he knew with them two he could probably pull it off. _'They might be dead for now, but they aren't forgotten, and they will one day stand at my side again'_ Harry thought as he continued on.

Meanwhile in Amelia Bones' office the team she sent out returned with their report on the Minister's home.

"What did you find" Amelia asked hoping in a way that the Minister was there and in another way wishing he did disappear.

"Nothing ma'am" Auror Daniels stated as he stood in front of her desk. "We went to the residence and checked as instructed. The wards were all in tact but there were no signs of anyone being there. We looked around and our findings confirmed that Minister Fudge was not within his home."

"So we know nothing then" Amelia asked with a blank expression on her face.

"That is correct ma'am, it would appear that the minister just up and left. There were no signs of a struggle of any kind, and we found no traces of magic in the home."

"So it is your conclusion that the Minister just left without telling anyone where he was going and without telling his Special Auror Protection team about it?"

"Yes ma'am that is what I will put on my report, unless you determine that there is just cause to put otherwise."

"No Auror Daniels that will be fine" Amelia said as she stood up. "Please have the Minister's protection team continue to monitor the house just incase the Minister returns."

"Yes ma'am" Daniels said about to leave but then stopped.

"Is there something else Auror?"

"Ma'am, what happens if the Minister doesn't return or isn't found?"

"If he hasn't surfaced in seventy-two hours then I will have to call an emergency meeting of the Wizengamot to elect an interim minister to take his position."

"Yes ma'am" Daniels said as he walked toward the door and left her office.

Harry made his way into Gringotts in the disguise of Harry Jameson. He was about to walk up to the teller when Griphook appeared in the lobby.

"Ah, Mr. Jameson" Griphook said drawing Harry's attention to him "it's so good that you could come to see me."

Harry looked a bit shocked that Griphook would meet him in the lobby unannounced, since even Harry wasn't sure when he would have gotten around to coming. "Hi Griphook, shall we continue this discussion in your office?"

Griphook grinned, which most wizards would find down right scary, but not Harry. "Of course Mr. Jameson if you would just follow me this way."

Harry grinned and followed Griphook to his office, sure Harry knew where it was, but he had no problem allowing Griphook lead. Once they were inside the office Griphook went to his seat while Harry took the one offered in front of the desk.

"Griphook I got to know" Harry said as he sat "how did you know I would be here now when I didn't even know when I would get here?"

"I didn't know when you would get here Harry" Griphook said with a bit of excitement in his tone. "I was monitoring the doors from my office so that I would know when you came in."

"Why" Harry asked a bit shocked that Griphook would take the time to watch for him, when most goblins viewed wasted time as wasted money. "Surely my coming here to handle the trust account wasn't more important than your other endeavors."

"You are an important client Harry no doubt, but you are also a friend. However you are right that the trust account wasn't the reason I kept an eye out for you."

"Ok" Harry said still confused "so why then?"

"It started when I got your letter in response to mine" Griphook stated calmly. "After I read it I started to work on setting up the fund like we'd done when Miss Granger died. I only had worked on it for about a minute when something felt off. I didn't know what it was right off so I continued to work. At some point I got up to get a form from the cabinet over there." At that point Griphook pointed to what appeared to be some sort of filing cabinet with a mirror over it on the wall. "As I got the form I needed I got a glimpse of my arm in the mirror and froze."

Harry got worried at that point since he believed Griphook literally froze.

"I was in shock because of this" Griphook said as he proceeded to show Harry what caused him to pause. On his arm was something like a tattoo, which had three triangles inside a circle. There were two on the bottom and one on the top making a fourth upside down triangle in the middle of them. It also appeared that each of the three outer triangles were made up of three individual parts inside them. (**A/N:** I will put a pic up on my yahoo group in the story folder.)

"When did you get a wicked tattoo like that" Harry asked as he didn't remember Griphook ever having one before, but then he never really looked before.

"I didn't" Griphook said with a grin. "I didn't have it before I got your letter, and after some time thinking about it, I believe I got it right after I read your letter."

"What" Harry said in shock "how could reading my letter give you a tattoo, it wasn't charmed or anything I swear." Harry got a concerned expression on his face as he didn't want his one true friend, in this loop at least, to think he did something to him.

"I know Harry I didn't mean it to sound like I was blaming your letter itself for it. I was just using the letter as the point in time that I believe the 'tattoo' as you called it appeared."

"I am still pretty confused though" Harry said as he stared at it. "If you didn't get it on purpose and my letter didn't do it then how did it come to be on your arm?"

"I spent two hours after its appearance looking for an explanation. The only thing I managed to find was an image on an old scroll that looked almost similar to it. The image was close to what the tattoo looked like, except it had three solid triangles, where as this has each one made up of three parts."

"Well did the image you found have a name or explanation about it at all?"

"The one I found was called a Trifectom, which some ancient wizards believed was a sign of unity."

"Unity as in some kind of bond?"

"Well it could mean that or it could mean unison or harmony, which I am not sure what it exactly meant as the scroll had no further explanation."

"That is weird" Harry said calmly "wish Hermione was here, she would no doubt research it until she managed to figure out."

"No doubt, from all you told me about her she sounded like a rather brilliant witch. However I don't think you are a slouch either, so I am sure that if there is an explanation that you could figure it out."

"Do you think it has something to do with my looping through time?"

"I don't know, but if I had to wager a guess then I would say yes. The timing of its appearance and its appearance at all leads me to believe that it could very well have something to do with it."

"I'm sorry" Harry said sadly "I never meant for something like this to happen."

"Of course you didn't, and there is no reason to be sorry, so what if I have a tattoo? It isn't like I am in any danger from having it, so don't feel guilty about it."

"I just seem to mess everything up when I am in one of these loops, I wish I knew how to end them once and for all."

"I think you will just need to continue to follow the path that you're on and let it lead you to the right conclusion that will in the end stop the looping."

"I hope so" Harry said calmly "so how is the fund coming along?"

Griphook grinned pleased that Harry didn't dwell on his situation and went right back to the topic that they needed to handle.

It was an hour later that Harry used his Portkey to take him back to his cottage on his island. He didn't know what significance the Trifectom like tattoo on Griphook had on his looping, but he hoped that he would be able to figure it out. He figured if he could solve that puzzle then maybe he would be able to solve his looping problem.

Harry made something to eat as he was getting a bit hungry. As he thought about it he realized that Fudge was probably starving too since he hadn't been fed since Harry abducted him the night before. Harry might have not liked the bastard, but he didn't think starving him to death would be good either. That reminded him too much of the Dursleys, and he didn't want to be like them anyone more than was necessary. "I may be like them in my use of mental and physical torment, but at least I limited it to those that deserve no better than what I give them."

After he finished his meal he grabbed two more plates to take to his 'guests'. He might have been a killer, kidnapper, and torturing son of a bitch, but he wasn't a Dursley. Once he had their food he Apparated down into the dungeon where his 'guests' were located. Fudge was screaming from the torment of the water dripping on his forehead for hours, while it appeared his other 'guest' was still out cold.

"Oh give it a rest" Harry said to Fudge as he vanished the chair and bucket making the minister fall to the floor with a thud. "Wouldn't want you waking your cell mate now would we" Harry said as he smirked at the broken down minister.

Fudge didn't like falling on his ass, but he was thankful that the water wasn't dripping on him any more. He had never heard of that kind of torture before, but he did realize that it was quite annoying. At first he laughed about it, thinking his capture was an idiot if he thought drops of water would cause him to scream out. However after the first hour or so it had begun to annoy him greatly and from then on it frustrated him to the point that he did begin to scream out for it to end.

After a second of being on the floor his capture's words finally sunk in and Fudge moved to look and see who was in the cell with him. When he saw the toad like woman lying there on the floor he couldn't believe his eyes. Not only had this person managed to capture the Minister of Magic but he also had gotten his Undersecretary Dolores Umbridge as well.

Harry smirked at Fudge's expression of fear and shock when he realized that he wasn't alone any more. "Ok tubby I know you are probably starving and seeing as I forgot to feed you before I thought I should do it now."

Fudge was still in shock and didn't say a word about what his capture said. He didn't even move a muscle when Harry opened the cell door and placed the two plates of food inside.

Harry closed the door and sealed it and then he aimed his wand at Umbitch, as he called her, **Enervate!**"

Dolores' eyes snapped open and went wide when she realized that she was no longer near the phone booth that she last remembered heading to after her lunch meeting. She slid up the wall and got to her feet "where the hell am I?"

"Good question" Fudge muttered getting over his shock "too bad I don't have a good answer."

Dolores was shocked to find the Minister of Magic on his ass inside the prison cell with her. "Minister" she said with a sort of croaking sound as she attempted to help him off the floor.

"Glad to see you two are so friendly" Harry said with a laugh "now that you're reacquainted maybe you would like to eat. I will be nice and let enough light for you to eat by, guess you could say it will make it more romantic."

"Who the hell are you? Do you know who the hell I am or who this man is?"

"Of course I do Umbitch, or I mean Umbridge and of course that fat ass is the Minister of Magic."

"Why I never" Dolores said as she glared at the man outside the cell.

"Never what" Harry asked with a smirk "thought you would have a candle light dinner with the Minister? Oh don't worry it is free of charge, after all I wouldn't be much of a host of I didn't feed my 'guests'."

"Guests" Dolores huffed "we aren't guests we're captives! When the Ministry finds out that we are missing you will be lucky to get off with life in Azkaban."

Harry laughed at the bitch that caused him so much pain in a different loop. "Yeah the Minister thought that too, but when I went to the Ministry of Magic everything was normal. In fact it was quite boring there for the two hours I sat around, but on the upside I wouldn't have thought to nab you if I hadn't gone by to check it out. So for that fatty I must thank you" Harry said as he looked at Fudge. "If you didn't have that ego trip about how much 'your' people would miss you I wouldn't have been able to pick up the toad bitch."

"They probably just haven't realized yet that we are missing" Dolores said as she glared at her capture ignoring the fact of what he called her.

"You could be right I mean I doubt the corrupt mindless sheep working there have notice your absence yet, after all you are just another mindless drone. However the fat ass there been gone since last night, and one would think they would notice their corrupt leader missing. Then again he is as worthless as you, so maybe you're right about them not noticing him being gone either."

"You listen here boy…" Dolores said, but didn't get to finish her rant as her use of 'boy' pissed Harry off.

"**Crucio!**" Harry said as he aimed the Elder wand at Dolores and watched her drop to the floor screaming in agony. After a few seconds he released her "never call me BOY ever again, **Crucio!**"

Harry held the pain curse on her for about twenty seconds and then stopped it so not to cause her to go insane. "I will now leave you to your meals, as you are new here Umbitch I will give you a chance learn from your mistake, this time!"

As Harry Apparated back to the kitchen of his cottage he was still furious. So he went outside and started sending Reductor curses as at dummies that he would conjure. He did this for an hour before he was too tired to continue. He might have had all his memories and might have worked on exercising but his magical reserves still weren't the best. He could outlast most normal witches or wizards, but he wasn't up to the levels needed to outlast Voldemort or Dumbledore in a normal wizarding duel.

Around the Ministry of Magic rumors had spread that Umbridge never returned after her lunch meeting. Some speculated that the toad like bitch had gotten drunk and passed out somewhere, while others weren't too concerned about her absence.

Amelia Bones caught wind of Umbridge's absence but wasn't too worried. She didn't exactly like the toad or the lard of a Minister either and secretly hoped that both never returned. She would never admit that aloud, but that didn't mean that she couldn't think it all she liked in private. _'Hell those two probably ran off together'_ she thought and then a shiver went down her spine and the urge to throw up her lunch followed at the thought.

Meanwhile an exhausted Harry, and much less furious one, headed into his bed within the cottage and went to sleep. He didn't know what he was going to do to Umbitch and the 'fat bastard', but he was sure after a good night's sleep he would come up with something useful and entertaining.

As Harry slept his mind played around with the idea of just killing himself so he could start a new loop and prevent both of the women he loved from dying. As he thought that his dream seemed to change from his usual nightmare to a less frightening scene even if it was a bit more depressing.

_Harry found himself sitting at the kitchen table in his cottage when Hermione and Tonks both walked into the room and joined him at the table. Harry was shocked to see them, especially since Hermione had never been to the island._

"_Harry how can you think killing yourself will help us" Hermione asked warmly but yet with a stern enough tone to it._

"_Really I thought you were smarter than that" Tonks said sternly with a slight pout._

"_I failed both of you" Harry said sadly "I allowed you both to die."_

"_First off" Hermione huffed "you didn't allow me to die, Ronald Weasley is to blame, and whoever left the troll into the school, not you."_

"_Secondly" Tonks said continuing instead of Hermione. "You didn't allow me to die I did that to myself because I couldn't handle what happened to you. I was weak and selfish, I should have thought before I acted, but I didn't."_

"_But if I die then the loop starts over" Harry said in his own defense "and then both of you would be alive again."_

"_That might be true" Hermione said in a more caring tone "but you have more to learn from this loop yet."_

"_She's right" Tonks said with a grin "if you off yourself too early then you won't know all that you could if you waited."_

"_But anything I have to learn I could do a hell of a lot faster with you two around."_

"_Maybe, but what I could learn from research is nothing compared to what you know already, or what you could possibly yet learn."_

"_Hermione's right, even without us with you in the physical form you could learn a good bit. We may not be able to hold you close or comfort you when you are stressed, but we are with you in spirit."_

"_I just miss you both so much" Harry said sadly "I hate not having you here with me. It just isn't as much fun torturing people without you being here Tonks, and Hermione reading and learning isn't the same without you."_

"_Just remember Harry when you are learning or reading that I am with you in spirit and allow that to comfort you and aid you in what you must learn."_

"_Likewise when you are making that fat bastard suffer or that toad bitch scream out in agony that I am there cheering you on in spirit."_

"_Thank you both" Harry said with a small smile "one day we will be together in the physical realm but for now I will remember that you both are with me in spirit at least."_

"_You better" Tonks said with a grin "I would hate for you to forget that. Also Harry live a little, hell you haven't had much of a life, and no childhood to speak of."_

"_Yeah remember too that anything done in the here and now will be reset when you loop, so there isn't any harm in experimenting" Hermione said with a smirk. "Research can only get you so far, like any theory you learn in class, eventually you have to test it out in a practical way."_

"_I guess you're right, learning charms would be a lot harder if all I had to work with was the theory portion" Harry mussed._

"Exactly so get out there and get a lot of practical experience to aid you in understanding the theory" Hermione said with her know it all smile.

"_Yeah as the muggles say "practice makes perfect" so get out there and practice a lot" Tonks said with a sly smirk._

With that Harry drifted into a very peaceful not sleep, as he continued to dream about being with the two women he could truly say he loved more than life.


	33. Lamb Chops

**A/N:** Well I must apologize for this chapter because honestly it didn't come out how I had intended. I had one thing planned and then I made the mistake to let Umbitch speak and well you shall see what happens…all I can say is I am sorry.

Also should point out this chapter is quite disturbing so please don't read it right after eating…or just prior to going to sleep either.

**WARNING DISTURBING CONTENT!**

**Chapter Thirty-Three: Lamb Chops**

Harry awoke he next morning fully refreshed and feeling like he had finally gotten a full restful night's sleep. This of course was true since it was the first time he could remember recently that he not only was nightmare free but actually had a splendid dream.

He was so well in his mood that morning that he hummed a cheery tune as he prepared breakfast for his guests and himself. He figured he would finish his before taking them theirs. As he sat eating he found that he was in so good of a mood that he didn't even feel like ruining it by torturing his guests err rather playing with them.

He Apparated down to the dungeon to find Fudge and Umbridge in a heated discussion, and since he had appeared silently they didn't notice his arrival. It also helped that they only had two small candles providing light, which meant Harry was cloaked in the shadows of the dungeon.

"Corny we really need to find a way out of her" Umbridge said in what Harry believed to be a seductive tone that made him regret instantly that he eat before arriving.

"Dolorous there is no way out" Fudge said in defeat "we been over this already. We have no wands, and even if we did there are wards preventing our escape."

"There has to be something we can do" Umbridge said flatly. "Surely we can find a way to make our capture see reason."

"Again I don't see how" Fudge said solemnly "whoever he is he seems to know us better than we know ourselves. For Merlin's sake the bloody bastard knew I tossed the Potter brat into Azkaban without trial and I made sure that no one there was able to speak of it."

"Then how could this boy manage to know it, obviously someone managed to say something to someone."

"Impossible" Fudge raged "I don't know how this bastard managed to find out, but it wasn't from anyone within that room."

"What about the blood traitor Tonks, that bitch could have ran her mouth before she did the world a favor and off'd herself?"

Harry hadn't believed it possible when he first came down to the dungeon that his good mood could be ruined by anything. Having heard Umbitch talk about his Tonks like that thought had done more than that. It not only ruined his good mood but sent him into a murderous rage.

Fudge and Umbridge didn't know what happened at first but the entire dungeon filled with light revealing a very pissed off wizard. To make matters even worse for them they found that they were unable to move a muscle other than there eyes, as even their mouths were clapped tightly shut. If it wasn't for the fact that one could breathe through their noses they would have suffocated from the inability to draw a breath.

Harry's voice was full of rage and filled with raw power as he raged as he spoke. "You were warned bitch about calling me boy, but again you do it. I can accept an insult toward me, but you will **NEVER** speak ill of Nymphadora Tonks again! She may have just turned of age but she was a hell of a lot better person and overall witch than you could ever hope to be."

Harry was still disguised as he had been the day before as he stepped closer to their cell. His voice lowered a bit from the booming rage filled one he had used, but the pure loathing was still evident in his tone. "I came down to bring your breakfast and I was in so good of a mood that I had the full intended to allow you both to have a pain free day."

Both prisoners were clearly scared even if they couldn't physically show it their eyes couldn't find the fact any. If it weren't for the full body bind holding them stiff in place there would have undoubtedly been a loss of fluids from his statement, if not their bowels as well.

Harry showed them both the plates that he had in his hands as he hurled each one at the farthest wall away from their cell. "I never wanted to be like my uncle in my treatment of you and since he was so fond of not feeding me I planned never to do that to you. That was at least till you had to run your ungrateful mouth about a woman I loved very much."

Harry drew in a few calming breathes even if they didn't really calm his anger much. "You both think you're so hot shit, but the truth is you're both quite pathetic. Do you want to know how I know so much about you two?"

Harry waited a moment and then theatrically smacked his own head "oh I guess if I ask a question I should allow you to use your mouth to speak. Fudge I am going to release your mouth so you can speak, but I swear if you mention Tonks even once I will kill you and won't regret it one bit."

Harry unfroze Fudge's mouth, and the man moved it a bit to ensure it was in fact working. He wasn't too sure if he wanted to speak, but knew he wouldn't mention Tonks' name at all. "Yes I would like to know how you know so much about us."

"I know what you did because I was there, well not looking like this though" Harry said as he shifted into his eleven year old form. "I was there because I am Harry Potter."

"That's not possible" Fudge sputtered but didn't want to piss this person off "you can't be Potter he is in Azkaban."

Harry laughed "at least you now admit to sending me there, but alas I'm afraid I didn't like the accommodations much. I mean really the place constantly has storms so you get no sun light. Then don't even get me started on the black dirty walls, the thin thing you call a mattress, or that thin piece of cloth you call a blanket. Oh and lets not forget about the bars, I mean the small window and door both had them." Harry laughed despite his anger because tormenting Fudge this way was in fact helping him a bit. "That goes without even mentioning the wailing that can be heard by all those suffering in cells all around mine. Suffering brought on by the dementors that liked to suck all their happy thoughts out of them and make them relive their worst nightmares."

"You can't be Potter" Fudge said still in disbelief "no one escapes from Azkaban its impossible."

Harry laughed again "yeah that's about the same thing you would have said in two years when Sirius Black manages to escape from there. Well at least you would have in another life, but this time I have arranged to get him out legally. With you and Umbitch out of the way Madam Bones shouldn't have much resistance getting him out, especially with Dumb-as-a-door dead and Snape mentally unstable."

"No I refuse to believe anyone could escape, the wards alone would prevent it, and if someone did get by them then the dementors would stop them."

Harry started to find that this chat was lifting his mood once more and was grateful as he laughed again. "Dementors have no effect on me and those wards you have are nothing." Harry paused as he shifted into his Lord Azkaban form "as you can see I am also Lord Azkaban, so honestly to trap me on my own island is pretty pointless don't ya think?"

Fudge couldn't believe his eyes as his capturer turned into another form, and one that again he hated more than Dumbledore. "You…all three of your forms…I will see you killed for this."

"Go ahead and try" Harry said with a laugh "in fact if you think you can I will even allow you to have your wand for it, but don't plan to try and escape because only I can get through my wards."

Fudge wasn't known to be the brightest of wizards, he might have been a shark in the political pool, but that didn't mean he had a lick of commonsense. "Fine I will duel you Potter and when I win I want your word to release us both."

"Fine minister if you win I will let you and Umbitch go, but when I win I promise you will not like what happens to you both. So maybe I should unfreeze her mouth to see if she wants you wagering her well being on your ability to duel me." Harry flicked his wand to unfreeze Umbridge's mouth "same rules apply to you bitch one mention of Tonks' name and you die where you stand."

Umbridge did like Fudge and moved her mouth a bit to ensure it worked. "You think you're so great Potter well when the Minister beats your ass you will rue the day you were dumb enough to kidnap us. No one messes with the Under…"

"I will take that as a yes to whether or not you trusted Fudge to battle for your sake and his." Harry smirked as he refroze her mouth to cut off her rant and to prevent a retort. "Well Minister you have her vote, so you still want to fight me?"

"You're damn right I do" Fudge said in anger "and when I am free I will see that you are put through the Death Veil since Azkaban won't hold you."

Harry was just starting to get into a better mood when Fudge brought up that bloody veil. Instantly Harry's mind returned to the night in the Department of Mysteries all those years ago, considering loop years. His mind replayed Sirius falling through the veil and his eyes shined with rage. "Wrong choice of words there fat ass, but I promise not to kill you, as I have something a lot worse in mind for you and your pet toad."

Harry unbound Fudge and pulled him toward him slamming the fat bastard right into the cell door. "Shit knew I forgot something" Harry smirked "you should've waited till it was opened first."

Harry opened the door to allow Fudge to walk out of the cell as he summoned Fudge's wand. "Here ya go tubby good luck" Harry said with another smirk.

Fudge took the wand with a sneer and said "I don't need luck, I am the Minister of Magic, so I know how to duel unlike a punk kid like you."

"Right more like Minister for Magic" Harry retorted and got into position "so on three then…one…two…three!"

Fudge grinned then shouted "**Expelliarmus!**"

Harry didn't even move as he put a silent shielding charm to stop the disarming charm. "Really for a Minister of Magic I would have thought you would try something a bit more than what a firsty could cast."

Fudge didn't like Potter before this and now to have him mock him was really wearing on his nerves. _'I'll make Potter pay this time and he'll never even know what hit him'_ Fudge thought as he sent a string of two stunners and a disarming charm. He figured the first stunner would take out any shield and then the last two spells would do their normal job.

Harry smirked as he put up another Protego shield just with a bit more power than he had the first time. All three spells hit it and never made it drop at all "nice try I think you almost dented my shield maybe try something a bit more powerful this time."

Fudge was not amused by Harry's antics, though Harry was, so he decided play time was over. Fudge focused his power as he shouted "**Reducto!**" He aimed his wand to take out Harry's legs as he wouldn't kill the brat or he wouldn't get out of the dungeon.

Before Fudge even finished his shouting of the curse Harry transfigured a piece of stone on the floor into a full wall of stone between him and the curse. As the curse left the wand tip he silently Apparated behind Fudge.

Fudge smirked with glee as the curse hit the stone wall and shattered it sending dust and chunks of stone where he believed Harry was still standing. "Pretty dumb to stand behind a stone wall Potter the curse might not hurt you but the wall will."

Harry tapped Fudge on the shoulder and as the fat man turned he was shocked to see Harry behind him instead of under all the stone chunks. Harry didn't hold back as he punched the man in the face sending him to the floor. "First thing I am not you so I wouldn't be stupid enough to stand there. Secondly if you insist on making a mess like that in my perfectly clean dungeon then I will have to make you clean it up with your tooth brush." Harry laughed as he saw Fudge with a confused look on his face and blood coming from his busted lip. "Oh shit I'm sorry I forgot you don't own one of those, hell knowing your kind you don't even know what they are."

Fudge looked at the blood on his hand from his lip and his face turned bright red with rage. As he shouted from his position on the ground he proved that angry people don't think well. This was especially true since what he shouted could have potentially left him and Umbitch trapped in the dungeon until they finally died from dehydration or starvation. "I'm going to kill you…you son of a bitch…** Avada Kedavra!**"

Harry was pissed that he called his mom a bitch but smirked when the green sickly light shot out of the wand tip. The killing curse known all over for being the most lethal curse known to wizards, and one which had no shielding charm to prevent it. Harry didn't even move a muscle as the curse hit him dead on in the chest. He figured either he would live and punish Fudge and toad lady or he would die and restart his loop. He knew if the latter happened that they would still suffer for a long while before dying as well.

Fudge was shocked at first as he never thought he would use that curse but his anger got the better of him. Then when it left his wand tip and Potter didn't even attempt to move he got scared because if Potter died so did he. Finally when he saw Potter still standing after being hit by the deadliest curse possible he promptly pissed himself in shock and fear. "Th…that's not possible" Fudge stammered in fear "you should be dead."

"Ouch" Harry said with a smirk as he rubbed his chest "I think that one hurt a bit, but even you should have known that wouldn't work. Hell Voldemort tried that same thing one I was fifteen months and look where it got him. I must confess though I had slightly hoped that would have worked as then I would have been back with two ladies I love dearly. As for Voldemort it is just lucky for you I doubt you will live long enough to see his return to the world, and I assure you he will return. Now then you have made a bigger mess on my floor and I told you not to do that. I guess I will have to treat you like the filthy dog you are now and rub your bloody nose in it."

Harry laughed as he promptly did that, he levitated Fudge and flipped him over in the air so he was facing the floor. He then lowered the fat man just as he started shouting thus rubbing his face, mouth wide open, in the puddle of his own urine on the floor.

"I tire of this game, but I will be sure to play again soon if I need a good laugh. Maybe next time I will play with Umbitch maybe with her great teaching as a DADA professor she will be able to stand up to me better than you." Harry laughed as he picked up Fudge's wand that he dropped in shock before being placed in his own urine. "Shit there I go again saying shit I shouldn't. I just realized the major mistakes about the statement I made before hand. First she won't be the professor until my fifth year, which now that I think about it won't happen as I doubt she'll live that long. Secondly and this is even a bigger reason I shouldn't have made my statement. I forgot that she was one of the worst professors we ever had. Probably worse than Quirrell and Lockhart and trust me when I say that's really bad considering Quirrell couldn't stop stuttering long enough to cast a spell and Lockhart was only good at memory charms. Any other spell he tried to use usually needed up badly for him, so yeah she is pretty damn bad to be worse than them."

Fudge didn't know what to make of Harry's ramblings as he was too busy trying to get the taste of his own urine out of his mouth. Harry rebound him with a full body bind and put him back in the cell before closing the door.

"Since you lost" Harry said waving Fudge's wand in front of both of them "I get to subject you to your punishment. I assure you this punishment would hurt me more than it will you so I don't plan to see you during it. He aimed his wand at them and unbound them but kept them silenced while he worked on his punishment.

"First will be Fudge" Harry smirked as he aimed his wand at him and said "**Imperio!**"

Fudge's eyes glazed over as he heard Harry in his mind _'when you hear the command phrase __Go Corny__ you will proceed to follow my instruction to the letter do you understand?'_

Harry removed the silencing charm so he could answer after he was under the Imperius curse.

Fudge instantly replied "yes" and then he heard the instructions in his head. _'When you hear the command phrase you will proceed to examine Umbridge's naked body in minute detail. You will kiss every spot on her body as you work from top to bottom and when you get to her toes you will move up her inner thighs.'_

Harry had to pause in giving his instructions as the mental image in his mind of what he was forcing Fudge to do almost made him hurl.

After the short pause the command continued in Fudge's mind. _'You will work your way up until you reach her pussy. Once there you will proceed to explore it until she explodes all over your mouth. At that point you will lap it all up like a good dog then will lay down on the floor and once you are in position you will say aloud __Toad's Turn__.'_

Harry almost couldn't do what he had planned as it was making him severely sick just thinking about it. It took all his skills in Occlumency to shield those disgusting images away so he could continue on. He knew exactly what images he would be using as a trap next loop if Dumbledore or Snape decided to invade his mind without permission.

Harry looked at Umbridge, whom looked like she was about to blow a gasket, trying to shout at him, even though she was silenced and unable to. "Oh don't worry I didn't forget about you ugly **Imperio!**"

Harry removed her silencing charm once her eyes glazed over and she could hear his commands in her head. _'Now miss ugly toad I will explain what you will do. I want you to lay down on the floor right now and prepare with your arms stretched out and your legs spread eagle.'_

Harry was thankful she still had her clothes on because that was not a true image he wanted in his mind. Once the toad lady was on the floor how he instructed he continued his instructions to her.

She might not have been able to fight it but inside her head she knew what was happening and didn't like it. She didn't like it even more once she continued to hear the instructions that Harry gave her in her mind. _'You will lay there and enjoy what happens to you until you hear the command phrase __Toad's Turn__ you will move over to Fudge and proceed to do as he did. You will examine his entire naked body with your mouth from head to toe and then you will work your way back up his inner thighs.'_

Harry had to stop a moment as he fought to gagging urge to hurl once more. When it passed he continued his instructions. _'You will then begin to pleasure his cock until he explodes in your mouth. You will then swallow what is in your mouth before laying back down in your original position. Once back on the floor in that position you will say aloud __Go Corny__.'_

Once both Harry gave them their commands he knew instantly that he wouldn't be able to return to end the curses with them naked together. "Gah now I need to get a shower as I feel so dirty, then I need to get an elf so I can have him bring an end to this curse. Shit almost forgot the last to pieces of it, wouldn't do to have them examining each other with clothes on."

Harry dimmed the light he brought up in the dungeon when he got pissed off at Umbitch. That left the two Ministry employees bathed in only the light of the two candles that were there before he arrived. With the light very limited Harry managed to vanish their clothes and quickly turned away so he couldn't accidentally see anything that would give him nightmares permanently. Then he realized that he didn't give them a command phrase to stop their cycling commands.

He returned to both their minds with the same message _'when you hear the command phrase __Stop That Now__ you will stop whatever you are doing and stay still on the floor. You will not say a word or do anything until you are freed of the curse, oh and you will remember every minute detail of what you did while under the curse.'_

Harry was about to leave but then he remembered the last part which was really the Coup De Grace of the whole punishment. They were lucky that the duel had lessened his anger or he might have had them doing full penetration, but he didn't like the thought of them raping each other. Oral was bad enough without the possibility of them full on breeding.

Harry waved his wand and a very annoying and disturbing song started that he had heard at some point in another loop. "This is the song that never ends...Yes, it goes on and on my friend...Some people started singing it not knowing what it was...And they'll continue singing it forever just because...This is the song that never ends" (**1**)

Harry ensured the song track would continue to repeat until it was ended and then said aloud "Go Corny!" He Apparated out before Umbridge could terrorize his mind with her sounds of pleasure and appeared in his kitchen. "I really am sick, now I need a shower badly…on second thought maybe a memory wipe of that happening."

When Harry finally left the shower two hours later his skin was red from the magically heated water, which never went cold from overuse. He sat down to think about what he did to Fudge and Umbitch and decided he couldn't subject an innocent elf to that hell. Especially if he got the elf he wanted, he couldn't and wouldn't subject his old friend to that. So a reluctant Harry Apparated back down to the dungeon and instantly wished he had made himself deaf first "**Stop That Now!**"

The disgusting sounds from Fudge and Umbridge stopped instantly and with a flick of his wand the Lamb Chop's song stopped as well. _'If they aren't crazy now nothing will do it'_ Harry thought as he stared at the wall away from the cell. He waved his wand and made two piles of simple muggle clothes appear. For Fudge it was a shirt that read "I like Toads", black boxers, and a pair of black jeans. For Umbridge it was a shirt that read "Fudge Tastes Yummy" and a black pair of jeans. "Both of you get dressed in the clothes beside you, Fudge your pile has the toad shirt on top, Umbridge your pile has the fudge shirt on top."

He waited until he didn't hear any more movement and then asked before turning "are you both dressed?" When he got a positive response from both of them he turned around and laughed at the shirts. "Yes I think those fit you nicely if I say so myself" Harry smirked and then removed the Imperious curse from them as he Apparated out. He didn't want to stick around to hear their complaints about what he forced them to do.

Once he managed to secure the images away that popped up of Fudge and Umbridge with their added 'pleasure sounds' he sat down and took a shot of Fire Whiskey. "Now time to see if this will work, which I doubt, but one never knows till they try...**DOBBY!**"

There was a few minutes that lapsed and Harry started to think it didn't work until he heard a pop and then saw his old friend standing beside him. "The great and powerful Harry Potter sir has called Dobby? Dobby wonders why and how Harry Potter called Dobby."

"Well I believe I was able to call you because I am still considered Lord Black and Narcissa Malfoy has returned to Narcissa Black, so I think that might be why it worked. It is so great to see you again my old friend it is just too bad you don't remember being my friend."

"Dobby and Harry Potter were friends" Dobby asked in confusion. "No wizard befriends a lowly house elf, not even the powerful Harry Potter."

"Dobby I wouldn't lie to you, when I say that we were friends I mean it, but unfortunately that was another life time, one that only I remember."

"Dobby believes that Harry Potter believes, so Dobby shall trust that, but what can Dobby do now for Harry Potter sir?"

"Dobby is Narcissa still at Malfoy Manor?"

"No Mistress has left, but Dobby isn't allowed to say where to" Dobby said carefully so he didn't say something to be punished for.

"I understand Dobby can you get to where she is located without revealing to me where that is?"

"Yes Dobby can go to Mistress if she calls but Dobby hasn't heard her call in a long while."

"Okay so you are stuck at Malfoy Manor without anyone there other than house elves, no doubt Draco is still at school."

"Dobby is so bored alone" Dobby said and then looked around to punish himself.

"Dobby stop" Harry said firmly as he saw Dobby head for a wall to hit his head off of.

"Dobby spoke ill of his situation and must be punished."

"No Dobby you will not punish yourself for anything that happens here understand?"

"Dobby understands and though bound to Mistress seems to be able to accept your order as well."

"Great then I need a favor from you Dobby, I may not be your master, but I could use my old friend's help."

"Dobby would be honored to help the great and powerful Harry Potter."

"Brilliant actually it would be two but here is what it is. First if you get called by Narcissa I want you to tell her that Lord Potter-Black would like to talk to her about purchasing Dobby the House Elf."

"You wants to buys me?"

"Well I don't need a slave Dobby, but I would like to have my old friend around as long as I am alive."

"But Dobby is a slave that what a house elf is Master Harry Potter."

"Not to me, you are a friend not a slave, but if you wish to remain a slave I will just wait until I die and look in my next life for my friend."

"Harry Potter mustn't die Harry Potter is too great to die just for a lowly house elf."

"I don't plan to die for a lowly house elf, I would die to have my friend Dobby back."

Tears filled Dobby's eyes as he grabbed on to Harry's leg and hugged it tightly. "Dobby never had a friend or a wizard willing to die just to be his friend before."

"Probably not since you have only suffered at the hands of the Malfoys in this life, but in another you did, you had lots of wizard friends."

"Harry Potter" Dobby said with a small shy grin "Dobby would be honored to be your friend, but would still need to be bonded."

"Yes Dobby, but bonded to my family doesn't make you a slave, it makes you family."

Dobby wrapped around Harry's leg again and squealed "Harry Potter is truly a kind, fair, and powerful wizard."

"Maybe but Dobby is a good friend, and if he is willing I still need to ask another favor."

"Dobby will do anything he can for his friend the great Harry Potter."

"You might not think me so kind, fair, or great when you hear the favor Dobby, because some times I wonder if I am doing the right thing."

"Harry Potter told Dobby he isn't to punish himself while here, so why does Harry Potter get to punish himself?"

"Ya know what you're right Dobby" Harry said with a laugh "I shouldn't beat myself up. Also Dobby just call me Harry we are friends after all right?"

"Yes" Dobby said jumping up and down "we is friends Harry."

"Well I have two people down in my dungeon at the moment that are being punished because the Ministry of Magic wouldn't punish them for their crimes."

"Dobby knows all about prisoners Harry would you like for Dobby to punish them?"

"No Dobby what I need is someone to take them food during the day because I have a trip I need to take or I might end up killing them if I don't relax."

"You sure" Dobby asked with a pout "Dobby can be having them squeal like pigs telling all secrets in no time."

"I'm sure you could but I don't want them punished that way just yet. For now they are to suffer being locked away with each other. This way they can't cause problems and they still get a punishment suited to them."

"Harry doesn't want them touched then Dobby won't touch. Dobby will just take them food as asked and won't interact with them at all if you don't want Dobby to."

"Thank you Dobby and Dobby you can't tell anyone, even Mistress Narcissa about who is in my dungeon."

"Dobby will put food in cell with eyes closed so Dobby won't know who is there."

"You don't have to do that Dobby, but until your bond to me, I just have to have faith that you will not say anything, which I do. I trust my friend Dobby and if he says he won't tell then I know he wouldn't tell anyone at all."

"Harry Potter would trust Dobby that much, but yet Dobby could be forced to break it if Mistress Narcissa or Master Draco ordered Dobby to tell."

"Good point, but since you are bonded to the Malfoy line your only real master is Lucius Malfoy now that I think about it."

"That's right" Dobby said as he jumped up and down "Dobby doesn't have to obey Mistress Black or Master No-Name."

"Dobby can you sense Lucius Malfoy?"

"Yeah Dobby can, but Master Malfoy hasn't called Dobby in long time either."

"I bet, that's probably cause the poofer doesn't even know you exist any more. Dobby can you pop to him and bring him here?"

"Dobby could but Malfoy wouldn't get through wards."

"Fine I will set the wards to allow him for now just could you go…" Harry didn't even finish as Dobby popped off. "I hope I am doing the right thing" Harry mussed as he looked around. He set the wards to allow Lucius Malfoy back in them so he could try and pull off the same trick he did before, well sort of. He grabbed an old rag and transfigured it into a black stylish T shirt and then another rag was transfigured into a purple T shirt with a tie-dye design.

There was a pop and Dobby appeared with a very frantic looking Lucius that didn't look like his old self. This Lucius was a lot more feminine in appearance with what appeared to be actually breasts.

"Unhand me" Lucius said in a not so manly tone "what is the meaning of pulling me out of my room before my client came?"

"That would be my fault" Harry said in a shaky tone.

"MMM for one so scrumptious I might forgive this abrupt abduction" Lucius said in a flirting tone that scared Harry.

"Sorry I didn't have you brought here for that" Harry said backing away as Lucius moved closer.

"Oh poo…then why interrupt me?"

"A gift" Harry said as he handed the black T shirt to Lucius.

"Umm its not really my style" Lucius said eyeing the purple shirt "but that one is cute."

"Okay just hand that black on to my friend that brought you and I will not only let ya have this one but my friend will take you back to your client."

"Oh goody" Lucius said as he tossed the shirt to Dobby releasing him from service.

"Dobby please take him back where ya found him and come right back, oh and don't forget to take the purple shirt."

Lucius took the shirt and then Dobby took his old master back before popping back in front of Harry. "Harry Potter is so smart I knew he was powerful, kind, and fair but he is a genius too."

"Well in my last life I did something similar but it was a sock hidden in a book" Harry said passing off the complement. "Anyway Dobby would you like to be bonded now to the ancient and noble house of Potter as not only my friend but part of my family?"

"Yes Harry" Dobby said and jumped up and down as there was a bright white flash showing the elf was bonded to Harry. "Now I can work only for Harry and house Potter and not need to worry about old bad master."

"Well I don't have a lot of work needing done, but I do need you to keep the two in the dungeon feed at least twice a day but no more than three."

"That is kind master Harry normally prisoners only get food once every two days."

"Yeah well I am not a Dursley or Malfoy so I will expect them to be feed daily."

"As you wish Master Harry" Dobby said with a grin "I will feed them now unless they be feed for the day."

"No they angered me when I went to feed them before so I had to punish them by making them wait for their meal. Oh if you get bored Dobby their old meal is still laying down there."

"Dobby shall clean the entire dungeon Master."

"Dobby enough of the master I told you it is Harry."

"Sorry Harry force of habit."

"Understandable just try to remember okay oh and absolutely no punishing yourself for anything you might think you did wrong."

"Yes Harry Dobby will try to remember, shall I pack a bag for your trip?"

"That would be great thank you" Harry said as he plopped down in a chair "now to decide where to go on my mini vacation."

Harry was a lot happier after he got his friend back by his side where he belonged, he only wished that he could have his ladies as well then he would be set. Harry sat and thought on it for a while and decided that he would go visit Sydney, Australia since he wanted to get out of Britain for a while and escape the ghosts of his past. He also decided to forgo the magical world and decided to go muggle for a while, so he would rent a hotel room to relax in for a while.

**A/N (1):** Lamb Chop's Play-Along is owned by Boomerang Media through its control of Classic Media. I neither own nor would I want to ever own it, all rights belong to those mentioned already. For those that want to know the song used, "The Song That Never Ends", is from this show and if you know it you know it is really annoying. For those that don't be thankful as I said it is quite annoying really. My use of a bit of it shouldn't violate the Song Fic rule since this isn't a song fic, and I didn't intend it to be.

For those of you lucky enough not to know what I am talking about I will explain a bit. Lamb Chop's Play-Along was a children's television series that was shown on PBS in the United States from 1992 until 1997. I realize that Harry wouldn't have been exposed to it, but since he loops I am going to act like at some point in an alternate loop's future he was exposed to it. Since it didn't air until September 10, 1992 it wouldn't normally fit, but like I said with his looping I allowed it.

**A/N 2:** I'm sure some of you will complain about this chapter, but remember I did warn you at the beginning. For those that want to flame about the killing curse not killing Harry, well my view is this. With the prophecy in play the Killing Curse would only work if it was cast by Voldemort himself. Harry can die by other means, hence why he blocked and Apparated out of the way of the reductor curse because that would have killed him. I haven't made him indestructible except for when it comes to the actual killing curse. I know some won't agree with that view, but I did say this was AU.

For those of you that might think I went too far with the Imperious Curses on Fudge and Umbitch well all I can say is sorry again. I did warn it was disturbing, and it is Umbridge's fault she pissed me off. Thought I will say with my overactive and visual mind it actually played that scene out in my head so if you think reading it is bad just try being me lol.


	34. Loony Tunes

**Chapter Thirty-Four: Loony Tunes**

Harry was having a blast on his vacation in Sydney but wasn't too happy that it would end up only being a two day stay. Oh but what a two days it had been since he arrived there. It was June and considered winter by some in Australia, but there meaning of winter was vastly different than his. To him winter was snow flying and temperatures struggling to be above freezing. Here though was temperatures in the low to mid sixties and some morning showers. It made him think that it was a lot like the scene in England since the temps were about the same. His first impression was "if this is winter here then I can surely get use to it rather quickly."

His second day had the mercury going even higher as it hit seventy-five degrees Fahrenheit (25°C). He spent a few hours soaking up the sun as he sat by the pool while others were taking advantage of the warm day in the water. He was watching as young ladies of all ages were having fun jumping into the water and splashing around. His memory of what Tonks and Hermione said to hit him hard as he remembered them telling him to experiment. _'Tonks may wish me to experiment with some of these ladies, but I don't see that happening'_ Harry thought as he continued to watch.

Harry returned to his room that night expecting to spend it watching the telly and preparing for the next day's events. What he got was exactly what he wouldn't have expected. When Harry walked into the room he was shocked to see a changed Dobby waiting for him.

The Dobby that Harry knew was a ball of energy that couldn't contain his own excitement when near Harry. Dobby always seemed like an even more hyper version of Colin Creevey. This Dobby didn't appear like that and instead he paced back and forth like a general contemplating a discussion before a battle. Another huge difference was his over all appearance. Before one would describe Dobby as being about three and a half foot tall with large, tennis-ball-like green eyes, a pencil-like nose and long bat-like pointed ears. This Dobby before him stood about four feet tall and had seemed to fill out the body with muscle so he didn't look so scrawny any longer. His face appeared to lose the cartoonish look and was more proportional to his overall body. His eyes were now more normal looking though they were still the same shade of green. His nose no longer protruded from his face, but looked a lot more normal in size, though it still had a slight point to it. His ears also seemed to be smaller and formed better to his new facial features even if they did still end in elfin points.

"Dobby is that really you" Harry asked as his brain still didn't believe what his eyes were telling him.

"Yes it is Harry" Dobby said in a polite tone.

"Dobby what happened to you? You look, act, and sound so different, its almost impossible to believe that you are the same Dobby I bonded two days ago."

"The simple answer is I'm not the same Dobby that you bonded." Dobby saw a worried look take over Harry's facial expression and decided to elaborate. "Let me explain before you lose control sir. I am still Harry's friend Dobby, but I am no longer the cursed house elf that I once was."

Harry sat down in a chair and thought that he could use a stiff drink. "Dobby I don't understand I have had you as a friend before and you never changed."

"Were you a Lord when you bonded me before and did you expressly stress that you wouldn't bond a slave named Dobby to your house?"

Harry tried to remember if he was a lord and couldn't remember if he was or not, but he probably didn't bond Dobby the same way he had this time. "I don't remember but apparently not."

"Dobby has always known that Harry Potter was a great wizard and was kind. What I couldn't have imagined was that you would befriend Dobby in the manner that you did. You refused to bond me as a slave, which is the curse that has been placed upon use elves for eons. You were willing to die and seek out Dobby in another life as a friend than to bond me as a slave, which no wizard has ever done. Even the great Merlin didn't accept an elf as a family member as you did. Sure he wouldn't have a slave, but his bonding only was to have a paid elf instead of a slave. The great Godric Gryffindor was also like Merlin, as he proposed to pay elves to work at Hogwarts instead of being slaves."

Harry didn't know what to say so instead just asked for a bottle of fire whiskey and the full explanation of the curse.

Dobby snapped his fingers and a bottle appeared with a glass to drink from, but Harry forgoes the glass and drank right from the bottle. "In the time before Merlin there was a great council that was composed of different species. The Elvin nation had a member on the council that was called a High Elf. There was also a human mage, a human also known as a muggle in today's society, a goblin, a centaur, the king of werewolves, and the prince of vampires. Those on the council represented the seven main factions of the world at the time and it was their job to ensure a lasting peace among the races. Of course there were others like the merfolk, but they were to hostile towards other races and wouldn't agree to sit among their peers. The same could be said about the Veela of that time as they are the mortal enemy of vampires and refused to sit with them on the council."

Harry was shocked "didn't they mind that the 'muggle' representative was learning about the magical world?"

"At the time there was no International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy that didn't come until 1692. Also at the time the humans weren't threatened by the magical world because everyone strived to get along. They strived to maintain their way of life until events brought their whole world crashing down. The humans meaning muggle and mages weren't happy with their lot in things. The muggle societies wanted their rep to gain more for them from the council since they couldn't do magic like the others could. The mages weren't happy because they saw how elves, goblins, werewolves, and vampires lived a lot longer than they did."

"Why am I not surprised" Harry mussed as he took another swig of his drink. "just like them to screw up the whole process because they couldn't have what others did."

"Yes well the muggles demanded that they be given slaves that could perform magic for them. The mages didn't truly care about a slave but they did see the potential in having control over another race to try and prolong their lives. The High Elves of that day were a lot like the purebloods today. They were snotty and believed themselves better than others including other elves within their nation. The short version of the story is simply things went to shit and the council started to fight each other. Most of the Elven Nation left when the wars started as they didn't want any part of the mortal perils. Some of the lesser elves decided to try and aid mankind out of respect for what the council had achieved over the years. This infuriated the High Elves and the king of them decided if the elves wanted to be slaves then he would make it so they had to be. He cursed the elves so that they would become what you see today as a lowly house elf. The curse ensured that they had to be bonded to a magical family or they would lose their magic and die over a year's time. By you bonding me as a member of your family and a friend you broke that curse on me and my magic was able to revert me to what my ancestors looked like before the curse was placed on them."

"Wow why don't they teach all this in History of Magic instead of making it look like the goblins are the real enemy?"

"History is written by the victor so they write it how they want to. Not to mention that they wouldn't want it to appear that mankind was the reason for all the problems in the world. The purebloods would rather label everyone else as the problem then accept that that screwed up."

Harry laughed at his elven friend "you got that right Dobby, but damn it is going to take some getting use to this new you. I mean I like it, but damn I don't think I've ever heard you speak so well in all the times I've known you."

Dobby laughed "without the curse demanding me to kiss pureblood ass, not you of course Harry as you never would do that, but a lot would. Without it I am free to speak normally which is different for me too."

"Not to change the subject but Dobby you looked worried about something when I came in."

"Oh yeah I was worried about a lot of things my friend, the main one being you wouldn't accept me as I am."

"Dobby I love the new you and will do whatever it takes for more elves to be like you because no one should be forced to be a slave."

"Thank you Harry you are truly a kind and caring wizard. Another issue I had was while attending to the two prisoners you wanted feed I found them naked in the midst of mating. I didn't feel you would want them to have joy in their punishment, so I sort of made another cell for the toad like lady."

Harry laughed "Dobby that's brilliant! I only had them in the same cell since I only had one and in no way do I fault you. Truth be told I am glad that they aren't able to mate, because we don't need any more fat toads running around."

"Dobby is glad to be of service to his friend" Dobby said reverting momentarily back to his old way of speaking. "You have no idea how I felt when I thought that I had disappointed a friend that not only accepted me but managed to break an ancient curse as well."

"You need not worry Dobby you did nothing wrong in fact you helped me as I said I wouldn't want them together. So was there anything else that you needed to tell me or can me and my friend Dobby have some dinner now?"

"I would like to have dinner with my friend, but I'm afraid that there is more bad news." Dobby pulled out a copy of the Daily Prophet and presented it to Harry.

Harry took the paper and the headline jumped out at him and he knew why Dobby was worried as he read the article.

**Fudge and Umbridge Run Off  
**_By: Rita Skeeter_

It has come to the attention of the Daily Prophet that Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge and his Undersecurity Dolores Umbridge have disappeared. At first I was baffled why we were just learning of this when they have been gone for about three days. What I have found from my sources is that the belief is they ran off together.

I for one couldn't believe this as I have had the displeasure of seeing Dolores Umbridge and can't believe that Minister Fudge would do that. However all evidence strongly points in that direction and one must assume it is correct.

Their departure from the Ministry of Magic however has forced the issue of needing a Minister of Magic. Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, had this to say on the matter.

"_As the Head of the DMLE it falls on my shoulders to hunt down the wayward Minister and his choice of a life mate. All evidence proves that he and she willingly left of their own accord, which means we in the DMLE will close the missing person's cases. As for the position of Minister of Magic goes since it has been seventy-two hours I am forced by law to have the Wizengamot come together. It will then be discussed on who to appoint as Interim Minister of Magic until the next election can be held."_

The Wizengamot met in a closed door session to prevent the media from being in there. After their meeting it was announced that Head Auror Pius Thicknesse was named Interim Minister of Magic. I for one would have thought that Amelia Bones would have sought out the position as head of the DMLE, but apparently she refused the post.

Harry sat down the paper and wondered why the name Pius Thicknesse seemed familiar then it hit him. "Damn Thicknesse was Minister when Voldemort controlled the Ministry of Magic, and now he is back in that position. How the hell did he get it when Rufus Scrimgeour should have been Head of Aurors Office?"

"I don't know why anything happens but I take it from your comment that this isn't the way things should have been. I have since learned that Rufus Scrimgeour is now the Head of Aurors Office since Thicknesse was made Minister of Magic."

"Yeah well in my other loops through life he shouldn't have been Head in the first place, or maybe he was and something else happened to demote him like Crouch was demoted. Either way this could be bad because if he looks into Azkaban cases he might figure out that I'm not in my cell."

"Harry Potter doesn't deserve to be locked away he is too kind and caring."

"Actually Dobby I do deserve it as I have done many bad things in this life time. Well it looks like my vacation will need to end as I need to get back to England to find out what is happening. I don't know if Thicknesse was a Death Eater or just a pawn for Voldemort but either way this could be very bad."

"I will check on the Ministry to see what I can learn to help my friend" Dobby said firmly.

Harry thanked him and then accepted his help in preparing to leave the beautiful Australian outback to return to his homeland.

Dobby aided in the packing and then left to check on the Ministry of Magic while Harry used a Portkey to return to England. He headed for the Leaky Cauldron in disguise as he needed a drink badly.

Harry ordered a Fire Whiskey and sat at a table to wait for Dobby's return, but he couldn't have predicted who sat down at his table.

A smaller version of the blonde hair girl he knew sat across from him, which had shocked him, but her words did so even more. "You may disguise yourself to the world, but I know who you are my friend."

Harry tried to play dumb but knew it probably wouldn't work "umm do I know you miss?"

Luna Lovegood laughed as she looked at him. "Well in this time I suppose we haven't met yet, but in others we have been friends that I am quite sure of. I also know you know who I am but for sake of appearance I will introduce myself, I'm Luna Lovegood." Then in a very low voice that only Harry could hear she added "it's nice to meet you again Harry Potter."

Harry was shocked into silence as he didn't know how the strange girl he once called a friend knew who he was even when he was disguised. "How…do you…"

"Not here sir" Luna said with a grin "it wouldn't be good for certain people to over hear our discussion. Perhaps your friend Griphook could allow us use of a room within the bank."

Harry again was speechless as he didn't know anyone knew about him being friends with Griphook. "Umm yeah" was all Harry could say as he placed money on the table for his drink which he downed in one gulp.

Harry and Luna left the Cauldron and walked out into Diagon Alley and then made their way to Gringotts. Once they arrived they went to wait in line, but didn't wait long before Griphook walked into the main lobby.

"Harry Jameson I will see to whatever you require" Griphook said with a grin.

Harry didn't know how people kept knowing who he was but it was apparent to him that this had to be one of the strangest days he had in a long time. Harry and Luna followed Griphook to his office.

"Well Miss Lovegood I see you were correct" Griphook said as he looked at Harry and Luna.

"Yes well it wasn't too difficult" Luna said with a wide grin.

"Could someone explain it to me" Harry asked still confused.

"Well Miss Lovegood came in about a half hour ago and asked to meet with me. Naturally I was curious as no witch or wizard normally would know me that isn't a Potter. I then spoke with her and she explained that you would be returning to the country within the hour and then asked if she could use a room to speak with you here. As I didn't know you were even out of the country I didn't believe her, but decided to risk it. So I told her if she returned with you that I would allow you to speak in my office."

"Ok but how did you know who I was" Harry asked still confused by the day he was having.

"Well I didn't initially but when I was monitoring the lobby I saw you walk in with Miss Lovegood. As I watched you two stand together I figured you had to be you and that she brought you here to talk with me."

"Ok" Harry said and then looked at Luna "now maybe you could explain how you knew who I was?"

Luna giggled "I told you I knew you because we were friends, please tell me you haven't forgotten already."

"Luna I know we were friends in another time, but how did you know me now?"

"Oh that was easy your aura isn't one I would forget and it can't be hidden no matter what disguise you take."

Harry stared at her for a moment and then laughed "let it up to you to be an aura reader. So tell me Luna what do you know about the loops I have been stuck in?"

"I know each time you start over the world you leave behind becomes an alternate reality that continues on without you in it."

Harry had wondered if that theory was true and to hear Luna tell him it was didn't surprise him since he believed some of her strange creature theories might have come from other realities.

"Harry I know we were friends in the other realities, but were we close friends?"

Harry misunderstood her question "umm yeah I guess you could say that."

"Why I ask is that I see into many realities and am unsure which ones came to be because of loops or that were there already. Like for instance in any of your loops were you a thief known as Hound (**1**)? I really liked that one even if I didn't get to play the part of a thief too much but I did like us getting together."

"Umm no I think I would remember being called a Hound" Harry said with a smirk.

"Pooy, oh well how about us meeting at a young age and living in Potter Manor where we managed to learn a lot of magic and were soul bonded (**2**)?"

"Nope sorry" Harry said as he started to see a connection of sorts here. "Luna my loops send me back to when I was eleven so anything before that wouldn't have been effected."

Luna looked depressed at that statement "aww so that means we never got to be secret agents (**3**) either then huh?"

"Nope sorry Luna…when I say we were close Luna I meant as friends we were never together in a romantic sort of way."

"Bummer could have been fun with some of the realities I have seen" Luna said with a grin.

"Luna I hope that you didn't ask me here to discuss a relationship as I have a lot of pressing concerns at the moment."

"Oh no I just was curious since as I said I see a lot of different realities and was trying to pin down the pathways that match where you are now."

"Luna all I know is I have been stuck in a loop that covers seven years of my life. I haven't found a way to bring it to an end yet, but I think I am close."

"Yes the Fates can be kind of tricky in their ways, but know that they don't do this as a punishment to you. This loop you are stuck in was caused by you swearing to protect Hermione Granger, which you seem to do in a lot of realities, and Miss I-Don't-Like-My-First-Name Tonks as well."

Harry laughed a real laugh as he looked at Luna "you know I have truly missed you Luna. I would never have thought of Tonks with a hyphenated name like that, but it is so bloody funny."

"I miss having friends" Luna said solemnly "I see all these possible realities where I am happy. Then I remember that I'm not apart of those ones, and realize that I am alone with no friends because I am just Loony Lovegood."

Harry felt bad for Luna because he didn't really get to know her well before fifth year, even though she was only a year below him. He vowed to himself not to make that mistake again when he did his loops. He might have been focused on saving Hermione and Tonks, but now he also knew he had to help his friend Luna as well. "Luna in all the realities you can see are there any where I treat you like your some loony tune? If there is then I am sorry for that realities behavior because to me you are a friend and I swear I will never allow you to be completely alone as long as I draw breath."

Luna had tears in her eyes as she jumped at Harry engulfing him in a hug worthy of being called a 'Herm-hug'. She didn't show emotions to anyone since her mother died, but in that instance all the walls she placed around them shattered. It was like a dam breaking loose and the flood of emotion was too much for her to contain. "Harry" she said between sobs "I've never in this reality had a long lasting friend. Sure I was friends with Ginny, but even she doesn't come around much now. Things have been rough for the past year or so since my mother died."

Harry held on to the crying witch as tears filled his eyes "Luna I promise that things will change for you. Not only in this loop's life but any and all that I am forced into repeating."

After much crying Luna managed to pull away from Harry and sit in her own chair once more. Harry controlled his emotions and found he had a question from earlier that he didn't get to ask. "Luna you mentioned Fates earlier and also mentioned this wasn't a punishment, but it sure feels like one to me."

"I'm sure it isn't easy when you fail, I am forced to watch other realities where people I don't even know yet are killed for no good reason. For you to watch two women you love die repeatedly is a burden I wouldn't wish on a Malfoy, well maybe I would, but that's not the point. The point is this is the Fates way of allowing you to learn and grow so you can set right everything that has been messed up by the idiots who believe blood is everything."

Harry wasn't sure if he liked the sounds of what Luna said as he looked at her. "Just so I got this right, the Fates have decided that I should fix what others have fucked up?"

Luna laughed at Harry's expression and mumbled apology for his language. "Harry you are a kind soul and one that would have done what was needed without the Fates playing any part in it. All they are attempting to do is give you a chance to learn and gain the experiences that will be required. Though from what I have seen in other realities I would add having fun to that list. I don't know how closely your life mirrors others I have seen, but if it is like some of them then you needed it. I have seen only a few realities where the Dursleys were nice or that you weren't with them at all. So if you been with them and raised by the worst muggles around then I am damn sure you need to learn to live life. And for Merlin's sake have a bloody childhood because I know from personal experience that not having one sucks giant dragon balls."

Harry wasn't sure if it was her words of comment or the usage of vulgar language that shocked him the most. He didn't know what to say or do, so he just busted out laughing. "Sorry Luna but to hear you say about sucking giant dragon balls was just hilarious, I don't mean to laugh at any bad experiences you have had."

Luna knew he wasn't laughing at her and had used the vulgar language to show him even someone her age could use such language. Luna then laughed with him "no need to be sorry Harry. My points are valid though and require you to actually think about them before reacting."

Harry again needed to recover from laughter brought on by Luna before he became serious again. "I will think on all you said oh wise one but Luna none of that helps me in understanding how to bring these loops to an end. I know keeping Hermione and Tonks safe is my main priority, but from what you say there is apparently more I'm needed to do as well."

"The Fates aren't without reason Harry and I do know that the Power of Three will help set you free."

"What does the power of three mean?"

"In another reality a prophecy of sorts was made when you made your vows to Hermione and Tonks. It is that prophecy that I believe will help you break the looping time your stuck in if you can work out what it means."

"Just may luck another bloody prophecy so let me hear it so I know how screwed I truly am."

"**If you wish to stop the loop and continue time,**

**All you must do is solve this rhyme.**

**The solution you seek can't be found in a week.**

**It will take the power of three,**

**Only that can truly set you free.**

**Seven years is the price you will pay,**

**If you fail to find the right way.**

**As it is written so shall it be,**

**That you can only be saved by the power of three.**"

"Well that totally doesn't bloody help me" Harry raged "how can that be deemed a bloody prophecy when it sounds like something the sorting hat would come up with."

Luna laughed "damn you're right that isn't much of a prophecy, sorry. I guess it doesn't help that the sorting hat kind of did come up with it in another reality."

Harry stared at Luna in shock "**WHAT!** Damn it now I know for sure I am screwed when a bloody hat is trying to play the part of a Seer."

Griphook cleared his throat making sure both humans still knew he was in the room before he spoke. "Harry I know the rhyme might not be helpful but I think if you add in the appearance of the Trifectom certain things seem to add up."

"Umm could you elaborate on that in a form of English even I might comprehend?"

"Well if you think of the power of three as a math equation I might be led to believe it is nine, or twenty-seven but I am going to go with nine. My reason for believing it to be nine is the Trifectom since it has three triangles with three shapes making up each one."

"Fine lets say there is nine things I need to do how am I to know what they are?"

"Trial and error" Luna said with a grin "could be fun just trying to solve the puzzle. Like I said Harry you need to live life and have fun, having no childhood is a terrible way to start off life in this world or any for that matter."

"I'm sure it could be in some cases but honestly how am I suppose to even know if I am doing the bloody right thing? I'm pretty sure saving Tonks and Hermione are two of my objectives and killing that bastard Voldemort has to be one, but that still lets six out there."

Before anyone else could comment on what Harry said there was a 'Pop' and Dobby appeared beside Harry.

"Harry I'm sorry for intruding but I thought you might wish to know of the new developments" Dobby said as he looked at those around.

"Yes I would Dobby, but first I would like to introduce you to Griphook my friend and account manager and Luna Lovegood my other friend." Harry then looked at his two friends "guys this is my friend and family member Dobby."

All three shock hands though Luna was a bit more shocked by Dobby's appearance than Griphook was. Though it was Griphook that spoke "Harry I knew you were a different sort of person compared to most wizards, but damn. You sir have done something that not even the great Merlin managed to do."

"Yeah so I been told" Harry said with a grin "guess you could just say I don't do anything the normal way."

"That would seem to be so" Luna said with a smile "but if someone had to be different it is sure great that it was you."

Harry laughed and then turned serious "okay Dobby so what's the current developments?"

"They aren't good" Dobby said sadly.

"I imagined that much but out with it my friend" Harry said calmly as he knew Dobby didn't like being the barer of bad news.

"Minister Thicknesse is a bad wizard" Dobby said solemnly. "He has forced all that weren't pureblood out of the Ministry stating that their services were not longer required. He said that only those of proper breeding were permitted to work for a government that needed to strive to preserve their heritage. Those that spoke out against this were also sacked by the insufferable git."

"What happened to Amelia Bones and Arthur Weasley" Harry asked as they were two on the list of people he still liked.

"Mr. Weasley protested against the new regiment and was sacked as Thicknesse said that his department was no longer required within the new government. Madam Bones was also sacked after she continued to demand trials for Lord Black and Lord Potter. Thicknesse stated that both Lords were traitors to their heritage and would remain in prison for their crimes."

"I remove one corrupt assclown and they replace him with an even bigger bigot" Harry said in rage. "What in the bloody hell is this world coming to when bigots can easily push their way into power?"

"What do you mean you removed one assclown" Luna asked in a low tone. "I thought Fudge ran away with his toad girlfriend Umbridge."

Harry laughed "yeah they ran right into dungeon cells, but that doesn't matter now. I thought by removing them it might make a difference but now I know that isn't the case."

"What will you do now" Dobby asked as he feared how his friend would react.

"I don't know, but for now I will ask this lovely lady beside me if she would like a sun filled vacation." Harry turned to look at Luna "Miss Lovegood how would you like to spend a day or two on my private island while I sort out my next move?"

"I would have to ask daddy, but as he is usually busy I don't see a problem with it. I was going to ask if you had the private island in this reality since I had seen it in a few I have looked at but none of my alters have been there."

"Well then you could hold the honor of being the first Luna Lovegood on the island, but I assure you that you won't be the last."

"Harry you're too kind to me" Luna said as she hugged him tightly. "I will go ask daddy right away."

"If you like you could invite Xeno to come along as well that is if he would like a small vacation."

Luna squealed and hugged him again before running out of the office to go to her dad's office in the alley.

"Ok now that she's gone I have some work that you two need to help me with" Harry said in his leadership tone. "Griphook I know it goes against everything a goblin believes in but I need to find out who within the Ministry of Magic and Wizengamot are corrupt bigots."

"I will have to speak with Ragnok but as even I can see the profit in supporting you I don't think he will deny it as long as no information technically leaves the bank."

"Oh what I have planned will not require any information to leave here, in fact all I need is names I don't even need the full details. The problem I don't want to deal with comes in another form. Griphook you have been told a bit about my past and you know Ronald Weasley betrayed me. What I need to find out is if there were any others in that family that conspired with Dumbledore to betray me. I hope none of them have other than Ron, but I just can't be sure anymore. I might have fucked this loop up royally, but I plan to gain as much information as I can before I start a new one. I need to have a full review of everyone I ever dealt with. I need to know who was by my side as a true friend and who was manipulated into being friends just so they could gain something from me."

"I will go speak with Lord Ragnok as he is the leader of the goblin nation and head of this bank. While I am gone you can compose a list of others that you wish to have investigated and I will do what I can to help."

"Thank you my friend but please don't do anything that would bring dishonor to you or your clan. I know I am asking a lot of our friendship and wouldn't want anything bad to happen because of it."

"No worries my friend" Griphook said with a smile "we goblins hold three values as dear to us as gold, trust, honesty, and loyalty. While I will do what I can I will not willingly violate those values."

"Thank you" Harry said and then looked at Dobby. "Dobby you are a loyal friend and I hate to ask you to aid me in this manner."

"Harry Potter is a friend and Dobby's family" Dobby said proudly "Dobby will do anything to help."

"Thank you Dobby" Harry said as he hugged his friend "it means a lot to me to know you care. Dobby I own a lot of properties and I know a few have elves that are bound to House Potter. As I am lord and head of more than the Potter line it is likely that I have even more elves bound to other houses. I would like for you to go find them all and bring them all to the island. We will need to have a massive meeting and I will require all their help after I have set them free of their cursed existence."

"Dobby will get them as quickly as he can and meet his friend on his island home." Dobby disappeared from the room in the same manner that he had entered.

"Well that's a start" Harry mussed as he looked at the empty office in which he now sat alone. "I may not be experimenting like Tonks and Hermione had suggested but I damn sure ain't wasting this loop either."

Harry sat back and thought about what he was about to do and knew that no matter what happened it had to be done. It might be his last stand in this loop but even that didn't bother him since he knew in the end all the information he could gather would only strengthen his position in the next loop. He knew that it wasn't going to be easy but he was damn sure a lot of pureblood bigots were going to wish they hadn't heard the name Lord Harry Potter-Black by time he was done in this loop.

A/N: Well I hope this chapter is met with a better response than the last as I knew that one would be disappointing when I published it.

**(1)** The mention of a world where Harry is a thief known as Hound comes from an outstanding story I read call **Larceny, Lechery and Luna Lovegood!** by Rorschach's Blot. If you haven't read it and are interested in a Harry/Hermione/Luna fic then you should check it out.

**(2)** The mention of a world where Fates lends a hand to Harry at a young age is from a story called **Fate's Gambit** by Robst. This story is also a Harry/Hermione/Luna fic and is an outstanding read. A lot of his works are Harry/Hermione and all that he has completed have been quite enjoyable reads in my opinion. The only downside to his stories IMO is that he likes to put Remus and Tonks together lol but to each their own. They are still quite wonderful stories even with that slight flaw :P

**(3)** The mention of a world where Harry and Luna are secret agents is from a story entitled **Secret Agent Potter** that I have been working on. It is not published as of yet but it might be if my muse continues to force me to work on it.


	35. Naked Truth

**Chapter Thirty-Five: Naked Truth**

Harry sat in Griphook's office alone for a moment before he grabbed parchment and started to work on the list of people that he needed to know about. He believed he could trust Luna since she wasn't anything but a friend in the other loops. Neville was the same way, so again he trusted him to be a friend on his own without Dumbledore's manipulations. His main concern was centered on the Weasley family as he didn't want to believe they all could betray him Ron had.

Luna returned before Griphook did and was bouncing on her heels like Dobby use to when he encountered Harry. "Can I take it by your overly excited approach that your dad has agreed to allow you to accompany me to my island?"

Luna smiled brightly "well I couldn't exactly say that I was accompanying Harry Potter to his private island now could I? I asked daddy if I could go with my friend Harry Jameson to his island though, and he was happy to know that I had a friend that wasn't invisible."

"Ah yeah I guess it would have been hard to explain the whole Harry Potter not being in Azkaban especially if word got out that I am incarcerated there."

"Well I don't think the public in general knows about it, but daddy had found out from one of his ministry contacts before they were sent to Azkaban for being a ministry spy."

"What" Harry said in shock as he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Are you telling me that Thicknesse was so petty that he would do such a thing to a reporter's contact?"

"Oh yeah this guy is bad news all the way around Harry, but daddy is sure that his contact didn't reveal who he was working for. That could be why he was arrested as a spy since he didn't want to reveal who he was talking to outside the ministry."

"Well in a way I guess I could see that as being a reasonable thing to do then because he could be seen as more than a mere contact in that way of looking at it."

"Yeah" Luna said glumly, but then cheered up instantly. "So I have permission now, so I will need to head home to get some clothes before I can run off to the sun filled island with you."

Harry was about to reply when Griphook walked back into the office. "Ah good timing my friend, before we discuss things do you think you could set Luna up with a Portkey to my island?"

"Sure" Griphook said as he sat down at his desk. "Would you like one to take you now or do you need some time yet?"

"I will need some time to pack a few things" Luna said with a smile.

Griphook took out an old quill and cast the Portkey on it and handed it to Luna "just say

'Vacation Time' and it will take you to the island when you are ready."

"Thanks" Luna said with a smile and then hugged Harry "I will see you soon." With that she bolted out of the office and headed off home to pack.

Harry grinned as he hugged Luna and then watched her leave before his expression became more serious. "So how did you meeting with Ragnok go then my friend?"

"It would appear that you have made some more friends within the goblin nation Harry. Ragnok is a firm believer that you will be able to aid the nation in getting back to where it once was."

"You mean back when Goblins sat as an equal among the other races of our world?"

"Yes" Griphook said with a slight grin "that is all any magical being wants is to be seen as an equal. When Ragnok was informed of what you did for your friend Dobby he was very excited, but wouldn't go into much detail about it. I can only assume that he sees what happened with your elven friend as a sign that peace could be reestablished among the old races of the world."

"Well for that to happen we need to bring down the corrupt government that is in place right now."

"As I said I believe you have made a friend, because Ragnok has agreed to look into those within the government. He said he would provide a list of those that seem to have shady dealings in their financial records. He won't provide those records as that would break our laws, but since you mainly just want the names of those that are corrupt that shouldn't be a problem."

"The names will do nicely" Harry said with a grin. "With a list of those that are corrupt I will at least know who doesn't deserve to be part of our government any longer."

"That is what I figured as well my friend" Griphook said as he pulled a file out of his desk. "I also recall you asking about people you could trust as well, and so I decided to pull your full file. I don't believe we have looked over your entire fortune and if we have then it will be a review."

Harry didn't remember, but he did recall the lines he was connected to, and likewise some of the vaults he could lay claim to. Though he didn't know what Griphook had in mind by reviewing his whole financial record.

"I have found that since you are the heir of the founders that you can lay claim to Hogwarts as their heir."

"What" Harry said in disbelief "do you mean I own Hogwarts?"

"Yes, and you also own the land that is known as Hogsmeade as well. It would appear that Godric Gryffindor owned all that land and set it up to be used for the school and village."

"Well that might come in handy, but what else can my records tell us about those that I can trust or not trust?"

"Well I have looked back and it would appear that Dumbledore had been skimming money from your vault to help fund something called the Order."

"Yeah I suspected as much, and no doubt he is helping himself to my godfather's vaults as well. The Order is his little information gathering group known as the Order of the Phoenix. He wanted people to think they were doing their best to bring an end to Voldemort in the first war, but all he seemed to go was gather information. He didn't even seem to use it to confront or stop Voldemort as he usually delayed until the battle was almost over or completely done before even going to investigate."

"Be that as it may I will be sure to try and retrieve the funds, but since Dumbledore is dead it could prove impossible."

"I'm not worried about it at this point, but I will be sure to have you look into it on my next loop."

"I guess you're right you do have more pressing matters to handle at the moment. Well from what I can get from your records there is another that has been helping themselves to your funds."

"Who" Harry asked, though he had a good idea who it was already.

"It would appear that Molly Weasley was working with Dumbledore in some respects. It would appear that she has been gaining money from your vaults, but again it could have been Dumbledore's position that she was entitled to it."

Harry figured as much and honestly when he first met her he would have given her the money freely. Now though he was seriously pissed to find out that instead of asking they deemed it alright to steal the money from him. "I want any and all vault access stopped so she can't help herself to any more money. Was it only her that was stealing from me or did Arthur know as well?"

"I don't know for sure, but I believe he didn't know where the funds came from. No doubt Dumbledore had her hide it from her husband, since he seems to be the sort that would have a problem with it."

Harry thought about Arthur and realized that the man he knew wouldn't approve of what his wife had done. To him Arthur was one of the most honest people he knew, and he doubted that he would take an orphan's money like that. "I would have to agree my friend I doubt that he did know anything about it. I don't see a point in taking action at this point other than preventing any more thefts."

"Well since all your vaults were transferred to Harry Jameson I doubt you need to worry about that any more. If she attempted to withdraw funds now she would find that they were seized as Harry Potter was placed in Azkaban. There is another matter that I have found though that is of some concern. Or rather it would be if Harry Potter was still a free citizen."

"It would appear that Dumbledore used his position as your guardian to make a marriage contract with Molly Weasley for you and her daughter Ginevra."

Harry wasn't happy to learn about the contract, but he wasn't too surprised given all he knew either. It appeared that Dumbledore had been planning his life even longer than he had thought before hand. For the purpose of this loop he didn't have to worry too much about it since Potter was effectively a prisoner, but he would have to work on an escape plan for other loops. "Well if that is all for now I best be getting to the island to ensure that Luna can get through the wards."

"Don't worry the Portkey I made will allow her access even if she isn't keyed in, but I would suggest keying her if you plan to have her around often. As for our business here, yeah I think we are done for now until Ragnok can compile his list for you."

"Thanks for all your help and be sure to thank Ragnok for me as well. I assume you will let me know once the list is finished?"

"Yea I will, but I doubt it will be a day or two so maybe you should spend the time getting to know your young friend again?"

"I plan to" Harry said as he stood up. "I never did really get to know Luna the other times around, but what I did learn about her was she was a true friend. A lot of people were mean to her for no good reason, and I plan to ensure that doesn't continue to happen."

"She seems like a light hearted young girl at least for a human anyway, so I'm glad that you will be looking out for her. Have a good day my friend, and I will see you as soon as I have the list."

"Thanks Griphook, may your gold continue to flow in and the blood of your enemies flow out." Harry turned and left the office to head for the Apparation point so he could return to his island home.

When Harry arrived on his island he wasn't surprised to see that Luna had already arrived. What did shock him though was that she was running toward the ocean and appeared to be completely naked. At least from what he could tell she was, since he could only see her backside as she ran down toward the water.

Harry shook his head as he watched the view before him. "Only Luna would decide to swim buck naked." Sure he swam naked a lot and then the thought of Tonks' swim with him came to mind following his kidnapping her. He knew that she wouldn't want him depressed, so instead he started his walk down to see his guest.

Luna was splashing away in the ocean as waves came inland crashing into her, thus making her squeal with even more joy. Harry laughed at her antics as he stood on the beach looking out at his blonde friend. "Hey Luna" Harry shouted over her squeals and laughter.

"Hi ya Harry" Luna yelled back and then dove into the water as another wave came at her.

Harry waited until he saw her head surface from under the water and then spoke again. "Luna you do realize your naked right" Harry asked and then felt a bit stupid when he heard the words leave his mouth.

"Yeah" she said with a laugh "I didn't want my clothes getting all wet."

"Umm I guess" Harry said as he shook his head still in disbelief that she would go naked with him returning at any point. _'Didn't she realize that I would probably return while she was swimming'_ Harry wondered to himself.

Luna swam in toward the beach and then stood up giving Harry a perfectly clear view of her assets. "Honestly Harry I would have thought you would be use to naked woman by now. You have had how many loops by this point?"

Harry's eyes wondered over her body as it was openly displayed there for him to see, but quickly looked down when she spoke. "I have seen Tonks naked, but other than that I guess I am not use to it. I mean Luna we barely know one another and yet you don't seem to have a problem with it."

"One shouldn't be ashamed of who they are or what they look like. It is society in general that has corrupted the minds of the people into thinking that nudity is a bad thing. Personally I like the freedom that comes with being naked, and I also have no problem with what I look like."

"I…well I guess you're right" Harry said still looking at the ground. His body might have been twelve but his mind was well into his adult years and for some reason it felt wrong looking at a naked eleven year old girl. If he was being honest with himself though he would have admitted that she did look good and clearly had no reason to be shamed of her body.

Luna laughed at Harry's slight blush as she walked onto the beach. "I will put on clothes if it will help you feel better."

"Please" Harry said while still looking down for fear of what might happen if he looked at her. "Dobby will be coming with the other elves and I don't think it would be right to have you on display like that. I mean you are quite attractive, but it could be distracting."

Luna smiled at his compliment but was a bit disappointed about having to wear clothes. She thought that he would rather enjoy her being naked, and since they were on his private island she didn't think it would be a problem. _'I guess it will take a bit more time for him to warm up to the idea'_ Luna thought as she went to get her clothes on.

Harry and Luna were in the cottage having a light dinner that Harry prepared while waiting on Dobby to return. "This island is so beautiful" Luna said with a smile. "I almost hate the idea of returning to society, as it seems like it would be better to stay here."

"Yeah I like being here, and it is always nice to have pleasant company to enjoy it with." Harry ate a bit off his plate and then he remembered his other guests. He realized that they probably hadn't been feed yet, and was a bit concerned about going to them. Sure Luna knew they were his prisoners, but she didn't know they were being held underground on the island.

"Not to bring things down" Luna said quietly as she hated depressing topics. "But do you have a plan to deal with the corrupt ministry?"

"Sort of" Harry said after he swallowed the food in his mouth. "I haven't worked it all out yet, but once I get the list from Ragnok I should have a better idea what I am up against."

"I guess that would help" Luna said with a laugh. She then took on a dreamy eyed state as she looked at Harry, which he saw a quick flash of. Then her eyes returned to somewhat normal as they remained locked on Harry. "I was wondering" Luna said with a lopsided grin. "In your loops have you ever smoked weed?"

Harry was shocked by her question, and a bit confused "why would I smoke a weed?"

Luna laughed "no silly, I meant the muggle drug, I believe they call it Mary Jane."

Harry's eyes widened "Luna what in Merlin's name would make you think I would do any drug?"

Luna gave him a sheepish grin "well I saw into this one reality where you were a drug dealer, but I guess I should point out you didn't partake from what I saw. Those that I saw smoking it though seemed to enjoy it, but I don't know if I would try it. The interesting part about that reality in a way was that you brought your friends together in a form of family."

"Well I guess I could see myself forming a sort of family out of my trusted friends."

"Well it was more than just a family" Luna said with a grin. "It was a _family_" she said stressing the final word.

"Okay this must be one of my slow moments Luna but what is the difference from family and a _family_?"

Luna laughed at the look on Harry's face "okay you might have an older mind, but yet you can be a bit thick. When I say family, I mean it like as in connected to business or in the case of that reality the drug dealing aspect."

Harry laughed as he believed Luna was joking until he saw her eyes looked more lucid than normal. "Honestly Luna are you telling me that a counterpart of mine formed a mafia family?"

"Yes and I might add that it wasn't the only reality in which I saw you as a mob boss."

"I really can't seem to grasp just how vastly different realities could be. I mean honestly me a mob boss, what's next a belly dancing gnome?"

Luna laughed "I don't think I found one like that yet, but I will let you know if I do. Honestly though I rather liked the mob boss Harry, and think it would be cool to be a mob mistress."

Harry looked at Luna in bewilderment because some times it was hard for him to accept that she was a mere eleven year old. The way she spoke and acted at times she seemed wiser than her age, and he figured that had something to do with the other realities that she experienced or saw. He knew how she would usually use strange creatures in an alternate loop to conceal her emotions, but it was refreshing to see her being free. He didn't quite understand why she felt comfortable enough to be freely open around him, but he was glad that she felt safe enough to do it. Before Harry could question her about her strange desire to be a mob boss' mistress Dobby popped into the kitchen.

"Dobby" Harry said with a grin "how'd it go?"

"Harry you have a good many elves in your service, well that is if you count all those working at Hogwarts."

Harry ran his hand through his hair "yeah, I didn't know about owning Hogwarts until after you left."

Luna looked a bit shocked at his declaration, and also at the fact that he hadn't mentioned it before now.

"Harry you will have a small army on the island if I am to bring all the elves here" Dobby said with a slight grin.

"Dobby at some point I will need to free them all from their enslavement, but I will start with only those on my private residences. I will contend with the Hogwarts elves when I have more time or need for a massive force of elves, whichever comes first."

"I will collect the elves from the other properties then for you" Dobby said and then disappeared with a 'pop'.

Dobby returned a short while later with the elves in toe, and as Harry went about releasing them from the curse of the past he had Dobby feed his 'guests' so they didn't die too soon.

It took Harry over an hour to swear all the elves not from Hogwarts into his family, thus removing the curse from them. He knew it didn't help his current loop, but he also knew that since the reality continued on even after his death that the elves would continue to be curse free.

When the curse was lifted from the last elf Harry sat down a bit prouder of what he had accomplished even in a screwed up loop like the one he was in.

"Harry what do you plan to do now" Dobby asked when Harry finished. "I know you need to wait on Griphook, but do you have a plan?"

"Not really the truth is I'm at a loss what to do" Harry said with a sigh. "I know I need to eliminate the corruption, but if my hunch is correct then that isn't going to be an easy task to accomplish."

"Then why not start with something more simple" Luna said in a cheerful tone.

"What would you suggest" Harry asked with a lopsided grin.

"Not what's on your mind you perv" Luna said with a wide smile.

Harry sputtered out something that was like 'I didn't think anything perverted'.

Luna tried to hold in her amused laugh, but couldn't as she burst out laughing at Harry's red face.

When she managed to stop her laughing she finally explained what she had meant. "Well you know that Azkaban has people in it that shouldn't be there. You also know that it has some people working there that shouldn't be held in the cells instead of guarding them. So I would suggest that you go through the place and clean it up as your first strike towards a more corruption free government."

"That's a brilliant idea" Harry said as he thought about it. "I'm still Lord Azkaban so I could set the wards to accept elves without any problems. Thought I doubt that the wards would keep them out anyway. Then if some of my new friends would be willing to help we could capture all the guards and the warden to check to find out which of them have been taking the ministry's suggestion toward the prisoners."

The newly freed elves readily agreed to help him, but Harry decided to wait till the next morning to start since it was getting late. The elves decided to set up temporary cells on the island to hold those that were to be interrogated the next day.

The next morning Harry awoke to find the cells all done and breakfast that could rival a Hogwarts feast awaiting him. When Harry and Luna finished their meals Harry prepared to start his day by Apparating to Azkaban to ensure the elves could get through. He then picked up Sirius and Apparated back to the island where he set the wards so the elves could bring those from the prison to be interrogated.

Luna tended to Sirius to get him squared away within the cottage as the elves took off to get the warden and the guards to be interrogated. By time lunch was prepared Harry didn't have much of an appetite from the things he learned. Of all the guards at the prison only three hadn't committed any illegal acts, which they were returned to their duties without the memory of the interrogation. The warden was as bad as Fudge when it came to being corrupt, so he would be joining his ill minded guards as they took up residence in the cells that they once guarded. Harry also found five other prisoners that were like Sirius, and were thrown in with trail, but were innocent. So Harry had the elves relocate them to the United States with new papers provided by Gringotts.

By the end of the day Sirius was slowly recovering and Harry felt a bit better about what he had done. He knew at least in the end he made this reality a little safer for those imprisoned in Azkaban.


	36. New World Order

**A/N: **Thanks to **bub23453**** for beta reading and fixing mistakes in this chapter. Also readers should thank him for hounding me into finally getting off my ass and finishing this chapter.**

**Chapter Thirty-Six: New World Order**

When Harry woke the next morning a naked Luna greeted him as she ran into his room. "Oh goodie you're awake," Luna said with a large grin. "Griphook is here to see you and he has the list."

Harry moved a bit to shield his eyes so he wasn't staring at Luna. "Thanks Luna, could you tell him I will be down in a minute?"

"Sure" Luna said again with a wide cheery grin. "Harry I just wanted to say that I will miss you."

Luna left before Harry could ask her about her cryptic parting words. Harry pulled himself out of bed and got dressed to go see Griphook about the list he wanted. He made his way to the kitchen and saw Griphook sitting at the table.

"Hello Griphook my friend" Harry said as he sat down. "I assume you have the list of people who are corrupt within the ministry?"

"I do, but I fear it is not good my friend" Griphook said as he placed a roll of parchment on the table.

"I don't like the sound of that" Harry said as he took the parchment. As he unrolled it he found that it was even longer than he first believed. "Are all these people corrupt?"

"I'm afraid so" Griphook said with a slight snarl. "It would appear that the new Minister of Magic removed any and all good people from the ministry. All those left behind are easily swayed by gold and blood status."

"Damn, I was figuring maybe twenty or so people, but there are probably two hundred names here."

"Close, actually there are 209 names on that list and all of them follow the minister because of either gold or blood purity beliefs."

"This isn't good at all," Harry said in disgust.

"It gets worse" Griphook said in a sad tone. "The Minister is pushing through legislation to declare muggleborns a threat to the wizarding world. He is looking to form a new world order, and it is with wizards on top and all others firmly on their knees below them."

"I can't believe all these people would fold and follow a megalomaniac like Thicknesse." Harry continued to look over the list and as he did he started to feel ill to his stomach.

"As you can see those on the list claim to be purebloods, though only a fraction of them truly are purebloods. What a large number of them are, are old followers of Voldemort, which isn't good."

"No" Harry said in a defeated tone "that can only spell out bad things for everyone that doesn't follow Voldemort."

"There has to be some way to bring an end to this corruption within the human government" Griphook said solemnly.

"I doubt that" Sirius said as he walked into the kitchen where Griphook and Harry were seated at the table.

"Sirius" Harry said as he jumped to his feet a bit shocked that his godfather was awake.

"Harry?"

"It's good to see you up and about," Harry said with a grin.

"Yeah and don't take this the wrong way, but why am I here?"

"Because I didn't like you're previous lodging," Harry said with a grin.

"Yeah that place isn't very nice, but I would have thought you of all people would be glad to see me suffering in that hell hole."

Harry hid his shock behind a mask of disinterest. "Now why would I want you in that hell? It isn't like you sold out my parents to Voldemort right?"

Sirius was shocked both by the ease that Harry spoke the dark lord's name and also by his statement. "No, I didn't, but I would have thought that you would have been told that I did it."

"That is a long story," Harry said as he looked down. "I would love to explain it all, but I have other matters to stress over at the moment. Griphook, my friend, could you tell Sirius what has happened and what's going on."

"Of course" Griphook said as he stood up. "How much am I allowed to disclose to Mr. Black?"

Sirius was shocked a bit by how Griphook was acting, and also by the way Harry down played his alleged role in the death of James and Lilly Potter.

"I trust you my friend" Harry said in a kind manner. "I would like you to tell him everything, since he will not understand if he isn't brought fully up to date."

"What are you planning to do while I am explaining things to Mr. Black?"

"I need to think my friend. I appreciate the help, I just need to get out of here for a bit, because I need to figure out what to do about things."

Harry once again shocked Sirius as he Apparated out of the cottage. Harry hadn't really thought about it, as he left the cottage, but when he arrived in a deserted alley near the Leaky Cauldron. He realized that he probably shouldn't have done that right in front of an already confused man.

Harry shifted into his disguised form so he could go into Diagon Alley without fear of being seen or known. His reason for the visit was that he wanted to fly, but he didn't have a broom in this loop. So he went and bought the best broom he could, and then Apparated to Hogsmeade.

He knew that Hogwarts would be virtually empty since it was the middle of summer vacation. He figured that Hagrid and Flitch probably were around, but otherwise most of the professors should have left for the summer.

As Harry took to the sky he remembered why he loved flying so much. It was freedom, in a sense to him, and he felt the freest while going over a hundred miles per hour on a broom.

As he neared Hogwarts it was she who welcomed him, it was a feeling he got, but it was like he was at peace for the first time in a long time. Harry spent a few hours in the sky zipping around the grounds at a high rate of speed. During his flight his thoughts were racing around about as fast as he was flying, but it also helped him sort out some plans he had about what to do.

When Harry finally landed he had the start of a plan, though most of what he was thinking would aid better in another loop, but he still knew what he needed to do to start on the path to a truly new world order. The problem was he didn't know if he could pull it all off, or if he would have to learn more to understand things better to ensure that he could do what he needed to.

Harry returned to the island and found that Sirius decided to spend the day in the sun, without bothering with sun protection, so he was sore from a sunburn and Luna was refusing to help him.

"Luna please, just let me use your wand" Sirius pleaded as every movement hurt.

"No, I offered to let you use it to protect yourself and you said you weren't worried about the sun."

Harry laughed as Luna squealed and run over to hug him. "Harry, I'm so glad you made it back. I was worried this was the time you decided to dive down and forgot to pull up in time splattering your body all over the ground."

Harry laughed as he hugged Luna "no such luck Luna, I always know when to pull up."

"Harry, this friend of yours is evil" Sirius said with a sneer as he looked at Luna.

Luna laughed as she walked away from Harry and behind Sirius. "Harry your godfather is a whiny mutt." Luna then smacked Sirius right on the sunburn "see that didn't hurt me one bit, so don't know why you're whining."

"Luna please leave the old dog alone, he has suffered for years. Griphook go back to the bank?"

"Yeah he said he had work that needed his attention after giving me the run down of what has been happening with you. I didn't want to believe the things he told me about Dumbledore, or the fact that you killed him."

"Sirius I hate that you had to learn about things that way, but what Griphook told you was true." Harry looked down at the ground "you're both welcome to stay here, but I really need to get things taken care of. Dobby!"

"You called Harry?"

"Yes I did, you are my friend Dobby, and as such I want you to be head elf."

Dobby was shocked even if he knew that Harry treated him as family, he didn't think that he would be put in charge of the other elves. He figured Ronal would get the position since he was the older elf in service to the Potters. "Thank you sir, I will do my best to perform my duties to bring respect and honor to the Potter name."

"You best Dobby, because you are a Potter too, so it is your name you are representing."

Dobby gave Harry a huge smile "I will sir, was there anything I could do for you Harry?"

"Actually there was, could you get one of the other elves to come and ensure that all my guests are taken care of and feed."

Dobby looked a bit disappointed since he believed as head elf he would be tasked with such an honor to serve his friend's guests.

"Don't look so sad Dobby, I would have you do it, but I need you to accompany me to Gringotts once you have finished getting an elf for that task."

Dobby grinned and nodded before disappearing to go off to get an elf to help at the cottage. A few minutes later Dobby returned with Ronal in toe, and Ronal set to work getting the guests food.

Harry once again said good-bye to Sirius and Luna without much explanation about what he was doing. Then he and Dobby left for Gringotts to go see Griphook. Once there Harry and Dobby were shown to Griphook's office so he could have a sit down meeting with his friend.

"Harry I didn't expect to see you until tomorrow at the earliest" Griphook said as he motioned for them to sit down.

"Well I needed to get this plan started right away," Harry said as he took a seat.

"Ah so you have come up with a way to be rid of the corrupt officials in government then?"

"Well I do have a plan, but I won't say it is the best way to purge the world of bigots. It may or may not work as I hope, but it should at least help the world some."

"So let's hear it then" Griphook said with an evil looking grin, which was why most goblins didn't grin.

"Well the first step is I need an isolated location, larger the better, an island would probably do best for this."

"That could be a bit tricky" Griphook said with a slight sneer. "The only two islands you own that I know of is the private one with the cottage and Azkaban Island."

"I had thought of using Azkaban, but I would prefer to keep that as a holding facility before shipping the truly deserving off to the other location."

"Well it might take me a few days, but I will find you a location to use. It may require that I purchase the location on your behalf though."

"That's fine my friend, I'm sure I have plenty of money in one of my vaults to afford it. If you do have to buy a location though, I want it to be huge, and isolated. I would hate for those sent there to have a way to escape."

"I will start looking straight away for you Harry, but I doubt you will find many as well isolated as Azkaban is."

"Yeah, I was worried about that too. If need be maybe we could use Azkaban Island and just find another location to use as a holding facility."

"I will keep that in mind, but if you are looking for a large area, Azkaban prison takes up most of the island, so if you wanted open space that wouldn't do too well. It might help if I knew what exactly would be located in the area, that might aid in my searching of a location."

"Well building wise there doesn't need to be any on the land. Those that are sent there will have to fend for themselves, because they will not be given the comforts that they would in a normal prison. Once the location is found I will be enlisting the goblins, and my own elves to aid in preparing the area. It will have wards to prevent any Apparation and Portkeys much like Azkaban would have. I am also going to have magic dampening wards put into place to prevent magic use by anyone that isn't keyed in or one of my personal elves. Not like those going there will have the benefit of taking their wands with them, but just in case they know wandless magic I don't want them to get any more stupid ideas."

"I think I understand now my friend" Griphook said with a grin. "If I am correct you will also want it to be unplottable so no one can find the location?"

"Yeah and it will also be placed under the Fidelius Charm to prevent the secret of the location from getting out."

Griphook laughed a deep growl like laugh "that would definitely prevent certain factions from trying to get their people back."

Harry laughed "I hope so, I hope it prevents everyone from manages to break anyone out."

"Dobby has a question" the nervous elf said, momentarily reverting back to when he was a slave by the way he spoke.

"What is it my friend?" Harry asked concerned that Dobby had forgotten that he was invited to sit in the meeting as both a friend and family.

"I thought the idea was to make the blood purists see the error in believing they were superior to everyone else."

"That is the idea my friend. It may not be fully felt in this loop, but I plan to show all bigots the error in their way of thinking. Isolating and preventing them from using their magic is only the first step. Once they are there they will be forced to find their own food and shelter or they will starve to death. I also plan to show some of them how well off muggles are and how powerful they can be by demonstrating different things to all those imprisoned there."

"I see" Dobby said in a lower tone.

"Is something else bothering you Dobby?"

"Yeah" Dobby said as he looked at Harry for a moment thinking of how to state what was on his mind. "You see Harry, while I agree they do need to know that muggles aren't some lower form of life to be toyed with…"

"I believe I understand what our Elven friend is alluding to Harry, if I may?"

"I think I know, but do go on and give me your view Griphook."

"I believe that he is worried that you only intend to show them that muggles are equal to them, and not bother showing how the other races also deserve to be considered as an equal."

"Is that it Dobby, do you think I would forget about how they have treated house elves, goblins, and other races in our world?"

"I know you mean well Harry, but I did worry that you would focus on muggles and not bring up others."

"Dobby I am shocked that you would think I could forget the hell that those bigots have put everyone they see an inferior through. No Dobby, I didn't forget and like I said it may not all work out in this loop, but I intend to make them know exactly how low their position is compared to all races, not just muggles."

"Was there anything else you needed at this time to achieve your plans?"

"No I believe that is all I will need from your end of this my friend. Though I do have a second portion of the plan that will require the aid from the elves. I need to enlist elves into a task force that can infiltrate the houses of those on the list. We will need them to disappear without being seen or alerting anyone else of what is happening."

"That's why you asked me along?"

"Dobby you are family so you are here because I want you to be part of the planning. Likewise I do require your help in getting the Elven force together, but only if you wish to do it. I would never force you into doing anything you didn't want to do."

Dobby smiled brightly, "General Dobby at your service sir." Dobby laughed as he gave Harry a goofy salute.

It took Griphook three days to find the perfect location, a large island in the North Sea. It would never be called paradise, but it did have enough room to put the people. There were trees all over the island and a couple caves, along with plenty of wildlife and vegetation so those imprisoned there could attempt to find food and shelter.

By time Griphook had the location secured, Dobby had done his job and gotten elves together for their mission. All of them were bound to Harry and released from their curse, so he didn't have to worry about them betraying him.

So on July 30th the plan to abduct those on the list was finalized and put into effect. The elves used their magic to get past wards without setting them off, as most purebloods didn't feel the need to prevent elves from getting through them. The elves took every member of the family that was on the list and took them all to Azkaban. Once there Harry would check them out, and if the family didn't know of the actives then they were obliviated of the abduction and returned home. Those that were guilty of being bigots, corrupt, and conspiring with Voldemort were shipped off to the other island after being stripped of their wands and most of their belongings they had when taken into custody.

The world would awaken to a lot of people missing, and for the first time ever the Ministry of Magic was without any officials to run the place. It was truly a new world to awaken into for those that had hoped to bring muggles underfoot.


	37. Terror and Chaos

**A/N:** Thanks to**bub23453 **for beta reading and fixing mistakes in this chapter. Also I would like to thank all of the readers that reviewed the last chapter, so thank you.

**Chapter Thirty-Seven: Terror and Chaos**

**World in Panic Mode  
**_By: Oswald Rapture_

_The Magical World is in panic mode as officials from the Ministry of Magic disappeared into thin air. No one knows how or why this has happened, but the very people that we relied upon to govern us have vanished without a trace._

_Things had been bad in the world, which started with the death of beloved headmaster Albus Dumbledore. When he was killed right in the school that he loved so much, people worried about what would come next. Then we found out that our hero Harry Potter had been kidnapped at the same time. Then another student was kidnapped from the school and yet the Ministry, and more specifically the former Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge did nothing to help._

_What followed was a series of strange events in that Harry Potter escaped from the kidnappers only to disappear once more. Then Cornelius Fudge vanished along with Dolorous Umbridge. Some have speculated that they ran off together, but now with more government officials disappearing we are left to wonder._

_Could it be possible that the former Minister and Undersecretary were actually taken just like the rest of those that worked at the Ministry? If so then we must wonder why it happened and when will it stop?_

Harry sat down the Daily Prophet he had been looking at and gave a light laugh. "They still call me a hero, I guess they never found out that I was the one that killed Dumbledore."

"You'll never get away with this" Pius Thicknesse said from the chair that he was restrained in across from where Harry stood.

Harry laughed again as he picked up another paper "I guess they teach Ministers of Magic denial before they take office, because Fudge thought the same thing. He is still a guest in one of my cells."

Thicknesse paled a bit more, which made Harry grin wider as he looked at the next headline.

**Purebloods Flee in Terror**  
_By: Rita Skeeter_

_With so many pureblooded families disappearing and the disappearance of Lucius Malfoy, other prominent pureblood families have fled from Britain in fear for their lives. Those that stayed behind stated that they didn't believe they were in any real danger, so they were staying…_

Harry laughed as he sat down that portion of the paper. "They're right, as long as they aren't like you, they are safe."

"What do mean like me?"

"Well Pius, can I call you Pius? You are corrupt, and looking to promote the views and beliefs held by Tom Riddle also known as Voldemort."

"That is absurd!"

"Really" Harry said with a laugh. "Then why would you fire anyone that stood against you and your ridiculous legislation to control muggleborns and limit their role within our world?"

"You have no idea how hard it is to keep a government running" Pius said defiantly.

"Maybe so, but I do know that legislation against Muggleborn rights is wrong. I do know that you and all those like you are nothing more than bigots that want purebloods to rule while crushing all those you deem inferior. I also know that it all ends, because all of you have been found guilty."

"You talk about guilt! You are a murderer, a kidnapper, and who knows what else. If anyone should be locked behind bars it is you, not me."

"I can't disagree with you there, I do deserve to be behind bars, but seeing as I am the one in charge around here that isn't going to happen."

Before Pius could say anything Dobby popped into the room where Harry was talking to the former Minister of Magic.

"Dobby" Harry said a bit out of shock since he didn't expect Dobby to come by. "What's wrong my friend?"

"Harry, I thought you should know right away. The ICW is in an uproar following the disappearance of all the Ministry officials."

"Of course they are" Pius said with a laugh "they will find us and then you will get what is coming to you."

"Shut it Pius or I will silence you" Harry said with a sneer. "What is the ICW planning Dobby?"

"Reports indicate that they are sending in a special team to check out the Ministry building and see if they can figure out where all the officials went."

"Well that was to be expected; have a small team stake out the Ministry. I want them to watch the ICW team, and see if any of them bear the dark mark. If they find any with the mark then you know what to do, otherwise leave them to their job, and just observe their progress."

"I will relay that to the team sir."

"Was there anything else to report?"

"Yes sir, it would appear that the board of governors is also in an uproar. They lost Malfoy earlier, and then they lost two more members in the round up. Also with families fleeing the country, there are rumors that they will close down Hogwarts."

"I will have to deal with that at some point, for now though have a couple of your team check out the board members. Also ask Griphook to check their background and see if they are corrupt or aiding Voldemort's causes. If so then have the team send them here, if not then I will deal with the board later."

"Yes sir" Dobby said and then vanished from the room.

"What in the hell was that?"

"That was Dobby, and the commander of an Elven force that I command."

"That wasn't a house elf…"

"No, he was once a house elf, but only because of the curse put on his race by humanity. I removed the curse and my friend is now back to how a real elf should be, how all elves should be."

Pius laughed, "house elves aren't friends, they aren't cursed, they are simply slaves."

Harry glared at the former minister of magic. "I was going to make an example out of you, but now I think I will allow the elves to do that."

Pius laughed again, "oh I'm shaking in my boots."

"You should be, because my example would have been quick, now it will no doubt be slow and painful."

"You're joking" Pius said with a laugh "elves are pathetic."

"Dobby!" Harry smirked as he waited for his friend to show up, because he knew that Pius wouldn't be laughing when the elves got done with him.

There was a pop as Dobby appeared in the room. "You called sir?"

"Yes Dobby, I have changed my mind about Pius Thickness. Pius believes that elves are no more than slaves to man, so I will not be using him in my demonstration."

Dobby grinned, "Yes sir, I shall get you another subject. What would you like done with Thick-Head?"

"Please return him to his cell for now my friend, and later I will be turning him over to you. When the time comes you will be allowed to show Pius how bad it is to underestimate elves."

"Great" Dobby said with a feral grin. "I will be sure to show him exactly what it means, when you give the order that is."

Harry laughed "I know you will my friend, but please don't hurt him too badly before the demonstration."

Pius still remained full of himself as he smirked "you're both pathetic."

Dobby smacked Pius upside the back of his head. "He said not to hurt you too badly, but you forget that magic can heal a lot."

Before Harry can say anything Dobby grabbed Pius and left with him.

"I hope Dobby can restrain himself from killing that pious bastard."

A few minutes later Dobby returned with another subject. "Harry this is Todd Daniels, and he is a confirmed supporter of Voldemort."

"You'll all get what's coming to you when the Dark Lord returns."

"Save your speech, I've heard it many times" Harry said as he cast a silencing charm at Todd. "Dobby what did this scum do for Voldemort?"

"He was an informant within the Ministry of Magic. He passed information to Voldemort, and in return he was given young women as payment."

"Thank you, this scum will do nicely for my demonstration. Is the site set up, I would rather get this done sooner than later?"

"Yes sir, and the second location will be done within the hour. I have a team finishing it up as we speak."

"That's great, thank you Dobby. Also thank your teams for their help as well, you have all done more than you should have had to do."

"I will sir" Dobby said with a grin. "Would you like me to take this scum to the site now?"

"Yes thank you Dobby" Harry said as he stood up. "I will meet you there soon my friend."

Dobby nodded and then disappeared with Todd. Harry smirked and then Apparated to the site where he would demonstrate what muggles have achieved.

The area was set up on the island with seats setup all around a closed off square section. The rest of the prisoners were placed into the seats with restraints to prevent them from escaping. Dobby was standing beside Todd when Harry arrived beside them.

"You have all been found guilty of being supporters of Voldemort or just stupid bigots." Harry had amplified his voice so all those seated around could hear him clearly. "Today you will see if this man is superior to muggle ingenuity and invention. Todd Daniels you have done many things that would earn you life in Azkaban at the least and death by Dementor's kiss if full punishment were administered for your heinous crimes. But I am not the ministry, and I am prepared to show some mercy to you."

Todd grinned as he looked at Harry since he believed that he would get off the island and set free.

"I wouldn't grin scum before you know what you need to do. You see that fenced off section with the table at the end of it?"

"Yeah so what?"

"So what? Well I will tell you smart-ass. On that table there is a box with ten wands inside it. If you can make it to that box then you will get your wand and so will nine other prisoners here."

Todd laughed, "That's it? All I have to do is make it to that box? Here I thought it would be something difficult."

Todd moved to the gate on the fence and walked inside with a huge grin on his face.

Harry grinned as he made the gate close and lock behind Todd. "Oh trust me it wont be simple Todd. I failed to tell you that those people you call worthless muggles have this invention. Its called a landmine, and well I would watch where I step if I were you."

Todd laughed not knowing what in the hell Harry meant by landmine. He didn't care though because in his mind muggles are dumb and incapable of doing anything better than a pureblooded wizard. He made it about five feet before there was a loud explosion and pieces of Todd Daniels was launched all over the fenced off area.

"That was only a small example of what muggles have achieved over the years. Purebloods have been trying to keep our world hidden and stuck in the Victorian era, but have failed to learn what has been happening outside our world. Dobby if you could have a team clean up this mess please, and set up the screen so that these people can watch the second display that I have for them."

"As you wish sir, and I will get you the second subject as soon as we are prepared."

"That will be fine, I am going to grab some lunch, and then I will go to the next location."

The screen that Harry requested was a large viewing screen that would be connected to a recording crystal. That way the prisoners wouldn't need to be moved to the other location since the next example would be in too large of an area for them to see. The crystal would be charmed to follow the subject and show everything on the screen for the others to see.

True to his word Harry showed up at the second location when he finished his lunch. Dobby was standing there with another male subject that was restrained and silenced.

"Ok Dobby who is the next victim, or should I say subject?"

"This is Ryan Gallher, and he is also confirmed to be a Death Eater that has an issue with treating women properly."

"I sense a theme here, but that isn't an issue. Ryan as you witnessed the last demonstration I am sure you think that you will have a better chance with this test. Well I assure you that this won't be like the last one. This area is a swampland and in it there are a lot of nasty things. The least of which is the swamp itself. I have decided to show this area to all those imprisoned here because venturing into this section could be hazardous to any that enter. There are muggles in the United States that live in an area called the Everglades. While those people have learned how to live in such an environment you bigoted purebloods have not. I am not without compassion, and as such I am willing to offer you freedom. The catch is you must make your way through this area alive to get your freedom. Failure means death, so if you want your freedom I advise you not to do anything stupid, because stupidity will kill you here."

All the prisoners in the seated area could hear every word that Harry said as the recording crystal floated in front of him and displayed his little speech on the screen for them to view.

Dobby removed the restraints and unsilenced Ryan before he disappeared with a pop. Harry grinned and Apparated away as well since he knew that Ryan couldn't escape the swamp area.

Ryan started to walk into the swamp area and found the water reached his ankles in the area that he entered. He saw the crystal following and smirked at it. "You call this a challenge? I will make it through here and then I will come looking for you!"

His smirk didn't last long as he continued to move in the water and soon found that he was getting deeper. Trees covered the area, making it hard to tell where he was going, or what might be hidden around them or in the water. The water was up to his knees as he continued on his journey. Then, as he was walking, he fell into the water, because of a log that was submerged below the water out of sight.

Ryan picked himself up out of the water, soaked and furious. "You think this is funny? Well I'll be laughing when I gut you like a pig and torture everyone you love."

Ryan continued on through the swampy water not noticing the bubbles coming from the water as he passed by. He was just lucky that it was merely swamp gases bubbling up and not a predator lurking there waiting to devour him.

Ryan continued through the watery swamp and believed that he was home free when he came out of it into an area with dry land. The problem was the high grass he entered was saw grass, thus called that because it was razor sharp. Ryan found this out as he continued through it, and ended up cutting himself all over his body. The small cuts might not kill him, but they were surely causing him immense pain.

He laughed as he got out of the grass. "Do you think some minor cuts will stop me? Well think again, I will survive and when I am free I will make everyone pay for this humiliation!"

Ryan continued on and with each step he believed he was getting closer to freedom. The problem was in his arrogance he didn't pay attention to the fact that his surroundings had changed again. He had entered into a muddy bog, or swamp mud as some people call it. His feet sunk in the mud and each step was harder than the last until he sunk waist deep in a sinkhole.

The more he struggled to get out the faster he sunk down in the mud of the hole. Because each time the suction pulled him further down until all that could be seen was his head. Still the arrogant bigot struggled and soon he was gone as the hole swallowed him whole. The muddy water suffocated him to death, and thus his bid for freedom had come to an end.

The crystal vanished once Ryan was dead, and the footage ended on the screen. Harry reappeared to stand in front of those that watched Ryan die in the swamplands of the island.

"That was only a small example of what you will encounter on this island." Harry said, again with his voice amplified for all to hear. "You will be released to your own devices on this island. If you wish to live then I suggest you figure out how to find shelter and food quickly. Otherwise something on this island might just find you to be their next meal."

With that said Harry allowed the elves to remove the prisoners from their seats and set them loose on the island. Harry then returned to his cottage on his island, but he could keep an eye on those on the island with the aid of the crystals that was set up to monitor things. After all what fun would it be to trap people and not be able to see how they either managed to survive a day or killed by some nasty critter on the island.


End file.
